Light In The Dark
by Nightstar Fury
Summary: Hiccup meets Toothless in the cove, wanting to die. But after Toothless helps Hiccup, they share a bond where Toothless tells Hiccup to get even with Berk. They leave together and return 5 years later with strong allies and out for revenge for what the village did to him. Will the darkness in Hiccup's heart win or will there be a light to bring him back? Enjoy! {Hiccup & Astrid}
1. Solemn Vow

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

1; Solemn Vow.

The night air was cool and crisp, the sign of another snow storm blowing in but the boy cared not for he would be gone before it hit. Beside the boy was a black dragon that rather resembled a lizard or axolotl with bat like wings, this dragon was known as a Night Fury, and labeled to be the unholy offspring and lightening and death itself. This dragon was known for its speed, stealth, and uncanny ability to never miss a target. This was the dragon whom the boy befriended, it was against every Viking law but the boy didn't care.

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock and only heir to the throne of Berk. A now 16 year old boy who was going to leave this island, and return with revenge. These people bullied him since he was 5, but after last night he had enough. What was done to him couldn't be taken back, or ever forgiven. They would all see for themselves how deep his hate ran for them and he swore by the Gods that he would make them regret everything they ever did. Hiccup would have his revenge and oh how sweet it would be when he did, he'd show them the true meaning of fear and terror.

It was well in to the middle of the night, the skies were darkening with storm clouds and cold winds whipping through in short waves. This was Berk. It was located solidly on the meridian of misery, and the type of freezing weather that could give you frostbite on your spleen. It snows 9 months out of the year, and hails the other 3. Standing on Raven Point just above a hidden cove was Hiccup wearing brown pants, long sleeved green tunic that hung past his hips, a brown belt around his waist, a darker brown fur vest, and to complete the look brown boots on his feet.

He stared with such intensity down at the village, the village who hated him, hurt him, and worst of all, didn't care about him. Not even his own father. The only two exceptions were Gobber his mentor and Gothi the elder of the village. That was it. His auburn hair blew in the soft winds, his forest green eyes were void of all emotion. This was not his home, not anymore or perhaps it never was. He would not live the life the Gods wanted for him, no he would make his own life according to his plans and decisions.

Hiccup continued to look as a few moving torches signaled to him that the guards were patrolling, his eyes fell towards the mead hall with a few intoxicated males straggled down the stairs. Hiccup looked to the house resting beside the hall, lights shining through the window on the first level. The man inside was his father, Hiccup spat with disgust that this man was even related to him. "They'll see, Toothless. They'll see with their own eyes that all this...Was brought on by them. Revenge would be easy to grasp, to catch them off guard..." Hiccup paused. "But no, we'll wait. Make them wonder a while what happened to little Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup scoffed angrily.

While watching from his position on Raven Point, he thought back to the beginning which was only yesterday where he chose that he was done and he would extract revenge from everyone who wronged him in life. Hiccup before was not a cold man, and even though the countless beatings he sustained from the village, he stood tall and walked away with what little pride left he could muster. He heard the words, his body felt the damage but until yesterday he never faltered to such a state of hate and emotionless-ness.

 **[Flashback]**

 _It was his 16th birthday, a day meant to be almost a coming of age for a Viking boy. He was finally old enough to join dragon training and prove that he wasn't useless as the village claimed him to be. He would get the chance to prove he was worth something. The day started normal where Hiccup was up and out of the house heading to the forge with a smile, it was his birthday and he knew only few would remember. He'd been dealing with it for so many years that it no longer bothered him as much as before._

 _Reaching the forge, Hiccup got a big hug from Gobber the Belch. His mentor and village blacksmith, a man who was like a father to him for all intensive purposes. Hiccup had been Gobber's apprentice ever since he was little, well littler. Hiccup wasn't like the other Vikings of the tribe, he was scrawny and held almost no muscle to him. His name actually meant he was the runt of the litter even though he had no siblings. Hiccup's mother had been taken and carried off by a dragon when he was a baby, assumed dead not long after which left him only his father who seemingly hated him and found him to be a complete disappointment._

 _"Happy birthday lad!" Gobber exclaimed._

 _"Thanks Gobber..." Hiccup smiled to him._

 _"Made ya something. Not much but, I figured you'd appreciate it." Gobber said handing him a wrapped gift._

 _Hiccup slowly unwrapped it and looked over what Gobber had given him, it was a dagger with a black wrapped leather handle and intricate engraved designs on the blade. It was amazing, and Gobber made this for him? "Its incredible." Hiccup breathed out._

 _"Made that a few days ago for ya. I know your dagger was...broken a few weeks ago." Gobber smiled, he knew it had been taken and purposely broken. Gobber knew of the abuse Hiccup suffered but he couldn't do much since it happened when he was busy making weapons and sharpening them for raids. Hiccup would always limp in late trying to act alright when Gobber knew he wasn't._

 _"I love it and I'll never let anything happen to it..." Hiccup said as he placed it in his brown belt, hidden with the help of his vest._

 _"Did you see yer dad this mornin?" Gobber asked._

 _"No, he was already gone when I got up...But its...okay. I'm sure I'll see him later for dinner..." Hiccup replied trying to smile. But Gobber knew him better than that, he knew Hiccup was upset that Stoick didn't wish him a happy birthday. Again. "So what work do we have today?" Hiccup asked next with a bright smile._

 _"For yew, nothing lad. Its yer birthday, go enjoy the day." Gobber put on a big smile._

 _"A–are you sure?" Hiccup asked blinking in surprise, the forge was kind of his job. Its where his father stuck him every day since he was about 5, under Gobber's care and watchful eye. It happened that way so Hiccup couldn't cause trouble in the village, since he loved to invent and some inventions failed and caused damages. They were accidents but Stoick didn't care, Hiccup mostly though Stoick forced him in the forge so he'd always be busy and couldn't make trouble or it was that the sight of him reminded Stoick of his wife._

 _Whatever the reason, Hiccup stopped asking about it. He'd come to accept he'd always be his father's embarrassment, and biggest disappointment. Nothing he did made the man proud or even acknowledge him. Just like the rest of the village, Hiccup was merely invisible or the punching bag. He grew accustomed to it and carried on in life. "Yes I'm sure, now go on. If your father comes by, I'll tell him you went on deliveries for me or collecting scrap metal for materials." Gobber smiled wide._

 _"Thanks, Gobber! You're the best!" Hiccup beamed happily before hugging the old blacksmith again and rushing out._

 _"No trouble lad...it's the least I can do for ya after all yew suffer...Even if its just one day of the year, I want you to be as happy as you can be." Gobber said quietly as he watched an overly excited Hiccup run out of sight, once Gobber couldn't see him anymore he moved back to his work station and began to work._

 _Hiccup couldn't believe Gobber gave him the day off! Then again, since he was 12, Gobber had been giving him his birthday off. From 12 to 14, Hiccup had to be in the forge in the backroom but he could do whatever he wanted from drawing to inventing as long as it didn't involve fire. But when he turned 15, Gobber let him go out to enjoy himself. Hiccup knew why he did it too, because he felt bad that Stoick since Hiccup was 8 stopped saying happy birthday to him and the village didn't say it either._

 _Hiccup avoided as many people as he could by running around the backs of houses so he wouldn't be seen and reported to his father that he wasn't in the forge. Hiccup went home and packed up a few things like his pencil, notebook, 2 loaves of bread, and 3 apples in his satchel then headed off in to the forest. It was a perfect day to draw, clear blue skies, minimal clouds, warm sun with a cool breeze. Hiccup was taking full advantage of it, most years it was cloudy and rainy so this was lucky for him. Maybe a sign things would turn around._

 _It was a two hour hike to his favorite spot but he reached it, the cove. A secluded, quiet area half way up the forest cliff and hidden by trees and rocks. There was a small opening that Hiccup hid with smaller rocks and dirt, so no one would find it. Thank fully most of the villagers stayed in the village and didn't come this far up to hunt so it was a safe place for Hiccup to hide out in, just past the cove back on normal level was Raven Point and standing on the edge you could see all of Berk from it. It was breathtaking to see at sunrise or sunset._

 _The cove had rocks, a small cave, a pond filled with fish, grassy areas warmed by the sun and best of all the cove was a dip down area so the wind went right over it. He found it once when he was 9 by accident when he traveled to far from the hunting party his father insisted he join to learn how to do. Ever since it had been his place to relax, and no one ever found it because when Hiccup heard voices calling for him he rushed out and found them before they found him. Hiccup reached the opening and jumped down in to the cove smiling wide._

 _'This is perfect...' Hiccup thought to himself as he found a comfortable spot and took out his things. He drew everything he saw around him for hours. If he got hungry he would eat the bread in pieces or an apple. Hiccup rarely ate at the mead hall, his father always kept him in for meals because he didn't want to be seen with him. Sure Hiccup hated it but what could he do, his father was the chief and Hiccup was part of the tribe so he had to follow orders if he wanted too or not._

 _When 3:00 came around, Hiccup decided he should go back because Stoick would be coming through the forge to check on him for 5. It was a two hour walk back so Hiccup packed up his things and let out a long sigh, how fast this day had gone by and even though the only one who wished him a happy birthday was Gobber, his day couldn't of been better. Best birthday of his entire life so far, freedom to do what he wanted without being criticized or reprimanded. Hiccup climbed his way out, covered his spot up and made his way back through the forest._

 _When he got to the village it was started to get dark already, the sun was setting and he wished he was still in the cove watching the sunset from on Raven's Point but if he'd stayed he would be caught not working and his father would likely scold him in front of everyone. Hiccup didn't want to have his perfect day ruined so he wouldn't tempt the fates. Hiccup spotted his father heading towards the forge from he place by the forest, Hiccup took off in a run the back way and snuck in 3 minutes before his father arrived._

 _"Gobber. Where is Hiccup?" Stoick asked in a firm tone._

 _"He's in the back, Stoick. Working on organizing the weapons for me..." Gobber said quickly, and loud enough for Hiccup to hear him. Sure enough Hiccup began working on the weapons, they were organized but Hiccup had to make it look believable so when Stoick came to the back he saw Hiccup adjusting a few things on the wall and checking over the barrels of swords, maces, axes, double headed axes, and spears._

 _"Oh! Hey dad..." Hiccup greeted with a tired smile, the running had made him out of breath and sweaty so it'd add more to the act that Hiccup had been working hard all day. Gobber stood beside Stoick now seeing everything._

 _"Great work lad! You're much more organized than I, why don't you call it a day and head home with yer father?..." Gobber said happily._

 _"A–are you sure? I don't mind staying if you still need help?" Hiccup offered to him._

 _"Nah, I'm fine. Go on and get out of here, oh and...happy birthday to ya!" Gobber said again hoping Stoick would get the hint. No such luck._

 _"Well hurry up, Hiccup. I need to get your home so I can go to the hall for dinner..." Stoick ordered._

 _"Y–yeah...sure dad. I'll meet you outside..." Hiccup said trying to hold his smile up, Stoick turned and walked away before Hiccup took off his apron and hung it on the hook with a sigh._

 _"I'm sorry lad...Maybe...he'll tell you at the house?" Gobber offered. Hiccup's head only hung low, shaking it slowly._

 _"No...he won't Gobber. You don't have to act like its even a possibility...I'll see you tomorrow. And...thanks for today, it was really good until I realized I had to come back." Hiccup forced a smile before heading out not wanting to keep his father waiting long. Gobber sighed now, he genuinely did feel bad for Hiccup and honestly didn't understand how the boy kept such a strong front about it. Gobber went back to cleaning things up, and closing the forge._

 _(Stoick's House)_

 _Stoick said nothing the entire walk home, Hiccup kept behind him until they reached the wooden door. Hiccup walked inside quietly and looked at his father, "There's some chicken and bread on the table. Eat, wash up, and go to sleep." Stoick said firmly._

 _"Yes dad..." Hiccup replied to him. Stoick walked away and the door shut in Hiccup's face practically. He sighed again as he went to the table to eat the food. Just after he ate and took a bath he prepared to lay in bed, he wouldn't sleep because it was only 6:30, maybe 7 right now. There was a knock on the door and Hiccup wondered who would be here this late, it could be anyone. Everyone else was allowed to stay up until 10, Hiccup got up and went downstairs to answer the door. He saw Snotlout his cousin because his father was Stoick's brother and Tuffnut, one of the twins to the Thorsten family._

 _"Hey! Hiccup, my favorite cousin!" Snotlout greeted with an all to happy demeanor which creeped Hiccup out a little._

 _"I'm your...only cousin actually but...Hey?" Hiccup replied slowly with little sarcasm._

 _"Word around the village is today is your birthday but no one has seen ya to wish you one. Me and the other teens wanted to throw a party for you." Tuffnut said to him._

 _"Y–you did? Are you...both feeling okay or did the village come down with a case of the eel pox?..." Hiccup asked in disbelief._

 _"Nah we're fine so...Think you can sneak out and meet us in the forest by the rock that looks like a crescent moon in an hour?" Snotlout asked him._

 _"Uh...yeah I guess. My dad thinks I'm in bed..." Hiccup replied._

 _"Great! See you then cuz!" Snotlout and Tuffnut then walked away, Hiccup closed the door and returned to his room. Were they being serious? Throwing him a party? What could it hurt to go after all. It was his birthday and his father probably wouldn't even bother to check on him, telling him goodnight was basically being told to go to bed. When his father came home drunk again from hanging with his friends at the mead hall, he would pass out in his chair until morning._

 _An hour passed when Hiccup left the house, his father wasn't home yet and it was 8. Hiccup rushed out towards the forest and to the spot he was told to meet them, when he arrived he didn't see anything resembling a party. Just darkness except for the moon overhead. Hiccup figured they might of been running late, he sat down to wait. It was 15 minutes before he heard footsteps coming towards him, "There you guys are..." Hiccup smiled but it quickly faded when the only two he saw were Snotlout and Tuffnut grinned ear to ear._

 _"Sorry Hiccup, the others had to cancel because they couldn't sneak out but hey we brought some things with us to have fun. But you gotta close your eyes so we can set up." Tuffnut told him._

 _"O–Oh alright then..." Hiccup said as he closed his eyes. He heard shuffling, things being placed down, then he felt his wrist be grabbed a little hard. "Little tight guys..." Hiccup mentioned, then he felt a rope wrap around his wrists and tied tightly. Something was wrong, his eyes snapped open to see his wrists bound together._

 _"You weren't supposed to open your eyes, Hiccup...now the surprise is ruined." Snotlout chuckled, Hiccup didn't like this at all. He saw candles lighting the area dimly, ropes tied to trees and him in between them. Before he could say anything, he felt Snotlout unbind his hands but take the two ropes from the trees and Hiccup's arms were forced out and taut enough so he couldn't break out._

 _"Okay...This is fun and all but can we maybe untie me?" Hiccup asked._

 _"Oh no...We can't do that because you'll run when we give you your present..." Tuffnut snickered, Hiccup instantly felt himself getting worried about this. A hand belonging to Snotlout gripped a fistful of Hiccup's hair making him yelp a bit and Tuffnut tied a piece of cloth around his mouth. "There, now he won't scream..." Tuffnut said, Hiccup's eyes widened. What was this, what were they doing!_

 _Snotlout moved behind Hiccup and put his hands on his hips, Hiccup tried to get away but couldn't. "Stop!" Yelled Hiccup though it came out muffled and the two teens ignored the order. Tuffnut's hand slammed inside Hiccup's pants and stroked his cock, Hiccup tried to jerk away but Snotlout was behind holding him still and reaching around to untie the strings holding up Hiccup's pants, once loosened they dropped to the ground around Hiccup's ankles. Snotlout grinned as he stroked over Hiccup's round white ass cheeks before running a finger between them. Hiccup closed his eyes tightly, pleading over and over again for it to stop._

 _Tuffnut got on his knees and began sucking Hiccup's cock at the same time, Snotlout slammed a finger in to Hiccup's rear making him yell out in pain. There had been no lube, no anything just pain. "Bend him forward...He shouldn't be having all the fun. It's a party after all." Tuffnut said. Snotlout punched Hiccup with his free hand forcing him forward, Tuffnut removed his pants and erect length at Hiccup's mouth, he pulled the cloth away. "Suck it...And if you bite me...Snotlout will add a second finger..." Tuffnut ordered._

 _Hiccup wanted to fight back but he thought maybe if he just did what they wanted then it would be over so much to his hate when Tuffnut pushed his cock against Hiccup's lips, he parted them feeling the hardened appendage enter his mouth. Tuffnut gripped Hiccup's head and forced his mouth back and forth, Tuffnut groaned out enjoying it. Hiccup felt tears pricking his eyes but refusing to let them fall._

 _This continued for 15 minutes and somewhere in that, Snotlout added a second finger in his ass making him wince but couldn't even grit his teeth because Tuffnut was still there, in his mouth. Snotlout used his free hand to stroke Hiccup's cock which seemed to be hard on reflex, Hiccup hated it. Hated all this. He wanted it to be over, and he just wanted to fall to the forest floor and cry. "Man he has a great mouth, you gotta try this Snotlout..." Tuffnut grinned._

 _"Oh I will..." Snotlout pulled his fingers out of Hiccup's ass, at first Hiccup was relieved then something else pressed against it. Hiccup tried to plead him not to do it but it was muffled still and then it came, searing pain ripped through him. Snotlout had pushed his cock in to Hiccup's ass hard and instantly began to thrust. "So tight Hiccup, better enjoy it. This is the only time someone will have sex with you..." Snotlout grunted._

 _20 minutes later, both Tuffnut and Snotlout were about to finish and Hiccup only knew that because the boys had said they were. Tuffnut came first in Hiccup's mouth, causing him to choke a little. Tuffnut moved back to Hiccup's cock and began to stroke him hard and fast. "Lets make you cum, Hiccup...Come on...Won't be fun if we're the only ones..." Tuffnut said. Oh god he hated it, they were raping him and he was tied up like a doll, defenseless and weak. Tuffnut had put the cloth back so he couldn't scream out for help, not that anyone would._

 _He didn't want to do it, he didn't want to cum but his body wouldn't listen to him and it reacted. Hiccup came hard and fast, at the same time Snotlout had cum in Hiccup's ass. Snotlout pulled out but it didn't stop there, Snotlout moved to Hiccup's mouth, while Tuffnut behind and it started over again. Hiccup couldn't help but cry and the two boys just kept teasing him, raping him for close to 4 hours. When they were done they cut his ropes and watched him collapse from exhaustion, crying, whimpering._

 _For added measure, both Snotlout and Tuffnut beat the shit out of him so he wouldn't move or run right away. "This was fun, we should do it again soon. If you tell anyone...we'll do it again. But no one will believe you, everyone hates you. You're worthless, useless...you should just die, Hiccup." Tuffnut told him._

 _"Oh and happy birthday..." Snotlout snickered as the two of them vanished in to the darkness. Hiccup laid there motionless for a while before he found the strength to pick up his body and walk away. He didn't bother returning to the village, Snotlout and Tuffnut were right. No one would believe him, everyone did hate him. He should die and if he had to die tonight from being raped, sodomized, beat up, torn from no lube when entered...If he had to die from it all he wanted to die in the cove. To die in peace._

 _But it never came, he didn't die that night. He didn't die yesterday. Sitting in the cove when he arrived as a dragon, at first Hiccup didn't care if it killed him. He knew this dragon, it was a Night Fury. A dragon said to be dangerous and would kill without hesitation, also one that had never been seen so close and lived. After tonight, Hiccup prayed it was the case but to his surprise, the dragon merely approached him and wrapped itself around Hiccup's wounded form and licked wounds on his arms, stomach, legs, and face. Hiccup had pulled his pants up before leaving the area where it happened, but he didn't bother with his shirt._

 _It was strange, the dragon licking his wounds seemed to make the pain fade and the bleeding stopped. Why had it helped him? Did it feel bad? Hiccup was tired and couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, finally sleep took over but before it did Hiccup felt something change, for once in the last 11 years he felt safe and cared about._

 _The next morning, Hiccup's rear was still sore but not as bad as when he went to sleep. He looked around to find himself still against the Night Fury, and it looked at him with dilated eyes of sadness. "Hey...you–you're still here..." Hiccup said to him._

 _"That I am...You were hurt, I couldn't just leave you to die." Came another voice, Hiccup looked around confused but all he saw was the Night Fury. Was it talking to him? Was that even possible? Had he died? "You seem confused so I'll make this easy. I'm a Night Fury, we have magic and when I licked your wounds it formed a bond between us which is why you can hear me talk to you." The dragon said, Hiccup nodded looking down slowly now. He thought it was cool yes but after last night...he felt nothing but sadness, anger, hate, confusion. "Now may I ask you a question?" He asked. Hiccup only nodded to him. "What happened to you?" The Night Fury asked._

 _"I was...raped by two people from my village...Said it was my birthday present. If the intention was for me to hate them more, it worked..." Hiccup grumbled a little coldly._

 _"Cruel people. This is why dragons hate humans but you seem to be different. Even when you saw me last night, you showed no fear." The dragon said._

 _"Because I assumed you'd kill me, I'm wishing you had." Hiccup replied closing his eyes. "Why didn't you?" Hiccup asked._

 _"As I said, I sensed you were different. You were hurt so I helped you, won't those people look for you?" The dragon asked now._

 _"I doubt it. Maybe to yell at me for staying out all night...those two teens...told me they were throwing me a party so I snuck out and then it happened for close to 4 hours...I couldn't think, scream, anything but take it. Death would of been better...So go ahead and kill me. I'm hated for being different, no one likes me there, I'm Hiccup the Useless. Even my father hates me and he's the chief...constant beatings, being teased, picked on, put down...I'm so sick of it all. I never did anything to them...So just kill me..." Hiccup told the Night Fury looking down._

 _"No. That is no village, no tribe to you at least. Not a real one if that is how they treat you. Death won't change a thing...But there is something else you can do. If you never did anything for their hate...Give them a reason to hate you." Hiccup looked over at the dragon now._

 _"What...are you saying?" Hiccup asked._

 _"You said you're sick of what they do. You did nothing to invoke their hate. Don't die because it will prove all they say about you. Do one better...Get even." The dragon told him._

 _"How...I'm weak, look at me...I wouldn't stand a chance." Hiccup sighed._

 _"You have something they don't...A dragon. You have me, I'm a feared dragon to your people. I hear the screams when I fly over in raids. I'm the only dragon they warn to get down. Having me at your side will give them something to fear. Get even. Give them something to fear. Get revenge." The dragon said to him._

 _"And you're just...going to help me get this...revenge?" Hiccup asked sounding a little more interested now._

 _"What they did to you is wrong, and unforgivable. This shouldn't make you upset, it should infuriate you to no end. Don't be upset. Be mad. Hate them and all they've done to you and make them fear you. You're different, like me. At the nest, I'm the different one because I'm the only one like me but in raids...I'm the one they listen too because I'm the stronger species. I was considered the weak one until they saw what I could do in my rage, I can help you. We can be friends, and allies." The dragon said with a gummy like grin._

 _"You know what...you're absolutely right. I've had enough of this...I'll do it. But not yet...I'm going to leave here tonight with you. And then we'll strike when they least expect it..." Hiccup grinned back._

 _"Already loving it." The dragon said._

 _"And I think I'm going to call you Toothless. Fits seeing as you have no teeth." Hiccup chuckled a little._

 _"My teeth are retractable..." Toothless grumbled._

 _"Still fits buddy." Hiccup said._

 _"Fine. So we leave tonight?" Toothless asked him. Hiccup nodded to him, for now they would stay in the cove until dark and then leave with the cover of night._

 **[End Flashback]**

After that moment, Hiccup made the vow he would make every single person on Berk pay except Gothi and Gobber. They were safe, they had never been anything but nice to Hiccup so when he returned they wouldn't be hurt. Hiccup mounted Toothless's back with a snort. "I said it once...Keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained...there will be consequences. I will be back Berk...and I'll be back with the vengeance...Lets go, Toothless. We got work to do." Hiccup told him.

 _"Oh yes we do."_ Toothless replied grinning. With that, Toothless spread his wings and leaped off the edge in to the air and with the cover of the darkness they were gone. No one on Berk had any idea what Hiccup was going to do to them, nothing would of ever prepared them for when the chief's son suddenly came back with a hateful grudge that would show them just how far they pushed him. The rape was his breaking point and now there was no going back. All of Berk would suffer at his hands. That was a promise, a solemn made vow written in blood on the crescent shaped rock.


	2. 5 Years Later

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

2; 5 Years Later.

He had been waiting for this day for 5 years an it had finally come. There was no reason in particular why he waited this long, but now a 21 year man the time had come to return to Berk for revenge. Over the last 5 years a lot had changed since he departure from that island. He and Toothless were in fact the best of friends, they worked together for everything including gaining powerful allies who felt the same he did about Berk. That they hated it enough to follow Hiccup's orders, that and Hiccup really didn't give them much choice.

The Hiccup they all thought they knew was dead and gone, he was replaced by a much darker version who stood for nothing other than revenge. Hiccup now was cold, emotionless, and showed no mercy to those who either disrespected him or tried to challenge his word. The two allies he had were Alvin the Treacherous, the chief of Outcast Island and Dagur the Deranged, the chief of Beserk Isle. Along with having their chiefs as allies, he gained the tribes too. There wasn't a soul among either tribe who didn't follow Hiccup.

The first thing Hiccup did when he left Berk after healing completely from what was done to him was use the dragon nest as his base, he wanted to be close at all times to Berk to watch it. To avoid being seen early, he would send Toothless with the raids to see what was going on and listen for updates closely if anyone started talking about him. He wanted to know everything they felt about Hiccup's sudden departure, he learned that some believed he was dead, some thought he was secretly banished, while the rest assumed he finally just left on his own.

Turned out the raids were led by a dragon much bigger than expected, it was responsible for controlling the lesser dragons as told by Toothless. It was clear if Hiccup wanted to use more force, he would need this dragon out of the way. So Hiccup and Toothless defeated it by leading it high in the sky then diving straight down with a face full of fire. Once it was gone, Toothless became the alpha and they followed his and Hiccup's command.

Next on his list were get others who had come to hate Berk for their own reasons but never had the means in which to get revenge. Now with Hiccup and a mass of dragons under his command, the means were there for the taking. Hiccup got Alvin and the Outcasts to agree by stopping their raids, and teaching Alvin to ride a dragon. Getting Dagur was easy since he was deranged and did anything that would involve hurting people without mercy, that and he always wanted Hiccup to join the dark side so to say. Hiccup also taught him to ride a dragon, it was all part of his plan.

He would teach them to ride dragons, and let them get revenge on Berk if they followed him. Once the alliance was made, they learned quickly that betraying Hiccup would be very bad, the first outcast who refused to do what Hiccup said ended up dead in seconds. They all knew how Hiccup used to be, Dagur was one of the people Hiccup grew up with and used him as a dagger throwing target. Even Alvin knew Hiccup as Stoick's lil embarrassment but when Hiccup came to them bearing nothing but hatred and wanting revenge they saw him differently and frankly, they were afraid to see what would happen if they tested him.

Hiccup was merciless, and he made it known quick. Other allies who joined up with him were the Grimborn brothers, Viggo and Ryker. They were dragon hunters but when Hiccup arrived a Night Fury and offered them another path to ride dragons, they quickly accepted. After making allies, they all lived at Hiccup's base which was the dragon nest. The hunters, outcasts, and berserkers all resided in one place and under Hiccup's rule. The nest was huge, enough room for people and the dragons. Hiccup had raids going to Berk every other day as the 5 years came to an end, it started off with once a month, then every two weeks, then once a week, now every other day.

They were becoming desperate for them to stop, but had no idea who was behind them all. They would know soon enough, Hiccup was going to make his move. In those 5 years, Hiccup never used his name anymore. He was known by many different titles; Dragon Conqueror, Dragon Master, Dragon Lord, and Dragon Rider were just a few examples but more often than not, he was known by his allies as Lord Fury given he rode a Night Fury. They never called him anything other than sir, chief, my lord, or Lord Fury. Hiccup didn't let them use his real name because people would figure out who he was and he wasn't ready for that just yet.

The dragons that his allies rode ranged on rareness. Toothless was the rarest of them all being a Night Fury, but there were other dragons considered to be rare as well. A Screaming Death, a titan wing dragon born every 100 years to a Whispering Death was white with red tipped tail and eyes was ridden by Alvin. Then there was the Skrill, an electric dragon that channeled its lightening from storms was ridden by Dagur. A Wooly Howl, a dragon that loved the cold and could shoot ice balls from the sky and it was ridden by Ryker. Finally a Flightmare, ridden by Viggo.

Alvin named his Screaming Death, Strikeshot. Dagur used Staticbolt for his Skrill. Mistfire was given to Viggo's Flightmare, and Ryker's Wooly Howl was named Icewing. Sitting in the main room of the base, Hiccup felt someone approaching and he opened his eyes. "The fleets are prepared to sail my lord." Came Viggo's voice. Another development pertaining only to Hiccup is that when Toothless and him formed the bond 5 years ago, it also gave Hiccup some abilities such as enhanced hearing, smell, and eye sight. He could sense people and dragons from 10 miles away, he was faster, and his eyes could change to thin slits when angry. Also their forest green color changed to resembled Toothless's yellowish green color when mad.

His allies only assumed on their own thoughts never daring to say it aloud that Hiccup was part dragon. "Orders sir?" Viggo asked him cautiously. If it was one thing they all learned, never purposely invoke Hiccup's wrath.

"Summon the others for briefing." Hiccup ordered. Viggo saw Hiccup close his eyes which was the general sign that he was dismissed from the room, Viggo bowed and walked away. Not more than 5 minutes later Alvin, Ryker, Viggo, and Dagur were assembled in the main room standing before Hiccup in a straight line with their hands behind their back. Hiccup said nothing at first then he stood slowly and opened his eyes to them. "5 years I have waited for tonight. Nothing will go wrong and should it, the one responsible will die. Is that clear?" Hiccup said in a cold tone.

"Yes Lord Fury." The 4 men said together.

"It is currently 6:30 at night. Your orders are to eat, and go to sleep. It's going to be a long night. How many ships have been prepared?" Hiccup asked.

"40. As per your instructions this morning." Dagur answered.

"I want all of them sailing to Berk at 3:30 with in the arrow head formation. The ship in lead will be led by one of you 4. Each ship is to carry 20 men, who are all armed with rope, and a weapon. Your cover will be the dragons. I want you docked by 4:30 in the morning." Hiccup began.

"10 ships will dock at a different point around the island. I have made sure each lead ship has a map with the location to be docked marked. I want it surrounded so no one can run. 10 men from each ship will hide out in the shadows and forest. Your dragons will be hiding on each of the 4 beaches on the signal from Toothless you 4 will lead on your dragons, the 125 men with you in to the village and round up all villagers to the square. The 500 men from the ships will be helping catch any stragglers while the men with each of you are tying people up. I will be watching every movement from Raven Point, I want this all done by 5:30." Hiccup stated.

"Understood sir. There will be questions from the Hooligans, are we to engage?" Alvin asked.

"No. Let them question it, you just stand your assigned posts. I will come down when the sun rises, under no circumstances are Gothi the elder and Gobber the blacksmith to be harmed. They are to be escorted to the rest of the group and informed that no harm will befall them if they cooperate. They won't ignore it, this I'm rather sure of." Hiccup stared at them with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The chief is to be cuffed I assume, and the rest tied?" Ryker questioned.

"Yes. As you capture them, I want all weapons taken and in a pile out of reach. Check for everything, and remove armor. I want them defenseless." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes my lord." They men nodded, bowing their heads.

"Good. Dismissed." Hiccup said, they quickly stood and walked out.

 _"This has been a long time coming. You're certain this is how you want to do it?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"If I wasn't sure, I would not go through with it."_ Hiccup remarked.

 _"What does this do? Would the fear not be established with you leading the charge?"_ Toothless stated.

 _"I want them caught off guard with an ambush during a dragon raid. They won't be expecting it because they will be focused on the raid, not the ships docking on their beaches. At 5 the signal of your blast will halt the dragons while they round everyone up in the village square, then when the sun rises I will make my appearance. I'm going to love the looks of shock when I take my mask off to them."_ Hiccup grinned.

 _"Ah, element of surprise. You know they will riot when they discover its you riding in on a dragon, and siding with people who they consider to be enemies. What is your plan for that?"_ Toothless looked at him now.

 _"As you put it. Make fear established...they will learn like the rest have. I am not the Hiccup they used to know, that boy is dead and they will quickly understand that I am not above killing anyone to gain order and respect."_ Hiccup scoffed coldly.

 _"You've come a long way, Hiccup. Will you be punishing the two who hurt you?"_ Toothless asked, Hiccup only smirked darkly and Toothless knew what that meant.

 _"Revenge is sweet."_ Was all Hiccup said.

(Berk)

5 years changed a lot of things for Berk, most assumed Hiccup just died. Others believed he was killed in a dragon raid and eaten, and some thought he just ran away. There were very few who believed that Hiccup was alive and well, and some who even already felt guilt for driving him away. Gobber and Gothi believed Hiccup was alive and well, hoping he'd return one day. Then there was Stoick who felt awful that he drove his son to run away or was killed. The old chief drank often now, in the solitude of his house. Praying to his late wife for forgiveness for what he did to Hiccup.

Snotlout and Tuffnut were still the only two who knew what they had done to Hiccup the night of his birthday. Truthfully, when they returned to the spot the next morning and found Hiccup gone they got worried because he was gone. All they saw was the warning on the rock written in blood, the words that seemed to instill a small piece of fear in their hearts. **'You should have killed me when you had the chance. I will never forget.'**

Snotlout and Tuffnut never told anyone what they'd done and every day that passed for the last 5 years, the wondered what the words meant. The two got together often to think about it but came to the conclusion each time that regardless of the words, Hiccup was assumed dead or a runaway. What did they have to be worried about? Gobber missed Hiccup a lot, he was like a father to the lad and learning of Hiccup's mysterious disappearance only raised questions about what happened. Gothi confirmed that Hiccup was still alive somewhere and for now that was enough for the blacksmith.

(Dragon Base)

Hiccup sat on Toothless's back watching everything from above as the ships prepared to leave the nest docks. He was silent watching through his metal mask that covered his all of his face except the eyes. 40 ships were preparing to leave with 20 men aboard each. 10 ships on each side of Berk would surround it then 10 men from each ship would hide out in the darkness until Hiccup's signal was given for them to move in and capture everyone.

The plan was perfect and took 5 years to prepare for. Hiccup would fly head and watch from the high point, then the dragons would begin the raid for two hours while the ships were sailing in. At 5 in the morning, Hiccup would give the signal and it would give 30 minutes to his men to do what they were ordered too. Then when everyone was rounded and tied up, he would make himself known with a smart ass remark before taking off the mask.

Hiccup knew they'd recognize him, he was still skinny with auburn hair and forest green eyes. The satisfaction he'd get from seeing their faces when they realized Hiccup was not only behind the ambush but the raids too. This was his revenge for what they'd done to him for 11 years, nothing was stopping him. Soon they would all know the meaning of fear. It was only a few hours away. "The ships are prepared, Lord Fury." Hiccup heard Dagur said formally with a hand over his left chest and bowing.

"I will fly ahead with the cover...Do all of you understand this plan? I want nothing going wrong..." Hiccup stated.

"Plan understood sir. We're ready on your command." Ryker gave a firm nod with the others.

"Set sail for Berk." Hiccup ordered them.

"You heard the man! Set sail!" Alvin called out, from above Hiccup smirked. It was finally time.

"Give the order to the dragons, Toothless. Its time." Hiccup said. Toothless let out a roar to the dragons and soon the flew out of the mountain and circled in the air around Hiccup, he simply pointed in the direction of Berk and the dragons took off heading East from the nest. Hiccup followed behind on Toothless quietly.

(Berk)

Hiccup landed on Raven point as he watched the raid begin, he heard the horn blow to signal it starting. Typical people, even in 5 years they still did things the same way. Hiccup smirked with excitement almost seeing people rush out to defend the village from dragons. Strikeshot, Staticbolt, Icewing, and Mistfire were already in hiding awaiting their riders to come on the assigned beach where the ships being led by one of his riders would dock as assigned.

The Northern beach was where Dagur would be, the southern was assigned to Viggo, the East was for Alvin, and the west was given to Ryker. Hiccup timed this attack right when he knew no one on Berk was out fishing, or hunting. Also when he knew trader Johann wasn't due to come to Berk for another month. He wanted everyone in the Hooligan tribe to see him return after 5 long years. And Hiccup always got what he wanted.

The screams of terror, and anger was like music to his ears. It gave him an unexplained pleasure that was coursing through his body to see his fine work pay off. And this was on phase one of his master plan. Phase two started when the ships arrived, phase 3 when his men ambushed everyone, phase 4 was Hiccup revealing himself to them. From his position he could see the teens he once knew, not that they were teens anymore. All of them had generally been around the same age, Hiccup being the oldest by at least 6 months. When Hiccup left he was scrawny with no muscle, and shorter than them. Now he was skinny but stronger and standing at 6 feet 2 inches.

"Prepare catapults!" Stoick yelled, but no matter what they did the dragons knew to swoop in, attack, and evade without getting caught thanks to Hiccup's training.

"This is the 4th raid this week! We've never gotten it this bad before!" Yelled one of Stoick's men.

"Doesn't matter, when its over we'll look for the nest again." Stoick retorted.

"Those ships never come back, Stoick. Face it, we'll never find the nest! All we can do is stay here on Berk and defend it!" Came another voice firmly. For the next two hours it was utter chaos for Berk trying to take down or capture dragons but no one even got close to managing it.

 _"This is going quite well if I do say so myself."_ Toothless remarked grinning a little.

 _"Just as planned...Lets liven things up a little. Have the dragons start setting houses on fire and destroying things..."_ Hiccup stated.

 _"Have the ships arrived?"_ Toothless asked.

"Yes they have. Right on time too. Give the order to the dragons Toothless." Hiccup said. At this, Toothless let out a calm roar to a dragon flying by them, it nodded and headed in to Berk telling the others. It only took a few seconds after that for houses to be on fire and things being broken and wrecked. Hiccup only chuckled at the sight, and this wasn't even the best part. Hiccup heard the signals from the dragons riders meaning that phase 2 was over and phase 3 started and currently his riders were leading 125 men each through the island.

Hiccup would know when they reached their locations, each would send up a terrible terror of a different color. Everything was going perfectly, the anticipation built in Hiccup when 5 hit. He could see the lights of morning coming up, he looked to each side of the island and saw a blue, green, red, and orange terror bolt in to the sky. That was his signal everyone was in place, "Give the call." Hiccup smirked. Toothless lifted his head in to the sky and fired a purple blast that dispersed like sound waves almost.

The dragons all lifted from their positions and flew in a circle over the village, Hiccup watched the villagers faces flip to confusion. "What's going on!" Someone yelled. After the dragons were clear of hitting range 4 large dragons emerged from each side of the island and men raced out of their hiding places taking the Hooligans by surprise. Hiccup grinned seeing men, women, children, get captured and led to the village square.

They never even knew what happened. The minutes ticked by while Hiccup watched from his position, by the time 5:20 hit everyone had been rounded up and standing as a large group with their hands tied behind their backs. Shields, armor, and weapons all being thrown in a pile a few feet away and out of reach. "It was an ambush..." Stoick grumbled.

"Who would...ambush us though?" Asked Gobber who was being escorted with Gothi to the group.

"Looks like outcasts, and berserkers...using a raid to get our guards down. How unpredictable...Wait...Why aren't you and Gothi tied up?" Spitelout asked arching a brow. By this point the sun was beginning to rise lighting everything up, the dragons continued to circle above as guards stayed in their position making sure no one moved.

"Beats me. We were just told to cooperate and we wouldn't be hurt...So we did what we were told." Gobber shrugged now. Hiccup watched this, he was glad Gobber and Gothi didn't fight his men, he didn't want them hurt. The Hooligans looked up to see Alvin, Dagur, and two others they didn't know land on their dragons grinning ear to ear.

"Just like the chief said, they didn't even see it coming." Dagur chuckled out.

"What are you talking about! Why did you ambush us, we've done nothing to the Berserkers or Outcasts...And I'm not sure who you two are but given that I don't know you, we've done nothing to you either!" Stoick yelled. Just as Hiccup instructed them, they didn't talk at all just stood their positions quietly.

"They ride dragons!" Someone shouted. Again, no answer from the 4 riders. On Raven Point, Hiccup watched the sun make it past the horizon line before deciding it was time.

 _"Its time, Toothless. Take us down."_ Hiccup said coldly.

 _"With pleasure."_ Toothless replied. With his wings spread out they dove off the point and swooped around coming in to view of the Hooligans now.

"NIGHT FURY!" A few yelled backing up but they only ran in to guards who shoved them forward again. At Hiccup's arrival Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, and Ryker jumped off their dragons and landed in a one leg kneel with their heads bowed.

"The Hooligans have been captured in accordance with your orders my lord." Viggo told him.

"Yes, I can see that. Well done, I trust there wasn't much trouble?" Hiccup asked calmly. He could feel the curious, and some angry stares from the former tribe he'd been a part of and yet he didn't care. This is what he wanted to happen.

"No sir. Just as you said, they didn't even see it coming until it was too late to stop it." Dagur smirked.

"You all take orders from him? Outcasts work with no one, what is going on!? As chief I demand to know." Stoick boomed, Hiccup rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers and Toothless roared out bringing the group to silence.

"You'll get your answers soon enough. Ryker, bring the rest of the fleet." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes Lord Fury." Ryker bowed and got on his dragon, one the Berkians had never seen and took off the get the rest of the men who still remained on the ships.

"Dagur, Viggo. Take the 500 coming on to land and set up dock perimeter. No one comes here without my approval..." Hiccup stated coldly.

"Of course sir." The two said getting on their dragons and taking off.

"You can't just come here and give orders!" Spitelout grumbled out. Hiccup turned to face the man who would be his uncle and scoffed.

"Oh but I can, Spitelout. I'm not the one tied up with a mass of dragons flying overhead, and stripped of all armor and weapons. I don't believe you're in a position to tell me what I can and can't do. As of this moment, Berk is mine and you'll all do as I say or my dragons will tear it to shreds while you all watch helplessly." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

 _"Time to show them who you are?"_ Toothless asked looking at Hiccup now.

"In time." Hiccup replied reaching a hand over to rub Toothless's head.

"Why did you do all this? How do you know who we are? Who are you? Who are Viggo and Ryker? Why do you ride a Night Fury? Why do they ride...whatever dragons those are...What do you want from us!" Hiccup heard Astrid yell at him.

"Lass, I don't believe it to be wise to anger the one man who can kill us all with the snap of his finger..." Gobber said nervously.

"This is an example of a smart man who wants to live. What's say the rest of you people? Would you like to live or die today? And no...I'm not above killing children." Hiccup retorted coldly. The Hooligans looked at one another before lowering their heads in defeat, Stoick sighed finally.

"What do you want from us? What will it take for you to leave us in peace?" Stoick asked. Hiccup only laughed out dropping his arms by his sides, the laughter suddenly stopped as he glared at them and curled his hands to fists angrily making the Hooligans whimper in fear closing their eyes.

"You think I'm here to negotiate? Typical Stoick. No. I made it clear why I was here, I'm taking over Berk. And you are all going to do what I say or die. Here are your choices Hooligan tribe of Berk; You can submit yourselves and bow to me as your leader in order to survive or I can kill you all. Either option will satisfy my purposes so I don't rightly care. Oh and starting now, you have exactly one minute to make your choice." Hiccup stepped towards them.

"Stoick what do we do!" Someone asked him.

"Please do as he says, think of the children..." Came the voice of a worried mother crying.

"30 seconds." Hiccup stated.

"Stoick, we don't have much choice right now..." Gobber began standing beside his friend, "He has hundreds of dragons, some of which I've never seen and thousands of men. We're severely outnumbered and have no weapons to fight with...Perhaps if we just agree, we can figure out how to get out of it but we won't if we're all dead..." Gobber offered quietly.

"Time is up. What is it going to be, chief Stoick of Berk?" Hiccup asked coldly.

"I won't risk innocent lives over a power hungry, uncaring, emotionless man who rides dragons. We submit to you as our leader..." Stoick looked down in defeat.

"That's a good choice. You know, Stoick for a second I thought you were going to condemn your people to suffer. It wouldn't be the first time you've done it. But there is a first time for everything after all. And since you've all decided to cooperate, I'll be nice and grace you people with the face of your new chief..." Hiccup said as he turned his back to them and removed his helmet from his head, "By the way, its good to see all of you again too. It has been 5 years since I left..." Then he turned around facing them. Oh the sounds of their utter shock, and the sight of their mouths hanging open in disbelief made him feel such rush of accomplishment.

"N–no...It...can't be..." Astrid gasped.

"Is it really him?..." Someone whispered.

"We thought he was dead..." Others said.

"Hi–Hiccup?..." Stoick and Gobber said together.

He tossed the helmet to the side and cracked his neck side to side, then crossed his arms over his chest while his lips curved in to a dark smirk. "The one and only." He stated looking at them all, everything had went according to plan and now the fun would begin since Stoick just submitted the entire village to his rule and command.


	3. Example

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

3; An Example.

No one could believe it, Hiccup was alive and the one who organized everything? He had Alvin, Dagur, and these two strangers the Hooligans didn't know working for him? Hiccup was riding a Night Fury and controlling hundreds of dragons? He forced them to submit under his leadership. Why? No one understood what was going on, there was utter confusion circulating throughout the group. Before anyone of them could ask, the three people Hiccup had ordered to set up the perimeter returned on their dragons.

"Perimeter secure my lord." The three of them bowed.

"Good. The ships and beaches as well?" Hiccup asked coldly.

"The 4 beaches have guards, so do the docks and forest. Also 10 ships are anchored 5 miles of the shore around the island, orders to switch every few hours." Viggo told him.

"Then we can move on." Hiccup nodded facing the Hooligans again.

"Okay, I think speak for everyone when I say...Just what the name of Odin is going on here! You've been alive the last 5 years? We thought you were dead for Thor's sake, and you just came here and threatened to kill us if we didn't submit to you! You're riding a freaking Night Fury, you're a traitor to all Vikings! What the actual hell, Hiccup!" Astrid grumbled, Hiccup's seemingly calm demeanor dropped as his eyes turned to a glare on the blonde girl with blue eyes who talked.

"Shouldn't of done that..." Dagur said in a sing-song like voice.

"Bring her to me." Hiccup ordered coldly, one of the guards grabbed Astrid's arm and pulled her towards Hiccup then pushed her to her knees. "You will be my example..." Hiccup stated as he pulled his sword from the sheath hanging over his back. The sound a steel coming free made Astrid flinch a little, this wasn't the Hiccup everyone knew was it? It couldn't of been. He would never...act so cold.

"Ye–yeah but...We just want to–..." Fishlegs started as a small dagger was thrown at him, landing only an inch or two from his feet. Fishlegs squeaked in fear shutting his mouth. No one said anything, they just watched as Hiccup grabbed Astrid by her braid and forced her to her feet making her wince out, he placed the blade to her throat and everyone looked in fear.

"Ow!" She whimpered.

"Be quiet and don't move, I'd hate to have to stain my armor with your blood because of your stupidity." Hiccup spat out. "You will learn very quickly I'm not the 16 year old boy you recall me to be. Your former chief gave up his position to me in submission, therefore you will show me the same damn respect and obedience you showed him. I tolerate no disrespect, or disobedience. Those who try will be broken inside and out. Don't test me. I'm merciless, and you can ask any one of my men to confirm that for you." Hiccup growled lowly, the Hooligan tribe members looked to Hiccup's men now.

"First person who disobeyed him when he came to us got a knife to the throat. No one has dared argue since..." Ryker informed them as their mouths hung open again. Hiccup had...killed someone for not listening to him?

"I am not above killing someone to get my point across. I have done it before and I will do it again if necessary, don't make me have to start with you..." Hiccup stated before removing the sword and pushing her back towards the group of Hooligan tribe members. Astrid looked up at Hiccup in horror almost as she tried to catch her breath. Everyone stayed silent now, eyes of worry at the man standing before them. This wasn't the Hiccup they remembered, what happened to him? That's all anyone wanted to know.

"Orders, Master Hiccup?" Viggo asked.

"Start getting these people inside the hall. Use force if needed." Hiccup climbed on the back of Toothless and shot into the air near the circling dragons overhead.

"You heard the chief, get movin!" Alvin ordered firmly, the group slowly and silently made their way towards the mead hall. A few glanced up seeing Hiccup disperse the dragons in half, some returning to the Western direction and the rest setting down around the village but no longer destroying anything. Hiccup then turned around and landed outside the hall, getting off of Toothless while people made their way up the stone steps.

"Keep it going, hurry up. Lord Hiccup doesn't like to wait." Ryker pushed a few people to move faster. The Hooligan tribe did not have a lot of members, 150 at best guess. It took 20 minutes but soon everyone was inside the hall and sitting on lined up benches but hands still bound. No one talked, hearing what Hiccup had done to someone in the past they didn't want to invoke his wrath further.

"Doors." Hiccup commanded, Viggo and Ryker shut them as Hiccup stood before his former tribe with arms crossed over his chest. Dagur and Alvin stood on his right while Viggo and Ryker stood on the left but all 4 of them were a few steps behind. "Things are going to changes on Berk, starting today. Those who disobey will find themselves punished how I see fit." Hiccup told them. The Hooligans only nodded, "Now, first off I believe introductions would be proper. You all know who I am and if you don't its further proof that I was never part of this pathetic tribe to begin with." Hiccup scoffed angrily.

That comment was a direct shot fired at them since Hiccup 5 years ago, was invisible to them all unless he was being scolded or beat up. "Moving on now that I have your undivided attention. To my right is Alvin, and Dagur. To my left is Viggo and Ryker Grimborn. They are brothers and former dragon hunters. So you're aware of the power I hold, the 4 of them work for me. I am currently in charge of the Outcasts, the Berserkers, and Dragon Hunters." Hiccup informed them coldly.

The whispers began instantly from the Hooligans, Hiccup had taken over 3 other tribes? And now those 4 people worked for him? "Next, we'll settle the rules of my island since now you're just another tribe I am in charge of. And yes, this is what I've spent the last 5 years doing." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"B–but...Why?...I–if I can ask, Lord Hiccup?" Gobber questioned. Everyone was expecting Hiccup to yell or throw another dagger but he didn't. Hiccup looked towards his former mentor calmly.

"Why what. Why did I take over 3 other tribes? Why have I killed people? Why did I run away 5 years ago? Why did I come back to Berk leading a dragon raid and ambush specifically to capture you all and make myself the chief here? Why did I not have my men tie you and the elder up with the rest? Why do I control dragons? Why do I ride a Night Fury? Which of those 7 things would you like the answer too, Gobber?" Hiccup asked in reply.

"Oh um...All of them I guess?" Gobber shrugged nervously, shocked that Hiccup didn't snap at him.

"To answer them all with a 3 words; I wanted too." Hiccup answered.

"I'm...not sure I follow..." Gobber said now.

"I wanted to run away because I was sick of this place. I took over tribes because I want power, and strong allies. I've killed because I wanted too. I came back because I want to prove a point. I didn't have my men tie you or Gothi because out of everyone here with the exception of my men, you two were the only ones who showed me kindness and care. I control dragons because I want too. And I ride a Night Fury because he's my best friend and partner." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"How did you...run away from here? All of your things weren't taken..." Stoick asked cautiously.

"On Toothless. Left the morning after my 16th birthday...Now shut up. I'm not here to answer your questions." Hiccup scoffed hatefully.

"Then why did you answer Gobber's?" Ruffnut squeaked out.

"As usual, you never listen. Something's never change I suppose, but oh well. It doesn't bother me anymore. I answered Gobber's questions because he was one of the only people to actually give a damn about me." Hiccup growled.

"Oh, sorry..." Ruffnut said lowering her head.

"Rules on my island are simple. One, don't talk out of line. Two, don't question or challenge me. Three, do as you're told. Four, don't speak unless spoken too. Five, you may call me my lord, Lord Fury, Master Hiccup, Lord Haddock, chief, or sir. Six, don't hurt my dragons. Seven, don't irritate or anger me. Eight, do not disobey or disrespect. Nine, don't ever tempt me. Ten, don't attempt to kill or betray me. Eleven, children 14 and under are to be in bed by 9. 15-18 by 11, and adults unless ordered by me no later than 12. Thirteen, everyone 15 and older will be up at 6, younger children 5-14 up by 7. Fourteen, Breakfast will be served at 7:30, Lunch at 12:30, Dinner at 5:30. Fifteen, quiet hours are from 8-7 and for those of you curious, it means from 8 at night to 7 in the morning I expect to hear nothing but whispers and breathing from your homes. This also means, you do not leave your homes unless instructed between those hours. Breaking any of the rules could result with your death. Frankly it depends on my mood if I choose to punish you or outright kill you." Hiccup shrugged. "Is that clear? Or do I need to repeat myself because I dislike doing so." Hiccup stated.

"Understood." The room replied to him.

"Good. Now...Effective immediately, anyone 16 or older will be working to a job I assign. Most of you will remain where you are, but others will be moved or given work." Hiccup ordered. He saw Astrid meekly put her hand up, "What?" Hiccup asked.

"A–are we going to get our armor and weapons back?" Astrid questioned softly.

"Eventually. For now it is not needed unless the job you have requires it, and I will determine such jobs will require weapons by dinner." Hiccup said firmly.

"But...what about raids?" Ruffnut asked.

"Have you honestly not figured it out yet?" Hiccup asked, a few shook their heads. "I've been behind every raid you've had in the last 5 years." He heard a few gasps as he grinned. "You were right, Stoick. The dragons did have a nest, West of here about 2 hours out and shrouded in fog or ash. They were being controlled by an alpha, whom Toothless and I defeated. Toothless being the new alpha, we took over the nest and made it our base the last 5 years." Hiccup informed them.

"Wait...You've been letting them raid us the last 5 years?...Hic–I mean...Chief...this is your home..." Gobber blinked in surprise.

"And tell me, how many deaths have their been in the last 5 years? How much food was taken? How much destruction..." Hiccup asked now. The room fell silent now as people thought about it.

"None...no deaths, no food taken, or no heavy damage..." Gobber replied.

"You're welcome. That was all my doing, I just had them come and scare ya a bit. Your raids were bad before I took over because the former alpha there ordered the dragons to bring it food and if they didn't, then they were eaten themselves." Hiccup explained. "They were merely acting as my spies, watching your every move. Patterns, schedules, weapon count. I've been planning this a long time, since I left in fact. Oh...and the raids were my entertainment. Was rather fun to watch you all fail miserably against them, honestly can you not even remember how to capture or kill dragons? How very unviking-like." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"If you wanted to check on us you could of just come back and asked...No reason to send your dragons to try and kill us all, Hiccup." Snotlout remarked rolling his eyes, Hiccup said nothing at first but his eyes changed color and turned to slits making a few people move back in fear. Hiccup approached him coldly, nothing on his face any longer but irritation and anger. One of the things he said not to do, Hiccup grabbed a fistful of Snotlout's hair and forced his head back.

"Now, I thought I was being clear earlier when I said not to anger me. I was even nice and gave fair warning not to tempt me, so I think it might be time to show you all what happens if you break a rule...This is just one of many punishments I can issue..." Hiccup said as he pushed Snotlout towards Dagur who held him while Ryker took off the vest and shirt Snotlout wore before passing him to Alvin who tied his arms around a pole in the hall. Hiccup held out his hand as Viggo handed him a short leather bound handle with what looked like strings 5 or 6 leather strings braided with what looked like dragon teeth or beads in it.

"He–hey...What are...you doing!" Snotlout asked trying to turn his head.

"In response to your remark about trying to kill you...Believe me, Snotlout. If I wanted you dead...you would be already. I haven't killed you yet because it would be to easy and quick. I enjoy having a little fun but lets see...How many rules did you break. Viggo?" Hiccup asked now.

"6 my lord." Viggo replied with a bow of his head.

"Then 6 whip lashings you'll receive..." Hiccup leaned close next to Snotlout's ear, and said just loud enough for only him to hear, "By the way...You should of killed me when you had the chance. I will never forget." Snotlout's eyes widened hearing those words, they were what was written in blood on the rock. Now it was clear. This is why Hiccup came back, because he wanted revenge. Before Snotlout could say anything he felt something hard whip against his bare back, scratching the skin and he yelled out in pain.

Eyes in the room widened in shock, disbelief, even fear seeing this. Hiccup was whipping Snotlout...Hard too. One hit alone left red marks and small cuts on the boy's skin. Hiccup brought it back and whipped him 5 more times, ignoring each cry of pain or plea to stop. Hiccup hit his back with perfect aim each time too. And he did it all without showing an ounce of remorse or emotion on his face, by the time he finished Snotlout's back was bleeding with tons of marks and now deeper cuts. Hiccup stepped back handing the whip to Viggo as small droplets of Snotlout's blood hit the floor.

Hiccup moved around the pole and pull a dagger front the back of his belt and tossed it almost carelessly at the pole near the ropes holding Snotlout, they cut instantly then they watched Snotlout crumble to the floor, Hiccup's void eyes returned to normal as he stared at them. "Who else wants to test me this morning?" Hiccup asked, no one said a word. "I thought so. Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, and Ryker. I believe it is now 7:30. Round up some breakfast for them, cut their ties. They won't run, I believe I've established the fear of what I can and will do to them. Oh, and get this idiot some treatment. Don't need it getting infected and him dying so soon..." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes, Lord Haddock." The men replied bowing as Hiccup walked past them with Toothless in tow and exited the hall doors. Once he was out and the doors shut once more, Alvin, Ryker, Viggo, and Dagur began cutting the binds on the Hooligan tribe members while some of the guards worked on making breakfast. Viggo was tending to Snotlout's back with an off white paste. The boy was saying nothing, Ryker walked by shaking his head.

"You shouldn't have said anything boy..." Ryker looked at him.

"I've...never seen Hiccup like this...its not like him to be cruel and hateful..." Gobber looked at the door where Hiccup had walked out of.

"The lot of you better just accept it. The boy you knew 5 years ago is gone, like he said. He came to us, one by one and took over. He's been like this since we joined him...And like you, we didn't understand why either because that's not the Hiccup we knew." Dagur mentioned now cutting Stoick's ropes and the former chief rubbed his wrists.

"So like us, you're under his command then?" Fishlegs asked.

"More or less, he wanted power in numbers of both humans and dragons. We agreed to follow him if he stopped our raids and taught us to ride dragons. Small price to pay..." Alvin shrugged.

"What the hell do you mean agreed, Alvin?" Viggo scoffed.

"He didn't give any of us much choice. It was accept his offer or raid us to hell and back with his dragons...We took the option to live." Ryker added.

"Yeah, don't sugarcoat it. We agreed yes, but only because we didn't have another choice. It was agree or die..." Dagur added which took the Hooligans by surprise.

"He just...showed up and demanded you work for him?" Astrid asked curiously now.

"Basically. Showed up on Toothless, said he wanted revenge on Berk, asked if we wanted in. Warned us not to get any bright ideas to deny him his request, we were going to challenge him again until we heard a raid outside. We rushed to fight but Hiccup merely stepped outside and did some weird...dragon call and they stopped. It was then we realized he was the dragon master, he offered one last time to join him or die like the rest. We chose to swear our allegiance to him..." Alvin sighed.

"So...what happened to him...?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Not a clue in Valhalla. He didn't tell us, he keeps to himself. Whatever happened to him, it was bad...and it caused him to snap. Everyone has a breaking point, he must of reached his and decided it was enough. He took matters in to his own hands, started making a name for himself. He's known by many as Lord Fury, dragon master, dragon conqueror, dragon overlord. He has a way with them, like he understands. When he came to us, he rode in on Toothless his Night Fury and well we didn't have much choice but to submit to him. He might of been 17 years old but he's smarter, and stronger than we gave him credit for." Ryker stated.

"And...the guy he killed...what did he do wrong or did...Hiccup just kill him to prove a point?" Astrid questioned.

"I noticed among all the guards...Savage your second in command isn't here, is he back at the base?" Spitelout said now.

"Master Hiccup killed him, he was the first of 10. Savage stepped out of line, challenged him and before he took 2 steps towards him...the lord he had a dagger in his throat. Lord Hiccup never even looked when throwing it, his eyes were closed. I'm a good dagger thrower myself but not even I can hit a target dead on without looking." Dagur shuddered a bit.

"And after these men died for...challenging Hiccup, no one crossed him again did they?" Stoick asked.

"None of us have the heart too. We rather be on his good side than the bad, he at least treats us well and protects us." Viggo replied.

"Protects?" Ruffnut asked next.

"Many a times. He trained the dragons we ride, which are almost as rare as the Night Fury itself...With no fear. Nothing scares him, or takes him by surprise. He always knows what is going on no matter where he is. Just do what he says, and don't fight with him. It'll be easier on yourselves...When we joined him, he said Berk was his target and when the time was right he would strike. He did this himself, the whole raid, ambush, capture...we just followed orders." Ryker added.

"You've been his goal for 5 years and you saw that he isn't the boy you remember. He's merciless and has no boundaries, he used the dragons to bring an entire village 6 days North of here to its knees in only 20 minutes. Men, women, and children. If you want to live, do what he says. Don't invoke his wrath. That is the only advice we can offer you...Eat quickly, he'll be returning soon." Alvin told them.

"Ca–can I just...ask something?" Ruffnut looked at the 4 men. "You say he brought the whole village to its knees...Does that mean he...killed them all?" She added.

"Every single one of them." Dagur nodded.

"And when you say no boundaries...?" Astrid asked nervously against her better judgement.

"I say and mean no boundaries, at all. He will punish, torture, rape, and kill if pushed too far. He has done it before, and he will do it again. He'll do whatever he sees fit...He isn't the boy you knew. Something broke him, his spirit and this is all that is left. That is all we can give you, no more talking or we'll report you." Viggo stated coldly, the Hooligans sat down at the table and began eating the food laid out by the guards.

And hour after they'd started to eat, Hiccup had returned with Toothless beside him and the room fell silent. He made his way to the front and looked over everyone, his eyes were void of emotion and his lips in a thin line. "The rest of your day will be spent working. I didn't change much only add or move slightly, they are posted on the wall over there. Everyone is now in a group guarded by my men. I'll be making rounds before lunch to see if everyone is doing as they should be." Hiccup stated loud enough to be heard by all.

No one argued remembering the words gave to them by the 4 men working for Hiccup, they saw what he could do, and that he didn't care when he did it. They didn't want to invoke his anger so they would submit and do what they were told. It was in agreement by all that something did happen to Hiccup but no one knew what broke him and made him what he is now but they had to figure it out because they were all at the limited patience of their new chief.

The day continued as people moved in to their groups, it was pretty simple. Farmers, fishers, builders, and more were all put together. Stoick was now working in the forge with Gobber, and others were sent easy jobs to keep themselves busy. When night fell and dinner was over, they noticed Hiccup not eating rather drinking a flask filled with mead and it was his second one in 40 minutes. Since when did Hiccup drink? The faint redness on his cheeks already showed he was drunk or getting there. "Is he...okay?" Fishlegs whispered to Snotlout, Tuffnut, Astrid, and Ruffnut.

"H-He looks f-fine to m-me." Snoutlout said quickly, clearly still a little shaken by what happened earlier.

"Since when...does Hiccup drink?" Ruffnut asked.

"Quiet over there!" Dagur ordered and they went silent again. Hiccup smirked a little, he could hear them talking. It wasn't hard with his enhanced abilities. He had started drinking when he was 17, his way of coping with the rape and pain of what happened to him. Now it was just a way to unwind after a long day, he stood up slow. The others watched him to see if he'd wobble but he didn't. He was standing fine after going through two flasks of mead, how was that even possible? He should be on his ass for that much.

"Turning in for the night my lord?" Viggo asked.

"Night flight. Everyone is to return to their homes when they are done, I'll take Gobber and Gothi myself." Hiccup told him firmly.

"Of course sir. Enjoy your flight." Ryker stated as the 4 men bowed while Hiccup exited with Toothless again. The 4 men sighed heavily relaxing some, "How many flasks tonight?" Ryker asked looking to the others.

"I counted two in here, but you know he carries one while flying around. He probably started after lunch..." Alvin added.

"And he wasn't eating. I don't know how he does it. He's 21, 2 flasks of this stuff is enough to make a grown man drunk. He's skinny too." Viggo sighed out.

"How...long has he been drinking for?" Stoick asked.

"Since he was 17. I don't know how he does it either...Mystery to us all." Dagur shrugged.

"Does what?" Astrid asked.

"Drinks as much as he does but never show effects of being intoxicated beyond belief. I've seen him go through 6 in a matter of 3 hours but he doesn't trip, stumble, fall, slur his words, or get sick even. Never seen him hung over either..." Ryker looked at the others.

"So...He's an alcoholic?" Gobber questioned.

"Big time." The 4 nodded together. 30 minutes later, Hiccup returned again to find everyone just finishing their food and preparing to leave. Hiccup watched them walk by and offer a bow of respect, he rolled his eyes and took another swig of his flask. He approached Gobber and Gothi.

"Follow me." He said calmly. They had been right, not even a slur in his words but his eyes were glossed over and cheeks very red. He was drunk but it barely showed. Gobber and Gothi walked towards Gobber's first and dropped him off.

"Hiccup...Oops...Chief, sorry...Not quite used to calling you anythin else..." Gobber said nervously.

"You have always been like a father to me, you don't have to call me what the others do..." Hiccup stated softly.

"Are you...alright lad? I mean you know...with all this? It's...not like you or...how you used to be..." Gobber asked.

"I'm fine, Gobber. You're right, I'm not who I used to be and I'll never be him again. I'll never be Hiccup the Useless, disappointing, embarrassment again. You and Gothi are safe from my wrath, the rest I cannot say the same for. Go to sleep, it's been a long day." Hiccup told him firmly.

"Aye lad. Good night to you." Gobber said not wanting to argue. Hiccup nodded as he turned and walked beside Gothi to her home now. The walk was silent but then again, Gothi hadn't talked in 50 years from Hiccup's recollection. They reached her house which sat higher up so she could oversee the village from high up, and Hiccup faced her.

Gothi could see something in his eyes, she wasn't sure what to make of it though. She offered a bow of her head to him, then motioned for him to kneel down. Hiccup didn't deny her, the woman had always been like a mother or grandmother to him. Hiccup knelt down on the ground on one knee as Gothi put her hand to his head and he closed his eyes. Gothi saw flashes in his head of his life, parts she knew when Hiccup was beat up on or put down. Then she saw things she didn't recognize.

Flashes of Hiccup in the forest, tied and gagged, crying and helplessly begging for help. The visions showed Snotlout and Tuffnut raping him. Gothi pulled back her hand with wide eyes and an audible gasp, Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at her. Gothi stroked his cheek lightly, "My dear Hiccup...I've seen the reasons now. I am...sorry, so sorry those things happened to you child..." Gothi's old voice cracked. Hiccup couldn't believe it, she talked to him, broke her vow of silence and spoke to him.

Hiccup pulled back from her touch, eyes still void and no emotion on his face. "Its in the past. It no longer matters." Hiccup said.

"Dear child but you know that this is not the way. It will not change what was done to you that night." Gothi said softly.

"I know very well it won't change what they've done to me. However, I don't care. This is my way. They will all see what they did and understand that they created what I am today. They can blame no one but themselves, this conversation is over. And breathe not a word of what you saw to anyone. Good evening." Hiccup turned and walked away from her briskly.

 _"She saw what happened, didn't she?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"She did." Hiccup replied. "But it doesn't matter, I'm still getting my revenge on them."_ Hiccup added coldly.

 _"And I am here to help my friend. Now lets return to the cove, you will be requiring sleep after all this."_ Toothless informed him. Hiccup only nodded getting on his back as they took off towards Raven's Point, from the shadows Astrid walked out watching him fly off. She'd heard everything said between Gothi and Hiccup, something happened to make him this way and it was the villages fault. They did something to push him over the edge and he was back for revenge because of it.

 _'Maybe if I figure out what happened...and get closer to him, I can change his mind about wanting revenge...'_ Astrid thought, with her mind made up she saw a guard coming and rushed off to get home.

(The Cove)

Toothless landed as Hiccup slid off him and sat around the fire that Dagur had made for the group of them. "So what's the plan for tomorrow my lord?" Viggo asked.

"Show these people what they did by giving it right back to them. The guards were given their orders to patrol in 8 groups of 6 all night?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes sir." Alvin nodded.

"And when they switch off every 4 hours, they return to one of the beaches with the docked ships to rest on the boats." Ryker added.

"Good." Hiccup said staring in to the fire silently at first, "Every single one of them will pay...They will all suffer for what they did to me." Hiccup whispered quietly. The 4 others stared at him, then looked into the fire not wanting to make him mad. Hiccup suddenly smirked as he stuck his hand in the fire then pulled it out holding a dancing flame in his palm. "One by one I'll break them down and put them all out just like the flames of a fire..." Hiccup closed his fist as the flame disappeared leaving only smoke. Not long after he laid back against Toothless and closed his eyes, drifting to sleep.


	4. Storms

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

4; Storms.

3 weeks since Hiccup came and took over Berk, and people found out very quickly that it was not a joke or game. Hiccup really was merciless in his punishments but thankfully by some grace of Odin, no one had been killed. Hiccup stuck to whippings, beatings, smaller food portions, tied to a post, submersion of head in water, but it didn't stop there, Hiccup also knew mental torture punishments such as solitary confinement, sleep deprivation, using peoples phobias against them, even as far as having men or women be stripped of their clothes and sexually abused, he would let the other people in the village and guards partake for a full day then release the victim.

Much of what Hiccup ordered as punishments, scared people. They were terrified to do something wrong or face the mercy of his mood and punishment choice. What was worse was when someone was punished, they'd be punished in front of everyone in the village and Hiccup would stand just foot or two away to watch with no emotion, a smirk, or grin on his face. Hiccup established a great amount of fear in the people of Berk but yet through the things he did as Alvin and the others said, Hiccup did protect them from outside threats.

Within the first week of him taking over, he was forced to deal with meetings that Stoick had lined up for alliances before his becoming chief so Hiccup would deal with it but when these other tribes saw the dragons, and that Hiccup himself rode one, they threatened with war but Hiccup would scare them off with ease. He was not a force to be trifled with, the snap of his finger was enough to make someone shake in fear. Hiccup rarely talked unless he was giving orders or punishments, most of the time he would tell his men what to do then watch in silence.

Astrid had tried to get close to him to talk but he dismissed her each time by walking away. The only two he wasn't cruel too were Gobber and Gothi, and they were the only two who didn't have to call him by a specific name. He never threatened to harm them, or made them watch the torture he inflicted on others. If they were late with their work, Hiccup extended the time frame graciously and for Gobber he even helped out. No one understood why everyone else had to suffer but not those two. Regardless that Hiccup said they were the only two who were kind to him, it didn't make sense why if they messed up they weren't harmed.

Another thing Hiccup started doing after the first day was when he saw someone who had hurt him with physical or mental pain he would take his chance to give it right back. Whether it was just tripping them, or hitting them. He'd repeat back the hurtful words they said to him and keep walking. No one understood what he was doing there either, and it made Hiccup grin because he assumed as much that they didn't remember their own words. This was how Hiccup broke them down, by making them feel what he did. This was his revenge, doing to them what they did to him.

Today it was a cloudy, cold day. Toothless already confirmed to him that it would possibly snow and result in a bad storm, if not that it would rain or hail. It was hard to tell being the sun was up but you couldn't see it through the thick gray clouds above. Hiccup had the fire going, the rest of his men were still sleeping and so were their dragons around the cove, it was there place. Hiccup refused to live in the village though a few people tried to appeal to his better nature by offering their homes to him. Hiccup sighed as he got to his feet and Toothless lifted his head to look at him, "Lets go bud."

 _"Where are we going, quiet hours don't end 7am, that's still 2 hours away."_ Toothless retorted tiredly.

 _"Those apply to the village, not us. I need to check that storm..."_ Hiccup answered calmly.

 _"Fair enough."_ Toothless shrugged his front legs. Hiccup climbed on his back and prepared to take off as Alvin woke and sat up looking at him, he offered a bow of his head.

"Good morning, Lord Hiccup. I trust your sleep was satisfactory?" Alvin asked him.

"Would have been if I actually slept last night, Toothless and I are heading up to check the weather." Hiccup told him calmly.

"Looks like rain, cold enough to be snow or hail. Shall I accompany you?" Alvin questioned getting to his feet now.

"If you'd like too I won't object. Saddle up." Hiccup ordered, Alvin nodded as he gave a whistle to Strikeshot who opened his red eyes and slithered over, Alvin attached the saddle and hopped on.

"Your lead sir." Alvin looked over, Hiccup gave Toothless a rub on the side of his neck earning a purr then spread his wings and took off, Strikeshot followed quietly. Toothless took them straight up to the clouds as Hiccup touched them and had a look of curiousness and thought.

Meanwhile down in Berk, Astrid was already up given the rule was everyone 15 and older had to be up at 6am but she got up around 5am. She was staring out the window of her room already bathed and dressed for breakfast in 2 hours and 30 minutes. She was watching the clouds until she saw Alvin's dragon and Hiccup's dart in to the sky and hover just under them, she watched curiously. What was he doing so close to storm clouds? It confused her but she shrugged it off and went to sit on her bed.

 _'He's been back for 3 weeks now, so much has happened.'_ Astrid thought closing her blue eyes. She thought about all the times Hiccup wasn't around and they'd gotten chances to talk to Alvin the others about everything. They still had no clue what set Hiccup off to this point of hate but they were able to reveal their types of dragons. Alvin's was a dragon brown from a Whispering Death every 100 years known as a Screaming Death, hence titled by Hiccup himself. Alvin named his dragon Strikeshot.

Dagur had a Skrill, the dragon portrayed on Dagur's armor and ship sails. Stoick had said his grandfather used to tell him stories of Vikings who harnessed the lightening from a Skrill and used it in battle. Hiccup apparently found this Skrill and handed it to Dagur no problem, and that Skrill was named Staticbolt. Astrid knew what the Flightmare was, it had frozen her uncle Finn in fear with its paralyzing mist. Viggo had the Flightmare as his dragon and named it Mistfire. Then there was Ryker who had a Wolly Howl, a dragon the Hooligans had never heard of before.

The Wooly Howl was a strike class dragon that resembled a Night Fury but had wings close to a Skrill's. Its dark fine scales were mistaken for fur at a distance, and the pale belly let it blend in with clouds and shoot a hailstorm of ice balls. This dragon was fast, powerful, accurate, stealthy, and intelligent. Ryker owned this dragon and called it Icewing. Fitting name indeed. But Hiccup's dragon, Toothless the Night Fury was still far more superior in every way to these other rare dragons.

(With Hiccup & Alvin)

"Its pretty strong winds up here, what's the storm looking like?" Alvin questioned him.

"Hard to say...But it will be strong regardless. It appears to be rain and snow but the cold, powerful winds will freeze the rain to hail before it touches the ground. I don't like it." Hiccup said to him slowly.

"Orders?" Ryker said now as he, Dagur, and Viggo flew up on their dragons. Hiccup thought a moment, then looked at them seriously.

"Ryker, sound the warning. Dagur, order the guards to get everyone up and move to the hall. Viggo, Alvin get some of the men on the ships and meet me at the supply and food shed. Move it now, if anyone gives the guards trouble Dagur...Warn them of the consequences." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye chief!" The 4 of them men said and shot off to do as they were told. Hiccup raced back to the cove to get a few things for him and Toothless before they headed to the shed. As soon as they landed the warning horn blew, Hiccup saw lanterns being lit and guards going around pounding on doors for people to get up and get outside, Lord Hiccup's orders. No one would argue with a direct order from him. Slowly he saw people tiredly making their way out and guards pushing them towards the hall.

"Lets go people! Get to the hall, direct order from the chief himself!" Hiccup watched the confusion wash across their faces but none the less made their way to the hall at a quickened pace. Hiccup heard Alvin and Viggo land beside him with about 30 men behind.

"I want this list of things brought to the hall as soon as you can. Understood?" Hiccup ordered.

"Consider it done my lord." Viggo bowed his head taking the list, Hiccup got on Toothless and sped off again. The winds were picking up more and though Toothless was a heavy dragon, his streamlined body made it easy to be blown around.

 _"Hiccup, I can't fly in this, its too strong. Its going to be a big storm, those people need to hurry up and get inside..."_ Toothless grunted through the force of the winds.

"I know bud...lets set–..." Hiccup paused when he heard a woman scream in fear, her daughter was thin and being pushed near the edge of the island and if she went over she was as good as dead. Hiccup flipped Toothless around and flew towards the edge just as she went over, Hiccup swooped down and leapt off Toothless's back mid dive. Hiccup reached forward to the frightened little girl and pulled her in to his arms against his chest. "Don't let go." He told her, she only wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face against his neck.

Hiccup looked up, the winds were keeping Toothless from diving under them. Hiccup looked around and saw the cliff on his right, he turned his body to they were falling feet first. Hiccup pulled his sword from its sheath and slammed it into the cliff side, it dragged little but finally came to a stop and they dangled there. They were respectively maybe 200 feet in the air, above them was a steep cliff, below freezing cold water. Neither choice was to his liking, he saw Toothless trying to get close but couldn't.

 _"Hiccup, are you alright?!"_ Toothless asked quickly.

 _"I'm fine, go back up the cliff. You can't get close in this wind...I'll be fine, go bud."_ Hiccup ordered. Toothless nodded and flew back up and stood on the edge, everyone now watching. Where was Hiccup and the little girl? Had they gone over and died?

Hiccup looked up again, he saw Toothless there looking down. There was at least 100 feet to the edge, but another 700 to the bottom water below. "Listen kid, wrap your legs around my waist and hold on tightly." Hiccup told her, she did as Hiccup reached for a dagger on his leg and jabbed it in the cliff, then he released the sword and pulled the dagger hiding in his boot and thrust it in to the cliff side. Slowly but surely he used the daggers to climb back up the side of the steep cliff side.

It was hard too holding this kid on him, but after 30 minutes and in the now freezing rain, and hail he made it back up, holding the little 4 year old with on harm as Toothless pulled him up. Hiccup panted a few times as he looked at the little girl who was standing before him, "Are you okay?" He asked her. She only nodded to him as he nodded back before getting to his feet. Hiccup looked around, the guards had gotten everyone inside already. "Come on Toothless." Hiccup said to his friend, Toothless nodded as Hiccup picked up the little girl in his arms again and they walked to the hall.

(The Hall)

The doors swung open making everyone look over to see Hiccup carrying the little girl who had fallen over the edge. His was drenching wet with cuts from the hail on his face and hands. The room was silent seeing him there, he had saved her life? The man who said he wasn't above killing children, saved a little 4 year old girl? Hiccup walked the girl to her mother hand handed her off to the hysterical woman.

"Odin bless your heart my lord...Thank you...Thank you for saving my daughter!" The woman cried holding her child close.

"Mama, the chief jumped off his dwagon and caught me, then he put his sword in the cliff so we would fall! He told me to hold on and he climbed up the side with his daggers, then carried me back to you!" The little girl exclaimed happily as she turned in her mother's arms and hugged Hiccup around the neck, he froze a moment. "Tank you fer saving me." She said gently.

A few people watched a little afraid, Hiccup didn't let anyone touch him. Hiccup felt her let go and gave the smallest side smile he could manage to her, he patted her head carefully. "You're welcome. Next time though, hold your mother's hand so the wind doesn't carry you off." Hiccup instructed as he took the blanket Alvin was bringing him to dry off and wrapped it around the little girl's shoulders.

"I will!" The little girl replied smiling, Hiccup then turned and walked away from the two and stood at the head of the room while people looked to him.

"Alright listen up. I know everyone wants to know why the warning horn blew 30 minutes ago and I ordered everyone here. To put it simply, the storm outside is going to be big and powerful. The hall is the only building on Berk that can hold this many people and not be destroyed by rain, snow, or hail. Your homes could be destroyed and rather risk the cave in or people dying, I placed you somewhere safer until it passes. My guards will be issuing blankets, bedrolls, and rationed food for the time being." Hiccup announced.

"Thank you lad..." Gobber stated offering a light bow to Hiccup.

"Don't mention it..." Hiccup stated as he snapped his fingers and his guards got to work. The way it was set up was 3 large tables lined up against the wall, each table held something different. The one on the right held blankets, the middle bedrolls, and the left held pre-portioned food. The other tables and benches had been moved out of the way so people could either sit or lay down.

"How long...are we going to be in here?" Astrid asked.

"That would depend on the storm." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest looking to her. "Right now as it stands we'll be here a full day. I'll be checking the storm periodically." Hiccup added, Astrid nodded slowly.

"Yo–you're face is cut..." Astrid told him carefully.

"I'm aware. It's not life threatening. How about you go get in line with the others and stop worrying about me? Hm? I'm a survivor and I've been through much worse." Hiccup replied coldly. Astrid's eyes widened a little at his tone as she put her head down and walked away towards the line to get a blanket and bedroll, then food. Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek, cleaning the blood and making it stop bleeding. "Thank bud." Hiccup gave a calm smile.

 _"You're welcome, you should rest...You stayed up all night."_ Toothless told him.

"I'm fine, I don't need sleep right now." Hiccup retorted rolling his eyes.

 _"You've been up for 2 days, Hiccup. Rest a while, the guys can handle it. Not like anyone is going to try and kill you..."_ Toothless sighed.

"Toothless, I've gone a week without sleep and was perfectly functional. I'll sleep later. Don't be so pushy your highness..." Hiccup mumbled out.

 _"I'm only looking out for you. You can't tell me you're not exhausted from climbing up 100 feet of steep rock, carrying not only your weight but that little girl too oh merciless one."_ Toothless responded with a chuckle.

"Shut it, Toothless...Useless reptile..." Hiccup rubbed his head making him croon out.

 _"Stupid human."_ Toothless remarked. Hiccup shoved him with his arm a little and Toothless shoved back making Hiccup stumble.

"Oh so its gonna be like that huh? Well try this on for size..." Hiccup said tackling Toothless down in a roll, the two began to wrestle and the Hooligans watched in surprise. Not in the last 3 weeks had they seen him smile let alone rough house and appear to be having fun. This was the Hiccup they knew, carefree and happy. Did that mean the Hiccup they knew did still exist but kept him hidden beneath the cold Hiccup? Finally Toothless pinned Hiccup and lowered his body on him making Hiccup gasp out for air.

 _"Hah, I win."_ Toothless grinned at him.

"You...cheated. No fair using your 1,322 pound, 27 foot long body to beat me...But fine. You win now let me up." Hiccup grumbled. Toothless licked his face a few times, leaving slobber there. "What ew...Toothless!" Hiccup yelled out as he lifted his legs and pushed Toothless back as he rolled away trying to wipe off the spit, "You know that doesn't wash out..."

Toothless laid down with a victorious gummy grin on his face before closing his eyes. Hiccup grabbed a towel and got as much of the slobber off as he could before sitting against his best friend and closing his eyes, he looked pretty relaxed.

"Does he...always wrestle with his dragon?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Without fail. They are best friends, the only one Lord Hiccup actually talks to." Ryker told them.

"But...How do they talk to one another? Does he understand him?" Tuffnut blinked.

"Some of us think he does, but we know its possible so we chalk it up to they are just really close and Master Hiccup can understand his sounds and facial expressions. The lord's bond with all dragons is nothing short of incredible." Viggo shrugged.

"So he trained all those dragons out there?" Gobber asked next.

"He trained Toothless, and our dragons. The others just follow his command because Toothless is the alpha and no matter if they want to or not, no dragon can resist the alpha's control." Dagur added.

"He was smiling before...Do the dragons...make him happy?" Astrid looked over at Hiccup now.

"To a degree. We don't know much about his life before he came to us. He doesn't talk about it and we don't make him, its his business and we don't have a death wish." Alvin stated.

"That makes the 4 of you very smart..." Hiccup stated from behind them.

"Lo–Lord Haddock! We're sorry sir...we know you said not to speak with them...Forgive us." The 4 dropped to their knees, hands together almost praying for Hiccup not to hurt them. Hiccup stared them down a few moments with his hands crossed over his chest. Before he could say anything, there was a knock on the door that echoed through the room and Hiccup's eyes shot towards the right.

"I'll deal with you 4 later...Open it." Hiccup ordered coldly, one of the guards opened the door quickly as Hiccup walked over as two guards walked in a woman and young boy and girl about 4 years old on either side of her.

"They sailed here on a small row boat, Master Hiccup. Said she knows you...so we brought her up here..." The guard informed him, Hiccup looked over the woman intently. She had black hair loose on the top but braided starting at her neck and hanging over her left shoulder, and she had bright green eyes. Glancing to the children the little girl had the woman's eyes but auburn hair and freckles on her nose and cheeks. The boy had forest green eyes and dark brown, almost black hair.

"Well well, it has been a long time hasn't it?" Hiccup grinned to the woman.

"Yes it has and might I add that you are incredibly hard to track down." The woman stated calmly.

"You know how I work, I'm never in one place too long. What are you doing here. Its been what...4 years since I last saw you in the bar, saved your ass, then slept with you?" Hiccup questioned her.

"Indeed. 4 years since we met, spent one extremely drunken night together, and by morning you were long gone." The woman scoffed angrily. A few people looked over now, listening to the conversation the two had.

"I did tell you I was a busy man and was only in port for one night, Heather. And if I recall that night, you weren't complaining any about our drunken night...So again I ask, what are you doing here?" Hiccup shrugged.

"Don't get cocky with me, Hiccup. I spent 4 years looking for you and it wasn't without difficulty to do. I'm here...so you could meet your children." The woman said now pushing the two kids forward for Hiccup to see them. The room filled with a loud gasp at the news. Hiccup...had kids? Things just got a whole lot more confusing and complicated for him.


	5. Fear

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

5; Fear.

The room was in complete silence now as Hiccup stared at these two kids before him, pushed there by this woman known as Heather who claimed they were his children. Hiccup was beside himself though it didn't show on his face. These were his kids? He looked between the two carefully, arms still crossed. He didn't believe it, no chance he had kids. It wasn't possible, this was Heather trying to get back at him for bailing the next morning after their night. Hiccup scoffed a little and took a step back, but yet as he looked at the two kids before him he noticed a lot of features.

The little girl had Heather's eyes but his hair and freckles in the same places he did. The boy had slightly darker hair more brown than auburn, and his color eyes. "Toothless." Hiccup said, his dragon came over and sniffed the two kids a few times. Hiccup saw the kids showed no fear towards Toothless. That was interesting, most people freaked out being so close to a dragon much more a Night Fury.

 _"Hate to burst your confidence my friend but their scents match yours and Heather's. These two kids are definitely yours."_ Toothless told him looking up at Hiccup. The male looked at Heather now who grinned almost with triumph, then Hiccup looked back to the kids.

"Son of a bitch..." He sighed, "Hey..." Hiccup said to them finally.

"A–are you our daddy?" Asked the little boy.

"Evidently, guess I am. Heather, why did you bring them here? Come on, it's a raging storm outside. You could of killed yourself." Hiccup rolled his eyes in defeat.

"How do you think we ended up here? The storm blew us in to port, we saw your men and asked for shelter. He said we had to go through Master Hiccup for permission, then got brought here." Heather retorted. "And once he said your name, I demanded to see you. They are your kids, you deserve to meet them." Heather added afterwards.

"It was a nice gesture, but I have no room for kids in my life. You can stay until the storm is over, then you're leaving with them." Hiccup stated turning from her to walk away. Hiccup was walking away from her, and his kids? He didn't want them?

"Hiccup, you have to keep them with you." Heather stated to him.

"Not a chance, Heather. My lifestyle isn't exactly fatherly." Hiccup replied with his back to her.

"You don't have a choice!" Heather yelled now.

"You never quit do you? Should I remind you how I deal with people who give me trouble, like I did with those scum bags in the bar?" Hiccup glared turning around quickly. "Everything...is according to my choice. They aren't staying here, Heather. End of discussion." Hiccup said coldly. Heather grabbed his hand and made him look at her, this is when Hiccup saw a sadness there and fear in her eyes.

"They have no other place to go. Our home...was destroyed 3 years ago...Everyone except us perished." Heather said softly to him.

"And you expect...what from me? Sympathy?" Hiccup retorted emotionlessly. "You know the work I do, now you tell me princess. Do you want your kids around a heartless, merciless, murderer?" Hiccup asked her with an intent stare.

"If you were heartless and merciless...You would of let those scum bags in the bar rape me over and over again, you would of joined them." Heather whispered to him, Hiccup pulled his hand from hers.

"It changes nothing, Heather. I was 17 years old and just making a name for myself. You know damn well what I'm capable of doing to people and what I'm not above doing to people. I kill people. I kill, torture, beat, and make people suffer for looking at me the wrong way. And I do it without feeling even a sliver of remorse, I even enjoy it from time to time. Is that what you want them around?" Hiccup asked again.

Heather took her axe from off her back and pushed it in to his arms forcefully then stepped back. "Then do what you do best, Hiccup. If they will hinder your life so much, do what you do to everyone else and kill them and me. We have nothing left to lose. No home, no family...so go ahead and get rid of us if we're in your way. I'm dying anyway and they will have nothing to protect them, they'll die on their own so why don't you just finish us off now..." Heather told him firmly.

The room had gone still now watching, waiting to see if Hiccup would do it. Hiccup looked at the axe in his hands and then the three before him, he whipped the axe to the side revealing that it was actually a double sided axe that folded together appearing to look like one. For once, they saw him hesitating on making a move. No one had ever seen Hiccup kill someone before, they'd seen his torture but never kill. Hiccup finally slammed the axe into the hall's stone floor and letting go while it stayed in place upright sticking out of the ground.

"When is the last time you 3 ate..." Hiccup said in a low tone.

"Lunch yesterday." Heather replied calmly. Hiccup gave a short nod and his eyes moved towards his men.

"Dagur, Ryker. Take the children to dry off, and give them something to eat." Hiccup ordered, Dagur and Ryker came over and led the children away from Hiccup and Heather now. "Is that why you brought them to me? Because you're dying?..." Hiccup asked softer with his arms crossed over his chest.

Heather nodded her head to him, "It's an incurable illness. I was told by the village healer I wouldn't live, that I'd get weaker and sicker...then the village was destroyed and...I didn't want them to have nothing and die on their own...I wanted them to have a good life." Heather explained gently.

"How long do you have?" Hiccup stared at her.

"I don't know. I was told the pain will become unbearable the last village I passed through, that it will paralyze me, and kill me slowly, painfully. Hiccup, I know its not your lifestyle. I didn't expect to get pregnant with twins that night with you, but I did and...I've been searching since they were born for you...I was diagnosed with this illness when they were about 6 months old...Will you take care of them after I'm gone?..." Heather asked him with serious eyes.

"You don't know what you're asking me to do, Heather. You want me to expose them to the things I do? You want them to see their father whipping someone across the back...? Because that is what you're asking of me right now." Hiccup stated.

"You won't do it in front of them...I know you're merciless, Hiccup. I watched you kill those sailors and drunks in the bar but...your not a murderer or heartless. If you were...You wouldn't have protected me that night, and you would of killed us just now." Heather offered a soft smile to him.

"I'm not father material. I know nothing about it, how do you propose I take care of them." Hiccup asked with a heavy sigh.

"You already know what to do. Its about caring, and if you didn't...you would of run us through. They are your kids, instinct will kick in. I won't be around much longer for them...and I want you to take over in my place...You owe me this much..." Heather asked gently.

"What are their names...I don't assume you want me calling them girl and boy or kids from now on..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Your daughter's name is Ingrid, meaning beautiful goddess. And your son's name is Halvor, meaning defending the rock." Heather smiled to him as Hiccup pulled her axe from the ground and folded it up handing it back to her, she hooked it on her back.

"Very well...Because this is the one case where I owe someone something...I will look after them." Hiccup sighed out. Heather hugged him gently, he rolled his eyes and hugged her back, then kissed her forehead. He stepped back from her.

"I have to ask one more thing..." Heather told him.

"You're seriously fucking pushing it, Heather." Hiccup warned her with a growl.

"I am asking...that you kill me." Heather said softly, Hiccup's eyes widened a little at the request.

"Excuse me? You...want me to kill you?" Hiccup asked her curiously. "Why in the name of Odin would you want me to kill you?" Hiccup looked at her now.

"Because I'm going to die anyway. Slowly, painfully, sick, and weak...I don't want Ingrid and Halvor to see me in that state...I want you to kill me before I get there..." Heather said gently. Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing right now, she wanted him to kill her? Stoick, Astrid, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Gobber, Gothi, Alvin, and Viggo heard her ask him too, the room wasn't all that silent right now but it was a conversation all of them could still hear.

"Are you drunk right now and hiding it or something? Because you're the only woman I know who can hold her alcohol as well as me and show no signs of it..." Hiccup huffed.

"If I were drunk you'd be trying to sleep with me again, if I recall your words you said I was the most beautiful thing you'd ever seen." Heather giggled to him.

"I was drunk...And you wanted it as much as I did. You were swooning over me after I saved your life. Don't you pin it all on me and again...I heard no complaints when you were begging me for more." Hiccup grinned as he pulled his flask and offered her some. She took a long swig before handing it back and he did the same.

"I was 16. Young, stupid, and drunk...You couldn't get me again so easily." Heather challenged. Hiccup smirked almost as he gripped her wrists then pinned them above her head pushing her in to a wall with his body against hers.

"Are you so certain I can't?" Hiccup asked her in a low, seductive voice.

"Ye–yes...Absolutely...sure you can't." Heather said in a shaky voice.

"Well, I guess there is only one way to find out, isn't there?" Hiccup whispered against her cheek. He snapped his fingers as Toothless stood up on his back legs and spread his wings out to block them from view, then a few guards stood in line with Toothless creating a barrier of people, their backs to Hiccup and Heather. The people in the room blinked, and gasped at the display. He wouldn't really sleep with her right there would he?

Alvin and Viggo stood with their arms crossed now and shooed them to back up and look away. "He's not really...going to...with us here...is he?" Stoick asked.

"No boundaries, now just mind your own." Alvin stated ushering them to move away.

 **(Heather & Hiccup Lemon)**

"Your body...is just as I remember it..." Hiccup grinned while nipping at her neck making her bite her lower lip to keep from moaning.

"Okay okay...you win. You can still get me easily...Now shut up and fuck me already..." Heather panted heavily pleading him.

"Keep your voice down and I will..." Hiccup replied, Heather nodded as Hiccup sat back on his knees and untied his pants, allowing them to fall and revealing his already erect cock to her. Hiccup hiked up her shirt showing her breasts, then skirt and pulled down her leggings. Hiccup smiled wide as he ran his hand over her pussy making her shudder with pleasure. "You're so wet..." He teased against her lips.

"Do–don't tease...Hiccup please...I want you..." Heather begged him, Hiccup moved his hand as he spread her legs and pushed himself inside her hot core, Hiccup had to put a hand over her mouth so she didn't scream out. Once in he instantly began to thrust in and out of her hard and fast, Heather's eyes widened in pleasure as she panted heavily when Hiccup moved his hand away. Neither of them had to talk, he knew what she wanted and how close she'd get with his movements.

"Gods Heather...You're fucking beautiful..." He groaned lightly keeping his thrusts hard, and a fast speed in and out of her.

"Mm...Hiccup yes...More..." She pleaded.

"Ssh...Don't need everyone know how good I fuck you or they'll want the same treatment...I do have a reputation to uphold here..." Hiccup grinned at her. Oh it felt good, he hadn't had sex in about 4 years and to do it with Heather again was just amazing. He lowered his mouth to take one of her breasts to his mouth, licking and teasing her nipple as she struggled to keep from moaning out loudly.

"Hiccup...When we're done...I want...you to kill me..." Heather said, Hiccup looked up at her now. "I know I'm going to die soon, Hiccup. I want to die on my terms, not an illnesses. I want to die happy, feeling good. I want it to be quick and painless...Please Hiccup...Please do this for me...?" Heather asked.

"I'll grant your desire...What should I tell Ingrid and Halvor?" Hiccup sighed.

"Just tell them...the cold killed me, that I was sick and...couldn't be saved..." Heather replied. Hiccup nodded to her as he continued his thrusts, if its what she wanted then who was he to say no? After 20 minutes, both of them were at their climaxes. "Hiccup...I'm going to cum..." Heather whispered, panting heavily.

"Me too! Heather...Fuck...I'm cumming!" Hiccup grunted hard as he thrust a final time and came, coating her walls with his cum. Heather's back arched up as she came too, now both their bodies shaking from pleasure and slicked with sweat.

 **(Heather & Hiccup Lemon End)**

10 minutes passed and no one had said anything, though they heard everything. The children were sleeping on a bedroll near the fire to keep warm when the guards and Toothless moved out of the way revealing Hiccup and Heather came out, both fully dressed. "How...do you want to do this?" Heather asked turning to him.

"What do you want me to do, Heather..." Hiccup replied calmly.

"I don't care...the kids are asleep right now so just...do it. Quick and painless...please Hiccup..." Heather told him.

"If this is really what you want..." Hiccup sighed closing his eyes, "I can do anything as long as its quick and painless?" Hiccup questioned, Heather nodded to him. Hiccup moved behind her with his arm over her shoulder and across her neck, his face buried in her hair. Everyone turned to see what he was doing, Hiccup lifted his other arm up and locked the arm across her neck. He'd put her in a headlock but wasn't applying pressure, what was he doing to her?

"Please Hiccup...while the feeling in me is still good from before...do it...kill me." Heather closed her eyes tightly, Hiccup was taller than her by a good foot and 3 inches. He lifted his head, sort of looking up with no emotion on his face. He wasn't looking in a particular direction, just up and off to the side. From where some were standing they could see his lips trembling, trying to form a frown or some type of emotion.

"I'm sorry..." He tightened his arms now choking her, Heather began to gasp for breath. The people standing close enough could see the discontent in his eyes, they were...watering. Was he...about to cry?

"Thank you..." Heather replied, Hiccup put his right hand on her head and adjusted his left wrist up a little so that he was still keeping his arm across her neck but his wrist remained against her cheek. He kept his head looking up, and then without another word he turned her head enough to kiss her and in that he jerked her neck to the side, cracking and breaking it. Heather's body instantly went limp in his arms and he lowered his hands to catch her so she didn't fall. He knelt to lay her body down on the stone floor and then backed away from her, his back to her now dead body.

"Find peace in Valhalla..." Hiccup whispered closing his eyes, "Remove the body. I don't care what you do with it, just get it out of my sight. Now." Hiccup ordered in a cold tone. Two guards rushed over and took Heather's body out of the hall in to the storm, vanishing past the doors in the white out blizzard. No one said anything to him, he'd just killed her in front of them.

Astrid couldn't believe it, he'd really done it. Killed someone with no emotion on his face. He killed this woman, after sleeping with her. She was...the mother of his children and he'd killed her. She couldn't take it any longer, if he killed her for speaking out it would be a blessing. She had sat and watched him torture people mercilessly, and that was hard to watch but this...This she couldn't handle. He killed Heather after having sex with her not even 10 minutes ago. She tightened her fists and stepped forward angrily.

"How can you do that! How can you just stand there after what you did and feel nothing about it! She was the mother of your kids! You...slept with her then killed her! She didn't do anything! What is wrong with you!" Astrid snapped at him.

"Astrid, don't!" Snotlout told her quickly. "You're only going to make him mad!" He warned.

"I don't care! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! How can any of you just stand here and not fight back after what he's done to our tribe. A tribe he was once a part of. He disappears for 5 years and comes back, takes over, and says he's chief but tortures one of us if we breathe wrong! How can you just listen to him..." Astrid yelled, she turned around and found Hiccup standing directly in front of her. She didn't even hear him move, how had he gotten there so fast?

Hiccup stared at her, he watched her take a now very nervous step back. Astrid tried to hold firm, glaring at him but Hiccup could see right past it easily. He leaned close to her seeing the visible shaking. "Tell me, Astrid. Do you fear death?" Hiccup said coldly.

"N–No...With how you treat us it seems like a better place to be..." Astrid retorted now.

"Really? You think death would be better? Well, unfortunately for you...I'm not interested in making it better for any of you. I honestly believed you were smarter than this, you know what I can and will do to you for breaking the rules. So tell me, why do you test the limits of my patience?" Hiccup asked her, his tone was smooth but still cold.

"Because this isn't you, Hiccup...It's not. You're hiding behind this dark persona to scare us...But I won't fall for it. I know you...and this isn't it." Astrid said trying to keep her nerves in tact.

"Oh, is that why you challenge me? Because you think this isn't real? If that's what you truly believe then what's stopping you from attacking me? What's stopping you from overthrowing me and taking back Berk? Is it...fear perhaps?" Hiccup questioned.

"I–I'm not...afraid of you. If you were really so dark and evil like you want us to believe...you wouldn't of saved that little girl. You wouldn't of let Heather and your kids live. You said it yourself, you weren't above killing them...And what you did to Snotlout...you've always hated him. I don't doubt you taking the first chance you got to get back at him...but the rest of that so called torture was done by your guards...not you. Alvin said you were capable of so much and I've yet to see any of it..." Astrid responded with her arms over her chest now.

"So you still think I'm Hiccup the Useless then? The Hiccup you knew 5 years ago, you don't think any of what I've done has been awful? Everyone else hasn't dared challenge me, so why are you? Are you under the impression I won't hurt you?" Hiccup watched her take a step back, still shaking. "How about this...I'll overlook your outburst just now if you admit you're scared of me. Believe me...I know you are...I can see more fear radiating off you than anyone else in this room." Hiccup grinned to her.

"I–I'm not...afraid of you, Hiccup. You won't hurt me...I don't believe you're really evil. Its not in you to do things like this..." Astrid stated.

"I gave you your chance." Hiccup's grin dropped to an emotionless stare as he grabbed her wrists with his hands tightly, pushed her against the wall with her hands above her head. Hiccup used his free hand to snap his fingers as Dagur brought over a rope to him as Hiccup tied her wrists together then stabbed a dagger in to the stone wall keep her locked there slightly off the ground so she couldn't run. Hiccup moved close to her as she turned her head away but he forced it back so she'd look at him. "What's wrong, Astrid? I thought you weren't afraid of me...that you believed I wouldn't hurt you and do things like this?" Hiccup asked in a cold tone.

"I–I'm not..." Astrid tried to say, but her voice betrayed her as it was cracking. She was lying to him and herself, she knew that. She was terrified of what he was doing and he hadn't done anything yet. Her eyes widened when she felt him unclip the belt holding up her spiked skirt and tossed it off to the side. His hands slowly moved up her shirt, raising it to just above under her breasts. Hiccup used his other hand to force her mouth to his and he kissed her roughly, sliding his tongue in to her mouth and running it along her tongue.

Astrid felt tears prick her eyes but they didn't fall, Hiccup released her mouth and licked along her neck. He felt Astrid trembling with fear but he was going to take it a step farther. Hiccup now reached in to his belt and pulled out a dagger, he held it to her neck, pressing slightly making her look at him in fear. Hiccup moved his hand down her body and around the rim of her leggings and pulled them slightly revealing her hips. "St–stop...don't do this please..! I'm sorry...I'm sorry! You're right...I'm afraid of you...I'm terrified of you, my lord! Please...please have mercy and forgive me...I'll never...disobey you again...I beg of you, Lord Haddock..." Astrid cried finally as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Hiccup smirked now, was he still going to do it to her? Rape her in front of everyone? Had she pushed him too far? Just when she thought she was about to be publically raped before the entire hall, she felt Hiccup move his hands from her shaking body and remove the dagger from her throat. Hiccup put his hand on the dagger holding her arms over her head by a rope and yanked it out of the wall, Astrid instantly crumbled to the ground. Hiccup crouched in front of her and cut the rope to free her wrists.

"I killed Heather because she asked me to do it. She was dying from an incurable illness that would cause unbearable amounts of pain, she'd get weaker, and sicker. She didn't want the children to see it so she asked me to kill her quickly and painlessly. I had sex with her first so she could have a good feeling before she died." Hiccup said coldly. "Do not think for a second I did that because I wanted too." Astrid's eyes widened a bit now hearing this. Hiccup now stood up and turned his back to her. "And Astrid...Contrary to your pathetic belief. You don't know me, you never did, and you never will. I may be a lot of things in your eyes and the eyes of others, but don't tell me that all I do is hurt people. I didn't have to warn everyone about the storm or have you all take shelter in a safer place. I didn't have to provide blankets, beds, and food. Or build the fire. I'm not as heartless as you all might think I am." Hiccup added calmer.

"Why...why do you do this...This isn't...how you used to be..." Astrid sobbed quietly. Hiccup stopped a moment without looking at her.

"You're right. Who I am now, is not who I was. You claim to know how I used to be, that I'm not the same Hiccup as I was 5 years ago, that I wouldn't do things like this...but the truth of the matter lies in the fact not a single one of you with the exception of Gobber and Gothi knew who I really was. I was Hiccup the Useless. The nobody, the embarrassment, the disappointment. You know what I was to everyone here...Invisible." Hiccup stated, now he faced her with cold, void eyes. "True this is not how I used to be, but things change and so do people." Hiccup looked at her fallen form as she rubbed her wrists.

"Why did you change..." She forced out.

"Because when you're pushed past your breaking point, having hit rock bottom with no where else to go...all you can do rise up above everything and everyone that broke you down. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger and pushing someone to far can make them do things they wouldn't normally do, it can change someone in to something they wouldn't normally be. Who I was and used to be, is gone. You were all right to assume I was dead, because the Hiccup you thought you knew is dead and he's never coming back. This is who I am now...And I gotta say...I like this me a lot better than the old me." Hiccup scoffed to her.

Astrid looked down, eyes closed. "I–I'm sorry for stepping out of line, Lord Hiccup...I won't do it again." She said weakly, defeated.

"Don't ever tell me I won't do something because at the snap of a finger, I can have anything I want. Including your body..." Hiccup walked away from her. "You are forgiven. Oh, just so you're aware. I know you won't do it again...Because if you ever do, next time I won't stop." Hiccup warned her in a dark tone as he walked away from her sight line through the crowd who moved out of his way not wanting to make him angrier than he clearly already was. Hiccup made his way to his sleeping children, Toothless laid down against the wall and Hiccup then laid against him with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face, eyes closed.


	6. Unfinished Business

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

6: Unfinished Business.

Trying to run a village as an evil, merciless leader and being a father to two 4 year old twins was proving to be difficult. It had only been a week and Hiccup felt like he was going to lose it because they were young and didn't understand that their mother was dead, and not coming back. Thankfully, he had Gobber to help him out. Hiccup was slowly learning how to take care of them, and keep the village in line. The storm ended 2 days after it started and so far repairs were in the works and things were getting back to normal if it could be considered that.

Gobber explained to Hiccup that he had to bond with them, get to know them. Also give them a home, and take care of them like he used to for him. Hiccup knew all Gobber did for him in his father's absence from his life and Hiccup had told himself if he ever had kids, he wouldn't treat them like he was treated. That and he'd basically promised Heather he would care for them, they were his after all. He knew now having children that he couldn't be staying in the cove on the ground with them.

It was lunch time as he was sitting with Ingrid and Halvor at the head table that was positioned differently so Hiccup could watch everyone else. Guards lined the room while Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, and Ryker roamed making sure everyone was eating instead of talking. _"Adjusted to being a father yet?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"No, I have not..."_ Hiccup grumbled out.

 _"Talk to them...ask them what they like to do, favorite foods or something..."_ Toothless suggested. _"Do with them...what you wished Stoick did with you."_ Toothless told him.

 _"Its not that easy bud. I'm supposed hate everything remember..."_ Hiccup sighed.

 _"Its another shot at revenge...treat your kids differently then your father treated you. Show him how good a father you can be and never had his guidance."_ Toothless told him.

 _"Huh, never thought about it that way...Yeah, I'll do that. I'll be a better father to them than he was to me."_ Hiccup smiled. He now faced looked to the kids sitting on his right. "Ingrid...Halvor...How are you two adjusting to life here?" Hiccup asked them calmly.

"Its...okay daddy..." Ingrid said calmly.

"Are we going to stay in that cove from now on...The rocks hurt my back..." Halvor asked.

"No we'll be living in a home soon, it has to be built first. Soon, I promise kids. So...what's your favorite thing to do?" Hiccup gave a small smile to them.

"Play tag, or hide and seek too. Do you play those games daddy?" Halvor asked him curiously now.

"No, I never used to play games as a child. I was very...sheltered." Hiccup said choosing his words carefully.

"Were you invisible?..." Ingrid tilted her head to the side at him.

Hiccup blinked a few times in surprise, that was an oddly specific term she used. "I was." Hiccup replied.

"What does invisible mean?" Halvor questioned.

"Well...it means you can't be seen." Hiccup said now trying to use the easiest answer he could pull out from his brain. These kids were 4, they weren't stupid of course but still he didn't want to confuse them.

"So you used to be invisible? No one could see you...That's so cool daddy!" The twins exclaimed happily.

"No children. Being invisible is bad, when I was a child...no one ever saw me. No one said hi to me, played with me, anything...but there were times I was seen but only to be yelled at or told I didn't matter to anyone. I was never seen for me, so people would trip me, hurt me. Being invisible...it means that you could see me but no one really cared that you were there." Hiccup explained.

"Ooh...why did no one care about you daddy? Didn't your mommy and daddy play with you. Mommy always played with us. Are you going to play with us now that she's with...Odin?" Ingrid asked him. Hiccup felt a few eyes on him, he glanced up seeing his father, Gobber, and Fishlegs looking but the others didn't bother looking up. Hiccup knew why too, because of all the suffering they'd been through. So far Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut had gotten his torture.

Day one he took over, he whipped Snotlout 6 times in the back consecutively when he broke 6 rules. Snotlout to say the least never opened his mouth without permission now. The satisfaction to hear Snotlout begging for Hiccup to stop was overwhelming. Ruffnut and Tuffnut both started there antics with pranks so Hiccup forced Ruffnut to solitary confinement for 3 days and Tuffnut got tied to a tall post, dangling for 3 days and just because Hiccup wanted added revenge he also only let him drink water for those 3 days. And with Astrid, Hiccup nearly raped her to scare her.

None of them dared mess with Hiccup now, he felt a hand shake him lightly and he looked down seeing Halvor trying to get his attention. "Daddy?" Halvor asked.

"Yes...I will play with you two. You're my...kids after all." Hiccup told them remembering the original question.

"Are we ever going to be invisible like you were, you'll make sure people see us right?" Ingrid stated looking up at him with her green eyes.

"I promise you on my life...you will never be invisible like I was. I won't let people not see you...Everyone will know who you are." Hiccup told them.

"Yay!" They said happily.

"So I know I wasn't really...around the last 4 years. Tell me about yourselves..." Hiccup asked them gently.

"How come you weren't around with mommy? She always said we had a daddy but didn't know where he was...why did you stay away?" Halvor looked up at him now.

"I was young when I met your mother and about to leave on a really...long job. Daddy did a lot of traveling...so I only spent one night with her. I had to leave very early the next morning so when she had you two...I didn't know. And because of all my traveling around, mommy couldn't keep up so we always just missed one another." Hiccup responded the best he could. How else do you explain to your kids you just found out you had that you were never in their lives because one drunken night of sex led to Heather getting pregnant and Hiccup leaving the next morning?

"Daddy...When we met you...Why were you and mommy arguing?" Ingrid was a very curious little girl, reminded Hiccup of himself when he was younger.

"She was mad at me for always moving around and never staying in one place long..." Hiccup lied, then again maybe it wasn't. Hiccup did travel a lot back then and Heather said he was hard to track down.

"Why did she tell you to kill us?" Halvor said quietly, the one caught him off guard. How did you even begin to answer that question? "Didn't you...want us daddy?" And of course that had to be another question asked. He didn't know what to say to it either, lie about it? In truth when Heather offered him to cut the three of them down, he contemplated it for a good minute before slamming the axe down in the stone of the mead hall.

Hiccup couldn't do it, for the first time in 5 years he couldn't kill someone. He'd ranted and raved that he had no boundaries, and wasn't above killing children if they were in the way of his plan. Yet when he was faced with the choice to kill his own children and mother of them, he couldn't bring himself to do it. And here he was claiming himself to be a merciless murderer. Hiccup sighed now as he looked at them.

"Children, I need you to listen carefully okay? In my 4 years of traveling after meeting your mother...I did a lot of dangerous, mean things to people...I didn't live a lifestyle, and still don't live on that would be...safe for kids. There were a lot of people in daddy's past who hurt him, and daddy snapped one day and promised he'd make them all pay for what they did. I hurt people for hurting me...When your mother brought you here...I didn't want her...or you getting hurt or to see me doing bad things." Hiccup said as calmly as he could.

"But then why...did mommy say what she said...if we were in your way to kill us?" Ingrid questioned.

"Because mommy knew that people who hurt daddy, get in his way, or try and stop him from doing what he was doing...get hurt in return...Daddy is in a very...bad business. I kill those who hinder it...But...when mommy came to me and told me you were my kids...she was afraid that having you stay with me would get in my way, so she thought it'd be easier if I got rid of you all." Hiccup wasn't going to lie to them.

"But you didn't kill is...you gave us food and warm clothes...You let us stay?" Halvor smiled now.

"Of course I did. You are my kids. The children of Hiccup Haddock the Third. Chief of Berk..." Hiccup said firmly to them.

"So...we're Haddock's now, like you?" Halvor smiled wide with excitement.

"Yes you are. Ingrid and Halvor Haddock..." Hiccup said to them smiling.

"Daddy, are the people here the ones who hurt you?" Ingrid asked.

"They are." Hiccup nodded.

"So why do you stay here?..." She blinked a little taking a bite of her chicken leg.

"Remember when daddy said he makes people pay for hurting him...that's why I stay. There's a little saying I live by...'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger'. And when you have nothing left, you rise up and fight back." Hiccup explained softly.

"Oh. So you're the boss and they have to do what you say or you hurt them?" Halvor asked.

"You could put it that way." Hiccup shrugged.

"So like when mommy would spank us and put in our rooms if we were bad and didn't listen. You do that to those who don't listen?" Ingrid blinked. Oh yes, she was definitely just like him.

"Yes but adults...need harder punishments because they are stubborn. I have to make them...fear me to listen to me. But...I want both of you to promise me something..." Hiccup said firmly now as they both looked at him. "No matter what happens in your life. Don't ever do what I do..." Hiccup told them.

"We promise daddy." They said in unison.

"Good. Now...why don't you both tell me about yourselves...I did miss 4 years and I want to know everything." Hiccup smiled to them. For the remainder of the time they were in the hall, Ingrid and Halvor told him everything they could about themselves. Thankfully they knew their birthdays so Hiccup wouldn't have to feel stupid when it came and he didn't know. Last thing he wanted was his own kids thinking he forgot about them. Ingrid was like Hiccup, she was a smart little girl who loved to try new things. Halvor was like Heather, calm and quiet but loved to draw and invent.

It was amazing how much Hiccup learned from them and he was feeling better and more confident about being a full time father now. Hiccup answered their questions, and they answered his. Even well after lunch was over, Hiccup walked with them through the village. Giving them a tour almost since they hadn't seen much the first week other than the cove or hall, they loved everything. Hiccup had already ordered that the new house be built on a high point where he could watch over things.

Hiccup even took the time to draw it out so he'd get exactly what he needed, he assigned Dagur to oversee it all down to the last detail. And though Hiccup was still cold to the village, they saw the difference when he was with his kids or dragons. He was...happier. But the minute someone screwed up, he had one of his men remove the children from the area before dishing out a punishment. The kids understood their father was punishing someone, but Hiccup didn't want them to see the punishments.

Hiccup had made a lot of improvements on the village too, some people were really impressed with what he could do and began wondering if he was always capable of doing it but they never gave him the chance. They wanted to ask but were afraid to make him mad with bringing up the past that they clearly had something to do with. The hours flew right by before it was nearing dinner time as people were making their way towards the mead hall again, it was interrupted by a massive dragon roar ringing through out the village.

"Lord Haddock! We've got a colossal problem headed our way..." Ryker panted coming in on Icewing.

"I'm listening..." Hiccup stated firmly.

"Big dragon...really big. It...took control of all the dragons on the East perimeter..." Ryker explained.

"Something is trying to pose as Alpha..." Hiccup looked down at Toothless who growled angrily. "Let it come. Toothless is the Alpha...we'll be more than happy to prove it again." Hiccup stated coldly.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Ingrid asked holding on to his arm.

"Nothing daddy can't handle. Just stay behind me...I promise you're safe." Hiccup gave an assured smile to them, they nodded and backed up. "Call back the ships around the island...They'll be needed on land. There's only one man I know who thinks he has the power to control the dragons..." Hiccup sighed out.

"Aye sir." Ryker nodded and flew off.

"Wh–what's...going on chief?" Fishlegs asked nervously.

"Nothing you need concern yourself with. Just another idiot who thinks he has what it takes to do what I do..." Hiccup shrugged.

"You don't seem at all concerned about this dragon taking control of over dragons and headed directly to Berk..." Stoick mentioned.

"How many times must I say it before you get it through your thick skulls. I don't worry, I don't get concerned, and I don't fear." Hiccup growled as he looked forward again, he already saw it moving through the water.

 _"Hiccup...this dragon...it's a Bewilderbeast."_ Toothless told him.

"I'm very well aware of what dragon it is Toothless...We've encountered it before." Hiccup stated.

 _"Then you know it can easily overpower me..."_ Toothless reminded.

"Toothless, don't worry. I'm not going to let anything happen to you...You've always had my back, and I'll always have yours." Hiccup told him as he rubbed his head lightly. Seeing the man on the ship dock, his guards were already on top of it. "Let him through..." Hiccup ordered. The guards backed off and let the man make his way up to Hiccup's level on the island. When he approached, Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"Long time no see dragon rider." The large male stated with a cocky grin.

"And with good reason its been so long. What do you want, Drago?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"We have unfinished business. Our last meeting ended to quickly, we didn't get to close the deal." Dragon replied grinning.

"It ended because there was no deal to be made. You offered me nothing of use or that I don't already have." Hiccup stated.

"Come now, must there be hostility? We're old friends..." Drago said.

"Friends? Still got your head up your ass I see. The hostility is perfectly placed since our last meeting involved you trying to kill me and my dragon, and ended with your ship at the bottom of the sea." Hiccup remarked sarcastically.

"All in the past." Drago laughed.

"For you, maybe. For me...I never forget an attempt on my life. You have nothing of value to me, Drago. And certainly nothing to fight with. I know you have a Bewilderbeast that you failed miserably at hiding, its no match for Toothless and I. We've been down this road once, it didn't end well for you last time. This time, I'll kill you if you cross me. This is your one warning to leave..." Hiccup ordered.

"I'm not going anywhere..." Drago grumbled not liking being threatened. "You're no different than the 16 year old boy I captured 5 years ago...Nothing has changed, you got away on sheer luck kid." He added.

"Well I say we test that..." Hiccup grinned.

"Are you challenging me?" Drago asked.

"I'm certainly not asking you to dance...One fight. You and me." Hiccup stated.

"The stakes." Drago inquired now interested.

"No stakes. To the death..." Hiccup said, there were gasps behind him at what he said. He wanted to fight this guy to the death?

"Done." Drago said as the two shook on it. Hiccup went to turn around to push his kids out of the way.

"Stay back okay? This won't take long at all..." Hiccup instructed gently.

"Yes daddy." The twins said hugging him and backing up, he sensed something coming towards him. His eyes narrowed, he disliked someone starting unfairly. Hiccup's eyes changed to the shade of Toothless's then formed to slits as he whipped around and stopped Drago's fist with a block from his arm taking the larger man by surprise. Hiccup was a lot stronger than everyone gave him credit for, he was holding a man 5 times his size off with just his arm.

"Now...That's un-sportsman like to attack an enemy from behind, Drago...Have you learned nothing?" Hiccup remarked as he cracked his neck and brought his fist back and punched him in the face sending him back. As Drago recovered Hiccup avoided another punch by bending back, putting his hand on the ground doing a one handed handstand, spinning around and kicking Drago twice in the face then pushing off the ground and landing on his feet.

"Where did he learn to fight like that!" Gobber exclaimed.

"No idea. Never seen him fight hand to hand before." Ryker shrugged.

"Wait, really?" Astrid blinked in surprise.

"Really. Lord Haddock is a skilled weapons fighter, his speed is almost...inhuman." Alvin said.

The fight went about 15 minutes with Drago barely getting a hit on Hiccup, he really was wicked fast. Hiccup got Drago on his back and before Drago could react there was a sword pointed at his throat. "Checkmate." Hiccup said in a cold tone. Drago glared angrily, no he couldn't lose like this.

"Ahh!" Drago yelled out, "Ah! Ah!" Before anyone could ask what the crazed man was doing, a large gray dragon emerged from the water. "Now how can you fight me...when you're busy fighting your best friend..." Drago smirked. The Bewilderbeast's eyes turned to slits and looked directly at Toothless who cringed a bit growling, he began to lower his head and shake it like he was trying to avoid something.

"Too–Toothless? Hey...What's wrong bud..." Hiccup asked him, Drago kicked Hiccup's sword away and stood up while he was distracted.

"No dragon can resist the Alpha's command so he who controls the Alpha...controls them all...Witness true strength. Strength of will over others. In the face of it...You are nothing." Drago said as Toothless snarled angrily before his eyes turned to slits and stared at Hiccup.

"Uh..What did he just tell you..." Hiccup asked as Toothless slowly walked towards Hiccup menacingly. "Toothless...Come on. What's wrong with you..." Hiccup said backing up. Toothless growled at him angrily, fangs bared. "No no no, come on...Knock it off." Hiccup said with his hand out. Toothless didn't even flinch, he kept nearing Hiccup. "Stop!" Hiccup ordered, "Snap out of it!" Hiccup yelled at him he realized Toothless backed him in to a corner and slipped falling back. "Toothless! No!" He put both hands out now.

"Hiccup! Get out of there!" Gobber yelled with worry. Toothless opened his mouth as a blast formed, pointed directly at Hiccup.

"DON'T!" Hiccup yelled out. "STOP!" Hiccup closed his eyes shielding himself with his arms as Toothless fired the blast at him. There was an explosion and everything went silent.


	7. Didn't Protect You

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

7; Didn't Protect You.

It was quiet, and no one knew what happened. One minute Hiccup was kicking Drago's ass and the next Toothless was under the alpha's control and aiming to kill Hiccup. They watched Hiccup get backed in to a corner then fired at, now there was nothing but smoke. "Daddy..." Ingrid whispered in fear, she went to rush over to him but Gobber kept her from going.

"No lass...Toothless can still fire again..." Gobber warned. The smoke cleared off as Hiccup laid there motionless, it didn't even appear like he was breathing. Under the alpha's control, Toothless moved back and Drago climbed on his back now flying him over everyone.

"Your chief is dead...no one can protect you now." Drago grinned. They all gasped in fear, for a month they'd been wishing Hiccup would leave them alone because of all he'd done to them but now seeing what happened when he wasn't around, it was clear he was actually protecting them from harms like this. Hiccup was dead and they were unprepared for such an attack. The Bewilderbeast roared out as the dragons around the island took off and joined the swarm overhead the village.

It prepared to fire at them, they all closed their eyes in preparation to die there but the blast never came. "It takes a lot more than a little fire to kill me!" Hiccup yelled, the Hooligans opened their eyes to see Hiccup standing in front of them, his hands out with a wall of fire protecting them and the fire was coming from his hands.

"WHAT!" Drago said enraged at the sight.

"I've been working with Toothless for 5 years, I know how to defend myself from even his strongest blasts which can take out catapults...and this nifty little trick here...is because of him. You think its all about control, that you need that thing to make them do what you want. You're wrong, Drago...You showed me what you can do. Now I'll show you what I can do..." Hiccup seethed out.

The fire wall dropped as Hiccup walked towards the edge, face to face with Toothless now and a hand out a foot away. "You're certainly hard to get rid of, I'll say that." Drago remarked.

"Toothless..." Hiccup said softly, "Hey...its me bud. Its me, I'm right here...Come back to me." Hiccup began in a calm tone.

"He's not yours anymore. He belongs to the alpha...But please oh great dragon master. Try to take him...He will not miss a second time." Drago snickered.

Hiccup ignored him and focused on Toothless. "It wasn't your fault bud. He...made you do it." Hiccup told him, Toothless's eyes flicked a moment but returned to slits. Toothless shook his head and let out a screech, he was trying to break the control the alpha had on him. Hiccup moved closer, showing no fear with his hand out to Toothless's snout. "You'd never hurt me." Hiccup smiled gently.

His snout touched Hiccup's palm and he crooned calmly, his eyes returning to normal. "How are you doing that?..." Drago asked in disbelief.

"I won't leave you...I won't let you go." Hiccup said gently as Toothless pressed against him still trying to fight the control. "Please you...are my best friend bud..." Hiccup said in a meaningful, loving tone. Toothless warbled at him, his eyes returning to slits a mere second. This time, Hiccup hard small tears brimming his eyes. "My Best Friend." Hiccup said calmly with a smile. Toothless pulled his nose from Hiccup's hand and shook his head a few more times before retracting his teeth and looking at Hiccup with a gummy smile crooning happily. "Th'atta boy! That's it! I'm here..." Hiccup smiled wide.

"Enough!" Drago yelled hitting Toothless in the head, effectively making him mad and growing now, Drago went to hit him again only this time Toothless grabbed his arm and threw him off his back smiling.

"YEAH!" Hiccup cheered as he leapt off the cliff and jumped on Toothless's back. The Bewilderbeast caught Drago on its tusk as Hiccup darted around avoiding the ice blast.

"Do something!" Drago yelled at the Bewilderbeast. Hiccup swopped through and went out of sight.

"We need to get those two apart..." Hiccup grumbled.

 _"I'm open to suggestions!"_ Toothless said quickly. Hiccup grabbed a piece of a flag and avoided another blast of ice.

"You gotta block it out, Toothless...Do you trust me bud?" Hiccup said holding the piece of flag over his head.

 _"I trust you."_ Hiccup put it over his eyes and tied it.

"We can do this. You and me, as one." Hiccup told him as he directed Toothless around in sight again, everyone watching in awe. "That's it...Now lets try this one more time!" Hiccup called out.

"Take him down daddy!" Halvor and Ingrid yelled, a few people in the village began to cheer for him. Hiccup swooped over them as he laid flat on Toothless's back heading right for the Bewilderbeast and Drago who was standing on it's head.

"Take control of it!" Drago ordered.

Hiccup covered Toothless's ears. "Shut it out, Toothless..." Hiccup told him.

"Stop them!" Drago yelled.

"NOW!" Hiccup yelled to his dragon as the Bewilderbeast fired a ice blast towards them, Toothless flew right over them as Drago began to laugh, then gasped seeing Toothless flying upside down with a grin almost, Drago looked forward to see Hiccup flying over leaving a trail of green smoke with him, he pressed the button on the handle he was holding and flew out of the way as the gas lit and exploded on the side of the Bewilderbeast's head causing Drago to topple off him to the ground.

Hiccup watched his path, the dragon's tail. He paled a little, "Toothless! It's now or never!" Hiccup was flying towards the club shaped tail, more like gliding in to it with a pair of leather stitched wings that ran the length of both his arms and triangulated down at his ankles. No one had ever seen such a thing before, they'd never even noticed it on his person at all. Toothless's back spines split in two as he rushed under Hiccup and caught him. Hiccup adjusted his legs around Toothless's neck in the saddle as they flew up the tail and whipped in to the air. "Aha! We did it!" Hiccup smiled rubbing Toothless's face.

 _"That was incredibly stupid and dangerous!"_ Toothless yelled at him but smiled none the less.

"But it worked! Now lets finish this..." Hiccup replied. They flipped around and landed in a skid near Drago, Hiccup jumped off holding the handle of something in his hand, he pressed a button as a metal sword outline popped out and lit on fire. Hiccup tossed it in front of Drago keeping him at bay. "Hold him there Toothless...Its over now." Hiccup began putting away his winds, folding them back in to flaps on his pants.

"Or is it?..." Drago smirked seeing the Bewilderbeast behind Hiccup, it fired its ice at him. Hiccup dove down to cover himself but Toothless jumped in as well and in a second they were both encased in thick green ice. It couldn't even be seen through, the village watched in shock, horror even of what happened.

"No way...no way he survived that..." Fishlegs gasped as Drago laughed at his victory.

"No one could...Look how thick that ice is..." Astrid breathed out. She heard whimpers from the children, they'd gained a father, lost their mother, and now lost their father all in the matter of a week. It wasn't fair.

"Wait look...The ice..." Gobber pointed out, everyone looked as in the center of the ice was a glowing blue, it expanded as everyone gasped even Drago didn't know what was going on. The ice exploded revealing Toothless there, his back spines top of his head, nostrils and inside his mouth were glowing a bright blue color. He uncurled himself and let out a massive roar and under his wings was a very surprised Hiccup.

Toothless looked back at Hiccup now with a smile, _"Are you okay..."_ Toothless asked.

"I–I think so...what...happened?" Hiccup asked him.

 _"I saved your life...Now get back...I'm going to finish this."_ Toothless said. Hiccup could only smile as Toothless looked back to the alpha ready to pounce, he growled as Hiccup slowly backed away. Toothless jumped up and landed on an ice spike screeching at the alpha.

"He's challenging the alpha..." Hiccup's eyes widened.

"To protect you..." Gothi told him. Toothless charged a blast and fired it at the alpha's face making it turn its head in pain. Toothless fired again on the other side, then two more before the alpha's tusk hit the ice spike he was on and Toothless flipped back on a lower one firing in its face again. Above, the dragons the alpha wrangled earlier shook their heads and looked down seeing Toothless fire 3 more blasts before he moved next to Hiccup and roared out.

In a swarm, the dragons flew from over the alpha to behind Toothless but still in the air. "No no no no...NO! Fight back! Fight back!" Drago yelled making his way back on to the alpha's head, "What's the matter with you!" He demanded. Drago looked back to see the village all moving forward and ready to fight him. Hiccup jumped on Toothless's back as they jumped to another ice spike.

"Now do you get it?! This is what it is to earn a dragons loyalty." Hiccup yelled to Drago, who looked around panting. "Let this end, now." Hiccup ordered.

"Never! Come on!" Drago urged the alpha forward again, it roared as Toothless gave smaller roar to the dragons behind him while he charged up another blast and hit the alpha in the face. Before Drago could react he was hit with a barrage of others blasts from the dragons behind Toothless. It went on for about a minute before the alpha emerged from the smoke roaring out.

Toothless crouched in pounce position snarling again and fired another strong blast, the alpha roared out as its tusk broke off and fell to the ground. Toothless panted heavily, smoke emitting from his mouth. Toothless roared again, a screech like one before huffing angrily. The Bewilderbeast shied away now, backing up and weakly bowing its head in defeat. "The alpha...protects them all." Hiccup told Drago firmly. The Bewilderbeast finally turned its head and dove back in to the water, Drago floated there as Toothless dove down and grabbed him and brought him back to level.

"I don't...understand how you controlled them...how you beat my dragon..." Drago said on his hands and knees. Hiccup climbed off Toothless and approached him slowly, staring down as the village calmed its cheering from the victory and watched what Hiccup would do.

"I didn't control them, Drago. It's not about control, its about understanding. Dragons are kind, amazing creatures. You wanted them to make people fear you. To control those who followed you, or get rid of the ones who didn't. That's why you have nothing on me. I'm the dragon master because I didn't force them to work for me, they chose to when I defeated the queen 5 years ago. She controlled them to raid, risk their lives and steal her food. When they were free of her, they chose to follow Toothless and I." Hiccup stated, arms crossed over his chest.

"I know you now...yes, I remember you..." Stoick suddenly said making Hiccup look back. "Oh sorry...um...may I...approach?" Stoick asked him. Hiccup only stepped aside. "Drago Bludvist...You were the one who killed close friends of mine a long time ago. Saying you could control the dragons, if we bowed down to you. When we laughed, you burned the hall to the ground. I was the only one to escape alive..." Stoick scoffed.

"Are you quite finished?" Hiccup asked rolling his eyes. Stoick stepped back with the rest now and kept his mouth shut, clearly Hiccup was in a foul mood and he didn't want to be the one to make him madder.

"I understand the error of my ways, dragon master." Drago lowered his head.

"Get out of my sight." Hiccup sneered out turning his back and walking away. "I'm letting you go." Hiccup replied without looking. Drago got to his feet a little surprised and prepared to leave, Hiccup smirked as Toothless stood between him and his kids, raising his wings to shield them from watching. Hiccup pulled a dagger from his boot and twirled it around his fingers for a second before gripping the handle and whipped around throwing it in a straight line directly to Drago. Before he could react it pierced his throat.

Drago collapsed to his knees choking on his own blood, coughing it up as he held his throat. "Y–You said...you were...letting me go..." Drago forced out. Hiccup shrugged grinning darkly as he pulled his shield off his back and held it up flat with his arm, the tribe watched as the silver shield split in to 4 parts while Hiccup pulled an arrow out from the inside back of his vest and pulled it back on the bowstring.

"Foolish assumption. I never said I was letting you go alive. Don't you remember, this was a fight to the death. You played dirty involving the Bewilderbeast. So I played dirty by giving you a false hope of letting you leave this island with your life in tact." Hiccup aimed for his heart. "If you knew I was the dragon master than you knew what I was capable of doing. Anyone who attacks me, ends up dead. But don't worry, like Toothless...I won't miss a second time." Hiccup smirked as he fired the arrow, piercing Drago perfectly. He fell forward dead, bleeding out. Hiccup closed his shield and put it back on his back as he turned and walked past everyone, his kids following and Toothless bringing up the rear. "Get to the hall for dinner." Hiccup ordered.

No one argued with him, they just slowly moved towards the mead hall in silence. The guards got rid of Drago's body once the area was clear. 20 minutes later, everyone was in the hall and eating. _"Hiccup...what happened...when I was under the Bewilderbeast's control?...Why did Drago say...I wouldn't miss a second time?"_ Toothless asked.

 _"Drago ordered the Bewilderbeast to order you to kill me."_ Hiccup told him calmly.

 _"I–I shot you, didn't I?"_ Toothless's eyes widened.

 _"And I survived bud. As soon as Drago thought I was dead...he tried to attack everyone. So I used my fire to make a fire wall, then got you back. You know the rest."_ Hiccup explained.

 _"You know they are going to ask questions about it right?"_ Toothless stated.

 _"No they won't for fear of being tortured or killed. Everyone knows I'll do it too...They saw that with Drago today. They can question it in their heads...It's none of their business. Now eat your dinner..."_ Hiccup rolled his eyes. Toothless gave a nod and continued to eat his fish, Hiccup pulled out his flask and started drinking. It had been a long day and he wanted to relax. His kids were eating calmly, and the village was minding its own about what happened earlier so why not drink a little? He felt eyes on him but he didn't care, Hiccup took another swig before capping it and tucking it in to his vest with a sigh. How easily mead could calm him down after a hard day of work.

"Lo–Lord Haddock...?" Came a familiar tone to his ears, he could sense Astrid, Ruffnut, Stoick, and Gobber there, farther behind he saw Snotlout and Tuffnut with their heads down but still standing.

"Did I give an order for you to approach me?" Hiccup asked in a cold tone.

"N–No sir...we just...wanted to thank you." Gobber said hesitantly.

"Gobber, I have told you many times. You do not have to call me what the rest do, you are one of the very few I don't hate with a fiery passion in this village..." Hiccup grumbled now.

"Just out of respect chief..." Gobber chuckled nervously.

"Appreciated. Now what do the rest of you want, I know there are currently 6 people standing before me. 2 females and 2 males in front, 2 males standing behind." Hiccup stated.

"I am not even going to ask how you know those details without looking..." Gobber replied.

"It–its just as...Gobber said my lord...we wanted to thank you, personally." Stoick began now, Hiccup opened his eyes and looked at them.

"For what. I've done nothing that requires thanks." Hiccup retorted in a emotionless tone, staring at them.

"You...saved us from Drago..." Ruffnut squeaked out shyly. Hiccup stood from his seat now and narrowed his eyes, and the group backed up a little.

"I didn't save you. I could of cared less what he did to any of you. The 'saving' you're under the assumption of was merely the fact you were standing close to my children. They were in a line of fire, what I did was for them. Not you." Hiccup remarked. "Now begone with you, you're disrupting my meal..." Hiccup waved his hand to shoo them. They nodded their heads and bowed turning to return to their seats. Hiccup sat back down and closed his eyes, he heard a yawn and looked over to see Ingrid falling asleep in her chair.

"I think sissy is falling asleep..." Halvor giggled a little.

"Yes, its quite late. I'd say around 8:30, time for bed." Hiccup stated.

"I don't want to go to sleep daddy...I see scary things when I close my eyes..." Ingrid whimpered.

"What things do you see?" Hiccup asked.

"Mama's home being burned...I hear screams..." Ingrid answered.

"Its just your imagination trying to scare you." Hiccup replied.

"Can you sing to us...like mommy used to?" Halvor asked.

"Daddy doesn't sing...or know any songs..." Hiccup mumbled, it was true. He didn't.

"Didn't your mommy ever sing you goodnight songs?" Ingrid blinked a little surprised.

"How about...you teach me the songs mommy used to sing to you and I'll try my best alright?" Hiccup smiled now.

"Okay!" The two exclaimed and began talking to figure out what song to teach him. Hiccup chuckled a little leaning back in his chair to wait for them. Hiccup closed his eyes while they talked to themselves, he listened to the murmurs around the room. He could hear everything being said and who it was coming from. After 15 minutes it was now 9 and people with kids 14 and under were getting up to lead their children out, Hiccup decided to make it easier on his kids he would stay in the hall for now until their home was constructed.

"Are you sleeping here my lord?" Dagur asked approaching with a bow.

"I am. How is the progress on the house?" Hiccup asked him.

"Coming along. The frame is done, and half the roof, and support beams in place. All that's left is floors, and rooms." Dagur reported calmly.

"How much longer?" Hiccup questioned.

"I'd say 2-3 days if the weather holds. We will be needing more flat wood though..." Dagur informed him.

"I'll take care of it tomorrow morning. How is furniture?" Hiccup asked now.

"Done and waiting in the shed beside the stables. We'll place everything when the rooms are completed." Dagur told Hiccup who nodded in return.

"Excellent. Give the order for everyone to return to their home. Its past quiet hours but given the circumstances of one foolish man trying to challenge me, I'll let it slide tonight." Hiccup stated.

"Yes , Lord Haddock. Right away." Dagur bowed his head and headed towards the center of the room. "Alright people, attention over here..." Dagur called out, the room didn't calm down, they just kept talking. Hiccup's eyes narrowed darkly, he was pretty sure he stated that when the room was called to attention, people would be quiet.

"Close your ears kids..." Hiccup warned, they put their hands over their ears as Hiccup snapped his fingers and Toothless stood up. "Silence them." Hiccup ordered. Toothless let out an ear splitting roar that brought the room to instant quiet. "That's more like it. I don't believe we need to go over how to listen again...do we?" Hiccup remarked. They shook their heads. "Good. Dagur..." Hiccup stated.

"Yes sir. Chief says its past quiet hours and time for everyone to get to their homes. So start moving if you've finished your food." Dagur announced, they nodded and those who were done got up and began exiting the hall. A few stayed to finish up while Hiccup had Toothless lay down near the fire and he put out 3 bedrolls and 3 blankets.

"Ingrid. Halvor. Come lay down..." Hiccup instructed. They nodded and moved from the table to their bedrolls laying down with yawns. "Rest well children." Hiccup told them softly.

"But...what about our song?...Mommy always sings us a good night song when she tucks us in..." Ingrid said lightly.

"I don't know any good night songs kids..." Hiccup sighed gently. He had to think of something right? There were still about 50 people in the room and had their heads facing their plates but eyes glanced to the man who was their chief right now. Was he really going to sing to them? "I'll give it a try okay?" He said, the kids nodded smiling lightly.

 _"Crowded hallways are the loneliest places. For outcasts and rebels, or anyone who just dares to be different. And you've been trying for so long, to find out where your place is. But in their narrow minds, there's no room for anyone who dares to do something different. Oh, but listen for a minute..."_ Hiccup began calmly to them. The group of 5 moved their heads to look now hearing the words leaving Hiccup's mouth, they couldn't believe what they were hearing either.

 _"Trust the one...Who's been where you are wishing all it was, was sticks and stones. Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone...And you're not invisible. Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now...Someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be...invisible..."_ Hiccup sang with a calm smile. Now they understood why he was singing it, or coming up with it as he went along. Hiccup said a week ago that he was nothing but invisible to the village, this was his way of saying he overcame it.

 _"So your confidence is quiet. To them quiet looks like weakness. But you don't have to fight it, 'cause you're strong enough to win without a war. Every heart has a rhythm. Let yours beat out so loudly. That everyone can hear it...Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore. Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different...Dare to be something more!"_ Hiccup moved some of Ingrid's hair out of her face as he pulled the blankets up to cover them. True words, Hiccup was different and definitely a lot more than they expected.

 _"Trust the one...Who's been where you are wishing all it was, was sticks and stones. Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone, and you're not invisible. Hear me out, there's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now...And someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be invisible!..."_ Hiccup rubbed Toothless's head lightly. Toothless had been that one who knew where Hiccup had been, they really were best friends.

 _"These labels that they give you, just 'cause they don't understand. If you look past this moment, you'll see you've got a friend. Waving a flag for who you are, and all you're gonna do...Yeah, so here's to you...And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible!"_ Hiccup smiled as he watched both kids's eyes slowly droop and close contently. _"Yeah, and you're not invisible! Hear me out, there's so much more to life than what you're feeling now...And someday you'll look back on all these days, and all this pain is gonna be invisible. It'll be invisible..."_ Hiccup bent forward and placed a kiss on each of their foreheads before getting to his feet.

The group saw him face them, him seeing them watching him instead eating their food. They quickly began to eat again as he moved towards the table. "I knew you were watching me, just incase you thought I didn't." Hiccup stated, they tensed up as he chuckled. "I'm in a decent mood tonight so you won't be punished. Finish up and get to your homes." Hiccup ordered before walking away to the door, the group finished their food and got up to leave. Each bowing to him as they went and returned to their homes without a word. Hiccup closed the hall doors as he laid on his bedroll closing his eyes.

 _"You did good today, Hiccup. You're an excellent chief and father, I don't think anyone who was in this room didn't leave confused about who you are. You're two different people in the same body to them..."_ Toothless chuckled.

 _"That's exactly what I want them to think. Am I a merciless killer, or a protective chief. Let them be confused...I believe its time to start luring them in to a false sense of security..."_ Hiccup grinned.

 _"Oh? How so?"_ Toothless asked him.

 _"You'll see...Go to sleep."_ Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded and laid his head down on his front paws while Hiccup smirked, this was only the beginning. He knew they were afraid of him but what would happen he wondered if he made them think he was turning around, if he went back to being 'old Hiccup' for a while? Firm but fair. And when they least expected it he'd strike again just to remind them who was in charge of them. Hiccup drifted off to sleep with his plan set, tomorrow was going to be a good day.


	8. Other Side

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

8; Other Side.

People had never been more confused in their lives and what was worse is they weren't sure if they should be happy or terrified about it. Hiccup had almost done a complete 360 with his personality and attitude after the death of Drago Bludvist, since that night Hiccup was a very different person. It had been 2 months since then, 3 months since Hiccup's arrival back to Berk and showing a very unexpected, unexplained side of himself after vanishing without a trace for 5 years. No one knew what to make of Hiccup anymore, first he was cold and mean without a care in the world for 3 weeks. Dishing out punishments that were inhuman, and now he was this. Something they couldn't make sense of.

It was like the arrival of these two kids in his life changed him and for the better too. Hiccup was calmer, less hostile, less cold, and more understanding. Now he was still firm with punishments and rules but he was merciful with them, he didn't issue whippings, solitary confinement, tied to a post, withdrawals from food or water, nothing like what he did when he first returned. The farthest he would go would be issuing longer works times or scoldings with harsh words, occasionally a smack or two upside the back of someone's head.

Hiccup was proving also to be a very loving father to his twin children, Ingrid and Halvor. They were always at his side, one on each holding his hands and walking through the village together. Either a smile or contentment was plastered on his face at all times, he wasn't cruel anymore. He still didn't talk much but he was different and everyone had noticed, from time to time he would even reward people for their good work with statements of encouragement to keep it up, in the hall during meals people were allowed to talk again. But in all honesty of it, as happy as they were to see Hiccup almost like he used to be. They were still afraid because they knew he could snap easily if someone pushed him to far.

That much was evident given Hiccup returned after 5 years wanting revenge for how he was treated when he resided on Berk the first time. People still weren't much aware of what drove him over the edge, though they tried to figure it out but came up with nothing they had done could of set him over. They knew they were guilty of their hurtful words, treating him like he was invisible unless they were tripping him, beating him up, teasing him. They knew what they had done. Stoick knew what he did too, he acted like Hiccup was the epitome of disaster and didn't treat him like a son, he didn't act like a father should of.

But no one knew how all that going on for 11 years drove him to the extreme measures he'd taken when he returned to Berk after almost everyone thought he was dead, or had run away which was true. But no one knew what really happened, no one knew where Hiccup went, what he did, how many people he'd killed or tortured. The only things they were sure of was that Hiccup had been gone 5 years, made powerful allies who worked for him and were terrified to make him upset, that Hiccup was an alcoholic but never showed signs of such, that Hiccup slept with a woman when he was 17, and got her pregnant with twins. But now he was back on Berk, and now a father of two.

What could any of them do beside continue to follow his orders? Given the fear no one had done anything to set him off to such dangerous levels but there will still screw ups and those were given light, easy punishments then forgotten about. No one got whipped, beaten, stripped and sexually abused. No one got their head dunked and held under water until they could barely breathe, brought up and dunked again. No one was stuck in solitary for days on end. And no one knew how to take it all in that Hiccup was different now, he was still the chief and no one wanted to test the limits of his new found patience and mercy. He had come back for revenge so the fact he hated everyone was still there and they knew he could very easily go back to being heartless once again.

The only two people who never faltered on following orders were Snotlout and Tuffnut, regardless of the chief's new behavior they still never looked Hiccup in the eye and never talked unless answering one of his questions. Even if Hiccup showed them what could be considered kindness, they didn't let go of the tremendous fear they held for him. But no one knew that the reason behind it was because Snotlout and Tuffnut were single handedly the ones who sent Hiccup over the edge by raping him for near 4 hours, then beat him to a pulp and left him to die in the forest alone.

Snotlout and Tuffnut both knew Hiccup was very much capable of still harming or killing people, that he was holding back right now for a reason no one knew but late at night when people were going to their homes for quiet hours they could see Hiccup lurking in the darkness with a dark grin on his face and looking only at them. They knew why too, Hiccup would never forgive them and when he got the chance he still gave them hell. Snotlout and Tuffnut never said anything about what Hiccup would do to them when no one was watching, they knew it would make Hiccup snap again and shockingly for once they didn't want Hiccup to make everyone suffer for what they did.

Hiccup's house had finally been built, it had 3 rooms upstairs. One for him, and each of his kids. There was a place for Toothless, there was a kitchen, office, shed, and main area with a fire pit. Viggo, Ryker, Dagur, and Alvin shared a house for themselves and their dragons stayed out back under a large open shed. The guards switched off, Hiccup only kept about 500 on the island while the other 500 returned to the dragons nest. It was a simple set up really, it was a full rotation schedule. Every two weeks the other 500, would come from the base while the original 500 that had been staying on Berk returned to base to relax a while and take care of other business Hiccup gave them. The guards would come with 20 ships, 25 men to a ship then the original group would take their 20 ships, 25 men to a ship and sail back to the base.

On the island, Hiccup would set it up that 200 men stayed on the island, 200 out at sea bordering the island and sailing around keeping watch for outsiders and then 100 resting. Every 6 hours there would a switch off. The 100 resting would take a position while the 200 from the ships came in to eat, then rest. The 200 on the island would take the position being on the ships. The men on the boats could rest there as long as 10 men were still up and keeping guard. Hiccup made it fair since he knew the work was constant but it all worked out that everyone would get to be on the ships or land eating and resting.

Much to everyone's disbelief Hiccup really wasn't that bad of a guy, they understood he'd been hurt and pushed past his breaking point 5 years ago and that's why he came back for revenge, to prove he wasn't the things they originally thought he was. He proved he wasn't weak, that he wasn't invisible. He proved he was dangerous, and wasn't above anything to get his point across, they saw that first hand. However, Hiccup also had protected them from outside threats like with Drago even though he said he was protecting his kids and not them, he still saved the entire village.

Hiccup made sure there was always food, and things were fixed, he added many new inventions and ways of life that made the village run smoother than ever before with Stoick's rule. People were a little amazed at the things Hiccup could do and genuinely felt bad when they complimented him but his only response was 'I know. I've always been able to do these things. None of you idiots gave me the chance to be me. To be different. I was always Hiccup the Useless to you. The useless, disappointing, embarrassment. Not so useless anymore, am I? Get back to work.' With that he'd walk away to leave them silently and continue forward. He was a good chief, though he acquired it in a way most wouldn't by forcing his way in by threatening to destroy the village, make them watch, then kill them.

He did that before revealing himself to make sure they wouldn't riot, it had all been part of his carefully laid plan and everyone knew this now. Hiccup ran away 5 years ago, and planned this whole thing out from the start. They knew he purposely left time in between so they would assume he was dead before making a grand reappearance and scaring the life out of them. Though they had disliked it sometimes, they still followed his command because they were still at the mercy of his mood. Lately it had been good but that didn't mean it couldn't change at the snap of a finger and no one wanted to be the one who changed it for everyone. Because if one person messed up bad enough, it could mean the whole village suffered.

Ingrid and Halvor had friends, they played with the other village kids their age, and some of the older ones too while Hiccup was flying on Toothless to do sky patrols with Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, and Ryker. Hiccup always had them in his sights to make sure they were safe. Sky patrol consisted of Hiccup on Toothless, Viggo on Mistfire, Ryker on Icewing, Alvin on Strikeshot, and Dagur on Staticbolt taking to the sky in a straight line upward, then circling and fanning out in a star like formation but one would always stay center and hover over the village. Each person would go in a different direction whether it be North, South, East, or West then while flying they'd travel out as far as Berk's waters before circling in a clockwise motion to check the sub directions.

Meaning Hiccup would stay center hovered over the village while in theory he would send them in a specific direction then while they were out there they'd circle towards the next direction to cover all areas around the island. Example, that if Hiccup sent Viggo North, he'd travel North-East. Ryker would be sent East and travel South-East. Alvin to the South who would go South-West. Dagur at the West and travel North-West. It was set up so every area was covered and checked twice so by the end of it everyone would be back at their starting direction before giving Toothless the call it was cleared, then he would have them return to land.

It was complex but Hiccup didn't care, he set it up so nothing got to Berk without him knowing about it. Which was another thing everyone wanted to know about since the day with Drago. Why did Hiccup's eyes change color and narrow to slits when he was mad? Why could he sense who was near him without looking and know how many people were around him? Why could he create fire with his hands like when he used the wall of fire to protect his kids? No one knew what that was about, some thought it was cool but didn't dare ask him for fear of angering him. That was exactly how Hiccup wanted it too, for them to think he was calm and being nice, understanding but also know he could snap again and return things to how they used to be. And no one wanted to take that chance.

Hiccup knew this, they were happy with how things were but still lived in the constant fear of his wrath sparking up with the wrong words or move. Hiccup when not patrolling the island, or with his kids was in the forge like before. He still got a joy out of working in there on weapons or inventions. Today he was fixing his weapon that everyone say him use when he fought Drago. Gobber and Stoick watched closely while doing their work trying to make it seem like they weren't watching, Hiccup knew better. He knew they were curious which is why he didn't say anything about them watching. He was just waiting for the inevitable question to come.

"You ask..." Gobber told Stoick.

"No, you ask Gobber. He won't yell at you..." Stoick retorted, Hiccup couldn't help but grin a little hearing the squabble between them about who should ask.

"How about I just answer the question I know you're trying to ask? Honestly, you two argue like 6 year olds..." Hiccup rolled his eyes looking at them now, both men were quiet.

"Heh...Sorry lad...Didn't want to disturb you was all." Gobber chuckled nervously. "Was curious about that there weapon you got...Never seen it before, where did yew find such piece of work?" Gobber asked.

"You think I found this?" Hiccup arched a brow at him, Stoick and Gobber looked at one another then back at Hiccup nodding their heads in unison. Hiccup found himself laughing a little, then calmed down. "Wow, that's...yeah. Okay...that was a good laugh." Hiccup calmed himself down now but remained smiling, "I didn't find it...I made it." Hiccup told them.

"You...made that thing?" Stoick asked.

"How? What does it even do...We didn't get much of a good look that day." Gobber blinked curiously at it. Hiccup moved from behind the work table now and placed it down before them so they could see better. Now a better look at the work sitting in front of them they say it was a brown leather handle and at each side was a silver metal dragon head, one head was closed shut while the other was open.

"This is Inferno, or at least that's what I call it." Hiccup began then he noticed the group of friends walking by towards them. "Done with your work?" He asked them.

"Yes chief. Just finished, anything else for us to do?" Fishlegs asked calmly.

"Not at the moment." Hiccup replied. They saw his weapon sitting on the table and eyed it curiously.

"Woah...is that the thing you used against Drago?" Ruffnut asked.

"It is. I was just getting ready to tell them about it, would you like to listen in?" Hiccup asked softly. They nodded their heads quickly and once again before he started he saw his kids rushing up excitedly holding two things that were white in their arms, Hiccup moved out of the forge door and crouched down.

"Daddy! Daddy! Look what we found by the edge of the forest!" Ingrid said happily. They were dragon eggs.

"Yes I see that kids, they are dragon eggs. And how many times have I told you not to go near the forest edge without me...there's wolves and boars in there..." Hiccup sighed heavily.

"Sorry daddy. They were on the edge...we didn't go in the forest..." Halvor stepped in now. Hiccup put a hand to his head shaking it. "What kind of eggs are they?" He asked now.

"This one...would be a Terrible Terror. The little dragons you see flying around...And this one I believe is a Gronckle. You should put them back, I don't think their mothers will be very happy to find them gone...Would you like if someone took you away from here and me?" Hiccup asked.

"No...We'll put them back...we only took it because they had cracks in them..." Ingrid frowned.

"Cracks?...Let me see." Hiccup said, Halvor and Ingrid handed him the egg as he turned it to see the crack now. It wasn't a crack, they were hatching. Hiccup quickly took the egg from Halvor then moved them a good 3 feet from them and pulled Ingrid and Halvor towards the group of friend. "Oh Thor...Toothless!" Hiccup called out then gave a whistle with his fingers in his mouth as his dragon rushed over and put his wings up blocking Hiccup, his kids and the group. "Get down!" He warned. They all ducked to the ground as both eggs cracked and exploded, shards of the eggs flying everywhere.

"What...just happened..." Astrid asked after Toothless lowered his wings and they could see a little smoke and two baby dragons sitting on the road yawning and smiling. Hiccup looked at her now as Toothless moved out of the way.

"Dragon eggs explode when they hatch...The fire is hot enough to burn skin...Most of the time they are submerged in water by their parents when they hatch so the fire cools instantly." Hiccup explained.

"Wow...never knew that before. Its not in the book of dragons..." Fishlegs blinked a little.

"It wouldn't be. The dragon manual is wrong, all it says is how dangerous each dragon is and what it can do to kill a man. You know nothing of their lifestyles, mating, breeding..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Daddy look...It likes me. Can I keep it!?" Halvor asked with wide eyes.

"Didn't I just say their mothers would look for them..." Hiccup closed his eyes with a sigh.

"But daddy they were alone...and together. There weren't any other eggs...or dragons...just them by themselves..." Ingrid frowned.

"You're sure they were alone...?" Hiccup asked, both kids nodded their heads quickly and he groaned in defeat. "Very well, you may keep them. I'll teach you how to care for them in a little while. For now, go to the docks and tell one of the fishers I said to give you a bucket of precut fish but no eels. They need to eat." Hiccup told them.

"Yay! Thank you daddy, you're the bestest!" The kids cheered hugging him then rushing off, Halvor holding the Terror and Ingrid holding the Gronckle.

"AND STAY AWAY FROM THAT FOREST!" He yelled, they kept running. Hiccup chuckled shaking his head a little before looking back at them who were blinking with shock. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing!" They said together quickly.

"You're all terrible liars, I hope you're aware." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"So...you were talking about Inferno?" Gobber asked with excited eyes.

"Yes. Inferno. A double weapon I created 3 years ago. Its dual purpose depending on the situation and runs with dragon power." Hiccup stated.

"Dragon power?" Stoick questioned now. Hiccup picked it up to show them.

"This side with the closed dragon head mouth sprays Hideous Zippleback gas, then this button on top lights it causing a small or large explosion as you saw that day. This side with the open mouth extends two metal poles that point at the top to appear like the outline of a sword, it also comes out coated on Monstrous Nightmare saliva so when I press the button on the side it ignites to a flame sword." Hiccup explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Ruffnut asked.

"To someone who has no idea what they are doing, yes. For me who works with dragons on a daily basis, no." Hiccup shrugged.

"Can we see, well close up?" Gobber asked curiously.

"You really wanna be close to this when it goes off? It can tear the skin from your body. " Hiccup stated.

"Oh lad, before I forget...you left this here yesterday when you left." Gobber tossed him a sword, Hiccup caught it and smiled.

"Best sword I ever made." Hiccup grinned. "Well, until I made Inferno and the shield." Hiccup chuckled.

"Its so light too, how does it even hold in battle?" Gobber asked.

"Because this is made from a metal stronger and lighter than you've ever seen. It can cut through a regular sword as if it were paper." Hiccup shrugged.

"No metal is that strong..." Stoick mumbled.

"No metal you work with, the metal I use is also dragon made and its called Gronckle Iron. Takes a certain formula of stones and rocks to make but when it hardens its stronger then any metal around." Hiccup told them. They looked a little in disbelief at him. "You don't believe me, though I do recall telling you not to underestimate anything I say...If you require proof then I'll demonstrate. Snotlout..." Hiccup said as he flinched and lifted his head to face Hiccup. "Draw your sword and hold it out away from you." Hiccup ordered. Snotlout didn't argue, he just did what he was told and pulled his sword holding it away from his body. "Hold it firm." Hiccup instructed. Snotlout did so as Hiccup raised his blade and swiped it in one swift movement over Snotlout's sword. Nothing happened at first then the sword split in the middle and the top half slid right off, clanging to the ground.

"Wow..." They gasped. Hiccup slid the sword back in its sheath hanging on his back and faced them shrugging.

"Told you. Don't worry, Snotlout...I'll make you a new sword." Hiccup told him.

"I–its no...trouble, Lord Hiccup...I'm sure...I have another one at home..." Snotlout responded shakily.

"Nonsense. I broke your sword, I'll replace it. Gimme an hour." Hiccup told him, he nodded.

"So the shield...You made that too?" Astrid asked.

"Certainly did. One of my best inventions...I've used it alone in battle before without the sword and Inferno. Since it has many uses besides defense." Hiccup replied.

"Like?..." Gobber asked.

Hiccup took it off his back and placed it on the counter of the forge so they could see it close up. The shield started out as a wooden disc with an iron rim and center hub. Hiccup also painted an image of Toothless on the face of the shield. "The original iron was replaced with Gronckle Iron, which is also used to reinforce the front surface. I eventually added a wide leather strap so I could sling the shield onto my back, instead of having to hold it everywhere. It also allows me to secure it to the control cables on Toothless' right side, under the wing for travel storage." Hiccup explained.

"So...what does it do? It looks ordinary but we know with you, that can't be the case." Gobber chuckled.

"Other than deflecting it has a grappling hook, catapult, bola launcher, and a crossbow." Hiccup stated.

"How in the name of Odin did you manage all that in a single shield?" Stoick questioned.

"Carefully. In addition to the defense of it deflecting incoming projectile and blows, the shield has some offensive capabilities built into it. The Grappling Line, where the center hub contains a retractable hook and cable which can be fired off like a grappling line, allowing me to entangle a foe or to hook something from a distance. The Catapult, the second offensive weapon is a hidden catapult on the rim. Although an outsider can't see it, but it tends to trigger when anyone other than me picks it up, whacking them in the face which is a hard hit with the Gronckle Iron." Hiccup took a breath to pause a moment.

"Gronckle Iron Plating, the first major modification of the shield was replacing the iron with Gronckle Iron, which was also used to plate the face. This made the shield lighter and stronger than before. It also makes the shield heat-resistant and can deflect flaming arrows, as well as throwing daggers and other projectiles. It can also be thrown like a boomerang to disarm an opponent. It can hold up against a Night Fury's, Thunderdrum's, and an Armor wing's blast. Crossbow Mode, this reinforcement with Gronckle Iron made the shield an extremely sturdy platform to build on to, and allowed me to increase the shield's offensive capabilities by adding a crossbow conversion. This allows me to shoot arrows by hand, and other objects from a bowstring which acts as a high-powered slingshot. The center hub swings away and with the sides splitting apart, it creates tension for the bowstring, readying it for use." Hiccup stopped to see their faces of shock and admiration to the invention.

"Finally, the Bola Launcher. It was a re-invention of the Mangler, the bola launcher I made on Berk that had calibration issues when I was 15...I reused the idea of the Bola Launcher, I can load one bola into the center hub and launch it at an enemy. Not one I use often but still useful to have in battle since carrying around a bunch of bolas only weigh and slow me down." Hiccup shrugged.

"Its incredible..." They gasped out.

"You really are wicked inventive...These weapons are so cool." Fishlegs smiled wide. It was that remark that changed Hiccup's demeanor from content to irritation in seconds flat. He returned the shield to his back with the brown strap, clipped Inferno to his right hip and headed towards the door of the forge. He stopped only a moment to glance back with a look of hate in his eyes.

"I know. I've always been able to do these things. None of you idiots gave me the chance to be me. To be different. I was always Hiccup the Useless to you. The useless, disappointing, embarrassment. Not so useless anymore, am I?" Hiccup said coldly before vanishing past the door. It was the line he stated to anyone who made the comment about him being a good inventor, smart, strong. Even though moments ago they were admiring his work of the sword, shield, and Inferno now he was back to being cold because someone touched the subject of how they never imagined he could be so good at these things, and Hiccup got mad because they would of known if for even a second they gave him a chance instead of giving him hell.

They watched closely from the forge window opening as Hiccup moved towards some long pieces of metal, to be exact they were 18 inches long, two inches wide, and three sixteenths of an inch thick. The decent metal for common sword. Hiccup got the forge going nice and hot in silence before getting to work on the handle of the sword first. He'd heat it up and start hammering away and working out the slight curves of it. They just watched him, he looked so focused and his hammering to get the right shape didn't take long, at best 10 to 15 hits against the anvil.

When it was done he dipped it in the bucket of water beside him before moving on to the rest of the blade. Like before, he'd heat it up and continue hammering it down hard. He did this for the length of the blade, taking away thickness and adding length which was often referred to as drawing out. What started out as eighteen inches was now about 2 feet long or 24 inches. He'd hit the heated part of the blade 3 times on the edge of the anvil, then repeat this for the length of the blade. After each banging of the blade, he'd flip it over to get the ridges out then start again on the next section.

Once that was done, Hiccup worked on the tip but for some reason he left the tip though rounded very not pointed and they were curious as to why but didn't ask. The shock held though given Hiccup started this sword from scratch only 10 minutes ago. He worked really fast they noticed, for most people doing the handle and drawing out would take hours alone. The next thing Hiccup did was work on the bevel of both sides, this took him maybe 15 minutes to do the whole blade evenly and get out the rough edges, also finishing the point of the sword. It was really taking shape now.

Hiccup put the whole sword in the forge and heated it up once more, took about 5 minutes then he pulled it out and dipped it in water to cool it off before starting on it again. Heading to the grinding wheel he got started on getting the roughness our and sharpening edges. This took another 15 minutes. Total time now was 45 minutes and he was nearly done. He started work on the handle first the guard made from brass, then the wire handle wrapped with black leather, finally the end of the sword, the pommel also made of brass.

Hiccup again heated the sword, then put it in the quench. This hardened the sword, that they knew from Gobber's explanations. Hiccup tempered it, then dipped it in the quench again. The final piece of work Hiccup did was polish it out and put it together. Hiccup took off the apron and hung it on a hook as he wiped his brow with a grin of achievement, then walked out and to Snotlout. "One hour, as promised." Hiccup stated handing it to him, he took it and bowed his head in thanks to him. After that, Hiccup turned and walked away with Toothless following. No one could believe it, he just built a sword in an hour when normally it could take up to 7 or 8. He just left them in shock, grinning as he walked away. Oh Gods it felt good too, the satisfaction of seeing them so confused and wondering how he did it. Revenge was no better than seeing the people you hate admiring your work that they didn't think you were capable of doing.

"Feels so good to have all the power Toothless...So so good." Hiccup chuckled, Toothless chuckled with him while they continued to walk out of sight.


	9. Another Chance

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

9; Another Chance.

When the annual holiday, Snoggletog came around no one expected Hiccup to let them celebrate it. People were still very weary of his changed demeanor and continued to be cautious as the days leading to Snoggletog rolled through but oh that devious little Hiccup had a plan up his sleeves. Even though he hated these people, everyone loved Snoggletog so he wouldn't ruin it for them, he'd give them one day of freedom to lay back and relax, to have fun again. But none of them knew it just yet. Hiccup was being secretive about it, but he had a plan. He just couldn't put it in to motion until everyone was in bed.

This would be a long night but he didn't care, when he saw their eyes light up with excitement with what he did it'd be worth it because he'd technically just confuse them more. It was close to 8 as people were finishing up dinner, Hiccup sat with his kids who were playing with their dragons and eating in between. Hiccup thought it was cute too, of course his kids loved dragons just like he did. Ingrid had the Gronckle who she named Clubby, and Halvor had the Terrible Terror who he named Sharpshot.

"Sir, quiet hours are starting. Shall I give the announcement?" Alvin asked moving beside Hiccup with a bow.

"Go ahead." Hiccup nodded.

Alvin moved to the middle of the room, "Quiet hours will be starting in 10 minutes, finish up and get home. Chief's orders!" Alvin yelled out.

"Yes, Lord Hiccup." The room called back, Hiccup gave another nod showing he acknowledged them then closed his eyes. There was a strong wind that forced the doors opened and blew out the torches and center fire, a few kids screamed in fear of hor dark it got.

"Everyone relax...Its just a little wind." Hiccup stated over the crowd, they began to calm. It was dark for them but Hiccup's abilities allowed him to see as if it were daytime. "Toothless, light it up." Hiccup ordered.

 _"Yes your highness."_ Toothless retorted sarcastically.

"Don't get a tude with me. Just light the damn fire..." Hiccup mumbled, Toothless shot a blast to the center fire which quickly illuminated the room slightly. "Get the torches lit..." Hiccup told his men, they nodded bringing them to the main fire, lighting them and putting it back. "Make sure that door is sealed from now on." Hiccup told his guards.

"Aye sir. Sorry, the winds just picked up. Feels like another storm." Replied one.

"I'll keep a watch on it, in the event that it is a storm. I want everyone getting home right now and secure your doors and windows." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes my lord, right away." Stoick saluted as people began to get up, clear their plates and stack them on the tables as they made their way out.

"All children 12 and under are to hold their parents hands walking in those winds. Though I will if I must, I rather not be climbing up anymore cliff sides..." Hiccup called to them.

"Understood, Lord Hiccup." A few people replied remembering the first time Hiccup saved a little girl from going over the cliff because of the strong winds, and that was when he was saying he wasn't above killing children yet there was no hesitation in saving her. The room cleared out in 20 minutes as Hiccup watched from the stairs of the mead hall while the village got to their homes and hunkered down. Once he knew it was safe, he grinned as Toothless shot a blast in to the sky and the strong winds ceased.

"That was pretty clever using the Typhoomerangs and Monstrous Nightmares to create strong winds." Viggo stated.

"Part of the plan." Hiccup replied.

"The one to give them the best Snoggletog they've ever had?" Alvin asked.

"That would be the one. Viggo, Dagur remain here and keep watch. I'll be back. Ryker, take the children to my house and watch over them. Alvin, follow with 6 guards." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes sir." Ryker replied bowing as he left with Ingrid and Halvor towards Hiccup's home.

"I still don't see why you're doing this for a bunch of people you claim to hate, if you ask me you're getting too soft being here again and having those kids around..." Dagur snorted, before he could say another word he felt something grab his neck hard and make him gasp for air, choking.

"Are you questioning me, Dagur?" Hiccup asked in a cold tone.

"N–No s–sir...I just..." He coughed trying to pry Hiccup's hand from his throat but Hiccup had an iron death grip and it was useless.

"Just what?" Hiccup said. Dagur couldn't say anything as the air escaped his lungs, Hiccup's lips curved to a smirk now.

"Pl–please...I–I was...out of line...my lo–lord...!" Dagur forced out as his eyes started rolling in to the back of his head. Hiccup released his neck and threw him down as Dagur struggled to catch his breath.

"I didn't ask you what you thought because it does not matter to me, Dagur. Regardless of how I act, I have not changed and I will still kill those who disrespect me. I hate these people with every fiber in my being, but that's not going to stop me from luring them in to a false sense of security and hope that they think old Hiccup is back. And just like them, you fell for it. You work for me, all of you do and I won't hesitate to kill you if I feel you are no longer of use to me alive...Don't ever forget that. Now will there be anymore remarks questioning me tonight?" Hiccup asked.

"N–No, Lord Fury...I beg of your forgiveness..." Dagur pleaded to him on his knees.

"You will live for now, until your usefulness runs out. All of your are on borrowed time, given by me. Testing me is not something you want to do when I hold the power to end you without blinking." Hiccup turned from him. "And if you ever bring my kids into it again, you're dead." Hiccup warned continuing his way down the steps.

"Orders understood, Master Hiccup." Viggo offered a bow to him as he then helped Dagur to his feet while Hiccup continued forward with Alvin behind. "You shouldn't have questioned him, Dagur. You heard what he said the first night we were here, that he would break them down one by one, inside and out. Then put them out like the flames of a fire." Viggo reminded quietly.

"Yeah but he's been so nice to them..." Dagur argued.

"To give them a false sense of security that he wasn't dark anymore. To get them to feel safe, and lower their guards. And just like them, we fell victim to it as well. His kindness is a mere act, Dagur." Viggo sighed.

"But why make them lower their guard if he hasn't changed at all, they are still afraid of him...they know he can snap whenever, don't they?" Dagur asked looking to Viggo now.

"Of course they do, but sometimes when you experience such things like what with Lord Haddock did to them...Bringing them to bow before him in fear under the threat of death, then see small changes for an extended period of time, it creates the bittersweet illusion of things being okay and some believe the illusion over truth. And sooner or later, they will get to comfortable and screw up, that is what the lord awaits." Viggo explained.

"Why doesn't he just remind them of what he can do?...Why go through all this trouble?" Dagur mumbled.

"It is not your place to question his motives, Dagur. None of Berk or us knows what happened to make him this way, I never even knew of him until he came to us. We were dragon hunters, we didn't know the meaning of fear...Then we met him. The choice was join or die, he has power. You fell for the act, just as we did thinking he changed and he has in some ways like for his children but as you stupidly tested out...it doesn't matter because he can still react to disrespect at the snap of a finger and kill us." Viggo told him as he watched Hiccup get on Toothless, Alvin on Strikeshot then head in to the forest with 6 men.

"I understand now. He was pushed to a point of no return, disappeared for 5 years, built this army of soldiers and dragons to scare them, now he makes them think everything will be okay. And when someone messes up bad enough thinking Lord Hiccup will have mercy, he's going to remind them like he did with me that it doesn't matter how things are, they are still under the borrowed time he gives them..." Dagur sighed looking down.

"We work for him, Dagur. We swore our loyalty and allegiance to him understanding that if we crossed him at all he would kill us. You mustn't forget that, he speaks the truth. We fell for the act, and have thus been reminded that not even us being his allies makes us safe. He's been lenient and generous with what he provides for us since joining him, don't take it for granted. Being his allies but under his command means we are safer than the village but only by so much and he won't hesitate to end us if we get in his way..." Viggo said calmer. "We're alive because he allows us to be and if we want to live whether we like it or not we do as he says and follow orders without question or protest." Viggo added.

"I for one want to live..." Dagur crossed his arms over his chest with a huff.

"Then if I were you, I wouldn't make him angry again because if one person sets him off, everyone suffers...Including us." Viggo rolled his eyes. Dagur nodded now as the two stood their post to watch everything.

(In The Forest)

Hiccup knew the most tradition was building a wooden tree, painted green but in his travels he learned others ways of celebrating this holiday. If he enjoyed them, he assumed the Hooligans might as well too. "What are we looking for my lord?" A guard asked.

"A big 10 foot tree." Hiccup stated while walking through the forest with Toothless beside him. After 20 minutes of searching he found the perfect one and pointed to it. The guards nodded as they took to the trunk with their axes and chopped it down. It splintered and cracked then fell down, with a loud crash. "Perfect. Lets haul it back." Hiccup grinned, the men all lifted it together and began walking back through the forest to the village. From near the hall, Hiccup spotted Dagur and Viggo standing guard.

(Village)

"Any problems?" Hiccup asked.

"No sir. All is quiet and everyone in their homes." Dagur reported to him.

"Good, open those doors..." Hiccup said, Dagur and Viggo did as they were told while they walked the tree in and raised it high, using gronckles to fly on it was tied at the top with ropes so it would move from its position, then at the bottom Hiccup made a metal base. "Did you get those decorations I asked for, Alvin?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiding in the shed at your house." Alvin replied.

"Round up 50 men, I want this place decorated in two hours." Hiccup ordered. Alvin nodded and rushed out to do as told. "You two come with me, we're going to do the village." Hiccup said with a grin. Dagur and Viggo nodded as they followed him out, for the rest of the night until 1am, everything was decorated. Hiccup had guards putting wreathes on doors of homes, lights lit over head and running through the village of reds, greens, yellows, and blues. Green vines wrapped around posts. Inside the hall was even better, it never looked better. In an added bonus, it even started snowing.

"Alright...that's everything. Orders?" Viggo asked.

"Everyone get some sleep. Do a guard switch so the ones who helped us can rest too. I want everyone up in 6 hours." Hiccup stated.

"Aye sir. And the plan for the morning?" Dagur looked at him.

"You let me worry about that..." Hiccup chuckled. They nodded and headed home after a guard switch, Hiccup got to his home and found his kids asleep and that they were good for Ryker, with that he went home to rest while Hiccup got to his bed and laid down. Oh this was going to be so worth it.

(7 Hours Later)

It was now 8am, the sun was up. Hiccup had been up since 5 as always, his kids were still sleeping too. No one had come out of their homes yet because around 6 he sent the guards around to order them to stay inside until he called for them. He wanted everything to be a complete surprise. Hiccup now went get his little ones up, they were excited too. "Time to get up kids. Its Snoggletog..." Hiccup greeted them.

"Yay!" They cheered rushing out of bed to get dressed then met their father downstairs with Toothless waiting.

"Now be quiet okay...the rest of the village hasn't seen everything." Hiccup winked.

"Oooh okay daddy." Ingrid nodded, Halvor did too. Hiccup took their hands and led them out as the excitedly jumped up and down seeing everything. When they reached hall steps, Hiccup looked out on to everything. His men beside him awaiting orders.

"EVERYONE UP AND OUT OF YOUR HOMES! Why is it 8:00 in the morning and no one is out here working their asses off! Now I'm going to have to punish someone!" Hiccup yelled out loudly, in fear people rushed out. As soon as they were, Hiccup started laughing seeing their confused faces. "Hah, I can't believe you all fell for that. Man what a good way to start the day..." Hiccup calmed himself down.

It was now everyone was noticing the decorations and snow in the village, "What is...all this?" Someone asked.

"HAPPY SNOGGLETOG EVERYONE!" Hiccup announced. "And my gift to you for all being such good listeners, is that today...no one has to do any work. You can roam the village, talk, play, eat, and relax all day. I'm giving everyone the day off!" Hiccup smiled.

"Is he...drunk?" Ruffnut asked.

"I assure you that I'm not. Again. I'm not heartless, Snoggletog is a Viking tradition. And there is no way I'm going to let my kids not see how Vikings have a good time. So go on! There's food in the hall, enjoy the present." Hiccup said as he walked to the hall with his kids.

"I'm officially beyond confused...He's letting us...have fun?" Fishlegs asked curiously looking at his friends.

"I–I guess so?" Astrid remarked.

"Well lets...do what he says or he'll get mad..." Snotlout shivered a little, yes and Tuffnut were still terrified.

"What is with you two?..." Ruffnut asked.

"Nothing...Just...don't want to make him angry on Snoggletog..." Tuffnut answered quickly. The girls shrugged as everyone made their way to the hall to eat breakfast. When they got there, they were even more amazed at the sight.

"When did...he do all this?" Gobber asked looking around.

"Last night. Stayed up til 1 decorating everything..." Hiccup responded from behind them, they jumped a bit.

"Its...better than ever before? Where'd you get the tree idea?" Stoick said now.

"I've traveled many places and learned plenty of traditions people have besides Vikings. In other places...Snoggletog is considered Christmas and they use a real tree, decorated with lights and what not. So last night when all of you were in your homes, I went out and got a tree then worked with the guards to decorate everything." Hiccup shrugged.

"It...looks great, Lord Hiccup...Thank you." Astrid said to him, he nodded and headed back over to his kids. The next few hours were heaven to them, Hiccup didn't throw orders around. He was laughing and having a good time, or so it seemed to them. They knew it was genuine with his kids but when he talked to others in the village, they got nervous and tried to talk back but this was the first Snoggletog Hiccup was there for and not being teased or picked on.

The morning turned to day as people were hanging out between the hall and village enjoying everything. True to his word, the only people working were the guards. Even Alvin, Viggo, Ryker, and Dagur were having a decent time all though they knew from the night before that Hiccup was merely acting to make them drop their guard, the only question remained of when he'd do it. That is what made it scary, they knew he would but the worry was wondering when. It could happen in a minute or a year and they'd never know until it hit.

At dinner time, it was getting colder so people moved inside the hall where it was warmer to eat and Hiccup had a feast prepared for them to eat. People still weren't sure how to take the kindness their chief displayed over the course of the day but they weren't about to ignore it either. He had music being played, people were talking and smiling with mead in their hands or food in front of them at the table. Hiccup was leaning against the wall when Stoick approached him calmly and offered a bow. "This is...good work. There isn't an unhappy face in the room..." Stoick told him.

"A chief does everything he should to ensure the happiness of his people." Hiccup retorted, not cold but not happily either.

"Right...Yes that's true. We just...didn't think it was really your style with...how things started..." Stoick said nervously.

"Oh when I raided you, ambushed, then captured you all to make you all fear me? Yes I'm aware." Hiccup looked at his twins dancing together, laughing. Hiccup took a long swig of from his flask.

"That's...really not good for you to drink that much...Its like you never stop." Stoick stated calmly.

"Because you're one to talk about how much someone should drink. And yes actually, I don't stop. You used come home every single night wasted so don't lecture me about my drinking. Like father like son, right? At least I can still function as a proper chief intoxicated or not. Just because I'm being decent right now doesn't mean shit, I'll still punish those who disrespect me. You are no exception." Hiccup retorted coldly.

"You're still...mad at everyone? Aren't you?" Stoick pressed further.

"Mad doesn't even touch the surface of what I feel for this place..." Hiccup said in a firm tone not looking at him.

"We know we made mistakes son...Can't you give us another chance?..." Stoick tried, that did it for Hiccup. He stood from the wall and capped his flask putting it in his vest before walking away from Stoick calmly or it appeared that way. "Hiccup I–..." He started to say but was quickly cut off by a dagger flying past his cheek, missing him by possibly 2 inches. The hall went silent, eyes following the reverse path of Hiccup's dagger near Stoick's face back to Hiccup's outstretched hand before it fell to his side.

"You made mistakes. That's the best you got for me?" Hiccup couldn't resist an all to calm chuckle now. "Mistakes doesn't cover a fraction of what you did to me. Of what anyone here did to me." He paused now. "You know, its almost sad. Everyone was having a good time too and you just had to ruin the mood by approaching me and acting like we're buddy buddy..." Hiccup said then his tone returned to one of no emotion. "Lets get one thing straight here and now, Stoick. I've been pretty easy going with things lately but it doesn't mean I won't bring things back to how they were in a heartbeat if you piss me off." Hiccup warned.

"O–of course...I didn't...mean anything when I said it sir..." Stoick said quickly.

"But you still said it old man. You think you referring to me as son, is going to make me forgive you? I'm not your son. Your son is dead and I took his place. I'm not the kid you claim to know but even in that...Can you say you know your son? The son you put under Gobber for 11 years, the son you forced to eat in your house instead of with the tribe, the son you scolded for everything? You knew nothing about me, and you still don't. If memory serves...You didn't have a son after your wife was taken because that was the last time he existed to you." Hiccup spat out.

"I–I'm sorry my lord...I didn't mean to upset you..." Stoick dropped to his knees in fear.

"Sorry doesn't turn back the hands of time, does it?" Hiccup said coldly with a dark glare. Stoick put his head down in defeat, he told himself not to approach Hiccup but he did anyway and now he was going to have to face his own son's wrath. Hiccup saw his kids from the corner of his eye, he saw them frowning a little and as mad as he was that Stoick said what he did. He wouldn't do it in front of them, he was a monster yes but he wouldn't show that side of himself to his children. "I told myself that today everyone got a break from work, including myself. Step out of line again and you might not get so lucky." Hiccup sneered out.

Stoick's head shot up in shock, a few people gasped. He was...letting Stoick live for making him mad? "I–I understand, Lord Haddock...Thank you...for sparing me." Stoick bowed to him.

"Again, mad doesn't even touch the surface of what I feel for this village and all its inhabitants...You people didn't make mistakes, you made bad choices to treat a tribe member differently. You treated him like an outcast, and pushed him to a point no man should be pushed too. You brought this on yourselves and now you deal with consequences. Nothing you say or do, is ever going to get me to forgive you for what was done to me. Your pitiful, meek attempts are only going to irritate me. Keep that in mind next time you get the not so brilliant idea to approach me and pull what you did. Snoggletog is still in effect for another 2 hours and 30 minutes so enjoy it." Hiccup stated to them all. He turned to walk away, then stopped turning his head slightly. "Oh. And for the record, Stoick. I already gave you all another chance..." He paused momentarily reaching the double doors, the room was silent as they looked at him sadly knowing he was mad and very well could of made him snap again. "I let you live when you deserve to die." With that he stepped out of the hall.


	10. Punishment

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

10; Punishment.

Two weeks since Snoggletog came and went, what started as a great day ended horribly when Stoick got bold to test Hiccup. In a turn of events, Hiccup didn't kill him under the pretenses that he'd given everyone the day off including himself but it was still a scary thought that he would of kill his own father had it not been for that reasoning. That day had been odd, seeing Hiccup so laid back and having fun. Everyone believed things might be okay and then Stoick screwed up and now everyone suffered Hiccup's coldness again. No one challenged him again, they just stayed out of his way and did what they were told.

What made things worse is that since that day, Hiccup was being unusually calm about it all. Even with what he said before leaving the hall that night that he did give them a second chance which was letting them live. Hiccup still didn't make things go back to how they used too, he kept himself controlled and still didn't issue harsh punishments if people messed up. Stoick didn't say a word since that day, he was like Snotlout and Tuffnut now. Terrified to set Hiccup off so they stayed clear unless spoken to directly.

Hiccup's kids were fine too, spent their days playing with other village kids or their dragons. They were the happiest kids around and they knew full well what their father did to people but it didn't scare them one bit, well maybe that was stretching it they knew he hurt people who hurt him, but they never saw him hurting people. That had been a request from Heather, more like a suggestion but Hiccup took it without arguing and things seems to be okay.

Hiccup was currently flying around checking on things while Astrid's job for the day was cleaning the old kill ring so she was in the process of moving crates and sweeping things up, she sighed heavily wiping her brow of sweat before continuing her work. While sweeping she heard something squawk behind her and she saw a blue and yellow deadly nadder. Astrid ignored it and kept sweeping but the nadder got closer to her, moving where Astrid stepped towards to avoid her. "Ugh...will you go away...I'm busy..." Astrid mumbled as the nadder nudged her back some. "Hey!" Astrid growled out.

She lifted the broom and pushed the nadder back, it squawked again lifting its spines on its tail then shot them at Astrid. She quickly dodged away then pushed again trying to push the nadder in to the pen behind it. After 5 minutes she locked the door while the nadder thrashed around squawking to get out. Before Astrid could continue sweeping she felt two guards grab her arms, forcing her to drop the broom to the ring floor. "Locking up one of the dragons after attacking it huh. That's breaking one of Lord Hiccup's rules little missy..." Said the guard on her right.

"I wasn't...attacking it. It attacked me while I was working...!" Astrid said quickly.

"The dragons don't attack people without reason. We'll see what the lord has to say about your crime." Said the other guard as they pulled her towards the village square and forced her to her knees. "Find Master Hiccup, this girl attacked one of his dragons." The guard said to another passing by who nodded and rushed off.

"Please...I didn't attack it..." Astrid pleaded. The last time she did something that made Hiccup mad she nearly got publically raped, he said he wouldn't stop next time she stepped out of line, she had tears in her eyes already. She heard a whistling sound overhead and froze in fear, she closed her eyes tightly as she heard a thud or known to her it was Toothless landing.

"What is the issue boys?" Hiccup asked calmly.

"She attacked one of your dragons with a broom and locked it in the pen of the ring my lord." Said one guard.

"I–I DIDN'T!" Astrid said quickly.

"Shut up." Hiccup's voice became cold now and she winced at the sound. "Which dragon?" Hiccup asked.

"The blue and yellow nadder sir." The guard replied.

"And what exactly did you see?" Hiccup questioned.

"We were checking the area, assuring all residents of the village were doing their jobs when we passed the ring this girl was sweeping. The nadder approached from behind curiously, the girl pushed her with the broom, the nadder attacked feeling threatened, the girl backed it in to the pen by swinging the broom around then locked it closed." The guard said firmly.

Hiccup now crossed his arms over his chest, his eyes falling on Astrid darkly now. "Really now...I thought I made it clear that my dragons weren't to be harmed." Hiccup said emotionlessly.

"But I didn't attack her...I was just...trying to do my job...She wouldn't...leave me...alone." Astrid whimpered out in fear, Hiccup stared at her a moment before shaking his head.

"Release her. I'll take care of this..." He said in a dark tone. "Round up the village, its been a while since we've had a little public punishment..." Hiccup smirked. Astrid's eyes widened, was he going to rape her in front of everyone? She prayed that Hiccup just killed her afterwards, she'd never be able to face the village again for such disgrace and humiliation.

"Aye sir." The guards said releasing Astrid's arms and rushing off, Hiccup grabbed her by the braid and forced her to her feet, she cried as he pushed her towards the ring then inside before he lowered the gate down. Toothless sat on the outside watching closely as the village slowly began to form around the ring looking down to see what was going on.

"I–if you're going to rape me in front of everyone...Can you please just kill me afterwards..." Astrid pleaded. Hiccup released her braid, removed her armor and weapons then carried them out of the gate and shutting it, them locking it from the outside. Hiccup made his way through the villagers and looked down at her grinning.

"Your punishment for attacking and locking up one of my dragons will be to survive." Hiccup said to her as he put his hand on the lever that would release the lock on the pen the nadder was in. "If you can survive 10 minutes against her, I won't hurt you. If you fail...well, I think you can get the idea..." Hiccup smirked pulling it down and releasing a now very pissed off nadder. Astrid's eyes widened, she had to survive 10 minutes against the nadder with no armor or weapons. It was impossible.

"That's impossible!" Astrid yelled back.

"Its not, I assure you but humor me, Astrid. Berk trained you guys at 16 right, to fight dragons? Lets see some of the training pay off...I'll give you a hint. Nadders are light and quick on their feet, you need to be quicker and lighter." Hiccup grinned. The nadder squawked with its tail ready to fire, Astrid gasped as she ran for her life doing anything she could to avoid being struck. 5 minutes in to the punishment and she was already tired, dodging a nadder was hard with nothing to fight back with.

"Astrid! Find the blind spot!" Fishlegs yelled to her. Astrid knew where it was too, right in front of its nose.

"Watch it, Ingerman or I'll put you against a Nightmare." Hiccup warned coldly. Astrid had 2 minutes to go, Hiccup watched then felt someone tug his arm, he looked to see Halvor.

"Daddy...I can't find sissy..." He said sadly.

"What do you mean you can't find your sister...Where were you two last?" Hiccup asked.

 _"Hiccup! Ingrid's in the ring!"_ Toothless yelled at him. Hiccup's eyes widened as he looked in the ring and saw Ingrid there, she was tiredly rubbing her eyes. Hiccup slipped through the bars and landed inside, he saw Astrid trip as the nadder went to strike and Ingrid went to Astrid after seeing her trip. Hiccup narrowed his eyes as he ran in the middle as the spines shot towards Astrid and Ingrid. In a flash Hiccup was standing between them, he put his shield up and blocked most of the spines. The nadder saw him and instantly calmed down squawking sadly.

"Its okay girl...I know you didn't mean it..." Hiccup moved the shield as there was a spine sticking out of his side. He dropped to his knees coughed up a little blood.

"Daddy!" Ingrid cried rushing to him.

"Its okay baby...I'm alright..." Hiccup tried to smile to her.

"But daddy, nadder spines are poisonous!" Ingrid whimpered.

"Not to daddy..." Hiccup said as he dropped the shield and put his hand on the spine protruding his left side, he gripped it tightly and ripped it out then tossed it down. He lifted his shirt a little to see the wound, yeah pretty bad.

"I don't...understand...You should be dead from getting hit with one of those..." Astrid breathed out looking now.

"Daddy you're really hurt...You need help...!" Ingrid said to him worried.

"No I don't...Watch..." Hiccup smiled at her as his right hand ignited with blue flame in his palm, he slowly pressed it to his wound, searing his skin. He hissed a bit but after a minute he pulled his hand away to reveal the wound closed and no longer bleeding. Toothless now in the ring after the gate had been opened ran over and licked it a few times, the village watched as the wound slowly closed up leaving nothing there. Not even a scar. "Thanks bud but you know it would of healed on its own..." Hiccup smiled as he stood up perfectly fine.

"H–how...!?" Gobber asked in the ring now.

"Well I was going to keep it to myself but secrets out so whatever...Bout 5 years ago, Toothless licked my wounds and then the next day I was able to talk to him in telepathic link. Meaning we talk in our minds, I can hear him and you can't. Anyway...since then I have a few...abilities. Enhanced hearing, smell, speed, sight, strength, fire manipulation, and accelerated healing." Hiccup stated as he picked Ingrid up in his arms. "Oh and my eyes turn to Toothless's shade of green, as well turn to slits when I'm pissed." He added.

"That is so...cool!" Ruffnut exclaimed smiling.

"Yeah, it has its perks..." Hiccup shrugged.

"Wait...So that's how you knew how many of us were standing in front of you that day...And why you survived being blasted by Toothless, why you're so strong..." Astrid said in shock.

"Yes, that would be why...And don't think I haven't heard the remarks about my drinking either. Its really not that big of a deal." He rolled his eyes.

"Uh yeah it is...You drink like 5-7 a day...Its not healthy." Ruffnut mumbled.

"What I do with my life, is no concern of yours...So I drink a little more than the rest of you. Doesn't affect my chiefing does it now? You can spend 4 days in confinement again if its that big of a deal..." Hiccup warned.

"Shutting up." Ruffnut backed away.

"So you're okay daddy?" Halvor asked as Hiccup picked him up next.

"Yes, I'm fine. Ingrid, what were you doing in the ring..." Hiccup asked her.

"Me and Halvor were playing hide and seek...I–I fell asleep waiting for him..." Ingrid admitted. Hiccup sighed heavily.

"From now on you stay in the village square, got it?" He told them.

"Yes daddy..." They replied. His eyes now turned on to Astrid and she saw the anger in eyes, oh she was in trouble now.

"And you...Stormfly was just curious about you and the ring is all. She wanted to play and you attacked her, you didn't survive the 10 minutes against her...You tripped and if I hadn't jumped in to save my daughter, you'd be dead right now. I'll handle your punishment later..." Hiccup warned coldly.

"Yes my lord..." Astrid said in a fearful tone.

"Daddy wait...We have an idea for a punishment..." Halvor said. Oh great, now she was at the mercy of Hiccup's children.

"Children this is adult business...I'm the only one who hands out punishments." Hiccup replied.

"But daddy...Just listen to us for a minute..." Ingrid pleaded, Hiccup sighed. He wouldn't be like his own father who never listened to him.

"Alright. I'm listening..." Hiccup said.

"Since...Halvor and me get in to...a lot of trouble in the village...Have someone watch us while you're working. Make Astrid babysit us from now on." Ingrid smiled wide at him now, Hiccup blinked a few times hearing the suggestion given to him by his 4 year old twins. It was a good idea too, if someone was watching them they couldn't get in to situations like today where Ingrid was almost sliced by Stormfly's spines because she was hiding in the ring during the fight, asleep. It could of been a lot worse, and then there was the whole situation where they found the almost hatched dragon eggs and if he hadn't been there they would of been burned.

Everyone was silent waiting for his answer finally he gave a nod. "Done. You punishment will be watching my kids. Every day, all day. You will accompany us wherever we go, and you are coming to stay at the house." Hiccup said firmly. Astrid's mouth dropped open, he was going to make her live with him? And watch his kids?

"Wait wait...You mean live with you?!" Astrid exclaimed, he glared darkly.

"Is that a problem?" Hiccup asked her, clearly his tone was testing her to tempt him by saying no.

"N–no...just asking why I have...to live with you. I–I have my own place..." Astrid said nervously.

"Because my particular line of work involves my kids being at home often and since you'll be spending your time watching them, its just easier to make you live there..." Hiccup stated. "Gather your things, and come to my house in an hour. One of my men will assist you in moving things. You chose to ignore the order...and I will do what I should of before." Hiccup said in a cold tone as he walked away from her holding his kids in his arms with Toothless following behind. Astrid couldn't believe it, he was punishing her by making her watch his kids and live with him? What could possibly go wrong?

It didn't take long for the ring to clear out and people returned to work while Astrid slowly made her way to her house and looked at her parents sadly, they frowned but the three of them wouldn't disobey Hiccup. Astrid went to her room and started packing her things in a bag. After 40 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Astrid's father answered it and gasped.

"Lord Hiccup!...What an unexpected surprise...what brings you by?" The father said.

"I'm here for Astrid." Hiccup said calmly.

"I–I thought one of your men were coming to get her and her things..." The mother added.

"I have them on other pressing matters. Is she ready or not, we're all aware that I dislike being off schedule..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"O–Of course!...As–Astrid...Lord Hiccup is here to...take you to his home...Are you ready?..." Her mother called up. Astrid came down the stairs with two bags, one over her shoulder and the other under her arm while walking outside to see him sitting on Toothless's back.

"As I'll ever be for a life of slavery..." She mumbled though forgetting Hiccup could hear her because of his abilities. He glared getting off Toothless's back and stepping towards her, in fear she dropped her bags and backed up hitting the outside wall of her parents house. Hiccup grabbed her wrist and pinned it above her head hard making her whimper out.

"If you desire the slave life, I can make that happen for you. Your job is simple, keep my kids out of trouble and watch them while I'm not around. You're a live in nanny, Astrid. Slavery would entail me locking you up in my house and using you for personal desires. That is not the case so don't treat it as such unless you want me to treat you like such...If that's what you want for your life...Believe me, I'm not above making it happen." Hiccup warned. "I have grown rather tired of your remarks, I've been more than fair with you and might I also remind you at this time that my children's pick of punishment is a lot better than what I had in store for you...Now are you going to cooperate or do I need to break you in to make you submit to me?" Hiccup asked coldly.

Astrid couldn't even find the words to answer him, she quickly shook her head to him and he released her wrist as he took her bags and latched them to Toothless before climbing on his back. "We love you sweetheart..." Her mother cried lightly.

"Just...do whatever he says...Don't make him upset dear..." Her father hugged her tightly.

"Time to go. Get on." Hiccup ordered. Astrid looked at him, then to Toothless. Hiccup wanted her to get on his back with him and fly on him. "I won't say it again. Get on." Hiccup stated firmly. Astrid shakily climbed on Toothless's back and held on to the sides of the saddle. "Toothless, take us home." Hiccup told him, Toothless spread his wings and took off. Astrid closed her eyes tightly and tried to refrain from screaming out in fear. The flight wasn't long, maybe 7 minutes before they landed in front of Hiccup's house.

Astrid opened her eyes and looked around to see it, she got off slow while Hiccup got her two bags off Toothless and walked to the house. Astrid followed slowly taking it all in, this was her new home forever now. She might as well get used to it. Hiccup opened the door as he walked through the main area silently then to a room off on the left, he opened that door to reveal a small room with a bed, closet, shelving, chest, two bedside tables with a lantern on the right one, and a window over the bed.

"I took it upon myself to get you a bed and things for storage. This will be your room. Mine and the kid's are upstairs. I'll give you a tour when you've unpacked. Don't take long, I have things to do today." Hiccup remarked to her as he put her bags on the bed then walked out past her.

"Yes, Lord Hiccup. I'll be quick..." Astrid said softly. Hiccup then left her sight and went upstairs. Astrid felt tears roll down her cheeks as she began to open her bags and put her things away. Clothes first hanging them in the closet, then some small trinkets of her on the shelves along with some books. She put her ax and armor on the floor of the closet then put the bags away neatly. Once everything was done she stepped out looking for Hiccup, but didn't see him. "Lo–Lord Haddock?" Astrid called out.

"I'm upstairs." Hiccup told her. Astrid hurried upstairs to see him standing against the wall between two doors. "These two rooms are Ingrid's and Halvor's. Ingrid has the room farthest from the stairs, Halvor has this one closest to the staircase. My room is over there. Washroom beside my own. Following?" Hiccup asked her.

"Perfectly sir..." Astrid replied to him.

"Good. Now the downstairs..." Hiccup said as he pushed off the wall and walked down stairs. "Main room." He stated stepping off the stairs, then walking farther where there was a table and what looked like counters and cabinets. "Kitchen." Hiccup told her. He moved to the room next to Astrid's now, "My office and if you know what's good for you, stay out of it." Hiccup warned.

"I understand." Astrid nodded. Hiccup now led her outside of a back door. "Weapons shed, stables, and small play area for the kids. That's it for the tour, now back inside and I'll give you a rundown of your duties." Hiccup ordered, he headed in and she followed him. "Pay attention because I hate repeating myself. Your job is taking care of my kids, whether I'm with them or not. You are to be up at 6am, and have them up, bathed, dressed, and ready for breakfast by 7. At breakfast you will get them their food, then throughout the day you go with them everywhere. You do what they want to do. Lunch and dinner are the same. I will always be home to put them to bed by 9, even if I have to go out later to finish business. You stay in on rainy or snowy days and play here. When in the house you will keep it clean and maintained...there are times my work load is light and I spend time with the kids too, you are still required to be around incase I have to leave. Is this understood?" Hiccup stated.

"Yes..." Astrid replied bowing her head.

"I will always know if something happens. I will be checking every night what you did with them, they are on your watch and if they get hurt, or in to trouble. It is you I will hold responsible, and you will be punished for such neglect." Hiccup informed her.

"I understand the terms my lord...and I'm sorry for...earlier with the comment I made at the house..." Astrid lowered her head. "And for...locking up Stormfly, I just...didn't know she was curious and wanted to play...I don't...read dragon emotions like you do." Astrid admitted.

"I'm aware of this, which is why I agreed to the punishment my children suggested instead of carrying out my own for your little stunt. I understand you dragon haters don't know dragons like I do, you see one so close and you assume its dangerous. I will not hold you accountable for reacting how you did, however you still attacked her and that cannot go unpunished." Hiccup stated. "Your comment is forgiven." Hiccup added.

"Thank you for your kindness..." Astrid bowed her head to him.

"Its not kindness. Don't ever forget that." Hiccup scoffed before walking away. "The kids will be home in 30 minutes, you may do as you like until then. Don't leave the house." Hiccup added as he left with Toothless. Astrid sighed heavily as she sat down on the bench near the main room fire, she stared in to the flames sadly. This was the start of her new life, babysitter of the chief's kids and if anything happened to them on her watch, she was to be punished for it. It terrified her to wonder if he ever came home in a bad mood what he could do. All Astrid could do was just hope things went smoothly while she was doing this job, maybe if she did good work, Hiccup might lighten up and she could try and get close again to find out what happened to him.

It was a long shot but she was willing to try it, whatever he suffered was enough to make him cold and mean. Astrid though afraid...felt bad for him. How much had happened to bring him this far down, to break him? She knew he hated the village for treating him like he was invisible unless they were beating him up or scolding him. But that wasn't all of it, something else happened. Something big and she wanted to know what it was. What turned a kid who always smiled regardless of what happened in the village in to a man who hated everything and would kill to make a point. Astrid would figure it out, she had too.


	11. Visitor

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

11; Visitor.

The job was simple. Get the kids up, bathed, dressed and ready by 7 when Hiccup would get back from morning patrol and then they'd go to breakfast together where she had to get the kid's food from the serving table and bring it to them. After that Hiccup was off to check that people were doing their jobs, handling problems, and other such thing while she walked around with the kids while they played with others or their dragons. If they wanted her to play she had too or they'd Hiccup and she would get in trouble. At lunch and dinner time, it was the same as breakfast. Get their food for them. At night, she had to prepare them for bed and get them in their rooms when Hiccup came home at 9 to give them a hug and kiss.

There were times after Hiccup tucked them in where he'd have to leave again so Astrid was stuck at the house with nothing to do so she would clean things up by wiping tables or sweeping. Most of the time in boredom she would just go to sleep by 10 but had to keep a listen out for them Hiccup returned so she could give him a report if the kids went right to sleep or if anything had happened while he was away. She'd always tell him that they slept fine, and stayed in bed. With that, she would go back to sleep while Hiccup went to his office for a few hours, then he too would go upstairs and go to bed.

From the hours of 2 to 6, Astrid barely slept. She'd lay awake in bed staring out the window at the night sky. She always wondered what Hiccup did in his office for hours until 2am, he would get home at 11 and that was if he left at all after tucking the kids in. Astrid could hear him moving around, cursing but never understood what he was doing. Occasionally she'd hear the metal tin of his flask be opened, put down, then closed. Safe to say he was drinking, still. It was beyond her how the alcohol never affected him but so far she was chalking it up to another perk of him having enhanced abilities.

It's only been a week since she started working for him as his babysitter, surprisingly it wasn't so bad. But trying to manage two kids who had Hiccup's once childish energy coursing through their veins. They loved to sleep in so getting them up was a task but one she did it got easier. She learned the trick of heating one big cauldron of water and using only half of it for each kid to make the water warm for their baths. One kid would go in to bathe, take 15 minutes and be done going to their room and waiting for her while the other kid would start their bath and Astrid would get the first kid dressed.

She didn't have to physically wash or dress them, just get the towel ready for when they got out, then pick out their clothes for the day. After their baths were done and they were dressed, Astrid had to take on Ingrid's hair which wasn't terribly hard but combing through it proved to be a challenge and then doing something to put it up was the hard part. Since Ingrid 9 times out of 10, always wanted something different. It would always involve a braid which thankfully Astrid knew how to do, and then something with it such as pigtail braids or something along those lines.

By the time she'd finish Ingrid's hair, Hiccup would come home and check over them. He'd give his signature nod of approval before they began their walk to the mead hall for breakfast. The first day was the hardest because she made the mistake of trying to boil water in smaller pots at different times which ultimately made them 10 minutes late for breakfast and Astrid believed she would get hurt for such but in a strange turn of events, Hiccup over looked it because it was her first day but told her to boil the water in a big cauldron, then use the smaller cauldrons to carry it to the washroom which was upstairs, and the room farthest from the stairs on the left.

Meals were always easy for her, she just had to get their food on plates and bring it to the table. The hard part of her job was watching them in the village because they loved to run around and play. When they were playing with the other kids, she just had to make sure they didn't get hurt, or join in if they asked her too. When they were not playing with the others, she had to play with them, walk with them, or sometimes run to keep up with them. On rainy days, Astrid found things for them to do even if was sitting on the floor pretending to have a campfire. Astrid found it amazing how differently Hiccup acted with them in comparison to how he acted with the village. She recalled on the third day, it was raining hard and when the kids got really bored and Hiccup wasn't home Astrid made the suggestion that they have a camp out in the main room.

When she first thought of the idea, she didn't know if Hiccup would get mad that they kids fell asleep in the living room under a blanket tent but when he got home and saw it he only smiled and nodded, he even told her nice idea. Astrid was relieved he was okay with it, and then that same night to make sure they didn't get hurt by the fire she stayed out there on the floor with them. Now into her second week she had it down to perfect routine and they were always done and waiting by the time Hiccup walked in the door from patrols. Astrid would take her baths at night after the kids were asleep, sometimes she would read or sharpen her axe too if she got bored.

Astrid hadn't seen her parents in a while, she missed them a lot so sometimes she managed to catch them for a few minutes when they were in the village while she was watching the kids and could talk to them. But never longer than 5 minutes because Hiccup was always flying over checking on things and she didn't want to get in trouble for talking to her parents when her job was to have full attention on the kids. She knew if she ever got caught, she'd get punished. Today would be a fun day because trader Johann was coming in to port. He'd been there 4 other times in the last few months since Hiccup's return and he knew Hiccup was alive too. The two had struck a deal that because of the extended numbers of Berk, Johann would stay a full day so everyone could have a turn to look on the ship.

Everything purchased had to go through Hiccup, he kept order with everything. He would let 15 people on the ship at a time and they would have 20 minutes to look around, before he sent them off whether they'd found something or not. Johann would come every few weeks for them since he no longer had to go to Outcast Island or Berserk Island given they worked for Hiccup, and he always knew when Johann was pulling in because of the patrols. He would make the announcement that night that in the morning after breakfast they could come in groups to look at things. Currently it was 6am and she made her way out of bed.

She stretched and stepped out of the room rubbing her eyes to see Hiccup's office door open and he was sitting in the chair, asleep on the work desk. A flask in his hand still, she knew better than to bother him so she just headed to start her routine with the kids. She started the water over the fire, then went upstairs to get Halvor up. He did then she went to get Ingrid up, who was slower but eventually sat up. "Alright, I'm going to start your brother's bath okay?" Astrid said gently. Ingrid nodded tiredly as Astrid headed out of the room. 10 minutes later, the cool water was in the tub then she brought up a smaller cauldron of hot water to even it out. She checked it first before letting Halvor in to bathe, she stepped outside and went to get his clothes pulled out.

When the 15 minutes was up and Halvor was done, Astrid noticed that Ingrid was still in her room. She went over to the door and looked inside to see Ingrid had gone back to sleep. "No no sweetie, you have to get up. Its time for your bath..." Astrid said softly.

"I don't feel good...My tummy hurts." Ingrid whimpered. Astrid frowned a little but she put her hand to Ingrid's forehead, then sighed pulling it away.

"You have a fever. Maybe a warm bath will help your belly, come on. I'll carry and help you today." Astrid smiled lightly. Ingrid nodded as Astrid picked her up and brought her to the washroom where the water was already changed out and ready. Astrid helped undress her and set her in the tub, Astrid helped wash her body and hair but saw that Ingrid just looked miserable. After the bath, Astrid wrapped her in a towel and took her back to her room, got her dressed once more and sat her on the bed.

"I want daddy..." Ingrid whimpered.

"Alright, lay down and I'll go get him for you." Astrid smiled lightly, easier said then done with 'daddy' was passed out in his office which is the one room she'd been told never to go in if she knew what was good for her. Astrid made her way down the stairs and to Hiccup's office, she knocked on the wood lightly. "Lord Hiccup...?" She said to him. No response. "My lord...your daughter is asking for you..." Astrid tried again. Still nothing. Astrid took a deep breath as she stepped in the room past the door frame and stood beside him. All around the walls were drawings of inventions, maps, his kids, Toothless even. She shook her head to focus, "Lord Hiccup." She said firmly.

Hiccup stirred a moment but still didn't wake. Astrid mumbled as she put her hand on his shoulder and gave him a shake. "Lord Haddock!" She said louder this time. Hiccup's eyes shot open as he grabbed her arm, stood from his chair and pinned her to the wall angrily with his hand on her throat.

"You were warned to stay out of this room..." He said in a deep tone.

"I–I'm...so–sorry...You wouldn't...wake up when I called you...from outside the door..." Astrid coughed out trying to get his hand off her neck, no good.

"I get up when I'm good and ready too, you know this." Hiccup growled. "You have no reason to be in here." Hiccup's eyes narrowed to slits, seeing it up close for the first time was terrifying.

"In–Ingrid...wants you...I came to...get you for...h–her..." Astrid tried to catch her breath when Hiccup released her. "She told me she didn't feel good..." Astrid panted. Hiccup's eye returned to normal color as he softened them though he still looked ready to kill.

"Stay out of my office." He warned picking her up by her arm and leading her out, he shut the office door before letting go and moving upstairs to Ingrid's room. Astrid sat there in a crumpled heap catching her breath as tears formed in her eyes, she was only doing what she was told. She knew to stay out of the office but one of his kids needed him and he was passed out, probably from drinking all night. What choice did she have but to go inside to get him up? Astrid forced herself up and went to her room to sit on her bed and cry silently.

Now nearing 7:15, Astrid kept in her room. Halvor was bathed and dressed, so was Ingrid. She'd done her job, the rest was waiting for breakfast to come. She heard heavy steps coming down the stairs as she tensed up when they stopped in front of her door. "Get out here." Hiccup ordered firmly. Astrid stood up and wiped her eyes trying to not look like a complete mess, she opened the door and walked out.

"Yo–you called sir?" Astrid managed through a cracked tone.

"Breakfast is in 15 minutes, finish Ingrid's hair. She's fine now, she said the bath helped." Hiccup informed her.

"I–I'm relieved she is okay..." Astrid nodded lightly as she saw both kids come downstairs. Astrid sat on the bench as Ingrid came over and kneeled in front of her, back to Astrid's front. Astrid began combing through her hair being careful of the tangles in the long auburn hair belonging to the young Haddock daughter. "What style will it be today sweetie?" Astrid smiled lightly.

"Umm...Can you do my hair like yours?" Ingrid asked.

"Sure can." Astrid replied. She glanced over seeing Halvor and Hiccup sit down to wait.

"Is it hard to do yourself?" Ingrid questioned staying still.

"A little but I had a good teacher. I used to sit just like you in front of my mom while she did my hair. She hated how knotty it got after a bath, took 20 minutes just to comb it out." Astrid chuckled a little.

"Its really pretty. I like how you do my hair, you never hurt me." Ingrid smiled wide as Astrid began braiding it through like hers was.

"I could never hurt you, you're too cute. And you're hair is really easy to work with, nice and smooth." Astrid told her smiling.

"Astrid, did your mommy ever used to sing to you when she did your hair?" Ingrid asked curiously.

"As a matter of fact, she did. It used to keep me distracted when she found a really tough knot to get out." Astrid replied.

"Can you sing it for me?" Ingrid asked, Astrid froze a little. Great.

"As long as your father doesn't mind..." Astrid told her.

"Its fine with me." Hiccup responded to her. Astrid nodded as she took a deep breathe.

"My mom used to sing me this one at night after my bath when she did my hair..." Astrid looked down to keep working on the braid in Ingrid's hair. _"It's a night...full of dreams and wishes do come true...There's a sky, full of stars...but only one like you..."_ Astrid paused a moment. _"It takes years, it takes time for the light to reach the earth and shine...but look at you, here you are...bringing bright my little star."_ Astrid sang softly.

Astrid smiled lightly now continuing. _"There were times along the way...Where the distance seemed to pull our worlds apart. But on that day, you were born...The gods hung a new star in my heart. It takes years, and it takes time for the light to reach the earth and shine...But look at you, here you are...burning bright my little star."_ Astrid hummed lightly now, she saw Hiccup watching her curiously while she finished the braid and Ingrid stood up to face her smiling happily.

 _"So let your light dance...like the colors of the rainbow and the rising sun. And let me take this chance...to say I'm proud of the girl that you've become...So I wish...with all my might...All your dreams, come true tonight..."_ Astrid finished softly, Ingrid did something she didn't expect, she hugged her tightly. Astrid blinked a few times but smiled and hugged her back.

"That was a really pretty song." Halvor stated now.

"Thank you..." Astrid said as Ingrid let go of her now.

"Can you sing to us all the time?" Ingrid asked happily. Astrid was taken aback by the question, then she saw Ingrid look at Hiccup pleadingly. "Is it okay daddy?" She asked him.

"As long as she doesn't mind doing it. Now it's time for breakfast, lets hurry along so we aren't late." Hiccup told them calmly as he stood up. They nodded excitedly heading for the door, Astrid got up slowly to follow. Hiccup stopped her with a serious look on his face, was she still in trouble for going in his office.

"Forgive me for entering you office my lord...I–it won't happen again.." She bowed her head to him.

"I realize I was drunk last night and passed out in there and you did it to get me for Ingrid's sake." Hiccup told her, she looked at him a little surprised. "I'm sorry for attacking you, and making you cry when you were doing your job." Hiccup said before walking towards the door. "Fair warning for next time, just bang on the door." He added, she nodded understanding him as she followed of the house while they walked towards the mead hall. Astrid couldn't believe it, he actually apologized to her and meant it. And she was pretty sure if she ever breathed a word about it, he'd kill her without a second thought.

(The Mead Hall)

During breakfast was pretty calm, Astrid got the kids their food then sat down with her own at the table since she was forced too since becoming the nanny to Hiccup's kids. She sighed pushing her food around on the plate and taking small bites. Hiccup noticed it then returned to his own food, _"You know she misses her parents, right?"_ Toothless told him.

 _"Of course I do. Not hard to miss."_ Hiccup retorted.

 _"A few people are starting to get comfortable again, thinking you're not gonna hurt them."_ Toothless informed him.

 _"I'm aware. Someone will screw up soon, and I'll get to remind them..."_ Hiccup said.

 _"Why don't you let Astrid sit with her parents. It has been a week since you sort of stole her from them..."_ Toothless suggested.

 _"Are you going soft on me, Toothless?"_ Hiccup questioned.

 _"No. But what's it going to hurt, you said yourself you'll scare them again soon to remind them you haven't changed."_ Toothless answered.

 _"I suppose."_ Hiccup replied. "Astrid." Hiccup began, she looked over quickly.

"Yes, Lord Hiccup?" Astrid said quickly.

"Go sit with your parents for the remainder of breakfast." He declared firmly. She stared at him a few seconds in shock, "Do I need to repeat myself?" He arched a brow at her.

"N–No not at all...um...thank you." Astrid thanked as she got up and moved to the table where her friends, Stoick, Gobber, and her parents were sitting. They looked shocked to see her as she sat down lightly with her plate. "Morning." She smiled softly.

"Uh...Not that we aren't happy to see you dear but won't the chief get mad to see you over here...?" Her mother, Alva blinked.

"He told me to too sit with you for the remainder of breakfast..." Astrid hummed contently.

"Wait, really? After forcing you to sit up there for a week he let you come sit with us?" Stoick muttered in surprise.

"Look, I know you think he's the root of all evil...But he's not so bad. He's a wonderful father too..." Astrid sighed rolling her eyes. She noticed a guard approach Hiccup with a letter, he read it over before standing and picking up the kids plates, he then walked towards Astrid and placed the plates down beside her spot on the table, the kids sat beside her happily eating.

"I have an urgent matter to attend too, they are on your watch until I get back." He stated before briskly walking away towards the doors and leaving with Toothless in tow, as soon as they were open he jumped on Toothless's back and sped off with a roar from Toothless.

"Well that was...unexpected." Alva observed.

"Kids...Where is your father going?" Astrid asked looking to them now.

"Daddy said someone needs his help and he'll be back by tonight." Halvor shrugged eating his eggs.

"He...helps people when they ask?" Ruffnut blinked.

"Course he does...daddy isn't mean to everyone, just people who hurt him." Ingrid huffed.

"Yeah, he said you all hurt him badly when he was a kid." Halvor added interjected.

"And what did we do?" Stoick asked.

"You made him feel like he didn't matter to anyone, that no one cared, and he was invisible unless someone felt like yelling at him or hurting him." Halvor sassed back.

"And that was enough for him to come back and make us suffer?" Stoick grumbled.

"I'd watch what you say in front of them...they tell their father everything, Stoick..." Astrid warned softly.

"He said it was part of it but there were 3 who hurt him the most, and what they had done to him was unforgivable." Ingrid chimed in now. It fell rather silent when there was a loud roar outside, a few people looked towards the door. Then through the silence...

"Why in the name of Odin did you bring them all!" That was Hiccup's voice, who was he yelling at?

"Well you never responded to my letters so I just decided to come on my own. Don't get a tone with me." The voice warned, it was a woman's. "I couldn't leave them at the nest alone. Besides, why can't I see all the hard work my favorite person in the world is doing?" There was a giggle afterwards. "Its been almost 8 months since I last saw you...I only wanted to see how you were doing."

"Wanted to see my hard work and how I was doing...Let me tell you why that's bullshit! You came here because you wanted to make sure I haven't slaughtered the village yet. And I don't have a tone, how about you don't get one with me because I am not in the mood today. In case you weren't aware, I've been busy running a village for the last 4 months! I told you this last time I saw you I was making my move soon." Hiccup yelled back.

"Well good to see they are still alive, I'm aware of the work you do but that is not going to stop me from seeing you. Running a village, or have scared them to death in submission? You're so busy you forget to come visit this old lonesome woman." The woman's voice chuckled.

"I do what I feel is necessary, don't question my methods. You won't like the answer. And lonesome? Really?! You have hundreds of dragons in that nest, how are you lonely?! Ugh...I should not be getting a headache this early in the morning...I haven't forgotten to come visit you. Don't add to my work load woman!" Hiccup sneered out. Toothless started to chuckle, "Zip it, Toothless. I don't need to hear it from you too! Look, you can't be here right now. Just go home, I'll see you eventually."

"Well I'm already here now so you might as well just deal with it, Hiccup. " The woman said to him. "And if you lightened up on the 6 flasks a mead a day, you wouldn't be getting a headache so early. Yes I can tell you were drinking last night, its in your still very much glossed over tired eyes."

"Watch it, I'm still in charge and you know what I'll do to people who disrespect me. And no...I don't care who they are so don't tempt me...I don't have room for them all, you have to send them to dragon island with the rest of my men. It's the only place big enough. I've already got 300 men on the island, plus the 150 tribe members. Did you bring the big guy too?" Hiccup asked.

"Hm, oh you mean Iceblast? Of course I did. He's relaxing off your South beach in the water." The woman said calmly.

"Great...because I don't have enough to deal with. Fine...you're already here so lets just go inside. A lot has changed since we last met. I'll get you up to speed. And take off the armor...Honestly, if you're going to travel 6 days just to come see me, you don't have to hide yourself. They know better than to question me..." Hiccup said.

"Lead the way then." The woman replied calmly. The tribe in the hall only blinked in confusion, who had shown up and yelled at Hiccup? The doors opened as Hiccup walked in looking more than irritated as Toothless followed behind then a woman dressed in green and brownish armor, wearing a spiked mask.

"Daddy! You're back already!" Havlor and Ingrid rushed up to him.

"Daddy? Oh Hiccup...What poor, defenseless, young woman suffered for you to have children?" The woman in the mask asked.

"Haha, very funny." Hiccup growled sarcastically.

"Well you've made it clear you have no limits so I just assumed you took advantage of a young girl in your drunken stupor and got her pregnant...Oh, wait! Did you actually settle down, where is she? I must meet her." The woman exclaimed.

"Mind your own, mother and shut up before I change my mind about killing you for showing up with your entire dragon nest unannounced...I didn't settle down. It was 4 years ago, in a bar with a woman who...is no longer with us. I saved her from being raped by drunken men, we got really fucking drunk ourselves...Scratch that. I was already drunk and then she got drunk and well I think you can figure the rest out from there." Hiccup mumbled coldly. People's eyes widened at his words. Did he just call this masked figure...his mother?

"Daddy, who is she?" Ingrid tilted her head to the side curiously.

"She's my mother, your grandmother kids..." Hiccup mumbled. "And take off that gods forsaken mask will you."

"So forceful son...Very well." The woman sighed heavily as she raised her mask and pulled it off revealing her to have green eyes and medium brown hair, she looked to be about late 40's maybe early 50's there were a round of gasps in the hall now, one plate dropped to the floor.

"Va–Valka?" Came Stoick's shocked tone.


	12. No One Is Safe

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

12; No One Is Safe.

The room was in utter shock and silence at the sight of a woman standing there in the mead hall who up until 10 seconds ago they believed to be dead after having been carried off by a dragon when Hiccup was just a baby. But here she was, in the flesh and what was more shocking was that Hiccup knew who she was, apparently had for a long time too since he spoke so casually with her. No one was more shocked than Stoick seeing the woman he loved alive after 20 years.

"Hello, Stoick." Valka greeted calmly staring at the man before her, her husband.

"How is this...possible...you were–..." Stoick began slowly.

"Taken. Yes I know, I was there for it." Valka muttered sarcastically.

"And you're...alive?" Stoick questioned starting to get from his seat but Hiccup glared.

"Regardless if you've just realized your wife is still alive after 20 years, I'm still in charge here and I did not order you to speak or move from your spot." Hiccup warned darkly. Stoick quickly sat down nervous and looked away from him, "That's more like it." Hiccup grinned.

"Still ruling with the iron fist, aren't you son?" Valka chuckled softly.

"Don't push your luck with me. I don't care if you're my mother or not, the only reason I allow you so much leeway around me is because unlike them, you didn't give me shit growing up. Keeping away after you weren't killed however is still inexcusable." Hiccup stated coldly.

"And I've explained to you countless times why I didn't come back..." Valka took a step back.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Because you didn't want your dragons to be hurt. I get it...All I'm sayin mother dearest is that maybe if you had come back...These people wouldn't of treated me the way they did, because the old man would of been happy to have his wife and son and never would of let these people treat him so terribly just because he lost you. So while you might not of been directly apart of what I dealt with for 11 years, you were still directly involved." Hiccup seethed angrily.

"I've apologized..." Valka whimpered to him.

"You agreed not cross me, don't start now. You chose to come here, I didn't tell you too." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest. "But since you are here, you can watch me work up close. I'll give you a run down of my island...Everyone does as I say without questioning me or they get punished and I don't need to remind you of what punishments I dish out or the ones that can be much worse." Hiccup stated.

"No, I very much remember what you're capable of son..." Valka sighed heavily.

"Now might be a good time to go over the rules again. Since I almost guarantee you'll be staying here because you have this illusion that you can stop me from kill them...Which I hope you're aware, you cannot. Everyone in this village has learned what I can and will do, also what I'm not above doing...Pay attention. Rules on my island are simple. One, don't talk out of line. Two, don't question or challenge me. Three, do as you're told. Four, don't speak unless spoken too. Five, you may call me my lord, Lord Fury, Master Hiccup, Lord Haddock, chief, or sir. Six, don't hurt my dragons. Seven, don't irritate or anger me. Eight, do not disobey or disrespect. Nine, don't ever tempt me. Ten, don't attempt to kill or betray me. Eleven, children 14 and under are to be in bed by 9. 15-18 by 11, and adults unless ordered by me no later than 12. Thirteen, everyone 15 and older will be up at 6, younger children 5-14 up by 7. Fourteen, Breakfast will be served at 7:30, Lunch at 12:30, Dinner at 5:30. Fifteen, quiet hours are from 8-7 and for those of you curious, it means from 8 at night to 7 in the morning I expect to hear nothing but whispers and breathing from your homes. This also means, you do not leave your homes unless instructed between those hours. Breaking any of the rules could result with your death. Frankly it depends on my mood if I choose to punish you or outright kill you." Hiccup recited from the first day he arrived.

"Simple enough...And how many people have you punished?" Valka asked.

Hiccup grinned a little, "Best if you don't know that answer mother. Now come along...There is much to catch you up on. The rest of you...finish up and get to work." Hiccup ordered.

"A–aye sir..." They replied as they began to eat faster. Hiccup walked with Ingrid and Halvor back to their table, motioning for Astrid to follow as well. She got up with the kid's plates and walked to the table, the kids began to eat as Astrid sat down beside them. One of the guards brought over a plate for Valka then bowed backing away slowly.

"So, been here 4 months you mentioned?" Valka asked him.

"That would be correct." Hiccup closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, arms over his chest.

"And the children?" Valka glanced curiously.

"Mine and Heather's twins." Hiccup responded.

"Are you going to give me more than 4 word answers? For Odin's sake, Hiccup. Last time I saw you, you were standing over a table with a map of the Archipelago and a knife sticking through Berk...Now you have children?" Valka mumbled.

"What do you want me to tell you? That I was careful while drunk out of my mind and having sex?" Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Well, it'd be a comforting thought yes." Valka claimed.

"That would mean I'd be lying to you. I was incredibly drunk, mother." Hiccup saw his kids were finished. "Why don't you two go play over there with Toothless while I talk to your grandmother." Hiccup gestured lightly.

"Yes daddy. Can we meet her after?" Halvor asked.

"Yes. Toothless, keep em busy bud." Hiccup ordered. Toothless nodded as he carefully played with the kids now, Hiccup looked back to his mother. "Don't even say it...Last person who said I was going soft got choked out." Hiccup retorted coldly.

"I was only going to make mention of what a good father you are..." Valka said putting her hands up defensively.

"They didn't do anything to me, they won't suffer." Hiccup murmured. "Look, I'm not giving you the whole story. All you get is that right after I took over, Heather found me on Berk and told me they were mine from the one night I spent with her. Toothless confirmed it. Heather said I had to keep them with me because she was dying from some illness...I refused to keep them, she said if they were going to be in my way to kill them all. She gave me her axe and everything, I slammed it down in the rocks. I told her I'd watch them, she asked me to kill her because she didn't want to die a slow painful death from the illness...So I had sex with her...then kissed her and snapped her neck..." Hiccup mumbled quietly.

"There's that warm fuzzy feeling I was getting..." Valka stated to him.

"She said she didn't care how I killed her, as long as it was quick and painless...Ever since, they've been with me." Hiccup mentioned.

"And...how did you get Berk to do what you say? Didn't they riot when you they found out it was you?" Valka asked.

"I threatened to burn the village to the ground with the dragons, then kill them all. And no one had the balls to challenge me." Hiccup retorted with a scoff.

"Should I ask what you've done to them as punishment?" Valka wondered.

"You already know..." Hiccup assured with a smirk.

"And who is this...young lady trailing your heels when you beckon her?" Valka quizzed curiously.

"Astrid. My live in nanny for the children..." Hiccup responded coldly. "Its her punishment for locking up one of my dragons and attacking it." Hiccup added.

"I suppose that's better than trying to rape her..." Valka mumbled quietly.

"I've done that too, threaten to rape her when she decided to disrespect me and thought I wouldn't." Hiccup shrugged. "Anything else you want to know?" Hiccup growled now.

"Just one thing..." Valka began gently, "What happened to you to make you this way son? I know the village treated you badly but...that couldn't of been what pushed you so far to be so cold and hateful...What sent you past the breaking point?" Valka questioned.

Hiccup's leaning chair slammed down back to all 4 legs down to the stone floor, he pushed it back with a screech then stood opening his eyes slowly revealing thin slits with Toothless's green shade of eyes. It was the first time Valka had ever seen it, Hiccup grabbed her hair from behind, forcing her head back and facing the ceiling. Then he had a dagger to her throat, pressing it to the skin in seconds. The room bit back in fear, "It doesn't matter what happened, it happened and I will never stop my revenge until everyone in this village suffers. Mother or not Valka Haddock, if you ever ask me that again...I'll slit your throat from ear to ear with a smile on my face." Hiccup hissed out in a murderous tone.

Valka winced out with terror in her eyes but nodded once. Hiccup removed the blade then released her hair before snapping his fingers and Toothless quickly stopped playing with the kids, walking over and following him out in silence. No one knew what to say after he vanished past the hall doors, Valka panted a few times to regain herself as she put a hand to her neck where the cold steel had been moments ago, she felt a warm liquid trail down her neck. Pulling her fingers away she saw it to be blood and gasped a little.

"A–are you okay?" Astrid asked her.

"I should of asked him, I knew better but still pushed...I'm lucky he spared me." Valka looked to the blonde girl sitting a few seats away from her.

"Has he ever...attacked you before?" Stoick asked from his seat.

"No...He's never gotten so dark around me before. Most of our encounters in the last 5 years have been filled with conversations, sarcastic remarks about his drinking, and me watching him work..." Valka sighed a little.

"So you've been alive all this time?..." Astrid questioned lightly.

"I have. Hiccup found me 5 years ago when I was injured on an island. He didn't know who I was and I didn't know who he was until one of his men called him Lord Hiccup, I thought nothing of it at first but then they called him Lord Haddock and I just put the two together. I told him who I was and at first he was confused, overwhelmed, then angry for have been alive and never returned to Berk." Valka quietly told them as she closed her eyes.

"And because of the fact you never came back here, holds hostility towards you...just not as much because you didn't give him hell. None of us know what pushed him so far...We've been trying to figure it out but nothing." Stoick admitted with his head down.

"There is one person who knows besides Hiccup and Toothless..." Astrid said now carefully as they looked at her.

"Wh–who? Do you know?" Ruffnut questioned quickly.

"Gothi..." Astrid looked around to make sure Hiccup wasn't around.

"And...how do you know this for sure?" Gobber asked.

"The first night Hiccup was here...and he took her home. I was watching them, I stayed hidden so he wouldn't see me but...She put her hand to his head, then after a few seconds she backed up in fear and sadness. She told him; _'My dear Hiccup...I've seen the reasons now. I am...sorry, so sorry those things happened to you child...'_ Yeah, Gothi actually broke her vow of silence to talk to him. But Hiccup pulled back from her touch, eyes still void and no emotion on his face. _'Its in the past. It no longer matters.'_ Is what he said to her. Then Gothi told him _'Dear child but you know that this is not the way. It will not change what was done to you that night.'_ And Hiccup got upset moving away from her, all he said was, _'I know very well it won't change what they've done to me. However, I don't care. This is my way. They will all see what they did and understand that they created what I am today. They can blame no one but themselves, this conversation is over. And breathe not a word of what you saw to anyone. Good evening.'_ Hiccup turned and walked away from her after that..." Astrid looked down sadly.

"So aside from what the village did...something big happened on one night that broke him and if I had to take a guess...it was the night of his birthday because he was fine when I saw him that morning before I gave him the day off..." Gobber commented.

"Gothi isn't going to tell us what happened, Hiccup told her not too and even if he said he wouldn't hurt her or you, Gobber...After seeing what he did to his mom...I don't really think any of us are safe from his wrath when provoked." Astrid doubted.

"So what do we do...We can't let this continue..." Stoick remarked.

"If I were you I would just erase that little thought in the back of your mind to try and over throw me because it's not going to work." Hiccup's voice made them freeze and looking up they saw him standing behind Stoick with his arms crossed over his chest.

"N–No! I would never...think such a thing, my lord!" Stoick rephrased quickly.

"I also wouldn't lie." Hiccup advised coldly as he kept walking, "Your attention..." Hiccup now turned to face the tribe. They fell silent and looked at him. "Bad storm on its way, time to hunker down. Everyone to your homes." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes Lord Haddock." The room said in unison as they began getting up and exiting the hall.

"You 3 stay right where you are." Hiccup glanced towards Valka, Stoick, and Astrid. Ruffnut, Gobber, Snotlout, and Tuffnut all quickly scrambled out of the hall. "Viggo, take my kids home." Hiccup's stern tone scared them, there wasn't an ounce of emotion in it.

"But daddy you said we could meet grandma..." Ingrid whined.

"And you will, later...Daddy hasn't seen his mother in a few months...I just want to talk to her first." Hiccup told them. They stared at him a few seconds, "I promise. And when daddy makes a promise?" He asked them.

"Daddy always keeps it." They said together.

"That's my good kids. Now hurry along with Viggo, I'll be home soon." Hiccup smiled. They hugged him and rushed off with Viggo. His face instantly dropped, "Shut the doors and leave us." He demanded. The guards filed out with Dagur, Ryker, and Alvin and then the doors shut tightly. "I don't care how much you think you know. I don't care how much you don't want things to be this way. And I really don't give two shits if you think you can change me by figuring out what you did wrong to make me this way. Understand? The hate from this place that was thrust upon me for 11 years will never forgotten or forgiven. Nothing you say or do is ever going to take it back. I'm going to say it one last time for you...I. Will. Never. Be. How. I. Was." Hiccup glared darkly, his eyes changing again.

"W–we weren't...trying to change you...We just want to und–..." Astrid was cut off by Hiccup's backhanding her hard. Tears instantly formed in her eyes as she held her stinging cheek.

"You will never understand what I suffered. Everything thrust upon me...Is what I'm giving back 10 fold, and I can make it so much more worse for you if you don't stop testing the limits of my patience. That's not a threat, that's a promise. When I left here 5 years...Standing on Raven Point watching everyone have fun...I made a vow to make everyone in this village suffer. I will keep inflicting torture, pain, and suffering until either I'm satisfied or everyone dies. I don't care which comes first. But it'd be over too soon if I just killed everyone and left. That won't do, that won't be fun at all for me. No...I'm going to take my time and make it a nice, slow suffering." Hiccup growled.

"Please, Lord Hiccup...have mercy..." Valka pleaded him.

"I am beyond mercy. You were all doing so good with not pissing me off, but now you've gotten too comfortable with my mercy...I'm going to bring back the way I like to handle disrespectful, screw-up, rule breakers. Its time I remind everyone who I am." Hiccup smirked darkly again. His eyes fell on his mother, "You will be staying with Stoick." She only nodded to him. "Now get out of my sight..." He ordered pointing to the door. Stoick and Valka got up to leave, Astrid started to get up when Hiccup grabbed her wrist. "Except you." He glared.

Stoick and Valka left the hall, once the doors were shut again he forced her to sit down again. "As for you, I've reminded you countless times not to agitate me and every time I think you'll just behave yourself, you prove me wrong. I dislike being wrong, Astrid. Why is it so hard for you to follow instructions?" Hiccup asked her.

"I–I have been sir...I've...done everything...you've ever asked of me..." Astrid responded quickly. He slammed his fist down on the table, cracking it and making her whimper in fear.

"Lies!" Hiccup scolded, she winced closing her eyes tightly. "I thought my warning that day in the hall to you was perfectly clear. To never test me because I will do what I saw I will, and if you ever stepped out of line again...I wouldn't stop." Hiccup hissed out.

"I–I haven't...stepped out of line my lord! I–I've only done...as you've asked..." Astrid cried to him.

"Really? 'There is someone other than Hiccup and Toothless who knows that happened'." Hiccup recited to her, her eyes widened now. "Nothing happens on this island without me knowing about it. I know every action, every word, ever whisper...I knew someone was watching me that night, and I thought you'd been smart enough to heed my warnings. That night, I ordered everyone to their homes for quiet hours. It was 8:45 when I got Gothi home, and stood with her for 10 minutes. So you were out past quiets hours, and listening in. And now I come to find out you're using it to plot against me?" Hiccup roared angrily.

"N–no! Nothing like that, never my lord...! Please...I had...no intention of using it against you...We all just...want to know what happened to you to turn you in to this!..." Astrid sobbed in fear. "W–we just want...the old Hiccup back...I know he's still there..." Astrid pleaded.

Hiccup held her wrists against the table, he put his other hand around her neck and glared intently in to her blue eyes. "As I told my mother. What happened to me, doesn't matter. It did happen, and nothing can ever take it back. It pushed me to a point, a breaking point and this is the outcome. Get that through your thick skull, Astrid. Old Hiccup Is Dead. He's not just hiding, okay? He. Is. Dead. For good. Now I have been more than fair with this, with everyone. Since everyone wants to take it for granted...It's time to go back to being merciless. There will no longer be any warnings, if I see someone screw up. Punishment. Someone crosses me, they die. And if you want to live to see tomorrow...you best move your ass to my house and do your god damn job without a word. Am I in any way, shape, or form unclear?!" Hiccup snarled.

"N–no my lord..." Astrid trembled, Hiccup released her and stepped back heading towards the door.

"From this moment forward..." Hiccup started coldly walking with Toothless. "No one is safe."


	13. Blood Eagle

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

13: Blood Eagle.

Since the arrival of his mother, Hiccup was merciless and cold to everyone. Gobber, Gothi, and his kids were the only ones safe even though he'd said no one was safe, they were. Not a soul on Berk messed with Hiccup's temper, the smallest things set him off now. He was back to giving harsh punishments, and he gave them himself unlike before when he'd order it and his guards carried it through. He still summoned everyone to the center of the village when someone was punished, and he'd make them watch from start to end.

Astrid was still watching the kids every day, she brought them to see Valka because Hiccup was still a man of his word and had promised them they could meet her. Just like before and it had gone as planned for them to be in a false sense of security, then he'd strike and remind them exactly who they were dealing with. Astrid, Gobber, and Gothi were never summoned to the square. Astrid was glad for that fact, she didn't want to see people get tortured.

It had only been 2 months too, Hiccup had been there in complete control for almost 6 months and though nobody liked it they had to deal with it because even looking at him wrong was all it took. However when he was with his kids, he was a good father to them. He sat with them at meals, played small games, and walked with them around the village when he wasn't patrolling or scolding someone. It was strange that his kids never minded either, whenever he was about to punish someone he would send them off with Astrid after they asked why they had to leave when everyone else didn't and Hiccup would only calmly reply with 'Because daddy doesn't want you to see the monster he's become'.

The kids would only nod smiling and rush off happily, once he was sure they were home he'd issue the punishment with no mercy, and no emotion. When Hiccup walked through the village alone without the kids he could see children hide in fear, women crying that they couldn't live like this anymore, men trying to comfort them and tell them that it will be okay as long as they didn't anger their lord. It only made Hiccup smirk with pride, he had them right where he wanted them.

 _"Look at this Hiccup...You did this."_ Toothless grinned.

 _"I didn't do it alone, I wouldn't of had the courage if not for you."_ Hiccup responded.

 _"I just gave you a push in the right direction. You wanted to die, that would only give them more reason to think their actions and words were right about you. I gave you a purpose and goal to get revenge on them and now look at them...cowering when you walk by."_ Toothless snickered a little.

 _"You don't think I've gone to far?"_ Hiccup asked.

 _"Thor no! Hiccup do I need to remind you what they've done!? They would beat you up, trip you, scold you, belittle you. They called you worthless, useless, embarrassing, disappointing, destructive, stupid...And they ra–..."_ Toothless started to say.

 _"DON'T...say it."_ Hiccup glared at his friend, he knew what point Toothless was getting at but he still didn't want to hear it.

 _"Alright alright, easy. I'm just telling you why you're doing all this, because if you start lightening up they could riot. That stupid girl you have watching your kids already knows that the elder knows the truth. They already know something bigger than the village's antics happened."_ Toothless told him.

 _"They won't riot. Even if they tried, how far are they going to get? 150 angry tribe members versus 500 armed soldiers and 300 dragons? Odds aren't in their favor."_ Hiccup retorted.

 _"Regardless, you aren't merciful to your soldiers...And if they turned on you...That's more people on the tribe's side. Don't let up, even for a second. We've come too far."_ Toothless urged.

 _"That we have."_ Hiccup nodded.

 _"Though I still say you should do worse to those boys who hurt you..."_ Toothless grumbled.

 _"You know I only punish if someone breaks a rule."_ Hiccup shrugged.

 _"And did anyone in the village have a reason to hurt you?"_ Toothless asked. Silence. _"No, they didn't. They never had a reason, they just did it because they hated you, because they wanted too. Why should you need a reason to do the same? Break them, Hiccup. You said it yourself, you're going to break them one by one until your satisfied or they die."_ Toothless grinned at him.

"That is so true...Lets have a little fun then." Hiccup smirked. With that the two of them continued walking.

(Hiccup's House)

"Astrid, its so boring in the house...can't we go play?" Ingrid whined.

"I wish kids, but your father wants me to clean the house today..." Astrid sighed lightly.

"Please...Just for an hour? And when we get back...We'll help you clean up, and tell daddy it was our idea." Halvor pleaded. Well her job was to keep them happy and out of trouble. When they got bored, they caused trouble.

"Alright, one hour. Get your boots on and we'll go for a walk and play some games." Astrid told them smiling, the kids beamed with joy as they rushed to get their shoes on and meet Astrid by the door. With that, they headed out in to the town. One child on each side of Astrid holding her hands.

(In The Village)

Hiccup wasn't seen, Astrid assumed he was in the forge or something else. The kids were running around having fun while she watched closely. Something she noticed is that usually the other village kids would be out playing too, but they were keeping away from Ingrid and Halvor. Avoiding them or pretending not to see or hear the calls to play. Were they...ignoring the kids? Because they were Hiccup's children? She now moved over to them and crouched down smiling.

"Astrid...Why doesn't anyone want to play with us?" Ingrid asked lightly.

"Maybe they are busy today...But I'll play with you. Come on, we'll play tag. You're it." Astrid lightly tapped Halvor's arm them jogged away as he laughed and chased her, Ingrid ran the other way. Now all three of them were laughing and playing together. After 20 minutes, they all sat down in the grass panting and trying to catch their breath.

"That was so much fun! We're glad daddy lets you watch us...You're much more fun than his guards." Ingrid giggled.

"Do you like playing with us?" Halvor asked curiously.

"I do. You two are the best children in the whole village. You remind me of your father when he was younger..." Astrid chuckled softly.

"Really...You knew daddy when he was our age?" Ingrid questioned.

"I did. He loved to play, and always had a smile on his face. Really smart too." Astrid smiled.

"So how come he was...invisible?" Halvor asked.

"And why did people hurt him?" Ingrid added.

"Well...I don't really know kids. I really don't." Astrid shrugged gently.

"Can you sing for us again? And we can dance together?" Ingrid looked at her intently but smiling wide.

"O–out here? Oh kids...I don't know about that...I'm not...much of a singer outside of the house..." Astrid blinked a little at them.

"Oh come on! You sing great, Astrid...Please...Just one?" Ingrid pressed further.

"Oh alright...Just one. I don't need your dad getting mad at me..." Astrid sighed in defeat.

"Daddy said you could sing whenever as long as you didn't mind doing it." Halvor added grinning.

"Fine...Let me think of one...I don't know many dancy ones..." Astrid thought a moment.

"Well just sing and we'll make up a dance..." Ingrid and Halvor giggled happily together. Astrid smiled shaking her head, such happy kids no matter what. "Ah, got one..." Astrid took a breath standing up.

 _"In the rain or in the dark. I will never lose the spark. That keeps me going when I'm low. Everybody asks me how, I get by when I get down. It's easy to get through the darkness...Once you know!"_ Astrid sang to them. _"I can show you the way, to have a brighter day. It only takes a smile...To make it all worthwhile!"_ Their faces turned to bright, wide smiles.

 _"WE CAN CONQUER OUR FEARS! LAUGH UNTIL HAPPY TEARS, FALL TO THE GROUND! IF YOU'RE LOST AND AFRAID, ALL THE GOOD TIMES WILL FADE. JUST FOLLOW THE SOUND...FOLLOW THE SOUND OF LAUGHTER!..."_ Astrid watched them start laughing and dancing around. She began laughing too, a genuine one. She loved seeing them so happy. Astrid saw others stopping to watch the scene playing out with them, they thought she was crazy because Hiccup would show up and remind them that this wasn't a time for fun, but she had orders to do whatever they wanted.

They wanted her to sing and dance, so she would. Other kids were coming out of hiding now, watching and rushing up to join in which only added to the fun of it all.

 _"Pulling through, standing tall. We can rise above it all. With our friends by our side. Face the danger with a grin, 'cuz there's no battle we can't win...We will never fall, never divide!"_ Astrid sang out loudly, she didn't care. Maybe if Hiccup flew over and saw how happy the kids were he wouldn't scold her to hell and back for what she did. Farther away, Hiccup was just returning from the other side of the island. He watched from above, seeing everyone gathered around the area. Astrid dancing around with the kids, all of them.

 _"We will find the way...To face another day! It only takes one smile...To make it all worthwhile!" Astrid laughed "WE CAN CONQUER OUR FEARS! LAUGH UNTIL HAPPY TEARS, FALL TO THE GROUND. IF YOU'RE LOST AND AFRAID, ALL THE GOOD TIMES WILL FADE! JUST FOLLOW THE SOUND...FOLLOW THE SOUND OF LAUGHTER!...Oh laughter..."_ Astrid twirled around and the kids repeated the same motion, all with big smiles on their faces. Actual smiles.

 _"When you look inside, you'll find the answer. Coming from the heart you can't go wrong. Do it with a smile and you'll find Laughter. Find your melody and sing!..."_ She had sung it really fast then paused to take a breath. _"YEAH!"_ She yelled out, holding the note for a few seconds.

 _"WE WILL CONQUER OUR FEARS! LAUGH UNTIL HAPPY TEARS, FALL TO THE GROUND! WITH THE FRIENDS THAT WE'VE MADE, I KNOW WE'LL NEVER STRAY...IF WE FOLLOW THE SOUND, FOLLOW THE SOUND OF LAUGHTER! Oh laughter!..."_ Astrid finished as she and the rest of the kids all burst out laughing after falling on the grassy field, holding their sides. It was now Hiccup decided to make himself known by landing a few feet away and getting off Toothless.

"Ut oh..." A few of the kids said backing up and running to their parents quickly.

"I believe I gave you other orders to stay inside today..." Hiccup mentioned. Astrid froze as she stood up quickly bowing to him.

"I–I'm sorry sir...The kids were...rambunctious being cooped up inside the house." Astrid explained quickly.

"So you disobeyed my orders to come out here and disturb the rest of the village?" Hiccup questioned her.

"N–no! Never...Ingrid and Halvor just wanted a little time outside...It was...only going to be for an hour...I–I didn't think the other village children would join us..." Astrid winced. Ingrid and Halvor rushed to their father now, each holding one of his hands.

"Daddy, its our fault!" Halvor said quickly, he now looked down at them.

"Yeah...Astrid told us you wanted her inside cleaning...We pushed her to take us out because we were bored...Don't be mad at her...Please..." Ingrid asked lightly.

"Really, is that so?" Hiccup asked firmly. "You deliberately disobeyed me. I said to stay in the house today, and clean it. You've left me no choice..." He trailed off darkly, Astrid closed her eyes tightly waiting for it. "But to tell you well done." Hiccup finished calmly. Astrid's head snapped up in shock, her blue eyes widening.

"Wait...What?" Astrid asked in disbelief.

"You disobeyed my orders to fulfil the job orders I gave you, which were to watch my kids. All day, everyday and keep them happy, as well out of trouble. You recognized they get bored and cause trouble when cooped up, so though you disobeyed me...you ensured my children were happy because had I come home to find out you did nothing with them would of resulted in punishment. In sight of your choice to put them before anything else, even if against my orders...I will not punish you." Hiccup stated to her.

"I–I don't know...what...to...Thank you, Lord Hiccup..." Astrid finally said bowing her head to him.

"Now, have you two had your fun for the time being?" Hiccup asked his kids.

"Yes daddy...We're sorry for almost getting Astrid in trouble..." Halvor lowered his head.

"But you were honest with me, and that's what counts. Now, the three of you get home. Children, I expect your rooms clean. I will be home by dinner." Hiccup told them. "If you get things done before then, you may come out to play again." Hiccup added.

"Thank you daddy!" The kids rushed towards the house, pulling Astrid with them.

"And the rest of your get back to work before my mood goes foul..." Hiccup warned the rest of the onlookers. They quickly rushed off, Hiccup scoffed closing his eyes and getting back on Toothless.

 _"Well that was entertaining."_ Toothless chuckled.

"Indeed. Come on, we still have to check the perimeter." Hiccup told him. That said, they darted off.

(3 Hours Later)

As soon as Astrid got back to Hiccup's house they all got right to work cleaning everything. She did the kitchen, main room, her room, Hiccup's room, and washroom. The kids worked on their rooms to make their beds and pick up toys. Once they were all done they collapsed on the living room bench smiling. "Finally done...Everything is clean." Astrid sighed out. Though sometimes it was scary to be living in Hiccup's house and at what little mercy he could come home with, it wasn't so bad as she first thought it to be.

She got to spend every day with two amazing, happy, well behaved children. Ingrid and Halvor always did as they were told, and they were always happy. Not much could ruin their mood and in truth, they did remind Astrid of how Hiccup used to be. Thinking more on this, she began to ponder it. "Astrid, can we go back out now? Daddy said we could if we finished our chores..." Halvor asked her.

"Yes we can, come on." Astrid smiled to them. They took her hands as they all left the house, heading in to the village again. Just like before, the kids ran around playing together but the other village children stayed clear of them. Astrid didn't understand it, a few hours ago all the children were dancing around with her while she was singing and now it was like this again. Was it because Hiccup showed up? No, because they'd done it before Hiccup arrived too. They shied away from his kids, but why?

Astrid watched the faces of Ingrid and Halvor got from smiling happy to frowning upset. Every time they asked if someone wanted to play, the other kids would shake their heads, run off, or act like they hear. It kind of broke her heart to see them getting differently because they were Hiccup's kids. Her eyes widened with realization, that was why. They were treating them differently because they were Hiccup's kids! They were treating them like they weren't there, a way to get back at Hiccup for the suffering he was putting them through. It was their own revenge.

If Hiccup found out someone would surely die. This was the start of what happened to Hiccup, people treating him differently. Like he was invisible and didn't matter. Is this why Hiccup turned the way he did, because after so many years of being treated exactly like this he snapped in a rage. Hiccup's kids never did anything to anyone, they were just playing around and happy, they were kind to people and minded their own business mostly. But it still wasn't all of it, she knew something bigger happened to break him, then made him hate everyone this much. But this ignoring, is how it started.

Astrid saw the kids making their way over to her but accidentally ran in to someone. "Oops, sorry!" Halvor said quickly. The person just kept walking without acknowledging him.

"Its okay, Halvor. Maybe they are in a rush today..." Ingrid tried to assure her brother about being ignored. The two pressed forward but it kept happening, people would completely ignore then. One old man walked by, Astrid recognized him to be Mildew. And he purposely bumped in to them, tripping Ingrid and making her fall to the ground. Astrid rushed over to make sure she was okay. "Ow..." Ingrid whimpered holding her knee.

"Serves your brats right. You don't belong here anymore than your father does." Mildew scoffed hatefully towards them.

"Hey, leave them alone. They are just kids, Mildew..." Astrid said as she checked over Ingrid's knee. "Its not bad sweetie, just a scratch." Astrid smiled at her.

"Of course you'd side with them, the kids of the man who enslaved us all." Mildew retorted.

"I'd stop if I were you..." Astrid warned the old man. Mildew then raised his staff to push Halvor down, he went to kick him when Astrid used her body as a shield to keep him from getting hurt. Hiccup would never forgive her if something happened to his kids on her watch. Astrid grunted in pain getting a kick in the side.

"Leave Astrid alone!" Ingrid told Mildew angrily.

"And what are you gonna do about it? You're as useless as your dear old daddy...Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree..." Mildew snickered.

"This right here is exactly why Hiccup is the way he is! Don't you get that...this right here is why he came back for revenge. Because all of you treated him differently. You hurt him, ignored him, yelled at him...And now you're doing it to his kids...Haven't you figure it out, this is why Hiccup turned cold and merciless because of people like you! These kids have done nothing wrong, they are just playing and you're treating them exactly how you treated Hiccup." Astrid growled angrily.

"They are his kids, its reason enough. They'll turn out exactly like him and we'll have 3 merciless monsters making us suffer." Mildew glared.

"Hiccup was never cold before, he wasn't merciless before you people treated him like he was a nothing. The only reason he became what he is now is because of this shit right here, yelling at his kids, hurting them, calling them names...and a person can only take so much. I know Hiccup has done terrible things, but honestly can you blame him with how you're acting right now! Look how far you people pushed him, and Hiccup isn't a monster...He just got fed up being treated like he meant nothing to anyone. And if you don't want his kids turning out the same way, don't treat them the way you treated Hiccup! He didn't deserve it! I feel bad for him! No wonder he came after us for revenge, seeing how you treated these innocent kids..." Astrid kept both kids behind her now.

"So you think its okay how he treats us! You're working for him!" Mildew pushed her back.

"We all work for him you idiot! My job is to keep his kids safe and happy. He treats us how we treated him...Now get back to work. Come on kids...We're going home." Astrid turned from Mildew to walk away, but he used his staff to trip her. Both kids glared at the old man now, they looked at one another and nodded. Raising their heads they took in a deep breath.

"DADDY!" They yelled out and the two of them made it ring for miles. Everyone's eyes widened, they were calling for Hiccup because of Mildew. Before Mildew could strike them, Astrid used her body to cover them again. There was a loud screech like roar overhead, people froze as Hiccup landed and got off Toothless. His eyes were already narrowed in slits, glaring darkly. It was one thing that he punished someone for messing up a simple job, but when his kids called for him because there was an actual problem...Oh someone was going to die today.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to figure out what happened, seeing Mildew holding his staff to strike and that Astrid was laying on the ground with the kids beside her. "Ingrid, Halvor. What happened here?" Hiccup asked cooly.

"That mean old man ran in to us, he tripped me and hurt my knee..." Ingrid pointed at Mildew.

"And then he called us brats and said we don't belong here like you don't. He pushed me with his staff and went to kick me but Astrid protected me. Ingrid yelled at him to leave her alone, and he said that she was as useless as you." Halvor interjected.

"He said too that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...Astrid yelled at him that this is why you changed, because people treated you bad and now they were treating us bad. That old man reason enough to hurt us was because we're your kids, and we'll turn in to merciless monsters like you. But Astrid told him that the reason you changed is because you got fed up with how people treated you and how can anyone blame you for wanting revenge when these people treat innocent kids so horribly. We tried to leave and he tripped Astrid then tried to hit us but she covered us...then you came." Ingrid added afterwards.

"I thought as much. So...That's how it is still? You know you can't beat me, so you take it out on my kids and treat them as you once treated me? 6 months later of showing you what happens when you push someone too far, you continue. But I suppose I shouldn't be shocked, some people never change and its high time I show you what happens to someone when you push them past the point of no return. Alvin, Dagur...Ensure Astrid, and the kids make it home. Viggo, Ryker...Summon the village." Hiccup said in a dark tone.

"Yes Lord Haddock." The men responded and heading to do as they were told. Once the kids were out of ear and eye shot, and the village had been summoned to the main area, Hiccup stood with Mildew before him.

 **(A/N: Little gory through here. Its all Hiccup torturing and killing Mildew in a horrific way. So...if you don't want to read it, I would just stop here.)**

"This man thought it would be wise to test me, by going after my children." Hiccup began in an authoritative tone to the tribe. The people gasped looking at Mildew, had he really been that stupid and bold? "So I've brought you all here to show you what happens if you decide to get bold and treat my children as you once treated me. Sad that none of you learned after seeing what happened to me...Oh well." Hiccup shrugged with a dark smirk. "But today...I'm going to show you a new method of torture, in high hopes you will never forget what I'm capable of." Hiccup snapped his fingers.

"The blood eagle comes from Nordic legends of Viking executions." Hiccup began as a few backed up in terror but found themselves only backing in to guards. This was Hiccup's way of making sure no one ran while he worked. Hiccup grabbed Mildew's arm, whipped him around and held both behind his back pushing him on a circular stone piece in the village square. Two guards brought over metal poles which were banged in to the ground then they tied Mildew's arms to them. Hiccup put out his hand as he was handed his whip.

A guard dragged a dagger over Mildew's clothes to get them out of the way so Hiccup would have access to his back. Without wasting another moment began striking the whip hard against the old man's back, slashing it. Mildew let out screams of pain, even going as far as pleading Hiccup to stop saying he made a mistake. With his back bleeding profusely and torn open so as to give access to the ribs."Pl–please my lord...I–I made...a mistake..." Mildew begged.

"Yes...yes you did and now it is a mistake no one will soon forget." Hiccup stated coldly. Hiccup handed the whip back to his guard as he now reached for an exposed rib and broke it, he did this one by one. Each break caused a gasp or horror from the crowd or scream of pure pain from Mildew. Once he was finished breaking the ribs of the old man, he twisted them one by one upward to look like wings. To add injury to injury, salt was poured into the wound making Mildew squirm in pain. Hiccup now stepped back as the old man cringed in pain, crying out and begging for it to stop.

No one imagined Hiccup would do something like this, and they found it shocking the old man was even still alive. A few people watching turned their heads and threw up at the sight, mothers covered their children's heads and ears to block out the screaming. "Tie him to the post." Hiccup ordered, his guards did as told.

"His arms won't reach around the post with his rib wings sir..." One guard said, Hiccup took both of Mildew's arms and forced them back. Both arms were broken now and tied in place as the old man whimpered trying to stay awake.

"Oh don't fall asleep yet, I'm not done..." Hiccup smirked as his men placed a few things around the post, then drizzled a green liquid on Mildew, and trailed it over the objects and left a single line stopping at Hiccup's feet. "You know what that stuff is, old man? Its Monstrous Nightmare gel..." Hiccup started as he crouched down before the line at his feet and sparked a flame in his palm and looked back at Mildew. "It's the very thing that lets them set themselves on fire...so it goes without saying that this gel is very flammable..." He now put his palm to the gel as it lit instantly and began moving down the line, around the objects which caught then on to Mildew's body. In seconds he was engulfed by flames, letting out a blood curdling scream.

Hiccup was burning him alive, no one could believe it. They knew his punishments were harsh, but this. This was a whole new level of dark and twisted that no one expected. After 20 minutes Mildew's screams of pain ceased, his eyes closed, and head dropped. "Douse the fire and get rid of the body, toss it over the edge and make him shark food." Hiccup ordered emotionlessly. The guard nodded as they put out the fire in a few minutes, cut Mildew's disfigured body down and then proceeded to toss him over the edge of the island. When his body hit the water, it sank. Hiccup checked as he then saw dorsal fins circling and finally a pool of blood in the water.

"Let that be a lesson since you clearly didn't learn the first time. Do not ever test me because I have no limits when it comes to torture. Dismissed." Hiccup said. The village quickly dispersed to their homes or jobs silently. "Clean this mess and return to your posts." Hiccup ordered his men before getting on Toothless and flying towards his house. Upon landing, Toothless went to eat the fish that was placed in his stable while Hiccup entered the house. Astrid and the kids stood quickly to see him, his hands covered in blood.

"I–is the mean man gone daddy?" Halvor asked.

"He is. As I promised, everyone will know who you are and no one will ever hurt you." Hiccup stated calmly. His eyes fell on Astrid now, "Twice today you have impressed me, Astrid. First you chose to ignore orders to ensure the kids were happy, then you stood up for and protected them. Good job. Now I'm going to go clean off, then we'll prepare for dinner." Hiccup told them.

"Yes my lord." Astrid bowed her head softly.

"Okay daddy!" Ingrid and Halvor smiled. With that Hiccup walked away upstairs to the washroom. His kids would not be treated like he was, he wouldn't allow it and after today everyone now understood he had zero tolerance. His kids wouldn't have the lifestyle he had, they wouldn't be scolded by the village, called names, picked on, they wouldn't be invisible. He refused to let that happen.


	14. Drunken Secrets

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

14: Drunken Secrets.

Mildew had been the first Hooligan tribe member brutally killed by Hiccup since he returned to Berk 6 months ago. And as Hiccup had said, it was something that they would not soon forget, nor repeat. No one dared Hiccup's patience or temper. They lived in absolute fear of Hiccup and his wrath. Everything was back to how it began, there was not a single sliver of mercy or emotion to the man, except when he was with his kids and even then, it could change in the blink of an eye. There was no longer any talking during meals, and whenever they walked by the village would bow and force smiles.

And yet in this, people were beginning to understand why Hiccup had finally snapped and turned dark. Because for 11 years they gave him hell for no reason whatsoever. They never had a reason, they just did it because they wanted too and now that Hiccup snapped and returned for revenge they understood that it was because of them that he was this way, and next to fear they felt guilt. No one more than 3 people in particular, 4 actually. Stoick, Snotlout, and Tuffnut. Valka too because she felt now that she was needed on Berk more than the dragons needed her.

If she'd come back, these things wouldn't of happened to Hiccup. He would of grown up with the others, as friends. Stoick felt the most guilt, he was the Hiccup's father and treated him like an outcast who didn't belong. Snotlout and Tuffnut knew what they did and the guilt was so bad they wanted to tell everyone it was their fault Hiccup broke but Hiccup previously warned them to keep their mouths shut or he'd kill them.

On top of all that, Hiccup's drinking had become a great deal worse. There wasn't any time other than breakfast people didn't see him sipping from his flask meaning he was for all intensive purposes drunk from 12 to 8, or that's when villagers saw him. Given quiet hours, no one saw if he kept it up at night after he got home. Gobber was concerned for the lad, he'd always cared about the boy as if he were his own son and to see him like this, how far people of this tribe pushed such an innocent kid truly bothered him.

"Lad?" Gobber asked while taking a break from hammering out a sword.

"Yes, Gobber?" Hiccup replied.

"Why don't you go home, you've been in here all day." Gobber suggested.

"What for...So I can sit around bored." Hiccup scoffed.

"To be with your kids? You know I love ya like a son but yew can't be spendin all yer time in here with old me..." Gobber laughed a little.

'That's what I like about you, Gobber. You always could get a laugh out of me, even when I was mad or upset. I'm grateful to have at least one person who cares." Hiccup chuckled a bit sitting up now and looking at his former mentor.

"That's not true and yew know it lad...Gothi cares, your kids care, even your parents..." Gobbed told him.

"Those aren't my parents..." Hiccup's tone became cold now.

"Hiccup, they still made you and you are their son by birth. Now I know yew don't want to hear it but if you are grateful to have me who cares, you'll sit down and listen to me..." Gobber pressed him.

"I am sitting, Gobber..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Then listen to old me, I've never steered you wrong lad. This village was cruel to you, don't think I didn't notice...and you always pushed it off and kept a smile on your face so forgive me if I'm having a hard time believin that the day of your birthday when I gave yew the day off it pushed you this far. I know it wasn't just the village, something else happened." Gobber began, Hiccup glared. "But I won't ask you to tell me, I'm sure whatever it is...it was bad and it was the reason you snapped..." Gobber added quickly.

"Good. Now make your point..." Hiccup growled.

"The point is...stop trying so hard to be something you're not...And don't yew spout off that nonsense that old Hiccup is dead to me because Gobber here raised you from the time you were in diapers..." Gobber waved his finger at Hiccup.

"Are you lecturing me right now?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes now listen. I know for a fact that the Hiccup I raised is still in there. You're hiding him because you're afraid if you bring him back people will just go back to how it was. But they won't...they know what you're capable of. We all do...you've made your point known lad...Everyone is afraid of you...but you can't do this forever..." Gobber sighed softly.

"Fine you're right...Old Hiccup is still here, and he sits back and watches the people who hurt him for 11 years get what they've had coming to them for a long time...They won't stop. Look what happened a few weeks ago, they can't beat me so they take it out on my kids! Treating them how they treated me?! And you expect me to just stop my mission for revenge. Not a chance in Valhalla, Gobber." Hiccup said firmly.

"Iccup...listen to me. Yes, I saw what happened...But what you didn't see is that before that happened is that no one knew what they did wrong. They knew they hurt you for years...but they didn't see the damage it caused because after those beatings...you'd walk away smiling like it didn't bother you. But when it happened to your kids...and Astrid made it known that it was the reason you changed is because of their antics...they understood. You didn't hear what Astrid told Mildew before the kids called for you...Did you?" Gobber asked.

"No. I didn't because I wasn't there until after it happened. Your telling me, she made them aware of the emotional damage that was caused? That they suddenly understand they put me through hell for 11 years. I was 5, Gobber. 5 years old when it started. I put up with it for so long, burying every comment, hiding every beating...And what's worse...my 'father' as you call him, knew what was happening...and he didn't stop it! Alright. He didn't stop the tribe he protects from hurting his own son. Now you tell me how I'm supposed to let that slide..." Hiccup glared.

"Hiccup, I know about it. I know everything...And believe me, I'm not happy about what your old man did either. After you went missing, I scolded him for hours and after the first day you were gone...he felt guilty and said if he ever found you again, he would do everything he could to make it up to you and fix his mistakes." Gobber put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder now.

"And that is supposed to fix what was already done. Like I said on Snoggletog...the hands of time cannot be reversed and the damage has been done. Gobber, we're all members of the Hairy Hooligan tribe to Berk and Stoick was the chief while I was growing up okay? The tribe...all of us are supposed to be protected by him, even from each other sometimes. And he didn't protect me from the tribe. He knew what they did, he saw the bruises, the cuts...And all he told me to do was to clean up, eat, and go to bed. I don't give a single fuck in Valhalla that he wants to fix things now because he's 11 years too late." Hiccup spat out angrily.

"He knows he made mistakes..." Gobber interjected.

"NO! He knows he fucked up, Gobber. He knows his negligence has cost him his son. He knows his carelessness was part of who I am now. He knows that like the rest of the village, he is guilty of pushing me to the edge and then over it. I came back here for revenge and even though I hate these people...I've protected them from war and death. Now you tell me whose really in the wrong here!? Because it sure as shit ain't me..." Hiccup sneered to him.

"The day you blood eagled Mildew...you should be aware that there are still some in this village who did you no wrong. Astrid is one of them, she never hurt you Hiccup. Now I know she didn't help you either...but maybe she was scared the village would turn on her too. Because that day...She stood up for not just your kids, but you as well." Hiccup sighed heavily looking at Gobber.

"I find that very hard to believe." Hiccup snorted.

"When Mildew tripped Ingrid, Astrid rushed to check on her. When he pushed Halvor down and went to kick him, she took the kick instead. And when that old man was spouting off nonsense about your kids turning in to you, when he was belittling your children...Astrid is the one who stood up to defend them, and you. I was there, I saw everything." Gobber told him.

"Fine, enlighten me." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

" _'Serves you brats right. You don't belong here anymore than your father does.'_ Is what Mildew said to them after he tripped Ingrid. Then Astrid ran over to check her and said _'Hey, leave them alone. They are just kids, Mildew...Its not bad sweetie, just a scratch.'_. Mildew scoffed and told Astrid, _'Of course you'd side with them, the kids of the man who enslaved us all.'_ Now Astrid, she's a smart lass Hiccup. She warned him, _'I'd stop if I were you...'_ Mildew then raised his staff to push Halvor down, he went to kick him but Astrid used her body as a shield to keep him from getting hurt." Gobber explained.

"I'm still listening for these words of defense..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Let me finish lad...Your kids by the way, are as hot tempered as you. _'Leave Astrid alone!'_ Ingrid told Mildew angrily. _'And what are you gonna do about it? You're as useless as your dear old daddy...Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree...'_ Mildew had retorted. This is when Astrid stood up for you, and the kids. She got up angrily and faced Mildew saying, _'This right here is exactly why Hiccup is the way he is! Don't you get that...this right here is why he came back for revenge. Because all of you treated him differently. You hurt him, ignored him, yelled at him...And now you're doing it to his kids...Haven't you figure it out, this is why Hiccup turned cold and merciless because of people like you! These kids have done nothing wrong, they are just playing and you're treating them exactly how you treated Hiccup.'_ But Mildew pushed..." Gobber took a breath.

" _'They are his kids, its reason enough. They'll turn out exactly like him and we'll have 3 merciless monsters making us suffer.'_ Mildew said. Astrid didn't back down however, _'Hiccup was never cold before, he wasn't merciless before you people treated him like he was a nothing. The only reason he became what he is now is because of this shit right here, yelling at his kids, hurting them, calling them names...and a person can only take so much. I know Hiccup has done terrible things, but honestly can you blame him with how you're acting right now! Look how far you people pushed him, and Hiccup isn't a monster...he just got fed up being treated like he meant nothing to anyone. And if you don't want his kids turning out the same way, don't treat them the way you treated Hiccup! He didn't deserve it! I feel bad for him! No wonder he came after us for revenge, seeing how you treated these innocent kids...'_ Astrid pushed both kids behind her protectively." Gobber explained.

"And that was it until I got there?" Hiccup asked.

Gobber shook his head, "Mildew accused her by saying _'So you think its okay how he treats us! You're working for him!'_ Mildew pushed her back but Astrid held firm with _'We all work for him you idiot! My job is to keep his kids safe and happy. He treats us how we treated him...now get back to work. Come on kids...we're going home.'_ Astrid turned from Mildew to walk away, but he used his staff to trip her. Both kids glared at him, they looked at one another and nodded. Raising their heads they took in a deep breath and yelled for you. Mildew went to strike them, but Astrid used her body to cover them again. Then you arrived. She defended you, and your kids. I know there are not many innocents Hiccup...but there are others beside me and Gothi who care and all I'm asking...is that you consider that. You know not everyone in the village hurt you." Gobber said softly.

Hiccup closed his eyes sighing heavily, "So you're saying I should have favorites, that outta go over real well..." Hiccup rolled his eyes at him.

"You already have me and Gothi in the safe zone, and who is really gonna argue with you? Hiccup you have them terrified to breathe wrong..." Gobber insisted.

"I will consider it." Hiccup affirmed sighing.

"That's all I'm asking, now go on. Get out of here and get home, you look like you haven't slept in days." Gobber smiled.

"I haven't. Going on day 3, and as much as I try too...I can't. Even the mead isn't helping, it usually knocks me right out." Hiccup told him.

"I been meaning to ask...Why do you drink, and I know yew started at 17. 'Cording to yer dragon rider men." Gobber asked.

"Because what was done to me was unforgivable, and I needed something to take off the edge and numb the pain. After a while, I just used it to relax after a long day...Which seems to be my life now." Hiccup shrugged.

"Its not healthy lad...But I'm not one to talk, I drink too when I need to relax. I'll help ya out, but my stuff is stronger. Got is from trader Johann last time he was in port. Be easy with it, one mug is enough to take old Gobber down." Gobber laughed as he went in to the back and pulled out a bottle of it then handed it to Hiccup.

"Thanks...I'll see you tomorrow." Hiccup gave a half smile before collecting his things, putting some away then leaving on Toothless.

"You're good kid, Hiccup...I know that boy I raised is still in there, you can't be afraid to let him out...You can't be afraid to be you." Gobber sighed as he went back in the forge to lock it up.

(With Hiccup & Toothless)

 _"Is that stuff safe to drink, it smells terrible..."_ Toothless gagged. He'd watched Hiccup take his 10th swig of the bottle.

"Yeah, its great actually...And man Gobber wasn't kidding, this shit is fantastic." Hiccup beamed while they flew in the sky.

 _"Shouldn't you...slow down? On top of that you've already had 3 flasks today."_ Toothless questioned.

"I'm fine bud, I don't even feel drunk...You know I can handle my alcohol well." Hiccup grinned.

 _"Yeah well you aren't invincible, Hiccup. Ease up...last time you told me you were fine, you slept with Heather and now 4 years later you have twins..."_ Toothless mumbled.

"Yeah true...but man that was a good night...I kind'a miss her." Hiccup chuckled.

 _"So home?"_ Toothless asked.

"Nahh...nots yet buddy..." Hiccup slurred out.

 _"Oh for fucks sake! You are drunk...Hiccup put the bottle down!"_ Toothless ordered him.

"No...I is fine...relax a lil." Hiccup hiccuped taking another long swig from the bottle.

 _"No you're not. I'm taking you home..."_ Toothless rolled his eyes. Changing course, Toothless flew to Hiccup's house and landed outside the door. Hiccup slid off Toothless and walked inside, Toothless shook his head. _"Please for the love of Thor...don't act like a fool tonight."_ With that he made his way to the stable outside and laid down.

(In Hiccup's House)

As soon as Astrid heard the door open she looked over from her book to see Hiccup standing there, a bottle of...something in his left hand and by the looks of it, it was already more than half way gone. "Welcome home, Lord Hiccup." Astrid greeted calmly.

"Hey...Where's my kiddos." Hiccup asked her.

"Um...upstairs? Sleeping...it is 10:30 at night." Astrid replied.

"Ohhh right! House clean, good. Time to work then." Hiccup nodded as he walked to his office and went inside, sitting in his chair. Astrid shook her head, assuming he had a good night and continued reading her book. She'd go to bed soon, but for now it was still rather early. While reading she could heard Hiccup thrashing around in his office, was he mad about something? "Gods damn it where is my notebook!" Hiccup yelled, Astrid winced. Yeah he was mad, fantastic. From where she was she could hear footsteps on the stairs, she looked back to see the kids rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"Why is daddy yelling...Is he mad?" Halvor asked.

"I don't know sweetie, come on...lets get back to bed." Astrid sighed as she put her book down and led them back to their rooms. She tucked Halvor in first, then Ingrid who sighed. "What's wrong?" Astrid asked gently.

"Daddy is drinking again...Isn't he?" Ingrid asked her.

"Yes, I think he is...But its alright, maybe he just had a bad day...The drinking...will calm him down and he'll be okay tomorrow." Astrid tried to smile.

"He won't hurt anyone right?" Ingrid questioned.

"No, of course not. He's home now...and in his office. I'm sure he'll just fall asleep soon and then it'll be over. I'll keep an eye on him. Everyone else is in bed anyway..." Astride replied.

"Okay...Mommy's daddy used to hit his wife when he was drinking..." Ingrid yawned before falling asleep. Astrid frowned, Heather's father was abusive when he was drunk? Astrid understood why Ingrid asked now, she was afraid that her father would become abusive because of all his drinking now. She sighed and made her way downstairs again, looking towards the office she saw the door open.

"Asssstrid..." Hiccup said.

"Yes sir?" Astrid replied to him calmly.

"C'mere." Hiccup ordered her, she moved towards his office door and bowed.

"What can I do for you my lord?" Astrid asked in response.

"I didn't...tell yew to ssstand out there...c'mere a second..." Astrid's eyes widened a bit, he wanted her in the office? She wasn't allowed in there, he made that clear. "Urrie up!" Hiccup demanded, Astrid quickly walked in beside him.

"I'm here...what can I do for you?" Astrid asked.

"I want yew to look at my draawingss...Did you ever know that I liked to draw few years ago?" Hiccup smiled at her.

"N–no...I didn't know that you liked to draw my lord..." Astrid told him. It was true, she really didn't. And why was he smiling so much? Was he...drunk? Actually drunk? Oh this was going to be a long night. Hiccup put a notebook in her hands now, he wanted her to look at it? At his work?

"Go on! Its all the work I did when I lived here..." Hiccup beamed happily. Astrid carefully flipped open the notebook and started looking at his drawings, he was really good at it actually. How old was he when he did these? "What do you think?" Hiccup asked her.

"They are...amazing my lord...When did you...start drawing?" Astrid decided to ask, what could it hurt after all. He was drunk and probably wouldn't remember this tomorrow morning, that or he'd be pissed that he allowed himself to such a drunken state where she showed a happier side of himself, and his work.

"I wanna say I was...8. I wasss invisible so I had a lot of time to just sit back and draw...And stop with the lord stuff...we're friends aren't we?" Hiccup asked her, Astrid stared a him a few minutes. Yes, she was sure he was absolutely wasted right now. Not wanting to tempt him, she smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes Hiccup, of course we're friends...These are...incredible drawings. Such detail too..." Astrid whispered softly as she flipped to another page and gasped a little, on the page in charcoal drawing was a picture of her. Astrid took it all in with wide eyes of surprise, he had drawn her? From the looks of it, when she was about 12. It was her, on her birthday when she got her mother's axe. Hiccup was there for that? Flipping through more pages she saw more of her at different ages or in different poses like sitting, sharpening her axe, or throwing it in the forest.

In fact most of the pictures she flipped through were of her, some of the others but not many. Why did he have so many of her? Towards the end she saw pictures of Toothless and him, then drawings of his armor, metal mask, inventions. When done she closed it and handed it back to him. "You ssaww the oness of you riight? Annnd I bet you wanna know why I have sso many?" Hiccup asked in a teasing manner.

"I–I suppose I'm a little curious..." Astrid shrugged to him. It was now that Hiccup stood up from his chair and moved towards her slowly, Astrid backed up a little. Had he sobered up already and realized she was in there. Hiccup backed her against the wall and put his arm out so she couldn't run away, she began to shake a little in fear. Maybe he was still drunk and going to rape her? Hiccup put his fingers on her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. They were so close, inches away from one another as he placed a soft kiss on her lips then pulled back.

"Its because I like you, Astrid." Hiccup said calmly. Astrid's eyes widened at him, her mouth dropping open in shock. He liked her!? No wait, he said the word like, not liked. Did that mean he liked her currently?

"Yo–you do?" Astrid asked carefully. Hiccup nodded to her, Astrid didn't understand where this was coming from?

"I've always liked you. Since I was 10, first time I ever saw you...I thought you were a Goddess fallen from the heavens, that's how beautiful you were to me...still are actually." Hiccup whispered to her, hearing her breath get caught in her throat from the shock he smiled and stroked her cheek slightly. Astrid began to breath heavily, he thought she was beautiful? Was he lying to lure her in to a false sense of security? No...he was drunk but even in that sense, he wasn't laying. Alcohol made people show them true selves.

So that meant that he was telling the truth, him being drunk right now meant every word out of his mouth was the truth and also he was being himself again. So she was right, old Hiccup wasn't dead, he was hiding because he was afraid to be hurt by everyone again. But still, he liked her in the past and still did. "I–I don't know what to...say. Why...didn't you ever tell me?" Astrid asked shakily.

Hiccup now backed up, his face suddenly going serious and looked at her. "How can I talk to someone who didn't know I existed? I would of given anything for you to notice me, to give me a chance..." Hiccup asked her, she couldn't find an answer for him. Hiccup half smiled and shrugged, then he left his office and sat on the bench in the main room by the fire. Astrid followed him, she sat beside him quietly. "No one noticed me. I was invisible unless I was gettin yelled at by my father." Hiccup started, Astrid only listened to him unsure of what to say. "Every day for 11 years. I was beat up, pushed around, teased, picked on, belittled, scolded...and for what. What did I ever do to anyone? What did I do wrong to deserve it? Why did my father hate me after my mother was taken? Did he...blame me for it happening? Why Astrid...why me...what did I do wrong?" Hiccup asked her.

"I–I don't know...Y–you seemed fine to me." Astrid answered.

"How come...you never helped me? You knew what they did, what they put me through..." Hiccup choked. Astrid looked at his face, was he going to cry? She'd only seen this look in his eyes once and it was when he was staring off in to nothing while snapping Heather's neck.

"I–I was afraid for people turning on me too..." Astrid replied softly looking down.

"Then why...did you stick up for my kids, people turned on you for siding with me and protecting them...What changed?" Hiccup asked.

"I did it...f–for you, Hiccup." Astrid looked over at him, he looked at her. "I–I saw what those people did to you for years and I never stopped it when I could of. And when I saw your kids suffering how you did...I just couldn't do nothing like before. I didn't want them to...get torn down and broken...like you. I didn't want them to snap and want revenge...I thought if maybe just one person stood up, it could make a difference..." Astrid told him.

"But you didn't just defend them. You defended me too...Gobber told me tonight, what you said on my behalf...that you felt bad for me, and didn't blame me for the things I was doing..." Hiccup said.

"I don't blame you...What they did was horrible to you, and if...I had stepped in back then, maybe I could of changed what happened to you. Made them realize what they did was wrong, that you did nothing wrong...but I didn't. I held back and now...You want everyone to suffer for what they did to you." Astrid sighed.

"Don't blame yourself 'strid...I didn't become the way I am because of them..." Hiccup looked away from her, Astrid looked over. He didn't become this way because of the village? Astrid saw his eyes, there were tears in them. Actual tears. "I suffered day after day of abuse from these people...But...I always managed to pick myself up and smile again...I do hate what they did to me but its not what broke me, not what made me the way I am...Hateful, cold, and wanting nothing more than revenge. I didn't want to be the man I am today...but people...pushed me...they pushed me to far over the edge, Astrid...and I just couldn't do it anymore...I wanted...to die after they did what they did to me...I wanted to die so badly until Toothless helped me and told me to give them a reason...a reason to hate me..." Hiccup closed his eyes and Astrid saw it, a tear slip from his forest green eyes.

"What happened, Hiccup...Tell me...Please...Who pushed you over the edge, what did they do to you?..." Astrid pressed, she didn't know if he was still drunk or not but he was opening up to her and so far hadn't attacked her so she may as well try. It was that moment where Hiccup buried his face in his palms and cried hard.

"They...tricked me...And took advantage of me..." Hiccup cried out, Astrid's eyes widened. People tricked him, they took advantage? Hiccup didn't mean that–"Th–they ra–raped...m–me...Snotlout...and Tuffnut...raped me the night...of my 16th bir–birthday...And left...me t–to die in the for–forest..." Astrid put a hand to her mouth in horror, Hiccup had been...raped?! By Snotlout and Tuffnut...no wonder they were terrified of Hiccup now because they knew that they were the ones who pushed him past him the breaking point.

Astrid couldn't find her words, she was speechless hearing this. This was why Hiccup snapped and broke, this is why he was cold and emotionless. This is why he drank so much, to forget what happened. Because Snotlout and Tuffnut raped him on his 16th birthday, and left him to die there. Astrid felt tears pricking her own eyes now, she did the only thing she could for him. She wrapped her arms around his arms and pulled him against her, she put her head on his and held it with a hand as she rocked back and forth with him, trying to comfort him. Hiccup broke down against her, his head on her chest he cried hard.


	15. Realization

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

15: Realization.

He'd been crying against her, in her arms for close to an hour. She didn't speak a word the entire time, she just held him and tried to calm him down. She couldn't believe this, Snotlout and Tuffnut raped Hiccup and left him to die in the forest on his birthday. No wonder Hiccup hated everyone, and hearing him break down...Astrid could tell he'd been holding this in a long time, probably since it happened and drank to numb the memories and pain. Hearing how he cried, she could tell why he hid old Hiccup away and hid behind dark Hiccup now. This is why he wanted revenge because if the abuse hadn't been enough to break him, two people decided to rape him and break him once and for all.

Astrid had half a mind to go to their houses and kick their asses herself. But she could right now, she felt like Hiccup needed her. That he needed someone, anyone to just care about him, to be there for him. He hadn't had anyone in 5 years, and right now she was the only one who knew the truth about everything and frankly...everything Hiccup had come back and done made perfect sense to her. Hiccup got raped, and ran away vowing revenge.

"What...did I...ever do..." Hiccup choked out, holding her tightly.

"Ssh...shh its okay now...everything is okay, Hiccup. They can't...hurt you anymore. You're...safe with me...I promise..." Astrid forced out, what else did you say to someone who'd been torturing people for 6 months who just revealed why he did what he did, why he finally broke?

"I–I never...did anything to anyone...I just...lived...Was me living...what they hated...about me?...I don't...understand what I did to deserve it all...why Astrid...why!" Hiccup yelled.

"Ssh...relax...I don't know why they did it, Hiccup...I don't...but I'm going to find out and get answers for you...But I need you to tell me what happened that night...You have to tell me. You've been holding this in for 5 years, Hiccup...you have to talk about it..." Astrid pleaded him.

"S–strid...I don't...I need...bucket..." Astrid looked down at him, he was panting and looked like he was about to be sick, she let go of him quickly and then helped him outside. As soon as he was out, he dropped to his knees and threw up. He wretched and heaved, Astrid only stood behind him and rubbed his back.

"That's it...get it out...you'll feel better...Ssh..." Astrid soothed, Toothless came around now and watched this happen. Astrid offered the dragon a small smile, "Its okay...Toothless...He just had to much to drink, he's gonna feel like hell in the morning though...Go back to sleep...I've got him..." Astrid told Toothless, but the dragon remained still and firm in his spot. After 15 minutes, Hiccup stopped throwing up and Astrid helped him back in to the house and to the couch. Toothless came in and laid down on the floor still watching closely. "That's it...just lay down..." Astrid told him as she got a bucket incase it happened again, then she got a blanket and pillow.

 **(A/N: So there's gonna be a little drunken Hicstrid sex through here. If you don't want to read, then skim past. I'll have it marked in Bold.)**

"W–will you...let me lay on you?..." Hiccup asked quietly. Astrid nodded as Hiccup sat up and Astrid laid down, then he laid on top of her. She put her arms around him, one on his back and the other running through his hair. "Yo–you're comfy..." Hiccup said tiredly but flirty like too as his hands found their way to her breasts, she gasped a little.

 **/Lemon Start/**

"Hi-Hiccup...what are...you doing?" Astrid asked quickly.

"I want you..." Hiccup purred seductively.

"N-No you...don't, not like...this Hiccup...Just close your eyes and rest." Astrid told him softly.

"I've wanted you since that day in the hall...anyone...ever tell you that you have a gorgeous body, Astrid?" Hiccup looked up at her smiling. Astrid didn't understand, where was this coming from? Was he still...drunk? She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt Hiccup raise her shirt, she blushed darkly.

"Hiccup...Stop...don't do this. Y-you're kids are...right upstairs..." Astrid asked not sure if he'd listen or not.

"As-strid..." Hiccup unclasped her skirt, at this Toothless merely shook his head and went outside. Before Astrid had time to react she felt Hiccup pull down her leggings.

"Hiccup!" She gasped trying to stop him but he was a great deal stronger and it was pointless. He had to still be drunk because he wouldn't do this otherwise. His arms locked around her legs after he moved down to her womanhood.

"You smell...so good..." Hiccup's eyes flashed to slits for a moment, Astrid noticed it. Hiccup was drunk and lusting for her. His enhanced abilities could smell her and it was driving him wild. Hiccup gently licked at her folds making her shudder, "Don't deny me, Astrid...I can already smell the arousal..." Hiccup brought his face closer and began to eat her out, it took everything Astrid had in her not to scream out. She only prayed the kids stayed asleep. "Let me...have you...I want you. I want you so bad...right now." Hiccup purred.

What did Astrid do here, let him take her? She was still a virgin, never been touched by a man. Hiccup wanted her and was already going at it but yet maybe he wasn't entirely drunk because he was asking her if he could have her. Yet she found herself afraid to tell him no, biting her bottom lip she looked at him and nodded. Without another word, Hiccup slid her leggings off completely and then removed his pants and underwear, he was already hard and Gods he was big. Astrid's eyes widened. "B-be gentle...Please...I-I'm still...a virgin." Astrid asked softly.

"I would never hurt you, Astrid..." Hiccup told her calmly as he removed his shirt, then hers. Now with both of them naked, Hiccup captured her lips with his own kissing her deeply. Astrid couldn't help but kiss him back while his hands played with her breasts. He took only a few moments to tease them both with his tongue and mouth, she moaned lightly. Why was she enjoying this? Hiccup was drunk and about to have sex with her. He wasn't even going to remember this in the morning, he was going to be pissed.

Hiccup moved one hand down to her pussy and ran two fingers up the already moistening folds, it made Astrid flinch at the feeling. It felt...good, he was being gentle with her. Hiccup carefully slid two fingers in, she tightened around them before he began to pump them in and out of her core. "Hiccup...gods..." Her breath got caught in her throat.

"Your scent is driving me crazy, Astrid...I want you...right now..." Hiccup told her, again Astrid nervously nodded to him. Hiccup took his fingers from her pussy as he moved over her with his cock at her entrance. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't terrified, Hiccup was about to take her virginity in a drunken state. She only prayed he wasn't furious and didn't kill her as soon as he realized what he did.

Hiccup leaned in and kissed her again, she returned it with her arms around his neck and legs spread apart for him. If she fought him, he might still go ahead and do it. He was turned on, and in a drunken state could make him mad so she wouldn't stop him. Hiccup pressed the head of his cock inside her, she gasped a little and then without warning he pushed inside fast and hard breaking her maiden head. Astrid's eyes shot open as she screamed into his mouth.

Hearing her scream, he didn't move right away. He kissed her cheeks, and used one hand to wipe her tears. "Ssh...don't worry, it won't hurt for long...jus relax, Strid..." Hiccup soothed her before starting slow thrusts in and out of her. Astrid tried to take a few breaths to calm down, but to her surprise...Hiccup wasn't lying. After about 3 minutes, it really did start to feel amazing. And now she was fighting herself not to moan out. Hiccup felt her untighten around him as he started to pick up the pace.

"Hiccup!..." She gasped holding his arms while he thrusted in to her.

"Keep your voice down..." Hiccup told her, she nodded while he continued. She couldn't believe she was allowing this, and more over...she was loving it. Hiccup was panting hard, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His body moved against hers so easily with the intensifying heat.

"Gods yes...Hiccup...faster, please go faster..." Astrid asked him, Hiccup nodded as he began to move faster in and out of her. She threw her head back in pleasure, "Harder...And don't stop...!" Astrid practically pleaded. Hiccup was happy to oblige, he adjusted himself to a better angle and began to pound her harder, faster, and deeper than before. Astrid's eyes widened at the feeling, she felt something pooling in her stomach.

"Fuck Astrid...You're so damn tight..." Hiccup grunted. This kept up for a good 30 minutes before the two of them were at the point of releasing.

"Hiccup...I-I can't...hold it anymore...I-I'm gonna cum..." Astrid breathed out trying to keep her voice down.

"C-cum with me..." Hiccup panted, he felt Astrid tighten again as that did it for him. He gave a final push inside her hard as he came fast, coating her walls with his cum. His length twitched and spasmed within her. Almost immediately after he finished, Astrid did too. Hiccup felt her squirt, and come with such intensity she nearly pushed him out. Both of them panted, breathing heavily to catch their breaths. Hiccup leaned down and kissed her again, she returned it softly. They stayed there in that position until Hiccup went soft, then he pulled out and laid against her as before where it started. His head on her chest, he closed his eyes after pulling the blanket over the two of them.

 **/End Lemon/**

"Hiccup?..." Astrid asked.

"Hm?..." Hiccup mumbled tiredly.

"Are you going to tell me what happened with Snotlout and Tuffnut?" Astrid asked, after he didn't answer she looked down and saw him fast asleep with his head on her chest. Astrid sighed as she kept stroking his hair and staring up at the ceiling trying to process everything that happened tonight. It was roughly midnight, maybe later. Hiccup came home wasted, revealed that he's had a crush on her since he was 10, thought she was beautiful, and told her what happened to him to push him over the edge to get revenge. How did someone even sleep knowing all that? That the guy everyone believed was merciless was really just hiding behind it because he was scared of what happened, that he hated his life so much he wanted to die, that he wanted revenge. And honestly, Astrid couldn't blame him anymore knowing the truth behind it. She didn't blame him one little bit.

"He's going to feel like shit tomorrow, Toothless...Something tells me that you're the one who saved him after he was hurt, then told him to get even..." Astrid sighed. Toothless only scoffed at her with a huff after he re-entered the house and saw the sight. He was giving Hiccup an earful tomorrow morning about this. "I'm not knocking it...In his situation, I would of done the same but he has kids now...he can't keep acting like this. People need to know what happened, so they understand how much they broke him...He's not going to remember tonight is he?" Toothless shook his head. "So tomorrow he's going to wake up hung over, and go back to being cold..." Astrid asked. Toothless nodded to her. Astrid closed her eyes now, tomorrow was going to be long but she was no determined to get the whole story from him.

(Next Morning)

He felt like he's been hit in the head with an anvil and that was describing it mildly. He was exhausted, smelled of puke, and his body felt like it was carrying 100 pound weights. As he forced open his eyes, the light hurt and he hissed turning in to his pillow. Wait...that's not a pillow, Hiccup looked again and saw a pair of breasts. He was sleeping on a woman! He wasn't in his room, in his house but not his room. Had he slept with someone last night?

Astrid saw his confused face and took a breath, to be on the safe side she would address him how she always would and pray to Odin that he didn't strangle her right off the bat. "Morning my lord." Astrid greeted softly. Hiccup's head snapped to look at her, he was on her, laying on her! Had he slept there all night? Looking closer he saw she was wearing nothing, and looking at himself neither was he. His eyes widened.

"Gods..." He whispered in fear almost, Astrid noticed it. "Oh Gods no...no no no no no...W-we didn't...last night d-did we? D-Did I...We..." Astrid only nodded to him slowly, his eyes went from shock to anger, "FUCK!" He growled, scaring her a little. "Too–Toothless...what the hell happened last night." Hiccup asked quickly getting off Astrid, and in record time pulling his pants from the floor on then turning to his draconic friend.

 _"You got hammered drunk and did the one thing I warned you not to...You made an utter fool of yourself."_ Toothless huffed.

"What...do you mean I made a fool of myself? I didn't get that drunk, did I?" Hiccup asked him with a little shock.

 _"Oh yes you did. How much do you remember?"_ Toothless asked.

"Leaving Gobber's and going for a fly with you, that's it." Hiccup replied to him.

 _"Well I think I'm going to go outside and let Astrid tell you what happened. She was with you the whole time, I was outside for most of it...I came in after I found you puking up your insides in the backyard...Then left again when you decided to have sex with her."_ Toothless chuckled.

Hiccup froze, he had chosen to have...sex with her? With Astrid in his drunken state? Oh Gods help him."H–hey get back here and tell me what I did...!" Hiccup told him, Toothless kept walking until outside. Hiccup's eyes shifted to Astrid's very quiet form on the couch now. He saw the worry and sadness in her eyes, what had he done last night? Did he hurt her? Had he hurt anyone? He took a breath sitting up, oh gods everything hurt. Astrid finally got up and got him a cup of water, he drank it before putting the cup down and faced her seriously.

"How...do you feel?" Astrid asked cautiously.

"How the fuck do you think I feel? I'm hung over and just found out I slept with you drunk! Where are the kids? What time is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Upstairs sleeping still, and it's roughly 8 in the morning, maybe 8:30. Your men came by at 6:30...I told them to just follow normal routine and you'd see them later." Astrid informed him.

"And since when do you give orders to my men?..." Hiccup grumbled.

"I did it because you passed out on me around midnight after we had sex and you refused to get off. I haven't slept yet...Not trying to piss you off but seriously...Don't get a tude with me right now. I stayed up taking care of your drunk ass all night...And let you have sex with me..." Astrid mumbled back to him.

Hiccup was about to yell but he just stayed quiet, okay maybe he deserved that one. "Fine, I'll let it slide..." Hiccup sighed. He saw her eyes, the sadness again. "Okay what gives, why do you keep looking at me like that..." Hiccup asked her. "And get dressed." He ordered.

"Hiccup...Do you remember anything about last night...?" Astrid asked softly while she pulled on her shirt, and leggings.

"I already said that I didn't. So why don't you tell me what I did." Hiccup growled at her, for once she didn't flinch at his anger only kept looking at him sadly.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Hiccup...I never...knew how much you went through...Gods I'm so sorry..." Astrid began to cry at him. Hiccup moved back a little, what...had he done or said to make her act this way. Angrily he glared now.

"What the hell did I do last night, Astrid. Only warning..." He warned her darkly.

"Y–you told me what happened to you...that you were raped by Snotlout and Tuffnut on the night of your 16th birthday...and that they left you to die in the forest...Then threw up...then we had...sex." Astrid whimpered sadly.

"If you breathe a word to anyone–..." Hiccup started coldly.

"I wasn't going to say anything, Hiccup...Its not my place too...but I understand why you're doing what you are doing now...I'm so sorry...I had...no idea..." Astrid told him. Hiccup got up and went to walk away from her, he was breathing heavily, clenching his hands to fists angrily.

"Gods...damn it!" He cursed punching the wall, clearly mad at himself.

"Hi–Hiccup...You did...more than tell me what happened to you..." Astrid said softly, he turned quickly glaring.

"Wake my children up, get them dressed and to my mother. Tell her she's watching them for the day, then get back here." Hiccup ordered. Astrid moved quickly to wake the kids up, get them dressed and head outside to Stoick's which wasn't far down the hill. She handed them off to Valka, saying she was watching them then Astrid quickly made it back to Hiccup's and shut the door. "Tell me everything I said or did last night. Leave nothing out..." Hiccup growled.

"You came in drunk, you went to your office saying you had to work. I got the kids back to sleep, and you told me to come in your office. You had me look through your drawings, you told me you loved to draw back when you lived here on Berk. Told me you started when you were 8...I told you they were amazing. I saw all the ones you did of me...When I was done, I gave it back and you asked me if I noticed all the drawings, and if I wanted to know why you had so many. I told you I did...you pushed me against the wall...not hard just kind'a backed up against is slowly, kissed me and told me, I quote, _'Its because I like you, Astrid.'_ Then after I asked to confirm it you added, _'I've always liked you. Since I was 10, first time I ever saw you...I thought you were a Goddess fallen from the heavens, that's how beautiful you were to me...still are actually.'_." She took a breath to keep explaining.

Hiccup couldn't believe what he was hearing, he really did these things in his drunken stupor last night. Revealed his notebook to her, and his still evident feelings he had for her. Great. And he knew it was only going to get worse. "I asked you why you...never told me and you're response was, _'How can I talk to someone who didn't know I existed?'_ You moved to the bench in here, and I sat next to you as you continued to say, _'No one noticed me, Astrid. I was invisible unless I was gettin yelled at by my father. Every day for 11 years. I was beat up, pushed around, teased, picked on, belittled, scolded...and for what. What did I ever do to anyone? What did I do wrong to deserve it? Why did my father hate me after my mother was taken? Did he...blame me for it happening? Why Astrid...why me...what did I do wrong?_ '." Astrid told him.

"Keep going, I know there's more." Hiccup demanded with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I told you I didn't know why they did it...because you seemed fine to me, and you asked me, _'How come...you never helped me? You knew what they did, what they put me through...'_ I told you it was because I was afraid of the village turning on me too. Then you said, _'Then why...did you stick up for my kids, people turned on you for siding with me and protecting them...what changed?'_ And all I could say was, _'I did it...for you, Hiccup. I–I saw what those people did to you for years and I never stopped it when I could of. And when I saw your kids suffering how you did...I just couldn't do nothing like before. I didn't want them to...get torn down and broken...like you. I didn't want them to snap and want revenge...I thought if maybe just one person stood up, it could make a difference...'_." Astrid explained.

Hiccup was a little surprised to hear her words, so she wanted to stop it but was afraid to get hurt too, and seeing how he turned out...she didn't want his kids to break the same way, to be hurt like he was. "Keep going..." Hiccup told her.

Astrid nodded sighing looking away a little, "You then told me, _'But you didn't just defend them. You defended me too...Gobber told me tonight, what you said on my behalf...that you felt bad for me, and didn't blame me for the things I was doing...'_ So I replied with, _'I don't blame you...What they did was horrible to you, and if...I had stepped in back then, maybe I could of changed what happened to you. Made them realize what they did was wrong, that you did nothing wrong...but I didn't. I held back and now...you want everyone to suffer for what they did to you.'_ Then..." Astrid trailed off.

"Out with it, Astrid. My patience is wearing dangerously thin right now..." Hiccup growled.

"You told me, _'Don't blame yourself 'strid...I didn't become the way I am because of them...I suffered day after day of abuse from these people...But...I always managed to pick myself up and smile again...I do hate what they did to me but its not what broke me, not what made me the way I am...hateful, cold, and wanting nothing more than revenge. I didn't want to be the man I am today...but people...pushed me...they pushed me to far over the edge, Astrid...and I just couldn't do it anymore...I wanted...to die after they did what they did to me...I wanted to die so badly until Toothless helped me and told me to give them a reason...a reason to hate me...'_ There were tears in your eyes so...I asked, _'What happened, Hiccup...tell me...please...Who pushed you over the edge, what did they do to you?...'_ And then...you told me... _'They...tricked me...and took advantage of me...Th–they ra–raped...m–me...Snotlout...and Tuffnut...raped me the night...of my 16th bir–birthday...and left...me t–to die in the for–forest...'_." Astrid frowned trying not to cry.

"I–I didn't know what to say or do so...I just held you in my arms and you...cried against me for an hour. You kept asking why they did it, and what you ever did wrong. I told you it would be okay and that I didn't know...but would find answers for you. I asked you to tell me about it, that you'd been holding it in for 5 years and need to talk about it...you started too then...you threw up. After 15 minutes, I brought you inside and Toothless followed us. I got you that bucket in case you threw up again...You asked to lay on me, told me I was comfy...Then...told me you wanted me. You...lifted my shirt, took off my skirt, pulled my leggings down, ate me out. You asked if you could have me and because I was terrified of you raping me if I said no...I let you do it. And then you passed out on top of me until now..." Astrid finished.

"And that was all of it? Everything until I woke up?" Hiccup asked coldly. She nodded. He officially hated himself now, he told her he liked her and that he was raped by Snotlout and Tuffnut 5 years ago. And had sex with her. Fucking wonderful. "Damn it Toothless, why didn't you stop me, or knock me out!" Hiccup growled.

 _"Not my fault you didn't listen to me and got plastered, Hiccup. I told you to stop and you didn't...you got drunk and told Astrid, now you deal with it."_ Toothless chuckled.

"Fuck you, Toothless...Thanks for having my back bro..." Hiccup grumbled.

 _"You're welcome!"_ Toothless beamed with a throaty chuckle. Hiccup groaned out, his eyes fell on Astrid.

"Not a word, Astrid. To anyone or I swear to Odin above..." He began.

"I'm not going to say anything...I just...want to understand. Won't you tell me?..." Astrid asked, Hiccup glared at her with his arms crossed over his chest. "You owe me this much after I stayed up taking care of your drunk ass, and I gave you my virginity last night, Hiccup...Come on. You already told me what happened, I understand why you snapped and I don't blame you for anything you've done...but you need to talk to someone about it. You drink to forget, but its not working if you broke down on me last night...You've kept it in for 5 years...tell me what happened that day. I promise I won't tell anyone..." Astrid said softly.

"You think me talking about what happened is going to change me back? I told you already I will ne–..." Hiccup started, now Astrid glared at him standing up.

"Oh shut up, Hiccup!" She snapped, he was a little shocked by her tone. "If you feed me that line one more time I swear I will rip out your tongue and make you eat it. I don't care if you don't change back because whether you like it or not...I know the old you is still in there, I saw him last night...and that's enough for me. I get why you are the way you are, I don't blame you. I don't agree with your methods but I don't blame you either...Now please..." She pleaded, "Just tell me what happened..."

"I don't want to talk about it, Astrid. It was in the past..." Hiccup turned from her closing her eyes.

"You need to talk about it, because you're drinking to forget. To forget the things you're doing to people, you know it bothers you deep down. The old you is fighting the current you because right now...seeking revenge the way you are, you know that right now you are worse than what the village was to you...You've gotten your revenge, Hiccup. You showed them what you're capable of. You've made every single person on Berk afraid of you, and feel eternal guilt for what they dad...There is no more revenge to seek. No one will ever mess with you, or your kids again..." Astrid said calmly to him.

"Its not enough, Astrid. Its not fucking enough, I don't care about the guilt...I want them broken like I was. That's the only way I'm ending this, with an even score." Hiccup stated.

"And what about me? Have I done anything to you to deserve how you treated me! For Thor's sake, Hiccup you threatened to rape me, you forced me to live with you, you've hit me...I never did harm to you and after last night...I think you owe me this much." Astrid told him firmly.

"I wanted people to fear me. I wanted them to know how far they pushed me, to feel what I felt." Hiccup said quietly now.

"And they have, countless times. I know the last 6 months doesn't make up for the 11 years you suffered but doing this...it has to stop. Hiccup you have to talk about what happened to you please...You drink to forget what happened, and its scaring your kids to see you drinking...last night when you came home, they woke up. Ingrid asked me if you were drinking, I told her you were to relax for the night. She asked me if you were going to hurt anyone, I told her you wouldn't. She said that Heather's father used to drink a lot and hurt his wife...he was an abusive drunk, Hiccup and your kids are afraid of you becoming the same way...is that how you want them to see you? Please tell me what happened..." Astrid asked again.

"Heather's father...was abusive?" Hiccup asked.

"According to Ingrid, yes. Hiccup, you've gotten your revenge on Berk. Everyone knows what they did, what they are guilty of doing to you. Everyone is afraid of you now, its time to stop hiding...this isn't you. I stand by what I said that day in the hall. This...isn't YOU. This isn't the Hiccup that was always smiling, this isn't the Hiccup that made such amazing drawings, this isn't the innocent Hiccup. And I understand its because those two idiots broke you down and pushed you too far but you can't be this guy forever. You're kids are getting older and understand what you're doing to people...is that what you want for them? To see you killing people? To see you hurting people and not care...Do you want to be like Stoick who sat back and watched things happen to you and never stopped it?" Astrid pressed further.

Hiccup dropped his arms now and looked at her calmly then he sighed and plopped down on the couch. "You think I wanted to become this?...No. You're right, The old me is still here and hiding because he's terrified that if he lets up even for a second, things will go back to how they were 5 years ago. I don't want to be this heartless monster anyone, but I also don't want to be Hiccup the Useless again." Hiccup felt Astrid put her hand over his.

"You just stop, Hiccup. Just stop hurting people...be who you were. Things won't go back to how they were and I know that because everyone has seen what happened because of that, and no one is going to risk their lives to hurt you. Above all this, Hiccup...you have to talk about what happened. If you really don't want to be this guy anymore...I can help You told me last night...that you liked me, and still do. And you would of given anything for me to notice you, and give you a chance...Is that still true?" Astrid began.

"Yes...it is. I'm not a liar..." Hiccup replied.

"Well Hiccup...Guess what. I'm here right now, I stayed with you all night and let you sleep on me. I can see you for all of you, I noticed you back then and honestly...I had a little crush on you too. I want to help you, and I can but you have to let me. And the first step is talk about it, recognizing what happened, facing it. This is killing you. Physically and mentally, its still tearing you apart. I'm giving you that chance you wanted before...Prove to me you're still the Hiccup I started liking...Please...I'm begging you...Tell me what happened that day..." Astrid felt tears form in her eyes again.

"Alright alright...I'll tell you just...stop...crying...I can't stand them coming from you..." Hiccup sighed heavily closing his eyes now. "But what I tell you...never leaves this room. Understand? Never." Hiccup warned.

"I understand, Hiccup. I'm here for you okay, remember that. You aren't alone anymore, you've got me with you." Astrid smiled to him, he nodded. This was going to suck, he hadn't told anyone about this other than Toothless and even he didn't know every detail about the rape. Hiccup didn't want to revisit these nightmares but Astrid had begged him, and made solid points about his life. Maybe he could go back to normal, where he didn't have to be so cold and merciless anymore. Who would dare screw with him knowing what he could do, and had done. It was merely a thought for now, his revenge would continue. He was waiting for something to come out, and it was the Snotlout and Tuffnut breaking under the pressure.

Hiccup wanted them to tell everyone what they did, he wanted them to break. When they did that, everyone would see that Hiccup had a damn good reason for doing what he did. But Hiccup wasn't going to be the one to reveal to them, Snotlout and Tuffnut would. Eventually they would crack in fear and Hiccup couldn't wait for that day to come.


	16. I'll Try

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

16: I'll Try.

Astrid and Hiccup both sat on the couch in silence, though Hiccup agreed to tell her what happened to him that day he was still very hesitant about it. He hadn't told a soul about what happened since it happened, Toothless knew Hiccup had been raped for close to 4 hours but not even Toothless knew the details of the attack. Hiccup knew Astrid was right, and god he loved and hated it about her. Hiccup knew he had a problem, a big one. He did start drinking at 17, to cope with the pain of what happened to him. But then he used it to relax, or so he thought he was. After last night, he understood that his drinking was out of control and now his kids were afraid he would become abusive.

That couldn't happen, he had to stop drinking and he knew that. Or at least control it better. For now, the matter at hand was that he told Astrid he had feelings for her, had sex with her and that he'd been raped and she wanted to know the truth now. But how much did she want to know? From the beginning, each year he suffered? No because she said she watched it happen, she wanted to know about the rape and how he became this cold man he was today.

"I don't...know how to do this, Astrid. How to tell you about quite possibly the worst day of my life..." Hiccup sighed.

"Hey, just tell me everything...from when you woke up that day to when you made the choice to leave...Don't worry about anyone listening in because Toothless will keep them away, and don't worry...about being upset. You can cry if you want too, Hiccup. I'm not going to judge you..." Astrid told him gently giving his hand a squeeze.

"I woke up the same I did every day, alone. My father was already gone, so I just went right to the forge. Gobber was first to give me a big old Happy Birthday, and present. A new dagger since...the village had taken and destroyed mine...I told him I'd keep it close then he gave me the day off so...I rushed back home to get some food, and my drawing things...and snuck in to the forest. I went to my secret place near Raven Point, and stayed there all day just drawing things I saw." Hiccup sighed.

"Secret place?" Astrid questioned him.

Hiccup got up and went to his office, he got his notebook and flipped through a few pages towards the end and showed her the drawing of a cove like area with grass, trees, a lake, rocks. From the view of it, it looked like it was drawn from a sky view. "The cove. Well that's what I call it, its about a 5 minute walk from Raven Point, and it dips straight down in to the cliff. I found it a long time ago when my dad made me join the hunting party, I got lost and found that place...its hidden unless you know where you're going or how to get in...so I always went there for peace and quiet..." Hiccup gave a small smile now.

"Its beautiful...Maybe you'll show me some day?" Astrid asked.

"Maybe...anyway, I spent all day there until 3 then made my back because it was a two hour walk to the village. After getting out of the forest I saw my dad going to the forge so I ran and beat him by 3 minutes...he walked in looking for me, I was in back making it look like I was organizing things...Gobber told me to head home for the day, wished me another happy birthday but only to drop the hint to dad...Didn't work. My dad left and I said I'd meet him outside. Gobber told me maybe he'd say it at the house, I told him that it wasn't even a possibility...I told him thanks for the great day, it was good until I had to come back..." Hiccup looked down.

"He never said it, did he?" Astrid asked.

"Nope. I believe his words were 'There's some chicken and bread on the table. Eat, wash up, and go to sleep'. After that he left so I did what he said. It was 7 when those assholes showed up telling me that all of you were throwing me a party in the woods by the crescent shaped rock...I thought they were sick or something, throwing me a party? God I wish I hadn't fell for such a simple trick..." Hiccup cracked his knuckles by tightening his hand to a fist.

"Its okay...Take a breath." Astrid tells him gently.

Hiccup took one in and calmed down. "I went to the rock and waited, they showed up late. I had a gut feeling something wasn't right but held firm thinking maybe things were turning around...They told me the other guys couldn't make it, they told me to close my eyes so they could set up...and I did. I felt my wrists be tied, and looked. I saw the area lit with lanterns...ropes tied to trees. They told me I ruined the surprise...They tied my arms out, each connected to a tree...Snotlout grabbed my hair while Tuffnut gagged me...Snotlout...moved behind me and put his hand on my hips, Tuffnut...stood in front of me...and shoved his hands in my pants...stroking me." Hiccup bit back a growl.

Astrid couldn't tell what emotion he was feeling. Anger, sadness, hurt? "But that wasn't all, was it?..." Astrid asked shakily.

"Not even close. Snotlout untied my pants and let them fall, he grabbed my ass, teased it with his finger while Tuffnut started sucking my dick...I begged them to stop but my mouth was covered. I felt nothing but pain when Snotlout shoved his finger in my ass, dry...Tuffnut stopped sucking and had Snotlout punch me to make me bend over...from there...Tuffnut forced me to suck him off, while Snotlout added a second finger, then took both out...and put his cock in me..." Hiccup shut his eyes tightly shaking his head.

No, he didn't want to remember again. Not that he ever forgot but this, having to tell it word for word was torture to him. Astrid saw this and moved closer to him, she put his arms around him again. "Sssh...its okay...its okay Hiccup...you're doing fine...don't break...don't break on me...come on...you can do this..." Astrid soothed him.

"I–I can't...I can't!" Hiccup yelled at her coughing hard, he started retching as Astrid pulled the bucket over and Hiccup put it on his legs and threw up harshly again. "You don't know what they did, Astrid...you don't!" Hiccup cried between hurling. "Snotlout raped me in the ass while Tuffnut had me suck him off. Tuffnut came...in my mouth and forced me to swallow, he then forced me to cum. Snotlout finished in me, then they switched! I had to suck Snotlout off, while Tuffnut raped me!" Hiccup got up out of her arms after putting the bucket down.

Astrid backed up a little, he was angry and upset. Not a good mix either. "Hiccup...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry they did that to you...Hearing it...makes me sick..." Astrid put a hand over her stomach now trying to keep from throwing up herself.

"They raped me more than once..." Her eyes widened. "It wasn't just a quick fuck for them, no Astrid...they raped me for close to 4 hours. They whipped me, cut me, punched me, left me tied by my arms while they too their dagger handles, sword handles...anything they could find to shove in my ass or hurt me with for close to 4 fucking hours and I couldn't do a god damn thing because I was too weak to fight back...When they finally finished...They beat the hell out of me, nearly to death they left me on the forest floor in a puddle of blood, cum, tears...you name it...Tuffnut told me if I ever told anyone, they'd kill me. And Snotlout...best line of all 'Happy Birthday'." Hiccup growled angrily.

"They raped me...as my birthday present...raped me over and over again...I wanted to die. I just wanted to die and hope someone found my body...my broken, bruised, bleeding body. But by some grace of Odin...I found the strength to move again...I forced my way to my feet and managed to get my pants back one...I walked to the one place I could feel at peace because if I had to die that night...I wanted it to be in a place I was happy...When I got to the cove...I saw Toothless there, and I only hoped he killed me." Hiccup told her, now seemingly beginning to calm down but was still visibly upset.

"But...he didn't...Did he? He saved you..." Astrid asked.

"He did. He wrapped his body around mine...and licked my wounds on my stomach, arms, legs and face...I didn't understand and apparently I passed out. In the morning...he told me he left me alive because I was different and instead of wanting to die...give the village something to hate, give them a reason, get even by getting revenge...so that night when everyone was in the mead hall, Toothless and I stood on Raven Point...and I vowed my revenge...then we left. And for 5 years...I made a name for myself as a merciless killer. I didn't take anyone's disrespect...I met Heather at a bar beyond the Archipelago...We were both wasted but some soldiers and sailors tried to rape her, I killed everyone of them. 45 men...dead in 10 minutes..." Hiccup informed her.

"I slept with her. I was 17...and the next morning I bailed...I ran in to my mother who told me her story...I told her what Berk did...but never what Snotlout and Tuffnut did to break me...I only told her I was getting revenge. I took over the Outcasts, the Berserkers, and Dragon Hunter tribes, just me and Toothless leading everyone...and I defeated the dragon queen...the one who controlled every raid from Berk to beyond...Then we made the nest our base and I controlled every raid Berk had all in a fit time frame, so you'd be caught off guard with a raid, which was really an ambush...And now you know everything..." Hiccup glared darkly.

"Oh Gods Hiccup...I–I'm so...sorry...That's...terrible...Its awful..." Astrid cried now.

"Yes...yes it was...And now you understand why I'm doing what I'm doing...Because I have every right to be livid and merciless...Now if you don't mind...I have a village to deal with..." Hiccup walked past her and to the washroom upstairs. Astrid sat on the couch in shock trying to take in everything she heard Hiccup tell her. How did he even get up in the morning and act so strong after what happened to him. Snotlout and Tuffnut raped him, with more than their dicks for 4 hours then left him to die there. Toothless saved his life, and then the two of them set out to prepare for revenge. 5 years of plotting and making it perfect.

After 30 minutes Astrid saw Hiccup come down the stairs in a pair of black pants but nothing else on his body, she could see his well toned and muscular chest, arms, and stomach but then she noticed the scars that covered his back. There was some that were long, some short. Were these scars from what Snotlout and Tuffnut did to him? Or were they just a culmination of everything he'd been through, starting with the village, the rape, and everything since leaving?

"Like what you see or something?" Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"You're still a damn twig but gods...those muscles...Thor almighty, Hiccup...When...how, where...why?" Astrid asked.

"Here and there. Over the years, honestly most of it was working in the forge with Gobber..." Hiccup shrugged a little, Astrid got up and looked at him closer up, some of the scars were flat and the rest were raised. "There...are so many scars, Hiccup...is this...the damage people caused?" Astrid asked hesitantly.

"Some, their beatings were always kicks and punches so it was bruising from them. Its all faded now...everything on my back is from Snotlout and Tuffnut...anything else is just battle scars along the way..." Hiccup told her. "Stop being so scared around me, Astrid. I think by now you should know I'm not going to hurt you..." Hiccup sighed.

"You did just spend the last 6 months making everyone fear you..." Astrid replied.

"That's everyone else, not you. I told you, I like you, always have." Hiccup slipped on his shirt now then boots, finally he began piecing on his armor.

"Then...why did you try to rape me?..." Astrid asked curiously.

"To scare you, to show you that regardless of who I was back then...Its not who I am now. And if I say I'm going to do something...I am damn well going to do it." Hiccup responded lightly.

"Well it worked...I'm terrified to make you angry because you told me that next time I did...you wouldn't stop..." Astrid looked down sadly. Hiccup lifted her chin with his finger and made her look in his eyes, he saw tears resting there.

"Astrid...you were safe. I wasn't going to rape you in front of everyone, I wouldn't rape you period. I wouldn't rape anyone...you think I want to do something to someone...what was done to me? Astrid, I wasn't looking to sleep with anyone that night in the bar. I had no intention of hooking up with Heather, truth be told...I had to be drunk to even let her touch me because I was scared. Anytime someone touched me...all I remembered was what Snotlout and Tuffnut did. I can't...I won't let people touch me intimately...unless I'm hammered drunk. I just can't deal with being sober and having sex, Astrid. I have to be...out of my mind to do it. But I promise you this, I wouldn't have raped you." Hiccup informed her calmly. "And I wouldn't have last night either, if you had said to stop then I would have."

"S–so that day in the hall...You would of stopped?" Astrid asked, Hiccup gave a nod. "You just wanted me to know that you weren't who you used to be...but Hiccup you are still him...and you need to be him again. No one is going to mess with you...you know that because everyone now has seen what happened, what they caused the first time. No one is going to hurt you again, or your kids...the blood eagle on Mildew is what did it for everyone...understanding how far you were pushed, and pushing you even farther by treating your kids how you were treated." Astrid reminded him.

"I wanted you to be aware that I'm not the same person I used to be." Hiccup sighed.

"And everyone knows that. You've gotten your revenge, Hiccup. Everyone is afraid of you and what you can do, will do if they upset you. You can be Hiccup again. You can be Just Hiccup Haddock the Third again...You don't have to be...Lord Haddock, Lord Hiccup, Master Hiccup...or any of those. You told me before that you don't want to be this merciless monster anymore...so stop being him. Give it up and be normal again...Stop drinking, stop being cold, but still establish that pushing you isn't a wise idea...Just...give it a try. Please...for your kids...for me?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup stared in to her eyes, finally he closed them letting an exasperated sigh. "I will...try." He said, her eyes lit up. "If you give me a kiss...and accept my offer of...being my girlfriend, because I have wanted you as that for so so long." Hiccup asked looking at her again.

Astrid smiled gently nodding, "I can agree to those terms. I accept your offer...now shut up and kiss me." Astrid giggled blushing, Hiccup smiled and leaned in closing his eyes, Astrid closed hers as their lips met in the middle. The moment they did, Astrid melted in to it. Hiccup wrapped his arms around her waist, hers moved around his neck and he deepened the kiss with her. They broke apart after a minute and she blushed deeply. "Wo–wow...Gods...I never imagined you'd be such a good kisser...But I thought you said you...couldn't be intimate unless you were drunk?" Astrid breathed out.

"Glad you think so but Astrid...you do understand that this is not going to be an immediate turn around. It will take months, years even before I ever trust these people again...I don't know...if I can forgive them." Hiccup mumbled. "And with you...I guess its different since you're the one I've liked and still like even with everything that happened. I told you, I've wanted you for so long...first chance I got to have that...drunk or not, I was taking it."

"All I'm asking is that you try, even if you stay cold towards them...just don't hurt them anymore...Okay? Try and...slowly back off. Until you feel ready, okay? Just try and if anyone gives you trouble...they can answer to me. I'll deck a few people for you..." Astrid chuckled as Hiccup let out a small chuckle too.

"Just when I thought I couldn't like you anymore than I already did, you manage to surprise me." Hiccup smiled.

"I'm full of surprises now...I think we should get outside because you're children are very confused as to why they couldn't see their father this morning." Astrid told him, he nodded. "And Hiccup...no more drinking...okay? Its not good for you, and its not going to change the past. Your kids need you alive...and so do I..." Astrid said softly, a little sadness in her tone.

"Does the thought of me dying scare you?..." Hiccup asked, she nodded slowly.

"When I thought...you fell off that cliff with the little girl, and with Drago, and the nadder spines...Hiccup every time...I felt my heart stop with fear that you were gone. Even though you have everyone terrified of you...we all...rely on you." Astrid told him lightly.

"What do you mean..." Hiccup questioned arching a brow.

"Well like with those tribes who threatened war with us...You protected the village. W–with the storms, you've gotten us inside to safety and provided us with all the provisions we needed to survive. With Drago...even though everyone is scared of you, we rely on you for safety. Without you being here...we'd probably be dead right now...and its thanks to you that we're not...When we thought you died against Toothless, we thought for sure we were goners and wished you'd been alive to save us...everyone did and when you weren't dead...we cheered for you..." Astrid explained.

"I told you before...I'm not heartless. I just had enough of being useless and hated..." Hiccup shrugged. "I will...try to stop the drinking..." Hiccup sighed.

"Thank you..." Astrid smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now...what are you going to with Snotlout and Tuffnut...?" Astrid asked.

"Lets not...go there right now. What they did is unforgivable...I can never forgive or forget what they did, and they know that. The next morning after they raped me, I wrote in blood on the crescent shaped rock, 'You should of killed me when you had the chance. I will never forget.'. Snotlout was the first one in the village when I came back to realize I was back for revenge because right before I whipped him that first day, I whispered that line to him...They know the reason why I snapped, they've known this whole time but I told them if they said a word they were dead but I know they'll break, they'll crack and tell everyone it was their fault and when that day comes...my revenge ends. Because everyone will know the truth, and know that I didn't just come back to be an asshole without good reason..." Hiccup told her.

"Alright...I'll let you keep going...but no more harsh punishments okay...I don't care what you do to those two...but not...the rest of the village." Astrid sighed.

"Oh no, my parents aren't getting off that easy. I will leave the villagers alone...but Stoick, Valka, Snotlout, and Tuffnut...no...Stoick is just as guilty as the boys are for never being there for me...and mom was alive and chose not to come back...I can't forgive that either. Neglecting your child for your own selfish reasons...I found out I was a father 3 months ago to twins, and I missed 4 years of their lives because I didn't know...But as soon as they were in my care...Astrid, as soon as I accepted that responsibility...I've been the best damn father I could be to them. Even with what happened to me, I won't let it affect raising them..." Hiccup retorted.

"Fair enough...I hope you know last night when you told me in your drunk state what Snotlout and Tuffnut did...I wanted to go their houses and kick their asses myself but I felt like you needed me more so I stayed with you. I felt like just once you needed someone to be there for you, to care about you since you hadn't had anyone in 5 years, and longer than that. No one has ever held you when you were upset and wanted to cry, have they?" Astrid asked.

"No. I've never had anyone just be there for me. Well, Gobber and Gothi which is why they were safe when I ambushed Berk. Gothi tended my wounds and Gobber at least acknowledged my existence, made me laugh. That man practically raised me..." Hiccup smiled a bit.

"Well now you have me too, and your kids. We're all standing with you, Hiccup and as more people come to learn the truth you'll see how many people stand with you. I stand with you because I like you, and because I feel horrible that I never stood up for you in the past when I knew people treated you badly. The faces...of people watching me yell at Mildew about why you were the way you are...they looked shocked but then they felt guilt because they knew it was true. They caused this..." Astrid gestured to him.

"Good, that's what I wanted. But its not over yet, I want the guilt to tear in to Snotlout and Tuffnut until they break and admit what they did. Then and ONLY then will I stop completely." Hiccup told her.

"As long as you stop drinking or at least lighten up a little on it and stop hurting the villagers...then its fine with me. Now come on, it's nearly 10:30 and you need to eat. Though I have no idea how you're even standing right now with how much you drank last night..." Astrid told him.

"Enhanced abilities..." Hiccup reminded.

"Fair point. Alright, lets go..." Astrid smiled as she took his hand and headed to the door to open it.

"Astrid..." He trailed off, she looked over at him now with her hand on the handle. "Thank you. For last night, and this morning. You were right...it helped to talk about it. So thank you for letting me just...get it all out. And...I'm sorry about the sex, even drunk I had no right to do it. Not saying I regret it...but I regret being drunk and having that be our first time." Hiccup told her.

"You're welcome, Hiccup. Don't worry about last night, its okay. You didn't hurt me, even drunk you were in control. Besides, I consented. I'm here for you, anytime you need me. You just have to ask." Astrid winked, he nodded as she opened the door to his house and they walked out together. Toothless was there waiting with a gummy grin.

"Not a word you over grown useless reptile..." Hiccup told him.

 _"Wasn't going to say anything...Drunken fool."_ Toothless retorted.

"Gods dammit Toothless!" Hiccup grumbled, Astrid couldn't resist giggling. "You're not helping." He told her as he climbed on Toothless's back and offered his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her behind him. "Hold on." He instructed, she wrapped her arms around his waist and Toothless shot up in to the sky over the village. This was a really good day.


	17. Recovering Alcoholic

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

17; Recovering Alcoholic.

Astrid was impressed with Hiccup thus far, only a few hours after waking up from a long night and now making rounds in the village as usual he wasn't scolding anyone. He didn't say anything either but he didn't scold, rather just walked quietly and gave a nod of his approval but what was throwing everyone for a loop is that if someone did mess something up, he would simply fix it and keep going on his way. When they first left the house, they went to Valka's to get the kids and Astrid returned to her duties of watching them. She didn't mind it anymore, they were well behaved for her.

As lunch rolled around and everyone was in the hall, the noticed instantly that Hiccup didn't have his flask sitting on the table with his meal. He looked unbelievably calm, perhaps even a little happy. What scared them the most was that Astrid was smiling, laughing and having a good time with the kids. Occasionally they'd see her lean over and whisper to Hiccup, and he'd reply calmly to her. What the hell was going on? No one understood anymore.

"I think you'd scared them effectively babe...Look at the shocked faces that you don't have your flask out..." Astrid giggled to him.

"I didn't bring it with me. Its at home on my office desk..." Hiccup replied with a little irritation in his voice.

"Daddy...a–are you okay?" Halvor asked him.

"Of course I am...what makes you think otherwise?" Hiccup replied calmly.

"Because you're hands are shaking in your lap...your whole body is..." Ingrid pointed out, Astrid hadn't noticed it until now. What was wrong with him.

"I'm alright, just...a little restless." Hiccup told them as he closed his eyes and put a hand to his head, a headache forming.

"Hiccup...You're sweating..." Astrid enlightened him softly.

"I said I was fine..." Hiccup growled a little. Astrid saw her mother tying to motion for her to come over to them. Hiccup noticed and sighed. "Go see your parents, they're signaling for you." Hiccup told her. She nodded and walked over to them.

"What's up mom and dad?" Astrid asked them sitting on the bench near the table.

"We got you for Gobber, he wanted to talk to you." Her father, Cuyler stated. Astrid looked over at Gobber now.

"How much of that bottle did he drink last night lass?" Gobber asked instantly.

"Wait...You gave him that..." Astrid asked, Gobber nodded.

"He told me he couldn't sleep, thought it'd help. How much did he have?" Gobber asked again.

"More than half...Safe to say...it was a very long night. Why does it have to do with him shaking and sweating?" Astrid questioned.

"It shouldn't." Stoick added.

"Unless...Astrid dear, has he...had anything to drink since last night?" Valka looked at her.

"No. Not a drop. He doesn't even have his flask on him, its at home...I–I asked him to stop drinking, his kids did too. So...I think that's what he's trying to do. He learned this morning after waking up with a bad hangover that Heather's father was an abusive drunk, and his kids are afraid he'll become the same way if he doesn't stop...so he said he'd try to stop or at least lighten up on it." Astrid shrugged. "Why...should I be worried?" Asked Astrid now.

Stoick and Valka looking at one another briefly before turning to look at her again, "You...asked him to stop, and he listened?" Stoick blinked.

"Hiccup and I...have a new understanding for one another is all..." Astrid blushed a little.

"Oh my Gods, did you sleep with him?" Ruffnut asked.

"What the...No!" Astrid glared at her. She saw Hiccup looking at her with curiosity.

"Oh my gods...You did! You got all flustered about it, you hesitated!" Ruffnut exclaimed. Astrid's face beamed red with embarrassment. Hiccup got up and moved over to the table now with his hand around her waist, he placed a soft kiss on her neck making her go weak in the knees. Thankfully Hiccup was holding her up because she would of collapsed.

"You sure I didn't hurt you last night?" Hiccup asked her softly.

"I'm sure...I'm just...sore is all. You ain't exactly a twig in all places." Astrid teased.

"Fair point. And that is not the first time I've been told I'm not a twig in all places. And as for you lot...What my girlfriend and I do on our time is no concern of yours. You'd do well to stay out of it..." Hiccup warned with cold eyes, they could see his shaking and sweating now. Stoick, Gobber, and Valka looked at one another concerned. "If they give you any trouble, don't hesitate to tell me." With that he kissed her cheek and walked away after she nodded. The others stared at her with a bit of shock.

"Look, he told me last night that...he's always liked me since he was like 10...and still did. We just...got in to it. We ended up having sex...And in the morning when he sobered up, though he nearly strangled me because he had no clue what happened, I told him and then...I asked him if it was true, he told me it was and then I asked him if he'd...try to stop drinking for mine and the kid's sakes. He said he would if I kissed him...and agreed to be his girlfriend. So I did both." Astrid explained.

Their mouths hung open in shock, eyes widening. "Yo–you're his...girlfriend?" Tuffnut asked, hearing his voice Astrid's eyes turned to a dark glare. She got up and moved between him and Snotlout.

"Yes...I am...And don't worry boys...I know." Was as she said, she watched them flinch in fear before backing up to return to her seat by her mother and father.

"Daddy...Why aren't you eating?" Ingrid asked him.

"Not hungry right now baby." Hiccup replied. Astrid heard it as she watched Gobber, Stoick, and Valka look down with worry.

"Alright...What's going on. What do you know about his loss of appetite, shaking, and sweating. I know you know something..." Astrid demanded.

"Sweetie, Lord Hiccup has been drinking every day for 4 years. When I met him it was only a few flasks a night, and now...he was drinking from lunch and beyond, that on top of the bottle Gobber gave him...and he's suddenly stopping drinking..." Valka began nervously.

"Its withdrawal. And its going to get worse before and if it gets better..." Stoick added.

"Withdrawal? And what do you mean...if?" Astrid questioned now.

"When someone drinks as much as Lord Hiccup did, for so long...the body becomes dependant on it. You know the feelings you get when you drink. Happier, calm, no worries, confidence...When alcohol leaves the body and it returns to normal, so does the persons thoughts. He's been drinking 4 years, non stop. And his men have told us this when we first noticed it...His body has become dependant on it, as in he needs it to stay level headed." Stoick began to explain.

"What they are saying lass, is that if the lad has just stopped drinking suddenly after so long...His body is going to crash without it. What his body is doing right now, is craving alcohol. His body knows he hasn't had a drink yet and currently, it doesn't know how to function without alcohol. The symptoms get much worse than this too..." Gobber sighed.

"Okay so what am I looking for? What do I do..." Astrid asked.

"Most withdrawal symptoms start within hours of the last drink, what time did he pass out?" Gobber asked.

"Little after midnight, woke up around 8-8:30 this morning having no idea what happened." Astrid replied.

"He's going to get worse and you have to watch him closely. We'd help but he's not going to let us near him...Maybe Gobber but that's it. Right now, he's fighting to urge to drink. But these are just physical symptoms of it...Quitting so fast after years of drinking consistently could kill him if he's not watched." Valka stated.

"Just tell me the symptoms to watch for and how to handle it..." Astrid grumbled.

"Generally after the first few hours, like now you get tremors, headaches, stomachaches, anxiety, insomnia, loss of appetite, nausea, throwing up, his thinking is going to get foggy, mood swings, heart palpitations, and depression. And this is only the mild things." Cuyler told Astrid.

"Okay so what are the not so mild things...?" Astrid asked.

"Increased body temperature and breathing, irregular heart rate, mental confusion, sweating, irritability, and heightened mood disturbances." Stoick told her.

"And does it get worse from there?" Astrid questioned.

Gobber nodded to her, "Hallucinations, fever, seizures, severe confusion, and agitation. Also fair warning...He might try to hurt himself. He told me last night that he started drinking to deal with the pain and hurt of what was done to him, without the alcohol to suppress whatever that was...he might get suicidal. Alcohol withdrawal can be fatal, as the brain experiences a rebound after being suppressed by alcohol repetitively for an extended period of time. Sudden removal of the depressant can be life-threatening." Gobber explained.

"Great...So what's the time line for this?" Astrid sighed, she was going to have a lot of work ahead of her. But she told Hiccup she would help him, and he was going to need her for this.

"Roughly 8 hours after first drink: The first stage withdrawal symptoms may begin. After 24-72 hours: Symptoms generally peak, and stage 2 and 3 symptoms can rapidly manifest. 5-7 days later: Symptoms may start to taper off and decrease in intensity. Beyond the first week: Some side effects, particularly the psychological ones, may continue for several weeks." Alva told Astrid softly.

"Anything else?" Astrid asked.

"Just be prepared for anything. He's going to have random outbursts of his emotions ranging from rage to sadness. If I were you, I'd keep the kids a safe distance away from him, and use Toothless to restrain him in necessary so he doesn't hurt himself or someone else. That's if he rages out, if he breaks down crying just try and hold him for comfort. It won't be easy, Astrid, his entire recovery depends on how reliant he was to alcohol..." Valka added.

"I understand. I won't let anything happen to him...I promised him that no one would hurt him again, and that's a promise I'll keep even if I have to keep him from hurting himself..." Astrid nodded as she looked over to Hiccup softly, "Don't worry...we had a breakthrough last night, and this morning. Things will go back to normal soon..." Astrid smiled as she got up to leave.

"And Astrid...don't make him aware he's going to go through withdrawal...He'll deny it and push you away, he might even start drinking again just to prove to himself he doesn't have a problem." Gobber told her. She nodded gently.

"He's going to try and sneak drinks because of the craving, don't let him out of your sight." Stoick said.

"Got it." Astrid walked away from them and returned to Hiccup's table. Astrid smiled kissing his cheek.

"Good..." Hiccup groaned holding his head in his palm with his eyes closed.

"Headache?" Astrid asked softly. He nodded to her slowly, "Why don't you go home and lay down for a while babe? You had a long night after all..." Astrid offered.

"To much work to do. I'm alright..." He told her. Astrid nodded, she didn't want to purposely invoke the wrath of her boyfriend so for now she's do as the others suggested and just let him do what he wanted while kept a close watch on him. As the day went on, Hiccup still held firm without a drink. He was still shaking, sweating, and had a headache but he didn't once go for his flask at the house. Astrid noticed a few times he'd look like he was going to throw up, and then soon after he would but overall she was impressed by his tolerance.

He still hadn't eaten, he felt tired but didn't sleep. Hiccup showed minor signs of irritation, but didn't take them out on anyone thankfully. As dinner came around and everyone was back in the hall, things began to change. Astrid took notice of how many hours it had been, 15 hours since Hiccup's last drink which mean it would show by now how severe the drinking problem had been. She watched through the day if things got worse but honestly they stayed mild.

But now at dinner, it was starting to show more. Hiccup could barely stand and as Astrid held his hand she could feel how warm he was, she managed to get him to hug her so she could hear his heartbeat which had also quickened and had an irregular-ness to it. So far his mood was holding up, staying cold or calm but Astrid could see his eyes. He was fighting an outburst, and his pride is what was probably holding him back. Astrid caught glances from her parents, Hiccup's parents, and Gobber where all of them were asking her silently how he was doing, she only gave a weak smile.

"Daddy?" Ingrid said softly to him.

"Ye–yes baby?" Hiccup replied shakily getting down to one knee so he'd be at their height and level.

"Me and Halvor just wanted to tell you how proud of you we are...that you decided to stop drinking. We were scared we'd lose you..." Ingrid smiled as she hugged him around the neck, it took him by surprise when Halvor hugged him too.

"Yeah, we didn't want you to die like mommy's daddy did from drinking. Because you're the best daddy in the world." Halvor added happily. Astrid smiled softly, this is what was keeping Hiccup's outbursts in check. His children, he didn't want them to see him reacting badly to not having alcohol to maintain himself. He didn't want them to see him relying on alcohol. Astrid was finding out the unreal will power Hiccup held in him, that he really would stop for them even if it meant he had to battle his own body to fight back urges to drink or fly off the handle.

After the hug the kids rushed to the table laughing while Hiccup stayed in his spot for a few seconds, as he tried to get up Astrid found he was struggling to do it. "Need some help there?" Astrid asked, Hiccup didn't answer her. She looked at his face, he was breathing heavily and looked terrified almost. "Hiccup?" She said his name softly.

"Wh–why did...everyone hate me, Astrid...what did I ever do to them? A–all I did was live...is me being alive why they hate me so much...I do–don't understand..." Hiccup whimpered to her. Now she understood, without the alcohol to suppress the hurtful memories they were coming back to the surface after years of burying them down and the emotions that came with those memories was overwhelming to him.

"I–I don't know, Hiccup...I don't. But its okay...because you're stronger than them. They can't hurt you anymore. You're stronger than this babe..." Astrid told him gently. Without warning he slammed his fist in to the stone floor making it crack a little, when she saw his eyes they were narrowed. And now the anger, perfect. It didn't matter, she said she'd help him and she would. This would be good for the village to see Hiccup like this, to know that all his drinking was because of them.

"Everyone will pay for it...I'll make every one of them suffer as I did..." He growled angrily a few people gasped in fear. Astrid moved down to his level and put her hands on his cheeks and made him look at her in the eyes.

"Hiccup. Look at me. Only me. They don't matter, your kids matter. I matter...Okay? Its okay. Calm down...this isn't you." Astrid told him gently, Hiccup's eyes seemed to soften a little but he still looked irritated. "Remember what I told you this morning...no one can hurt you anymore. No one. You're safe with me, with Toothless..." Astrid added smiling.

Hiccup's eyes returned to normal, then filled with anger, then sadness. He didn't know what emotion to feel right now. "Ju–just make it stop...Make the pain stop...I don't want to feel this anymore...I don't...want to be here anymore...No one cares about me, everyone...hates me...even my own father hates me..." Hiccup's tone cracked as he closed his eyes and held himself in a self embrace. Astrid's eyes widened, he wasn't...talking about wanting to die was he? Or was this something from the past after what Snotlout and Tuffnut did to him?

Toothless was sitting beside Hiccup now, sitting on his back legs and licked Hiccup's cheek crooning lightly. _"Don't talk that way. You know its not true."_ Toothless told him.

"Y–yes it is...I don't...have a reason to be here anymore...Just kill...me...Please just kill me..." Hiccup begged, Astrid could see the faces of people in the room gasp in shock. Yes this was really as far as they pushed him, that he wanted to die. Astrid's eyes stopped their scanning and fell on Snotlout and Tuffnut, this was their fault. Hiccup slowly reached for the dagger on his belt and shakily placed it to his exposed wrist and sliced himself open, Toothless screeched with worry and whacked it out of his hand with his tail.

 _"NO! Hiccup stop this, you don't want to die. You have to much to live for. This is the alcohol withdrawal. You don't want to this. You have your kids, Astrid, and me...Just relax...calm down. Take deep breaths."_ Toothless coached nuzzling his face. Toothless licked the wound as it began to seal closed. Seeing Hiccup cut himself, Astrid glared darkly and stood up now.

"You see this...This right here was all of you people's doing! You tortured him so god damn much he wanted to die, this isn't Lord Hiccup right now...this man is the Hiccup you all broke down and felt like he had no purpose here, a purpose to live! And you wonder what drove him so far over the edge, well here you go. I hope you're fucking happy with yourselves...Old Hiccup isn't dead, he's still here and this is him. This is what you did to him. You had no reason to hurt him the way you did for 11 years, yet you wonder why the hell he came back bent of revenge..." Astrid told them all.

She watched people close their eyes or look down in shame. Now Gobber stood up, "She's right. I practically raised that boy, I saw him everyday limping in to the forge with a smile and just get to work. You see what this is...this is him showing you how he really felt, these were his true emotions and thoughts. The ones he buried after he left here 5 years ago, the ones he used alcohol to hide. The alcohol he used to hide himself and come back for revenge on everyone who hurt him. This is what happens...He isn't drunk right now if you think that's what's causing this..." Gobber said angrily.

"He hasn't touched a flask or bottle of mead in 15 hours, because his kids and I asked him to stop so he wouldn't kill himself with it. What you see right here is a man fighting with himself, to stay in control without alcohol. This is what he buried with alcohol, the alcohol he became so dependent on because of how you made him feel...And now his body can't even process how to function without out it because everything he suppressed is coming back. So go ahead...and admire your fine work people. Because this..." She gestured to Hiccup's broken, shaking, sweating form on the floor, "This is what YOU did to him, how you made him feel. Worthless and useless and for what? He never did a god damn thing to anyone but be nice. So he made a few mistakes growing up, but who hasn't. No one is perfect. And he showed you all your mistakes, every day for the last 6 months...doesn't feel so good does it." Astrid glared angrily.

"And you know what's worse in all this, even though he came back hating us and for revenge...he's protected this village from every outside threat that came our way. He protected us from every storm...He even protected us in raids before he came back...Let that sink in a while." Gobber looked to his adopted son's form on the floor sadly.

She didn't care how they felt anymore, Hiccup had every right to come back pissed off and wanting revenge. Seeing Hiccup like this, she saw the damage everyone did to him. Astrid got back to Hiccup's level and she sat on her knees as she pulled him in to her arms lovingly and let him cry against her like the night before, she ran this fingers through his dark auburn hair. "Ssh now...its alright, Hiccup...the bad village can't hurt you anymore. You have me, Gobber, Gothi, and the kids with you, Toothless too...Ssh just let it out. You don't have to be strong anymore...because we'll be strong for you, so you don't have to fight this alone, you aren't alone anymore." Astrid told him firmly.

"Can we try something..." Ingrid asked.

"If you think it'll help..." Astrid told them. Ingrid and Halvor nodded smiling as they moved closer to their father.

"This is what mommy used to sing to use when grandpa was drinking..." Halvor said.

 _"I remember looking up...To look up to him. And I remember most the times, he wasn't there. I'd be waiting at the door, when he got home at night. He'd pass me by to go pass out in his chair..."_ Ingrid started softly as she looked at Halvor now while the rest of the room came to a hush, then silence listening to the two kids.

 _"And I'd say, 'Walk a little straighter, daddy. You're swaying side to side. Your footsteps make me dizzy, and no matter how I try...I keep trippin' and stumblin', If you'd look down here you'd see...Walk a little straighter, daddy. You're leading me'."_ The two sang together, it made Astrid gasp a little when she felt Hiccup pull from her arms. His shaking had stopped completely, he was watching them.

 _"Well he stumbled in the ring, on graduation day...And I couldn't help but feel so ashamed. And I wasn't surprised a bit, when he didn't stay. He stumbled out before they called my name..."_ Halvor sang that part. Hiccup sat up on his knees listening to his kids singing.

 _"And I thought, Walk a little straighter, daddy. You're swaying side to side. It's not just me who's watching, you've caught everybody's eye. And you're trippin' and stumblin', and even though I've turned eighteen...Walk a little straighter, daddy...You're still leading me."_ Ingrid and Halvor each took one of his hands and made him stand up as they smiled softly.

 _"The old man's still like he always was, but I love him anyway. And if I've learned one thing from him...It's my kids will never have to say..."_ Everyone was shocked to hear that Hiccup had started singing along with them for that part, now he bent a little and picked them both up, one child in each arm.

 _"Walk a little straighter, daddy. You're swaying side to side...Your footsteps make me dizzy. And no matter how I try...I keep trippin' and stumblin'. If you'd look down here you'd see. Walk a little straighter, daddy...You're leading me. Yeah walk a little straighter, daddy...You're leading me."_ The three of them sang together and finished, the kids wrapped their arms around him.

"And I promise...You will never have to say, 'Walk a little straighter, daddy'. No matter how mad I get, or stressed out...I promise on my life, I will never get drunk again." Hiccup told them softly.

"We believe you daddy." They each kissed a side of his cheek.

"Are you okay now lad?" Gobber asked.

"A lot better than I've been in a good long while my friend..." Hiccup said gently. "And you two...where did you hear that song?" Hiccup asked his two children now.

"Mommy used to sing it to us when grandpa Asger was drunk...She said an old friend of hers taught it to her before we were born." Halvor told him smiling. Hiccup blinked a few times, then he just started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Astrid asked him.

"I was the one who taught Heather that song." Hiccup chuckled as her mouth dropped open.

"No way..." Astrid said in disbelief.

"Way. I wrote that song when I was 12...when my father used to come home drunk as shit and ignore me when I tried to tell him what the village did...and I always said that if I ever had kids...they would never have to say the same thing I did...For my father to just look down and notice me, once and care." Hiccup stated shooting a glare towards Stoick.

"But I don't understand...how...are you alright? You were just...suffering from withdrawal symptoms...how are you okay now...you drank for 4 years...all the time...How is your body even managing right now?" Valka asked.

"Accelerating healing. What should normally take about a week of cold sweats, shaking, violent throwing up, and drink cravings...for me takes about 1 day of shaking , sweating, headaches, not eating, sleeping, and then a final flip out of mood changes. I would of been fine tomorrow morning, I told you this is why it never used to affect me as much. Accelerated healing could conquer alcohol faster than I drank it." Hiccup shrugged.

"You Hiccup Haddock the Third are just full of surprises...aren't you?" Astrid giggled a little as she poked his chest. Hiccup leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"More than you'll ever know babe." He winked at her, she blushed deeply. "And before the rest of you get comfortable with this, you better just forget it because I still hate you and I have not forgotten the past...This changes nothing. Eat and get to your houses." Hiccup announced. With that a few people who'd been holding high hopes sighed, Hiccup put his kids down as the void eyes returned and he led himself, kids, and Astrid to their table. They began to eat as the room kept in utter silence, when they were done everyone headed home.

(Hiccup's House)

After the kids were bathed and put to bed, Hiccup and Astrid relaxed on the couch. "Astrid, if you want tomorrow...you can go back to your parents house. I won't force you to stay here." Hiccup told her.

"And...What if...I want to stay here?" Astrid looked at him.

"Well then you're more than welcome too. Is that what you really want?" Hiccup asked.

"It is..." Astrid replied.

"Then you may stay, Astrid." Hiccup smiled lightly at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder while his head rest on hers. They were silent for a few minutes. "Thank you by the way, for saying what you said in the hall. You and Gobber standing up for me..." Hiccup finally said.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to say something..." Astrid smiled at him.

"I forgive you." Hiccup kissed her forehead.

Suddenly she sat up and punched his arm, "That was for getting wasted last night." She grumbled.

"Okay...I deserved that." Hiccup mumbled rubbing his arm. Then she punched his leg, "Ow! What was that one for." Hiccup yelled.

"That was for everything you did to me to scare me." Astrid said firmly.

"I guess I deserved that too..." He sighed then saw her about to him again, this time he grabbed her wrist before it struck him. "And now you're pushing your luck, Astrid..." He warned. Astrid smiled as she leaned in and kissed his lips softly, he blinked a few times and kissed her back.

"That was for everything else..." She blushed. Hiccup smiled at her as they spent the rest of their night on the couch until 11:30 or so when both went to bed. All in all it had been a good day, everyone saw that old Hiccup did still exist but he was only there for people who he trusted, anyone he hated was still getting dark Hiccup and probably would for a good long time. The last thing Hiccup did before letting sleep take him was smirk, _'Don't worry boys...You'll break soon.'_ He thought.


	18. Hiccup's Base

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

18; Hiccup's Base.

The rest of that week was decent, since Astrid had become Hiccup's girlfriend and he stopped drinking he generally seemed happier but everyone already knew better than to rely on that because Hiccup could very easily snap at someone. What Hiccup didn't expect is that his body actually didn't react so well to not having alcohol in it and he spent a good 2 days locked in his house with Astrid helping him through it. He had everything that Astrid was told he could get, right down to suicidal thoughts.

Hiccup had snuck a few drinks when Astrid was taking her bath, just enough to take the edge off but never to be wasted like the night he revealed to her what happened to him. But all in all, he had his drinking well under control and only did it when no one was around. After the week was over, Astrid had caught him and he told her that he was fine. She had been mad at first that he didn't tell her but understood why he did, also that he had it controlled. So she said from now on he could as long as he wasn't alone because Odin forbid he had a bad day he would hit that flask quick.

Hiccup was calmer, still cold but calm and people seemed to be okay with this. In that week also, it came to Hiccup's attention that Fishlegs was harboring a Gronckle in his house. At first he was mad but his kids jumped in and said that the Gronckle had been hurt and it was during the two days that he was dealing with withdrawal. This got Hiccup thinking that maybe it was time to show the Hooligans how to care for the dragons since while he was around, the dragons would be too and it would avoid another situation like with Astrid not knowing the nadder wanted to play and was curious.

Two hours before lunch, Hiccup hovered over the village and had Toothless give a roar to get their attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up at him, "I want Astrid Hofferson, Fishlegs Ingerman, Snotlout Jorgenson, Ruffnut and Tuffnut Thorsten, also Stoick Haddock in the ring in 10 minutes. That's an order. Dagur, take the kids from Astrid." Hiccup announced.

"Yes Lord Haddock." Dagur replied with a bow as he went to get Ingrid and Halvor from Astrid who was by the hall playing with the kids in the grass. Astrid and the others who Hiccup called for headed for the ring shrugging when Stoick asked what this was all about. Hiccup zipped over them, landing at the ring before they got there.

 _"Is this a good idea?"_ Toothless asked him.

"What? Teaching them how to handle dragons instead of attack them? Why wouldn't it be bud?" Hiccup asked.

 _"What if they use them against you?"_ Toothless questioned.

"Because the dragons would dare attack the alpha, you or me who saved them from the queen." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

 _"I suppose that's true...You teaching them to ride?"_ Toothless asked curiously.

"Depends on my mood." Hiccup shrugged. He saw them arrive now and pushed off the wall in which he'd been leaning on. "Good, you all made it here on time." Hiccup remarked with his arms over his chest.

"What's going on babe?" Astrid asked.

"Well, I've been doing some thinking lately. Since your run in with Stormfly, and now with the Gronckle being harbored because it was injured...Its clear none of you know how to approach, handle, take care of, or understand dragons. So, I decided today you're going to learn about them." Hiccup stated clapping his hands together then rubbing them.

"Really?!" Astrid asked excitedly.

"Yes mi'lady. Really." Hiccup chuckled at her happiness.

"Are we...all learning with your dragon my lord?" Fishlegs asked cautiously.

"No. Because anyone who touches my dragon will be losing a finger or two. You'll be learning with your own." Hiccup stated. They nodded quickly.

"Where are the dragons, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"You'll find out, won't you. Get to the docks, there's a ship waiting. You won't be needing anything with you either, so leave your weapons here. All of them, big or small." Hiccup ordered, "We'll be working with wild dragons." Hiccup grinned. The group began removing their weapons and leaving them in a pile on the ring then they began walking to the docks. Hiccup got on Toothless and flew down to them, now waiting. After 15 minutes they made it and began boarding the ship, Hiccup spotted Gobber now.

"Ello lad." Gobber greeted.

"Hey old man, what brings you down here?" Hiccup asked.

"Well I heard your kids talking about you teaching people about dragons, thought I'd ask if I can join ya since well all we know is killin em..." Gobber smiled.

"Sure, why not. Get on, all weapons stay here." He stated. Gobber removed his weapons and got on the ship. Hiccup got on Toothless and hovered over the boat. "SET SAIL FOR THE BASE!" Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir!" The men on the ship replied as the boats pulled away from the dock with Hiccup following along side it.

"How long of a boat ride is this lad?" Gobber asked.

"2 hours if the wind stays with us, 3 or 4 if it doesn't." Hiccup told him.

"Fair enough, so...This base...It was once the dragons nest?" Gobber questioned.

"Yep, the very nest you searched for over and over again to deter the dragons from attacking Berk. I've been close to you all for 4 years, but I made sure you never got close enough to find that out and for the record if you'd come to this place before I destroyed the queen...You'd all be dead." Hiccup informed them.

"She wasn't that bad was she..." Astrid asked. Hiccup looped around and landed on the ship deck, sliding off Toothless. Hiccup took out his notebook and flipped to the page where he'd drawn the beast the first time he saw her then he pushed it towards them to see.

"Holy mother of Odin...What is that thing!" Gobber exclaimed.

"I called her the Red Death. She had the power to control smaller dragons to her will, just like the Bewilderbeast can, she commanded the dragons who raided the village to bring her food and if they did not, she would eat them in turn. She was a Stoker, formerly Mystery class dragon who uses Methane fire. Her abilities included; emitting a homing signal to control other dragons and magma-proof skin. She lived in the corona of volcanos. Appearance wise she was bluish-gray with red spikes and peach belly. Also she had a clubbed tail, 3 pairs of eyes, and a head frill." Hiccup stated.

"And...you said she was the size of the mountain?" Astrid asked him slowly.

"The Red Death was a 400 foot long, 99 foot tall, and 550 foot wingspan dragon. Yes she was the huge. And to further prove I know what I'm talking about...Her statistics are as follows; Attack; 28. Speed; 7. Armor; 30. Firepower; 27. Shot Limit; 9. Venom; 0. Jaw Strength; 22. And Stealth; 2." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"And you fought that thing...By yerself lad?" Gobber blinked.

"Gods no...I had Toothless, I rode him and told him how to handle it. He was the one making all the shots." Hiccup shrugged.

"How...If you don't mind me asking my lord..." Stoick asked.

"Forced her to fly after us, we hid in the darkness of the clouds so she couldn't see us. We fired at her from several different directions then finally lured her to follow us straight down in a dive bomb. Just as she was about to fire at us, Toothless whipped around and shot his blast in her mouth, forcing the fire to backfire in her throat. We shot past her as she tried to put out her wings to slow her decent but our previous shots on her wings made holes in her wings which burned up and became useless. She landed face first against the rock hard ground and exploded...That was it. Only took a good 15 minutes or so, would of been harder if Toothless was affected by her control but thankfully he wasn't so it made us the perfect opponent for her." Hiccup explained.

"You could of died..." Astrid mumbled.

"And you tell me why it would of mattered if I did or didn't, not like I had anything left to lose." Hiccup stated coldly.

"Well I'm glad you didn't...I couldn't be this happy not having you in my life..." Astrid said softly to him as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's waist and laid her head on his chest, he chuckled and held her lightly.

"Hey what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Its what I live by." Hiccup told her.

"And good words to live by at that." Gobber laughed.

"Alright...I'm gonna patrol ahead. Come–..." He stopped short feeling the boat jerk to a stop. "What the...what's going on up there boys?" Hiccup called to his men.

"Don't know my lord, we're caught on something..." One of his men responded.

"What can we do to help?" Tuffnut asked slowly.

Hiccup glared as he jumped on Toothless's back, "Stay the hell out of my way. Come on bud, lets get a sky view." Hiccup commanded while Toothless let out a roar and headed up off the deck and in to the sky above the main sail mast. Hiccup looked around, he didn't see anything.

"I don't understand what's stopping the ship, and I don't sense any dragons down there..." Toothless told him.

"Me either bud...me either...Fly around it, lets see in there's something we missed." Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded as the dove down to level out with the ship now inches over the water, "Circle it bud..." Hiccup said. Toothless did what he was told and slowly circled around the ship and then they saw it, the anchor had been dropped. "You idiots dropped released the anchor..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Oops..." One of his men said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oops my ass. Weigh anchor and lets get a move on..." Hiccup growled, they went to lift it and it got jammed. Hiccup smacked his forehead. "You want something done...you do it your damn self. Step aside..." Hiccup had Toothless land on the ship deck again as he got up and moved to the lever. He put his hands on it and gave a push, it didn't budge. "Alright then..." Hiccup grinned at Toothless. "Blast it." Hiccup told him.

 _"Aye aye sir."_ Toothless grinned back. Sure enough Toothless leapt in to the air and fired a blast at the metal chains, they didn't snap.

"Are these the dragon hunter tribe ships?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes my lord." Hiccup grumbled.

"Dragon proof chains...I guess we're going swimming bud." Hiccup chuckled jumping on his back.

"Lad, are you crazy...The water is freezing." Gobber exclaimed.

"Yes Gobber...Yes I'm extremely crazy. Alright bud, launch to the clouds, then dive bomb barrel roll. Straight down following the chain." Hiccup told him. Toothless nodded as Hiccup held to the handles tightly and Toothless bolted in to the air straight towards the clouds then looped right back down in a barrel roll. "Now Toothless!" Hiccup ordered as both of them held their breath reaching the water.

Once under they followed the line to the anchor which was stuck on an underwater glacier. Hiccup pulled his sword and sliced it free, then they kicked off the glacier and returned to the surface. Landing on the deck again panting while her moved to the crank and pulled the anchor up with little resistance. He locked it in place then cracked his neck. "We're good, keep it moving boys." Hiccup told them.

"Aren't you cold?" Ruffnut asked.

"No. My armor is made from Toothless's scales and a really thick leather, I barely feel it actually." Hiccup told her.

"Could you please stop trying to scare me to death..." Astrid told him.

"Sorry babe, it was stuck on an underwater glacier. Had to set free, then pull it up." Hiccup shrugged. "Now everyone just relax, we still got a while to go." Hiccup stated as he moved next to Toothless and leaned against him closing his eyes. Everyone else found a spot and sat quietly.

(2 ½ Hours Later)

"Base in view, Lord Hiccup." One of his men called to him, Hiccup opened his eyes slowly and stood up looking to the base coming in to view. The others sat up and moved to the side to see the massive island before them.

"Home sweet home..." Hiccup chuckled, "Welcome to Dragon Island boys and girls." Hiccup told them. They looked in awe of the place, it was built like a fortress with dragons flying all around it.

"Woah..." They gasped out. The ship pulled to the docks as Hiccup jumped over the side of the ship and tied the ropes in place.

"Come on, we don't have all day people...Oh and whatever you do...don't touch anything. Everything in here is boobie trapped one way or another. Stay in a straight line behind me and you should be safe." Hiccup told them. They nodded and followed behind in a single line.

(In Hiccup's Base)

They couldn't believe Hiccup had been living here for 4 years, with the Outcasts, Berserkers, and Dragon Hunter tribes. Everywhere they looked was something they never dreamed of, things in here were far more advanced than they had on Berk and they were things Hiccup had made himself. "So...where are we headed lad?" Gobber asked.

"The heart of the island, right through here. Before any of you get near a dragon, you need to know about them. So I'm going to show you my dragon manual, and let you pick your dragon from there. You will be required to read about it and if I feel it's a dragon you can handle...I'll let you move forward in the lesson." Hiccup told them while they walked. Soon they reached a large set of double doors, Hiccup pushed it open revealing a large room to them.

It was lit by torches, it looked like a great hall with long tables and benches tucked under, there was a large center fire burning and venting out through the top of the mountain. Towards the far wall was a large wooden chair with a large black slab of rock beside it. Toothless happily bounded over to it, the dragon circled it, burning it with his fire then laying down contently. "Well he looks comfy..." Gobber chuckled.

"He missed his rock, it can withstand the heat of his fire and he loves to sleep where its hot. Rest up bud, I got it from here..." Hiccup told him, Toothless closed his eyes. He motioned to a large table with 8 seats around it, "Sit." Hiccup ordered. They did quickly, while they did they noticed a map in the middle and a dagger through one island. Berk. Hiccup disappeared behind another door, then returned with a locked box as he put it down on the table.

"So you really were planning your revenge for a long time...Weren't you?" Astrid asked motioning to the map.

"Last time I was here I was ordering my men to prepare 40 ships armed to the teeth with weaponry and saying its time to make my move. They'll never know what hit them with a distraction raid as cover for 500 men to hide in the forests and low points to ambush on my signal." Hiccup stated as he pulled the dagger out and rolled the map up.

"Right then...so dragon manual?" Gobber said quickly as Hiccup rolled his eyes at his former mentor then pulled his dagger from his belt, "Th–that's the dagger I gave you for yer birthday..." He gasped.

"Yes it is, its also the key to the chest that guards my dragon manual." Hiccup said calmly as he pushed the box in to Stoick's hands. "Hold that still a minute..." Hiccup told him as he then moved around the table behind Snotlout and flipped the dagger in his hand once and backed up about 5 steps.

"La–lad...What are yew doing..." Gobber asked.

"Do you trust me old man?" Hiccup asked him firmly.

"Yes I do." Stoick replied.

"Then don't move..." Hiccup warned as his eyes turned to slits and he brought the dagger up, then his arm across his face and flung the dagger at top speed towards chest, it landed perfectly in the horizontal slot and clicked. Hiccup moved towards Stoick and took the box from him and turned the dagger so the lock slit was vertical now, another click and then he pulled the blade out and opened the lid. He saw their shocked faces, "I set up the lock to only respond to my dagger being thrown just right to hit an inner pressure point then have to be turned to release the other lock. It takes a precision throw at high speed to hit." Hiccup smirked.

"And if you had missed?" Stoick blinked.

"I will never miss. My eyes won't allow me too but in the off chance I had missed...You'd be dead." Hiccup told him as he pulled the book out and dropped it on the table. It was a big, thick , gray leather bound book with the black symbol of a Night Fury on it. Carved or rather burned in to the bind and front cover was 'Dragon Manual' and at the bottom right corner was 'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III'.

"That's a really nice book..." Astrid told him.

"Why thank you mi'lady, I made it myself and it took 2 years to complete. Unlike your book on Berk, mine is a great deal more organized and filled with every type of dragon known to man. Those colored tabs are actually section dividers. First page is the different dragon classes. And the book is also essentially alphabetical order. Each divided section is alphabetical order and every page contains a dragon species in that class, a picture, height, weight, fire type, statistics, colors, appearances, habitats, attributes, mating, breeding, foods, and it tells you what they like to make them calm and docile, instead of what they can do to kill you. However...I did add that in too." Hiccup told them.

"And this took you two years? You did all this while plotting to take over Berk?" Gobber asked in shock.

"I was gone 5 years, I spent age 16-17 defeating the queen, making this base, and gaining allies. Age 17 to 19 I traveled and studied dragons. Finally ages 19-21 I was plotting to take over Berk." Hiccup informed them.

"So when you traveled...Where were you? There's only so much in the Archipelago..." Astrid questioned him.

"I went beyond the boundaries of the Archipelago. There's a lot more out there and I wanted to explore..." Hiccup shrugged pulling out a second notebook from under his armor and to their surprise it was a massive folded map. And it went as far as kingdoms they'd never heard of like Carona, Dunbroch, and Arendelle. They could see where he marked on the map travel distances between his base and all these places, as well as ones inside the Archipelago. The times were based on both flying on dragon, and ship. And marked on the island which were all hand drawn, there was also pictures of the types of dragons there, or at least their classification name. "I told you...I've been around." Hiccup told them.

"This is...just amazing, Hiccup. Your drawing skills, inventing skills...dragon knowledge...Its just wow..." Astrid exclaimed smiling.

"Thanks, I think...Moving on..." He said as he folded up his map and put it away under his armor. "Start looking, we don't have all day. I want to be back by night fall so you have roughly...6 hours and 30 minutes to pick a dragon from the book, read about it, pick the one you think you can train, run it by me for approval because if I don't think you can do it, believe me you can't. And finally we get to actually go outside to wild dragon territory and you'll be picking one from there to train. I at least want to get through the bonding process today, and work on the rest tomorrow." Hiccup ordered.

"Yes Lord Hiccup..." They replied to him as Astrid pulled the book towards her while the rest moved close to look it over together, while they did that Hiccup sat in his chair and closed his eyes sighing. He would kill for a drink right now, "Hey babe..." Hiccup looked up at Astrid who tossed him a flask, he caught it. It was full too. "That's all you get today so make it last." She winked at him.

"This is one of the many reasons why I love you, Astrid." He grinned opening the cap and taking a sip, oh gods it relaxed him so much. He sat back smiling contently with his eyes closed now while they looked over the book, talking amongst themselves about the different classes and which ones they wanted to go over. Hiccup didn't care how long it took, he was a happy man right now. It felt good to show off his hard work of the last 5 years, and this was only the start. They had no idea what they were in for when it came to actually training a dragon. For Hiccup, it felt great to finally have knowledge and skills that no one else knew, that others needed him to teach to them. It was a good feeling indeed.


	19. I'm No Hero

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

19; I'm No Hero.

An hour and 30 minutes after he'd given them his Dragon Manual they'd all picked a dragon they liked, and read up about them, they looked over to see Hiccup was slouched in his chair fast asleep too. "He looks so innocent when he's asleep..." Stoick mumbled. Hiccup was sitting in the chair, lounged slightly with his arms on the armrests, his head on his right shoulder while his left was over his stomach holding the closed metal flask that Astrid had given him earlier. "I wonder how much of it he drank..." Stoick added.

"Not enough if I can still hear you talking about me when you think I'm asleep old man." Hiccup remarked as he lifted his head off his shoulder and rotated his neck in a circle which let off a few cracks before he opened his eyes and stood up. He slipped the flask in his pocket and walked towards the table. "Come on now...I'm an extremely light sleeper." Hiccup stated.

"Sorry chief..." Stoick looked down.

"And for your information, I only sipped from it 4 times, its not even half gone. Unlike you, I promised my kids I'd lighten up so I could actually be a father to them. Its probably one thing I did learn from you, that my kids will never have to worry that I'm not there for them." Hiccup scoffed looking to Astrid now. "Have you picked the dragons you want to work with?" He asked her.

"Yeah...we all did. Um...do you want us to tell you...We made a list...a–and we read about them too." Astrid replied.

"Let me see the list." She handed it to him softly and he looked over it slowly.

 **Gobber - Hotburple**

 **Ruff & Tuff - Hideous Zippleback**

 **Stoick - Rumblehorn**

 **Snotlout - Monstrous Nightmare**

 **Astrid - Deadly Nadder**

 **Fishlegs - Gronckle**

Hiccup nodded his head a few times approvingly. "Not bad, decent choices. And all trainable for you, makes my job easy. Alright, its about...2:30 right now, with the two hour sail back...we need to leave here by 7 to return by quiet hours. We got about 4 hours to work with. Plenty of time...Follow me." Hiccup instructed as he put the book back in the chest and sealed closed, then walked it towards another door and the group followed them. He stopped briefly and looked at his still sleeping Night Fury. "Toothless..." He called. No answer. "Toothless." He said again. Nothing.

"Guess he was tired." Gobber shrugged.

"Oh he'll get up...watch out." Hiccup said as they dispersed their small group behind him leaving a path from to Toothless. Hiccup cupped his hand over his mouth and let out a screech like roar that sounded like a Night Furies, Toothless quickly sat up looking around. "Lets go bud, time to train." Hiccup chuckled to him, Toothless made his way beside Hiccup who not opened the door in front of him while the chest was secured under his arm. "Stay here, this is my bedroom and yes it's still boobie trapped." Hiccup said calmly. They nodded as he went in and put the chest away under his bed then came out shutting the door behind him.

"So now where?" Astrid asked.

"Wild dragon territory." Hiccup told them as he led them out of the main room, down a hallway on the right, another left, then left again, straight, through a door, 3 rights, and a left before they were finally outside.

"Great Odin's ghost lad, how do you even remember the way around in here...it's a huge maze." Gobber exasperated.

"Because I made this place...Why wouldn't I know my way around it? Now...this..." He gestured to the forests, tall rocks, and more, "Is all wild dragon territory. That means they are wild strangers to you, not me because Toothless is the alpha. If you read about the dragons you picked then you should know how to locate them. We'll go as a group because something tells me that if I let the lot you try and do this yourselves you'll be getting barbequed..." Hiccup sighed.

"No arguments here." Fishlegs nodded to him.

"You honestly weren't getting a choice in the matter. Follow, first section is Nadders. So Astrid, that means you're up first." Hiccup told her.

"Okay babe, ooh wait...Um is...Stormfly here or still on Berk?" Astrid asked curiously.

"I believe she is here. Why, you want her?" Hiccup blinked.

"Ye–yeah...I kind'a feel really bad about what I did to her and when I saw her she wanted to play...I wanna make it up to her, somehow..." Astrid smiled gently.

"Fair enough. I'll get her over here then." Hiccup replied with a nod as he cupped his hand to his mouth again and let out a smoother call close to an 'Awoooo'. "Stormfly! Come here girl..." Hiccup called out when he saw about 5 nadders lift from the ground, the one blue and yellow nadder came forward and landed a foot away from him.

"She's beautiful close up..." Astrid breathed out softly.

"Nadder's are naturally beautiful because they have tropical colors. They love to preen, and are very sure of themselves. Quick and light on their feet, and their fire burns with the of the sun, magnesium fire. Poisonous spines that almost never miss their target." Hiccup stated.

"Did you memorize that book?" Fishlegs.

"I wrote it...Why wouldn't I know the contents of it? Moving on...Before we even start this...I got rules and I enforce these more than the ones on Berk so pay close attention. These are my dragons, they may bond to you but they are mine and I will take them away if they are being misused or mistreated. You do nothing without getting my approval first. These dragons are not your pets, once a bond is formed it cannot be broken. They will become your dragons, partners, protectors, friends. As you will become their riders, their caretakers, their partners, their friends, and protectors. It will be your job to train them, understand them, feed them, clean them, fly them...Is that clear?" Hiccup said firmly.

"Crystal." They replied.

"I have never shown ANYONE how I train dragons. Not even Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, and Ryker. Their dragons were trained by me and given orders from Toothless to allow to be ridden...If you use what I teach you, for bad...I will kill you. I can deal with a lot of shit but don't you dare mistreat this creatures for your own evil purposes. As dark as I am...I would never hurt them. This is something I take very seriously...And you will never show anyone what I teach you today. If anyone asks, I trained them." Hiccup warned.

"B–But why can't anyone know we did it?" Gobber asked.

Hiccup sighed looking calmly. "Because you'd become a target for people who want to use the knowledge for bad. And I don't want anyone else having to deal with what I had too." Hiccup looked away. "So if anyone ever asks you how you did it, you tell them your chief trains them and send them to me and I'll deal with it. Just like I did with Drago...Stupid, fucking son of a bitch fool he was too..." Hiccup growled.

"Babe...You okay?" Astrid asked.

"I'm fine, Astrid. Is what I said understood?" Hiccup told them.

"Perfectly..." They answered together.

"Good. Now lets move on to get the rest on the list...I'd rather explain all at once." Hiccup told them. They nodded, "Actually, stay here. I'll get them...Don't move. Stormfly will protect you." He said as he gave the nadder a light scratch under the chin. Hiccup then jumped on Toothless and sped off to different areas, he would select one dragon from each of the packs and send them towards the open area. After 20 minutes he returned with the last dragon, a Rumblehorn.

"Okay so what do we do first?" Gobber asked curiously.

"First, you're going to spread yourselves out. Arms length in a straight line, and each of you stand in front of the dragon you wanted. Ruffnut, Tuffnut I want the two of you next to one another because you're going to share the Zippleback. The two of you are each going to ride a head. Got it?" Hiccup told them.

"N–no arguments Lord Haddock..." Tuffnut said quickly. The 7 of them quickly did as he told them and moved in to a straight line and kept themselves arms length apart.

"First rule of dragon training is that you leave your fears behind because training dragons begins and ends with trust. If you don't trust them, they will not trust you. If you fear them, they will fear you. If you attack them, they will attack you. Its basic defense for them. As you would fight if you felt threatened, so will they. Dragons are no different than us, alright. They feel, feed, hear, smell, sense, see only theirs is far more advanced and they are all scaly reptiles with wings. But looks has nothing to do with it, the point is...we're all the same. Get my meaning so far?" Hiccup explained.

"Yes chief." The group replied.

"That being said...first things is first, how you start all friendships is by introducing yourself. The dragons I've picked for you are ones I've personally already named and lucky you...4 of them are from Berk, dragons that were trapped in the ring and used for your dragon training...Yes, I set them free. And on that note...everything you ever learned in your original training...forget it now because you'll never use it again. Once you bond with a dragon...you also make the promise to never harm dragons again. Once you do this, you side with dragons. There are some instances where dragons have to be hurt or killed, but those are ones who are already evil...like the Red Death who harmed them herself, or Drago's Bewilderbeast who was under his control to control others to do his evil deeds." Hiccup informed them.

"We understand, Hiccup..." Astrid and Gobber said, the others nodded.

"In line then starting with you my lady..." Hiccup began as he now moved in between Astrid and her dragon. "Astrid, Stormfly. Stormfly, Astrid." He moved down, "Gobber, Grump. Grump, Gobber." He moved between Snotlout and the Nightmare. "Snotlout, Hookfang. Hookfang, Snotlout." Now between the twins and the Zippleback, "Ruffnut your dragon head will be Barf. Tuffnut yours is Belch. And don't ask...I was...really drunk that night but they liked the name so I kept it." Hiccup stated. He walked between Stoick and the Rumblehorn, "Stoick, Skullcrusher. Skullcrusher, Stoick. And finally..." He moved between Fishlegs and the Gronckle, "Fishlegs, Meatlug. Meatlug, Fishlegs."

"I have no idea how you remember them all...Which 4 were from Berk?..." Fishlegs asked.

"Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf and Belch. And also...So you're not asking later. Stormfly and Meatlug are girls, the others are boys. Ready to keep going?" Hiccup asked.

"Ready sir. What's next?" Fishlegs saluted.

"Bonding and this is literally the MOST important part of dragon training. Because it requires the upmost trust..." Hiccup started. "And believe me, they will know if you don't trust them fully. When you trust a dragon...you put your life in their claws or wings...Just as they will trust you with their lives. Example...I trust Toothless to catch me if I fall off the cliff over there. There cannot be any doubt or hesitation, can you do that?" Hiccup asked them.

"We can. Show us what to do..." Astrid said firmly.

"We shall see who can do it...I want all of you close your eyes and take a deep breath. Let go of your fear of dragons, let go of everything you ever believed about them. And tell yourself that they are not mindless monsters, that they are just like you. Clear all negative thoughts from your mind and focus only on the task before you, trusting your dragons. One by one, I'm going to tap you on the shoulder and when you feel it I want you to relax your upper bodies and give me control to move your arms and hands. I do not...understand, do NOT want you to open your eyes. You will not move on your own, I will move your body where it needs to be. You keep your eyes closed until I instruct you to open them. After you feel me tap your shoulder, I want you to talk to your dragon. Address them by name, be calm, and offer your friendship, partnership, trust, care, and understanding. Give them your trust. Is this clear?" Hiccup said firmly.

"Understood chief." The group replied to him.

"Good...now close your eyes and do what I told you to do. No fear and absolute trust, tell yourself they are not dangerous, that they are not mindless creatures. And when I tap your shoulder, give me control of your body while keeping your eyes closed and talk to your dragons. Do not lose focus, keep your mind clear even if you hear someone else talking. You hold your focus, pretend its just you and your dragon alone. I'm not here, Toothless isn't here, the others aren't here." Hiccup reminded, slowly they all closed their eyes and took a deep breath. Hiccup walked behind them, in and out to make sure their eyes were closed. When he was sure everyone was relaxed, he started with Gobber, he tapped him once on the shoulder.

Hiccup watched as Gobber's body relaxed then waited for him to start talking. "Hey there Grump...I'm Gobber. I think you and I could work real well together pal. We're both pretty easy going guys, so lets be friends? I promise I'll take good care of ya..." While Gobber was talking to Grump, Hiccup turned his body and lifted his right hand up turning the palm out. Grump's head tilted curiously.

"Don't move from that spot Gobber..." Hiccup told him softly. Gobber nodded, understanding as Hiccup now moved to Fishlegs and did the same, he tapped his shoulder.

"Hi there girl...I'm Fishlegs. I'm not like other Vikings...I don't want to hurt dragons. I want to help them, maybe you can help me do that. You think we can be friends, Meatlug?..." Fishlegs asked with a smile on his face, Hiccup did the same with him. Turning him so his right hand was out and palm facing outwards. Meatlug began to pant happily as Hiccup forced back a laugh. Hiccup walked to the twins and stood between them, he tapped their shoulders at the same time.

"Address them separately, each head has its own personality. Ruffnut, you first..." Hiccup told her.

"Hey Barf, I really...hope we can be friends. Because you're like really awesome and we'd make a good team." Ruffnut said calmly as Hiccup adjusted her body with her right arm up, palm out.

"Now you Tuffnut." Hiccup instructed.

"Uh...Belch was it. Well I'm Tuffnut, Tuff for short...and being friends sounds really great. I won't hurt you or nothing, I promise...what do you say boy?" Tuffnut felt Hiccup turn his figure to the left and put his right palm up. Barf and Belch both purred, a gurgle of calmness.

Hiccup moved to Astrid and tapped her shoulder lightly, he watched her take a deep breath. "Hey Stormfly...I don't...know if you remember me but...I'm really sorry I attacked you with my broom and locked you in the pen on Berk...I didn't know you wanted to play, or were curious of me...I want to make it up to you by being your friend and I promise on my life...I will never let anything happen to you...I'll take care of you and keep you safe...I really hope you can forgive me for not understanding what an amazing creature you are, and so beautiful too...I want to be your friend if you'll let me girl..." Hiccup smiled as he put his hands on her hips and turned her to face left and raised her right arm up, the palm up.

Stormfly tilted her head and squawked gently, "Great job, Astrid...you did perfectly. Sit tight...almost over." He whispered kissing her cheek before moving to Snotlout and touched his shoulder, he watched him flinch. "No fear..." Hiccup reminded.

"Ri–right...So Hookfang...I uh...hope we can be friends and do...lots of cool things together. Like...hanging out, eating...flying maybe...I'm down for being your friend if you want to be mine..." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he turned held Snotlout's shoulders and turned him towards the left and put his right hand up, palm out. Hookfang growled a bit, then purred curiously. One left to go, Stoick. Hiccup moved to his father and touched his shoulder.

"Skullcrusher ey? Well that sounds a lot like me my friend, we're both hardheaded and stubborn. I read that you were in the book...But we're both protectors too so I think we should work together to protect what we love, and care for. What's say you big fella?" Stoick said with confidence, even managing a calm chuckle while Hiccup adjusted his body so his right hand would be out with the palm up.

"Alright, good work all of you. Now comes the trust, without moving where I put your body I want you all to turn your heads to the left slowly but don't open your eyes just yet. And no matter what you feel...Do Not freak out. Stay calm and trust them." Hiccup ordered calmly. They all took a deep breath, and turned their heads slowly as Hiccup moved next to Toothless while they watched the dragons before each person slowly step forward and sniffed the outstretched palms. Hiccup saw Stormfly instantly press his nose to Astrid's palm.

Next was Meatlug to Fishlegs, then Grump to Gobber. Hookfang was a little hesitant at first but he gave in and pressed his nose to Snotlout's palm. Next were Barf and Belch with Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and finally Skullcrusher to Stoick's palm. Hiccup sighed in relief almost, there hadn't been any problems. "Well done. Now all of you can turn your heads back and open your eyes to see your new bonded dragon." Hiccup stated, they all turned their heads back and opened their eyes to see their dragons with their noses to their palms.

"Wow this...feeling is amazing." Fishlegs exclaimed.

"The power of a bond is incredibly powerful. From this point on, they are your responsibility. They will go with you anywhere, just like Toothless does with me. They will always have your backs, and will jump in a line of fire to save you regardless of their own life. Their noses to your palms, and your heads turned with your hands out is a sign of mutual trust and if they didn't trust you, they wouldn't of done this. So good job. You can lower your arms now by the way. And Astrid, very impressive. You apologized first for what happened when you first met her..." Hiccup smiled at her.

Astrid blushed, " Thank you, Hiccup..." Astrid said lightly.

"So what's next after this? The bonding that is?" Gobber asked curiously.

"Next is understanding...These dragons will always be your bonded dragons but if you should encounter wild dragons...you must know and understand that they are just as afraid of you as you are of them. All dragons need to relax is a little love, and understanding." Hiccup stated.

"Is this how you bonded with Toothless?" Stoick asked.

"My bonding with Toothless is a subject we're not going to touch because if you knew how the bonding came about, I'd have to kill you...and I really don't want my good mood ruined right now." Hiccup growled.

"Right then...sorry, Lord Hiccup." Stoick said quickly.

"So if you encounter wild dragons...all you need to do is stay calm, let them know you aren't going to hurt them, tell them everything is okay and you want to help. Offering your hand with the palm out and your head turned is a sign of trust to them. They put their trust in you not to hurt them, and you put your trust in them not to hurt you." Hiccup told them.

"Seems like a fair trade." Gobber stated softly.

"Indeed. Now get comfortable. You got a lot to learn before you are remotely close to being ready to fly." Hiccup instructed, the 7 of them sat down on the grass. For the nest 3 hours, Hiccup told them everything from dragon calls to flight times before their particular dragon would get tired and need to rest. He covered hand signals, and flight limits once they reached Berk that no one was allowed to fly higher than Raven Point and had to stay within his eyeshot. Hiccup explained that the only dragon who ate eels was a Typhoomerang and that any other dragon besides that one would make them sick with the eel pox.

He explained and showed aerial moves that could be used to evade enemy fire, also that while these moves could be defensive they could be offensive too. He said he'd explain more on Berk when they practiced it. They stopped for a late lunch around 3:30. Then again for dinner around 7:30. Now it was beginning to get dark and Hiccup decided it was time to get back. "Gods that's a lot to take in for one day..." Fishlegs blinked.

"You get used to it. Alright, we practiced mounting and take off, as well as hovering. Its getting late so you're getting your fly lesson while we get back to Berk." Hiccup stated calmly.

"Okay so...how do we get our dragons back here? Call them by name?" Ruffnut asked him.

"That...or use your dragon call. Personal experience talking, use your dragon calls only if you get separated from your dragon and your hand signals to talk to them if you are unable to talk because it would give away your location to an enemy. Get the meaning? For now, yes...you can call them by name." Hiccup sighed as he moved towards a shed, opening the door he heard 7 voices all shouting at the same time for their dragons. "And had you pulled that move while in enemy territory, you'd all be dead...Honestly. Do you know nothing of stealth?..." Hiccup rolled his eyes as he put his thumb and middle finger at the corners of his mouth and let out a high pitched whistle.

"Wow..." Astrid blinked.

Not more than a moment later, their dragons returned and huddled around him lovingly. "Yeah yeah, I love you guys too..." Hiccup smiled as they nuzzled against him. Toothless grumbled a little, "Jealous bud?" Toothless whacked him with his tail. "Relax...you know you're my number one dragon. I'll only fly you my brother." Hiccup chuckled, Toothless licked his face. "You know that doesn't wash out..." He wiped it off while going back to the shed and pulling out 7 leather made saddles, all different sizes and shapes.

"Dragons have a dry hide, the saddles make it more comfortable for them to have riders and thus can go longer distance. We're flying straight to Berk. Alright line up..." Hiccup looked at the dragons lined up, he gave them a hand signal to lay down. Then they did, he began putting their saddles on and showing the respected rider of that dragon how it was placed on properly.

"Seems easy enough..." Stoick nodded.

"You'd think that...to me its second nature. To you, its like nothing you've ever seen." Hiccup shrugged.

"I still can't believe all this...peace was this easy to achieve and you Hiccup...you ended the war between humans and dragons...you should be proud of this...you found the answer! You did this!" Astrid smiled wide. It then they noticed Hiccup's face drop to emotionless again, facing them slowly.

"No. There was never a war to begin with. Our ancestors saw creatures who flew and breathed fire, but that's it. Did anyone ever give them a chance? Or was it just assumed they were dangerous and needed to be killed? I personally think peace as you call it was possible all along. And not for nothing, but the dragons were here centuries before us. We are the ones who intruded on their territory and took over islands making them our own. They had a right to be upset about it...But me...no. I didn't end nothing, I simply chose to be me. To be different. That is how Toothless and I met...I found him when I wanted to die, and I only hoped he'd kill me and make it quick. When I woke up the next morning, he was still there and told me that he didn't kill me because he could sense I was different. That was the start of our friendship, and its thus been stronger than anything else in this world. We aren't just friends, we're teammates, partners. He has my back, and I have his. We're best friends. We're brothers." Hiccup stated.

They looked at him softly as he continued angrily almost, "All Toothless and I did was take down a really big dragon who tried to control dragons to do her bidding. We freed them from a life of servitude where they risked being killed by their own kind if they didn't bring enough food back. Once we freed them, they chose to follow the ones who protected them, who understood what it was like to never be enough. To be hated, useless, worthless, unimportant, and treated differently just because of who you are. But sure...If being abused your whole life for no fucking reason other than people wanting too because it was 'fun' and finally having enough of it makes me some war ending hero then yeah. I'm pretty damn proud of myself." Hiccup stated coldly. "Now mount up...We're going back to Berk." Hiccup then got on Toothless and waited for them.

The 7 got on their dragons, Hiccup lifted up first. "Light nudge to get in the air, lean forward slightly and after they start forward, sit up straight. Go right, lean right. Go left, lean left. The faster you lean, the sharper they will turn. They've put their trust in you to guide them, they know how to do it on their own but they are trusting you to fly them. If you make a bad call, they will make the right one. That's the rules of flying. The dragon has to follow the riders lead, but the rider must also listen to the dragon because they know better than us. Got it?" Hiccup stated.

"Yes sir..." They replied lightly.

"Good. Then follow my lead, the flight back only takes an hour...Move out and stay behind me." Hiccup ordered, they nodded as they got their dragons in the air and followed behind him quietly. They knew they'd hit a sensitive spot by talking about the war that only existed because Vikings never gave dragons a chance to be different, to show they weren't bad. Everything was just assumed because the wanted too. Just like with Hiccup's life, he wasn't given chances, he was just hurt every day and they and the rest of Berk knew that was something that he may never recover from. And they had no one to blame but themselves for it too, because they pushed him too far and sometimes people didn't come back after being pushed over the edge.


	20. Exposed

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

20; Exposed.

One month had passed since that day on Hiccup's base where he taught 7 people to train and fly dragons, then Astrid brought something up to make Hiccup's mood go foul. He wasn't mad at her by any means, he knew she was only making a statement about Hiccup making friends with Toothless, and saving all the dragons from the queen's control. What bothered Hiccup was being referred to as a hero for it, because he wasn't a hero. He learned about peace with dragons because Toothless saved Hiccup's life the night of the rape, he didn't kill Hiccup and the two worked together to defeat the queen and once that was done, the dragons just chose to follow Hiccup and Toothless's command.

Hiccup showed the dragons kindness, and understanding which is why they followed him. He took care of them, hundreds, possibly thousands of them all at once and that is why they were loyal to him. Whenever they met in the ring for training, the dragons would greet him before their own riders because to them Hiccup and Toothless were their alphas. The group noticed that his mood around the dragons drastically changed from hateful and cold to loving and happy. Just like with his kids.

Hiccup had kept his promise to Astrid about lightening up on the drinking, and he only did it when his kids weren't around, he never got drunk. He also lightened up on the village but his coldness and hate remained around them, mainly Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Stoick. Hiccup decided to give his mother a break though he still wasn't thrilled she had been alive for 20 years, and working with dragons instead of returning to Berk to stop what happened to him. But in a way, Hiccup was glad it happened too because now he knew that he meant nothing to anyone because his mom was gone.

Training with the dragons was done every day for 2 hours in the ring. They'd work on everything from hand signals to rescues. They were starting to understand why Hiccup said that if anyone asked who trained their dragons to say it was him and not them, because the things he knew could unintentionally start a war by people who still hated dragons because they wanted to control them and use them for bad. They saw that Hiccup was actually protecting them by making himself a target rather them because he'd already been through it.

Hiccup told them about it during a training session about a week after they got back, when he was captured and held on Drago's ship. He told them the numerous amounts of torture he underwent in that madman's hands, and now it was clear why Hiccup killed him. And why he was so cold still, because even away from the village for 5 years he still endured pain beyond belief. Hiccup told Astrid in their home that while on Drago's ship he was raped and tortured countless times, and that was before he took over the outcasts, berserkers, and dragon hunters.

Astrid couldn't believe how much Hiccup suffered and yet he managed to look so strong, she honestly didn't blame him for drinking as much as he did to suppress everything he went through. Hiccup still held severe animosity towards Snotlout and Tuffnut, scaring them every chance he got just like before to push them to the breaking point. Astrid didn't mind, she knew Hiccup said he would cease his revenge when Snotlout and Tuffnut broke and told everyone what they did. Other than that, the village ran smoothly under Hiccup's rule. People did their jobs and Hiccup kept them safe from outside harm. It was a pretty fair trade even though he hated them.

Today the kids were with their grandmother while Hiccup and Astrid spent some time together, they walked through the village hand in hand. "So Hiccup...if you don't mind me asking...what are you gonna do after Snotlout and Tuffnut break and tell everyone?" Astrid asked him curiously.

"Leave." Hiccup said making her eyes widened a little.

"What do you...mean leave?" Astrid asked confused.

"After they tell everyone what they did, I'll make it known that they were what broke me and now that everyone knew I wasn't doing what I did for no reasons...I'll let Stoick take over as chief again and then I plan to take my kids, my dragons, and men back to the base...For good." Hiccup stated calmly.

"B–but what about me? You're going to leave me too?" Astrid said quickly.

"Astrid do you honestly believe people are going to want me to stay on Berk after what I put them through the last 7 months? Yes it was part of my revenge and they know that but you don't think they now don't have a reason to hate me? They didn't before, they do now regardless of my reasons behind my hate for them. They aren't going to want me to stay here knowing what I'm capable of doing to them if someone decides to get bold again...Its just better if I leave on my own terms." Hiccup told her.

"Then...I'm coming with you." Astrid said gently.

"If you want to come you can. But I'm not staying here...I can't. I'll never...call this place my home again. This wasn't my home, it was my prison." Hiccup sighed.

"I understand babe." Astrid nodded softly to him. "Hiccup...Can I ask you something?" Astrid looked over to him.

"Sure." He replied.

"When...we were at your base last month...after I tossed you that flask...you told me that it was one of the many reasons you loved me...did you mean it?" Astrid asked.

"That is was one of the reasons I loved you, or the fact I love you?" Hiccup responded lightly.

"The fact you love me..." Astrid answered.

"I never say something I don't mean, Astrid. Yes I meant it." Hiccup told her with a soft smile, she blushed deeply leaning her head on his arm while they walked together.

"I love you too." Astrid giggled.

"I'm happy to hear that babe." Hiccup stopped walking and gave her a simple kiss and she returned it, then they heard the meal horn blow. "Guess its time for lunch." Hiccup added. She nodded as the two now headed to the hall to eat. Upon reaching it, Hiccup noticed Gothi whacking Snotlout and Tuffnut in the head with her staff. "Head inside and start, I'll be right back." Hiccup told her, she nodded and walked in with the rest of the village. Hiccup moved towards Gothi with his hands crossed over his chest. "Problem over here?" Hiccup asked.

"N–no my lord..." Both boys bowed in fear.

"Gothi, what's going on?" Hiccup asked her. The old woman began writing in the sand to explain that she refuses to treat the boys who hurt him. "Treat them. I don't care what they did to me, I'm not as heartless to let someone die when they are hurt. I won't leave someone to die when they can be helped." Hiccup ordered. The old woman sighed and nodded to him as she got the things needed to take care of their wounds. After 15 minutes, she was done and headed towards the hall to eat. "Now lets move, I'd like to not keep my girlfriend and children waiting..." Hiccup ordered while he started walking, they walked behind him.

"W–why are...you being nice to us, Lord Hiccup?...After what we did...We de–deserve to die..." Snotlout asked shakily. They reached the doors and walked in, the room came to an instant silence. Finally Hiccup stopped half way in turned around facing them with void eyes.

"This isn't being nice. This is me making sure my revenge doesn't end before I want it too. I told you the first day, if you died before I wanted you too then my fun would be over. Killing you now would give you an easy out, you could say I'm keeping you alive so I can torture you some more...just like you did to me for 4 hours then left me to die..." Hiccup smirked.

"W–we are...so–sorry Lord Hiccup...Please have mercy..." Tuffnut begged as both of them dropped to their knees, visibly crying.

"There is no mercy for people like you...Sorry doesn't take back what you did to me, now does it? If you didn't want this, then you should of killed me when you had the chance. Because I will never forget...Leaving me alive that night was the worst thing you could of ever done, because I will not stop until everyone here has suffered what I did." Hiccup scoffed to continue walking towards his table where his kids, and Astrid were waiting for him.

"Its our fault! We are the ones who pushed him over the edge 5 years ago..." Snotlout yelled out. Hiccup stopped mid-step with a dark smirk on his face, so they finally broke? This is what it took?

"What did you two do to him!" Gobber said angrily.

"W–we raped him...in the forest...And left him...to die there..." Tuffnut whimpered from his knees on the ground. The whole room gasped and their mouths hung open, eyes slowly falling on Hiccup's still figure.

"So this...this is what it took for you to finally break? Me telling you I was only keeping you alive to torture you more?" Hiccup asked with a laugh as he faced them with his arms crossed over this chest.

"Ki–Kills us...You told us...not to tell anyone what we did...But we just...can't take it anymore...Its our fault that you finally snapped...and made you...come back for revenge...on everyone." Snotlout lowered his head in shame.

"You two...ra–..." Hiccup put his hand up to stop Stoick from finishing the sentence.

"Astrid. Take the kids out of the room, they can eat at the house. You already know what happened, but they don't need to see or hear this..." Hiccup stated coldly.

"Sh–she knew?" Gobber asked.

"I did. Happened the night Hiccup got really wasted with the bottle you gave him...He told me what happened in his drunken state...then in the morning, he told me everything after I begged him to talk about it...Come on kids." Astrid said softly. The kids nodded as they hugged their father tightly, and Astrid kissed him gently then the three of them left the hall. His glare turned dark on the boys as they whimpered in fear.

"On your feet. Its your lucky day...I'm not going to kill you. I've got a far worse punishment in line..." Hiccup grinned as he watched them get to their feet, he moved behind them and grabbed the backs of their necks, applying pressure and forced them to walk towards the front of the room then turned them around to face everyone who still looked in shock and some turning to anger.

"Wh–what are you...gonna do to us..." Tuffnut asked shaking while Hiccup released their necks and stepped back half sitting on the table behind him.

"I'm going to make you the most hated two people on Berk." Hiccup grinned.

"H–how?" Snotlout asked.

"Get your listening ears on ladies and gentlemen. Everyone wanted to know what pushed me so far, now you'll get to find out. Its story time. You two are going to tell everyone what you did that night...right here and right now. And please...don't hold back anything on my account. I know what happened, I lived it. If you lie about something that happened, I'll whip you for each lie." Hiccup told them all to calmly as two guards removed their vests and shirts revealing their bare backs.

"Te–tell them...everything? Like...everything?" Tuffnut looked back to see Hiccup already holding the whip in his left hand.

"Yes. Everything, from start to finish. And you start right now..." Hiccup ordered.

Tuffnut and Snotlout looked at one another while everyone else looked ready to kill them, truth was out why Hiccup snapped because they had raped him. Before they started, Astrid returned to the hall and stood beside Hiccup firmly. "The guards are watching them. You need me more..." Astrid whispered to him. He only nodded and cracked the whip making the boys flinch in fear.

"We're waiting..." Hiccup said clearly becoming irritated.

"I–it was the night of his 16th birthday...and we decided to...give him a present. After we saw Stoick leave him at the house, we went there a few hours later...and told him that we and the other teens were throwing him a party...he agreed to come and meet us...by the crescent shaped rock in the forest..." Tuffnut started shakily.

"We showed up on purpose 15 minutes late, told him the others couldn't sneak out but we'd still have some fun with him...We told him he had to close his eyes while we set up...He did and we started lying out the ropes and lanterns...we bound his wrists...and he opened his eyes, we told him he ruined the surprise...We ties his arms to trees, so he couldn't run away, we gagged him so he couldn't scream...Tuffnut put his hand in Hiccup's pants to stroke him..." Snotlout looked at Tuffnut but felt the whip against his back.

"Lets not forget you punching me to force me to bend over..." Hiccup glared.

"Ye–yeah I told...Snotlout to punch Hiccup to make him bend over, then Snotlout made Hiccup's pants fall, rubbing his butt then shoving a finger in it...Hiccup begged us to stop and we didn't...I–I moved in front of him and forced him to suck me, I told him if he didn't then Snotlout would add a second finger, so he did it until I finished, then made him swallow while Snotlout took him from behind and told Hiccup that he better enjoy it because it was the only time someone would have sex with him...Then after Snotlout finished, we switched...where I took him from behind and he sucked Snotlout off..." Tuffnut felt the whip against his back hard.

"You seem to be forgetting something else you did while Snotlout was taking me from behind..." Hiccup warned darkly.

"After...I had him suck me off...I told Hiccup that we were going to make him cum telling him it wouldn't be fun if only we were the ones doing it..." Tuffnut whimpered. The glares of everyone in the room were intensifying while Hiccup's smirk remained.

"We...spent...4 hours...torturing him. We raped him...countless times, we used hands, fists, dicks, sword and dagger handles...we burned him, cut him, whipped him...He cried and begged us to stop over and over again but we didn't listen...we just kept doing it, ignoring him...When we were done...we cut his ropes and beat the shit out of him so he couldn't run right away...Tuffnut told him, 'This was fun, we should do it again sometime...If you tell anyone, we'll do it again. But no one will believe you because everyone hates you. You're worthless, useless. You should just die, Hiccup...'." Snotlout closed his eyes tightly.

"Right before we left...Snotlout said, 'Oh and happy birthday'. We left him crying, hurt, bleeding on the ground..." Tuffnut finished. At this Hiccup stood up and walked between them with his arms over their shoulders and giving them a hug while laughing, smiling even.

"Good times, right boys...Good times. I know you had fun...Now you get to find out why I lived..." Hiccup said as he moved in front of them and pushed them back. "After you left me to die there, I forced myself to move and get my pants on then walk to the cove just below Raven Point. Because I told myself that if I had to die tonight, I'd want it to be in a place I felt peace and happiness. When I made it to the cove, there was a Night Fury sitting there and while I had hoped it would just make my death quick...it didn't kill me. It wrapped itself around me, and licked my wounds. When the pain faded, I passed out against him. When I woke up the next morning, he was still there. And you want to know who that Night Fury was..." Hiccup said coldly.

Toothless came beside him and sat down on his back legs and licked Hiccup's cheek, then rubbed his head under Hiccup's hand, "It was him. Toothless saved my life that night, he healed my wounds on my arms, legs, back, stomach, face...and in that it how we formed our bond, why I have enhanced abilities now. You know actually...I think I'll show you..." Hiccup said.

"What...do you mean, Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Just watch..." Hiccup told her calmly, she nodded as Hiccup moved to the center of the room and dropped to one knee with his eyes closed taking a deep breath. No one knew what he was doing, but they were very curious suddenly. Hiccup put his hands together then slowly inched them apart as there were a few sparks then a ball of fire began to form between his palms. Hiccup managed to hold it in one palm, "Astrid, get my dagger from my belt and slit my palm...Don't ask questions, just do it..." Hiccup told her.

Astrid blinked but she did what he said, as soon as he started bleeding he let a few drops of his blood form in to the fire as it sparked more, "Toothless plasma blast." Hiccup ordered, his dragon shot a small blast at the flame orb and the color changed to purple. Hiccup's hand healed then he stood up straight and shot the blast at the wall, people ducked expecting an explosion but it didn't. It turned to a cloud of smoke with shadowed figures forming, then the smoke screen showed Raven Point with Hiccup and Toothless standing on it. People gasped at this, what was this even?

"It's a memory illusion...I can show you anything my mind and show it to you as I saw it through my eyes...Now pay attention. I can't do it for long...Takes a great deal of patience and energy to stabilize. I'll show you the day I left, and the conversation between Toothless and me..." Hiccup stated at the image became clear to him standing with Toothless looking down hatefully down at Berk.

 **/Hiccup's Memories/**

 _ **Hiccup continued to look as a few moving torches signaled to him that the guards were patrolling, his eyes fell towards the mead hall with a few intoxicated males straggled down the stairs. Hiccup looked to the house resting beside the hall, lights shining through the window on the first level. The man inside was his father, Hiccup spat with disgust that this man was even related to him. "They'll see, Toothless. They'll see with their own eyes that all this...was brought on by them. Revenge would be easy to grasp, to catch them off guard..." Hiccup paused. "But no, we'll wait. Make them wonder a while what happened to little Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup scoffed angrily.**_

 _ **"I won't show you the whole day when it happened, not suitable for children so shield their eyes and though I don't think any of you can stomach what you see...I'll show you why I finally snapped." Hiccup mumbled. The image started with Hiccup laying on the ground, a broken, crying mess on the forest floor. Snotlout and Tuffnut standing over him smirking and laughing.**_

 _ **"This was fun, we should do it again soon. If you tell anyone...we'll do it again. But no one will believe you, everyone hates you. You're worthless, useless...you should just die, Hiccup." Tuffnut told him.**_

 _ **"Oh and happy birthday..." Snotlout snickered as the two of them vanished in to the darkness. Hiccup laid there motionless for a while before he found the strength to pick up his body and walk away. He didn't bother returning to the village, Snotlout and Tuffnut were right. No one would believe him, everyone did hate him. He should die and if he had to die tonight from being raped, sodomized, beat up, torn from no lube when entered...If he had to die from it all he wanted to die in the cove. To die in peace.**_

 _ **But it never came, he didn't die that night. He didn't die yesterday. Sitting in the cove when he arrived as a dragon, at first Hiccup didn't care if it killed him. He knew this dragon, it was a Night Fury. A dragon said to be dangerous and would kill without hesitation, also one that had never been seen so close and lived. After tonight, Hiccup prayed it was the case but to his surprise, the dragon merely approached him and wrapped itself around Hiccup's wounded form and licked wounds on his arms, stomach, legs, and face. Hiccup had pulled his pants up before leaving the area where it happened, but he didn't bother with his shirt.**_

 _ **It was strange, the dragon licking his wounds seemed to make the pain fade and the bleeding stopped. Why had it helped him? Did it feel bad? Hiccup was tired and couldn't keep his eyes open anymore, finally sleep took over but before it did Hiccup felt something change, for once in the last 11 years he felt safe and cared about.**_

 _ **The next morning, Hiccup's rear was still sore but not as bad as when he went to sleep. He looked around to find himself still against the Night Fury, and it looked at him with dilated eyes of sadness. "Hey...you–you're still here..." Hiccup said to him.**_

 _ **"That I am...You were hurt, I couldn't just leave you to die." Came another voice, Hiccup looked around confused but all he saw was the Night Fury. Was it talking to him? Was that even possible? Had he died? "You seem confused so I'll make this easy. I'm a Night Fury, we have magic and when I licked your wounds it formed a bond between us which is why you can hear me talk to you." The dragon said, Hiccup nodded looking down slowly now. He thought it was cool yes but after last night...he felt nothing but sadness, anger, hate, confusion. "Now may I ask you a question?" He asked. Hiccup only nodded to him. "What happened to you?" The Night Fury asked.**_

 _ **"I was...raped by two people from my village...said it was my birthday present. If the intention was for me to hate them more, it worked..." Hiccup grumbled a little coldly.**_

 _ **"Cruel people. This is why dragons hate humans but you seem to be different. Even when you saw me last night, you showed no fear." The dragon said.**_

 _ **"Because I assumed you'd kill me, I'm wishing you had." Hiccup replied closing his eyes. "Why didn't you?" Hiccup asked.**_

 _ **"As I said, I sensed you were different. You were hurt so I helped you, won't those people look for you?" The dragon asked now.**_

 _ **"I doubt it. Maybe to yell at me for staying out all night...those two teens...told me they were throwing me a party so I snuck out and then it happened for close to 4 hours...I couldn't think, scream, anything but take it. Death would of been better...So go ahead and kill me. I'm hated for being different, no one likes me there, I'm Hiccup the Useless. Even my father hates me and he's the chief...constant beatings, being teased, picked on, put down...I'm so sick of it all. I never did anything to them...So just kill me..." Hiccup told the Night Fury looking down.**_

 _ **"No. That is no village, no tribe, not to you at least. Not a real one if that is how they treat you. Death won't change a thing...but there is something else you can do. If you never did anything for their hate...give them a reason to hate you." Hiccup looked over at the dragon now.**_

 _ **"What...are you saying?" Hiccup asked.**_

 _ **"You said you're sick of what they do. You did nothing to invoke their hate. Don't die because it will prove all they say about you. Do one better...get even." The dragon told him.**_

 _ **"How...I'm weak, look at me...I wouldn't stand a chance." Hiccup sighed.**_

 _ **"You have something they don't...You have me, I'm a feared dragon to your people. I hear the screams when I fly over in raids. I'm the only dragon they warn to get down. Having me at your side will give them something to fear. Get even. Give them something to fear. Get revenge." The dragon said to him.**_

 _ **"And you're just...going to help me get this...revenge?" Hiccup asked sounding a little more interested now.**_

 _ **"What they did to you is wrong, and unforgivable. This shouldn't make you upset, it should infuriate you to no end. Don't be upset. Be mad. Hate them and all they've done to you and make them fear you. You're different, like me. At the nest, I'm the different one because I'm the only one like me but in raids...I'm the one they listen too because I'm the stronger species. I was considered the weak one until they saw what I could do in my rage, I can help you. We can be friends, and allies." The dragon said with a gummy like grin.**_

 _ **"You know what...you're absolutely right. I've had enough of this...I'll do it. But not yet...I'm going to leave here tonight with you. And then we'll strike when they least expect it..." Hiccup grinned back.**_

 _ **"Already loving it." The dragon said.**_

 _ **"And I think I'm going to call you Toothless. Fits seeing as you have no teeth." Hiccup chuckled a little.**_

 _ **"My teeth are retractable..." Toothless grumbled.**_

 _ **"Still fits buddy." Hiccup said.**_

 _ **"Fine. So we leave tonight?" Toothless asked him. Hiccup nodded to him, for now they would stay in the cove until dark and then leave with the cover of night. After that moment, Hiccup made the vow he would make every single person on Berk pay except Gothi and Gobber. They were safe, they had never been anything but nice to Hiccup so when he returned they wouldn't be hurt. Hiccup mounted Toothless's back with a snort. "I said it once...Keeping this much raw Viking-ness contained...there will be consequences. I will be back Berk...and I'll be back with the vengeance...Lets go, Toothless. We got work to do." Hiccup told him.**_

 _ **"Oh yes we do." Toothless replied grinning. With that, Toothless spread his wings and leapt off the edge in to the air and with the cover of the darkness they were gone. No one on Berk had any idea what Hiccup was going to do to them, nothing would of ever prepared them for when the chief's son suddenly came back with a hateful grudge that would show them just how far they pushed him. The rape was his breaking point and now there was no going back. All of Berk would suffer at his hands. That was a promise, a solemn made vow written in blood on the crescent shaped rock.**_

 **/End Hiccup's Memories/**

Not one person in the room believed what they just saw, but it had played out in front of them. They saw Hiccup after what Snotlout and Tuffnut did to him mercilessly, and then when Hiccup vowed his revenge on everyone. They even saw the blood message on the rock of 'You should of killed me when you had the chance. I will never forget'. Hiccup's fist closed taking out the flame and the images disappeared, then the smoke faded. Everyone was sitting in silence, not sure what to say or do.


	21. I'm Done

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

21; I'm Done.

They hadn't just seen images and heard talking. They saw Hiccup's thoughts too, the pure rage and hate in his eyes when he said he'd be back with vengeance and now everyone knew exactly why he came back as cold as he had. Hiccup cracked his neck, his eyes were void again. "And now you know what pushed me so far. Why I went to such extreme lengths to make everyone suffer...and that was the final straw for me. After every beating I got from this place, I managed to get up and force a smile...but after what these two did...I was done. I was so done taking everyone's abuse, so I left...and spent 5 years preparing to come back and make everyone suffer like I did...I certainly hope you now understand that I didn't just do it because I was evil. I had a damn good reason for what I did...and you can blame yourselves...and them for it." Hiccup pointed at Snotlout and Tuffnut.

"Oh Hiccup...We're so–..." His father began.

"Save it for someone who cares old man because I don't. I stopped caring 5 years ago, and it hasn't changed. I don't care how many apologies you dish out, I don't care how much you want to make it up to me, I just don't give a damn anymore. Nothing excuses anyone from what they did to me. And here I only wonder what the fuck I ever did to deserve it?!" Hiccup snapped angrily. No one said anything in response to him, what were they supposed to say.

"I should run yew two through for what you did to that lad!" Gobber raged hobbling over on his peg leg towards Snotlout and Tuffnut.

Hiccup put his arm out to stop his mentor and shook his head. "No." Hiccup said firmly taking Gobber, Astrid, and everyone else by surprise.

"But...but lad...what they did to you..." Gobber began.

"I know what they did, Gobber. Oh believe me I fucking know what they did to me. It still haunts me 5 years later...I'll never be able to forget that night until I'm dead. But I don't want them dead, I want them to live. Live with what they did for the rest of their lives, knowing that they together caused everyone in this village to suffer for 7 months. I said I'd stop my revenge when I was satisfied that everyone suffered as I did...Now here's a secret...My revenge would of ended as soon as these two idiots said what they did to me. They could of ended this the second I arrived, all they had to do was tell you what they did." Hiccup smirked.

All glares were back on the boys now. "B–but you told us if we said anything you'd kill us!" Tuffnut said quickly.

"And I did that to see how long you'd let the guilt eat away at you. I was waiting for you to break under the pressure, the guilt of what you did. Now that everyone hates you for pushing me over the edge and wanting revenge...I'm completely satisfied, and I'll stop my mission for revenge on the village. I really thought you two would break months ago but hey, I've been wrong before. People might have suffered by my hands...but they suffered because you two didn't speak up sooner. This could of been over months ago had you admitted to what you'd done to me. Like I said...I handled a lot, but what you did is what pushed me too far. Everyone has a breaking point boys...and you found mine and carelessly pushed me right past it. Everyone's suffering...is on your hands. That's why I won't kill you, so you can live with what you did." Hiccup said coldly.

"And...why did Astrid and Gothi know?..."

"Why wait 5 years?..."

"Are you going to continue your revenge on us...?" People began to ask questions now.

"If you'll all relax, I'll tell you everything." Hiccup sighed heavily. "And you two get out of my sight..." Hiccup growled angrily. Everyone sat down and began to relax to listen to him, though the truth was out and he'd said he'd stop his revenge on them. He'd shown them what true fear felt like, they all knew what he was capable of doing if made angry and no one wanted to test that fact.

"First off...Yes, my revenge will stop. I got what I wanted out of it and Gods its never felt better to see everyone fear me and wonder what I'll do if they piss me off. However, my hate will never cease. The things that were done to me for 11 straight years can never be undone. Understand that I will never fully forgive any of you, those who are innocent haven't been harmed, and never received punishment. Like Gothi and Gobber, a few others too." Hiccup started.

"Astrid never hurt you and you threatened to rape her..." Alva pointed out.

"And she's already aware of my reasons behind it. I did what I did so she would understand that just because you all thought you knew who I was, didn't mean I wouldn't still snap. I spent 5 years building the reputation that if I said I was going to do something, then I would and it didn't matter whom it was done too. I made it clear. You piss me off, you get hurt or die. But when it came to rape...no. I'd never do to someone what was done to me. I wish that pain on no one..." Hiccup trailed off. "I only wanted to scare her."

Astrid smiled softly as she took his hand and intertwined her fingers with his, leaning her head on his shoulder. "And I forgive you for scaring me...I love you." Astrid blushed.

"I love you too. Now if all of you can stop asking questions...I'll give you my life of the last 5 years, and why I took so long before striking..." Hiccup mentioned.

"Can't you just do that...flame vision thing sir?" Dagur asked.

"I could but it takes a great deal of energy to maintain. Besides...I don't think everyone here wants to see me having really drunken sex or slaughtering 45 men in 10 minutes..." Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Fair point. Sorry for interrupting..." Dagur bowed his head.

"Its fine, I can understand why you think it'd be easier but it's a pain in the ass to start up and hold..." Hiccup told him. "Okay so you all saw when I left...but you know nothing of the last 5 years until I returned...I'll make it as short as possible." Hiccup sighed. "I was gone 5 years, I spent year one defeating the queen, making this base, and gaining allies. Two years I spent traveling and studying dragons. Finally my last two years, I was plotting to take over Berk." Hiccup said calmly.

"Dragon queen?" Someone asked.

"Didn't I just say to stop asking questions?..." Hiccup mumbled.

"Sorry!" They said quickly.

"Thank you. After leaving here and spending some time on healing...Toothless and I spent most of our time making our map of the Archipelago and beyond. I started drinking at 16 ½ years old, to deal with the pain and memories of what happened while on Berk. Not just the rape, but everything. Because it killed to know that the people who were supposed to be my tribe would turn on their own for no apparent reason whatsoever..." He paused seeing people look down in shame. "In that year, Toothless took me to the nest and we spent a few months watching things closely to learn patterns, weaknesses, strengths. However, 16 year old boy on his own riding the most elusive, dangerous dragon known to man tends to catch unwanted attention." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"We got captured once...by Drago Bludvist. And being prisoner on his ship...Nothing I did to any of you touches the surface of torture and suffering on his ship. These guys were above nothing. You have no idea the amount of pain I had to deal with, which is why when I had the chance a few months ago to kill him...I did. I was captive there for 2 months because they wanted to know how to train dragons, how to control them. And I couldn't let the knowledge in to the hands of people who would abuse it...so I refused to answer. I never spoke, yelled, scream, cried, begged, nothing. I just took whatever he gave out. From being smacked, cut with a dagger, stabbed, starved, etc...to being raped...again and again until my body couldn't take it, and gave out. The only reason I survive it all...was because of the enhanced abilities I got from Toothless healing me that day in the cove. Toothless and I finally escaped him, and got away." Hiccup didn't like reliving all this but they wanted to know so bad, now they would.

"After more preparations...and just before I turned 17, we took the queen on and defeated her. After that, the dragons recognized Toothless as their alpha and chose to follow us. A thanks for rescuing them, that's when I took over your raids to keep tabs. When we had the nest to ourselves, we set out for supplies to start building it up to what it is now. Also at 17 is when I met Heather, my children's mother...I was in the bar, drunk. She came in with I assumed was her boyfriend...he started drinking, then he and pretty much every Viking, sailor, worker in there wanted to make a go at the only pretty 16 year old in the bar...So I decided to help out and in my drunken state...I slaughtered 45 men in 10 minutes to protect her. I bought her a few drinks, and both hammered drunk though I told her I would be leaving the next morning...we slept together...all night. And well you saw what developed 9 months later..." Hiccup chuckled a bit.

"Beautiful kids though..." Someone jumped in.

"That they are. Anyway, she was still asleep when I bailed out on Toothless back in to the Archipelago boundaries. That's when I started putting my plan in to motion which was to have allies. I wanted the numbers so I went to the outcasts while they were having a meeting with berserkers, told them I wanted revenge on Berk and they were happy to assist if I got them their own dragons to ride and stopped their raids. Two handshakes later and I was in charge of both tribes after getting Alvin a screaming death, and Dagur a skrill. We moved all operations to my base and started building it." Hiccup explained.

"In those two years while the base was being built, I kept you distracted with raids while I met my mother when she was hurt. She told me why she never came back and told me she didn't blame me for wanting revenge on Berk for everything I was forced to deal with. She told me had her own dragon nest and alpha bewilderbeast, but when I told her Toothless was the alpha, the king bewilderbeast bowed to Toothless. I saw her many times on my travels while studying dragons...and then I found Viggo and Ryker, I offered them the same I did to Alvin and Dagur. Join me under my command and I'll stop the raids and show you how to ride dragons." Hiccup said.

"Actually my lord...you sort of...threatened to kill us if we said no..." Ryker said nervously.

"And I'll still kill you for disrespecting me so don't push it, Ryker..." Hiccup growled out.

"Shutting up now." Ryker added quickly.

"That's what I thought. No killing was needed because they agreed. Thus I got Ryker a Wooly Howl, and Viggo a Flightmare. Their men joined us at the base and then I spent my final two years plotting the perfect entrance to take over. The day I decided it was time...I had 40 ships prepared with 20 men aboard each. All ships were to sail at 3:30 in the morning towards a marker on a map of Berk. 10 ships would dock on each of the 4 beaches. I flew ahead with the dragons to use the raid as cover while they sailed, I watched everything from Raven Point. Alvin's, Dagur's, Viggo's, and Ryker's dragons were already placed on the beach where their rider would meet them. When the ships docked, each of my riders would take 10 men from each of the 10 ships docked with them and hide out in the shadows and forest. I wanted everything done by 5 in the morning. I'd know when they reached their location because they sent up a different colored Terrible Terror. On Toothless's signal which was his blast in the sky...my men would ambush Berk, round all of you up in the square. Taking your weapons and armor, the were under strict orders not to harm Gothi or Gobber...that's why they weren't tied up. My men were told not to talk to any of you, and at sunrise...is when I made my appearance. Forcing you to submit in fear before showing you who was behind the master plan..." Hiccup stated.

"That's a very...detailed plan...And it took 5 years to plan?" Gobber asked.

"Actually no, it took me about 30 minutes to plan. The 5 years was just to make you think I was dead, to wonder what happened to me." Hiccup shrugged.

"30 minutes...To plan a complete take over? A raid, ambush, death threat took 20 minutes?" Someone asked.

"As I've said...I'm capable of many things you never thought I was. From brains to brawn, I've got you all beat." Hiccup chuckled. "Someone pushed as far over the edge as I was...Oh it shows you so many things you didn't know about yourself, shows you a new side of yourself that you didn't know was there." Hiccup grinned. "As Heather once told me...there's always two sides of the coin..."

"So...you're saying that the Hiccup...we all knew is still there?" Stoick asked.

"And what Hiccup would that be? Because I'm pretty sure none of you know who you're talking about. Its what you still don't get. I never went anywhere...I just decided I'd had enough and did something about it. I'll put it terms you can understand...Hiccup the Useless never left, he just showed that he wasn't useless after all." Hiccup crossed his arms over his chest.

"But...before Snoggletog...you were so kind to everyone..." Fishlegs chirped quietly.

"Is that what you think it was? No. What I was doing was luring you in to a false sense of security. A false hope to make you think things would be okay, and then wait for someone to screw up so I could remind you that nothing will ever change. A person pushed past his limits, no longer holds limits. Pushed past a limit means there are no longer limits to push...no longer limits to stop you or hold you back. Why I never snapped before the rape was because no one pushed me that far, being beat up, teased, picked on, belittled...feeling worthless, useless, unimportant...none of it gave me a reason to retaliate. But then someone decided to break me down, and pushed too far. Like Toothless told me...you never had a reason to hate me...so I gave you one. To hate me, to fear me, and then to constantly question how it happened...did it feel good to realize that the only reason I'm this way is because of all of you treated me like I didn't belong...?" Hiccup asked.

"And you know...while we're on that subject. Lets talk about it, shall we? Because I really really wanna know what the fuck I ever did to deserve what I got?" Hiccup glared darkly around the room. No one talked, they just looked down nervously. Just as Hiccup expected, even though they knew the truth they were still afraid and had no answer for him. Not this time, he wouldn't deal with no answers this time. "Well...anybody wanna tell me what I did wrong? Sure I made a few inventions that failed but was that really a reason to treat me like a damn outcast? To hate me? I repaired anything I broke and that day too." Hiccup snapped.

"I can do this all day guys, I literally have nothing else to do. We'll stay here all day until I get a reply...I spent 11 years never daring to open my mouth in fear of being hit again but now that you are the ones afraid of me...lets hear it. Come on...talk to your chief...Why did everyone hurt me? Why was I the one suffering? What the hell did I do wrong? Was it me...being alive? Did I do something to make everyone hate me? I've waited 5 years for this..." Hiccup saw his father and walked beside him. "Lets hear it dad. You were the chief while it happened, surely you must know what it was all about. You spent every night in this hall, drinking with your friends, with your tribe while I sat at home by myself...Why did everyone hate me?" Hiccup asked.

"I–I don't kn–know..." Stoick trembled out. "I–I was busy...with the village...I–I never kn–..." Stoick started, Hiccup slammed his dagger down in the wood directly in front of Stoick.

"Don't you even fucking dare tell me you didn't know about it because I swear to every Norse god and goddess we believe in that I will kill you here and now..." Hiccup warned in a murderous, dark tone. The room went silent in fear, they knew he'd do it. He'd made it clear he would if someone crossed him. "You damn well know you knew what was going on because you fucking helped too. You might not of ever put your hands on me, but you are just as guilty for never stopping it. And you knew it happened. Because I recall my years 5 to 10...asking you why everyone used to call me a useless, worthless, runt who never should of survived his birth. Ringing any bells father?" Hiccup asked coldly.

"Ye–yes, Lord Haddock...I remember..." Stoick said quickly to him.

"Then lets hear it...Because I'll be honest here...the two things that hurt me the most and made me want revenge...were the rape...and you. I could give a damn less about what the village did...but you, Stoick. You were supposed to be the one person always on my side, always having my back, helping me, protecting me, taking care of me...The one person I could always count on. Like a chief does but you also had another job besides being my chief, it was to be my dad..." Hiccup's voice started to shake, and crack.

"I–I know...I know all the things I was supposed to do son...and I know that I failed at them all, even being a chief. A chief protect their own, that's what my father told me when I became chief...and you were part of the tribe...and I didn't protect you...I'm so sorry...when I found out...you were gone, assumed dead...I hated myself and said if you were alive...I'd do everything I could to make it up to you..." Stoick said quickly.

"Knock off the 'pity me I fucked up big time' words. I don't care about what you failed to do, I've very well aware of what you DIDN'T do, Stoick. I haven't forgotten, Gods I wish I could sometimes. I don't care about you failing as a chief...I want to know why the fuck you didn't stop it as my father. Did you just stop caring about me after mom was taken? Did I not matter with your wife gone? Did my life have less meaning with her gone? For the love of Thor it is the ONLY thing I want the answer too, I want to know why the hell you hated me so much. What did I ever do wrong to have my own father despise me enough to let the entire village with the exception of maybe 15 people beat the shit out of your only son!" Hiccup raged with his eyes changing color and turning to slits.

"I–I don't...know...I don't know why I did, I just...couldn't handle having you in my life after your mother was taken from me...I don't...know...why I hated you..." Stoick said with his head down.

Valka gasped in a little shock now, "Stoick...how could you? He is our only son...the one born 3 months early and we thought he wouldn't make it...we thought we'd lose him like the others...but you told me he'd pull through, you told me he'd become the strongest of them all...why would you just...dismiss him after I was taken by Cloud Jumper? How could you let these people hurt our son!" Valka yelled now.

"You ain't no saint mom...you could of come back to stop it too. Shut up. So...you don't have a reason, just like everyone else. You just did it because you wanted too. It makes sick to my stomach to know that I'm related to you. That you are who I got stuck with as my father...You don't deserve to be chief, you don't deserve to be my father...you don't even deserve to be alive right now after what you did. All I feel for you is hate, and I will for the rest of my life. I've been chief for 7 months here...and even thought I hate the people who hurt me...I still protected them." Hiccup sneered out as he pulled his dagger from the table and walked back to Astrid.

"But you know what...I got what I wanted, revenge and the truth is out. There was never a reason to hurt me, everyone just did it because they wanted to do it. Even before I got raped...I wanted to die because I hated it here, hated how I was treated. I used to slit my wrists at night when you were off getting drunk with your pals, used to want to wait to bleed out on the floor but then I'd stop...and remember that there are a few who do care and I didn't want to hurt them. There is a man here who is my father...and that is Gobber. He raised me, took care of me, taught me, and made me laugh...And I'm proud to call him my father. He might not be by blood but he is in every way that counts and I only hope that I'm at least half the father to my kids as he was and still is to me...I'm done here." Hiccup stated coldly.

"What do you mean lad?" Gobber asked him with worried eyes.

"I'm done, Gobber. I got my revenge, I sought it out until Snotlout and Tuffnut finally broke their silence and told everyone what they did. And now I'm taking my men, my children, and my girlfriend back to my base and staying there. So unto you Hairy Hooligan tribe of Berk...I give you back your rightful chief. Stoick the 'Vast' Haddock. My group and I will be gone in the hour." Hiccup stated as Astrid linked her arm to his with a nod as they headed out the door, just as he put his hand on the door to push it open...

"Don't leave! We want you to stay, Lord Hiccup." Someone shouted.

"I have no place here. This place was never my home, it was a damn prison. Alvin, Dagur, Ryker, Viggo...round up the men." Hiccup ordered.

"Aye sir." They saluted.

"No lad...what they are saying is...we want you to stay...as chief of Berk." Gobber put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder calmly. Hiccup's mouth opened with a little shock, his eyes widening at what he just heard. They wanted him...to stay as their chief?


	22. Thank You

**Light In The Dark**

 **Author:** Nightstar Fury from Nightstar Productions

 **Rated:** M for Mature.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own HTTYD or any of its shows and mini shorts.

22; Thank You.

He stood there not sure what to do, say, or even think about what Gobber just told him. They wanted him to not only continue to live on Berk, but stay its chief too? What sense did that even make!? Because he totally needed more confusion right now. How did one even respond to such a remark, he'd been making them suffer for 7 months as their chief and he knew what people wanted, he heard them saying they wanted Stoick back. Hiccup did that, he ended his revenge and said Stoick was chief again, and that he was leaving. Why did they want him to stay suddenly?

"Hiccup..." Astrid said giving him a shake. He was still in his daze, "Hiccup!" She said louder now. That one seemed to work, Hiccup blinked a few times and shook his head.

"My answer is no." Hiccup said firmly as he turned and prepared to walk out the door again.

"Hiccup wait a second, we should at least listen to why..." Astrid protested gently.

"Astrid, have you lost your mind? I am NOT staying here, not as a tribe member or the chief. Its absurd to even suggest." Hiccup retorted.

"Maybe so...But still, lets hear them out." Astrid asked.

"Astrid my dear, I stand with you on many things...but this is a firm NO. These people can't even give me a single, solitary reason why they hurt me for 11 years." Hiccup narrowed his eyes heading towards the door. "Why would I in my right mind agree to stay here?...I wouldn't, in fact in order for me to even begin to think of agreeing to this ridiculous idea I would need to be as drunk as I was the night I told you everything...And I'd need to be that drunk every day, all day." Hiccup stated calmer to her.

At that moment, Dagur emerged through the door saluting. "The fleet will be ready in the hour as per your instructions sir." Dagur told him.

"Good. You 4 start packing your things, and readying your dragons for the flight back." Hiccup told him.

"Right away, Lord Fury." Dagur then headed out again.

"I'm sorry, Astrid. I told you that when those two idiots finally broke...I was leaving with my men, dragons, and kids...I gave you your choice to stay here or come with me and my offer still stands. As much as I love you and always will just as I always have...I can't do it. I physically and mentally cannot do it, I can't stay here after what happened to me and living among the people who were supposed to be part of tribe but so quickly turned on one of their own for no reason at all. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for your happiness...But this is one thing I cannot do for you. I'm sorry." Hiccup said softly as he kissed her cheek lightly before letting go of her hand slowly and retreating behind the doors to the hall, "I hope one day you can forgive me." He added before disappearing outside. Astrid stood there is shock, tears brimming her eyes.

Alva and Cuyler moved to their daughter and hugged her lightly. "I–I don't understand...He...he won't even try and listen...and now he's...go–going to leave..." Astrid whimpered in her mother's arms.

"I'll talk to the lad..." Gobber said to her as he then headed out following Hiccup. The rest followed him out as well wanting to see if Gobber really could convince Hiccup to stay. They saw him get to Hiccup's house and waited a moment, right now they heard Hiccup talking to his kids about them leaving.

(Hiccup's House)

"B–but daddy...I don't want to leave here...why do we have to leave?" Ingrid bellowed rather upset when Hiccup returned home and told them to start packing their toys and clothes up.

"Do you remember when mommy first brought you here? And I told you that I was only here to make people pay for hurting me?" Hiccup asked them gently. They nodded their heads, "Well, they've all paid and now its time for us to go. We're going to a new place, where there are tons of areas to play in and dragons everywhere..." Hiccup offered a smile to them.

"Will we...still come visit grandma?" Halvor asked.

"She will come to us...Now hurry along upstairs to pack your things, we're leaving in an hour." Hiccup instructed.

"Okay daddy..." Ingrid and Halvor told him as they walked up the stairs and to their room to start packing. Hiccup sighed heavily as he felt for his flask and pulled it from under his armor, he twisted off the cap and took a long swig of it. Closing his eyes as he swallowed and felt the warm liquid drain down his throat and rest in his stomach. All he wanted to do was make everyone hate Snotlout and Tuffnut, say his piece and leave for good. And now this nonsense where they wanted him to not only stay but stay as their chief.

He didn't understand, he'd been torturing them for 7 months. He even killed two people in front of them, not that anyone was really mourning Mildew being gone but his death was still gruesome for people to watch little Hiccup Haddock to go through with. No one expected it, his first kill in front of them had been Heather and but she'd asked Hiccup to kill her so it didn't really count as killing out of anger. Mildew had been his angry kill, his reminder to everyone not to mess with him. He'd made at least 110 people from this tribe suffer brutal punishments and they wanted him to stay as their chief after all he did? Had they lost their minds?

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts, he sensed it was Gobber. Hiccup got up taking another drink before capping the flask and tucking it away before opening the door. "If you're coming by to try and convince me, you're wasting your time." Hiccup mumbled.

"I'll be the judge of what wastes my time lad..." Gobber sighed.

"I'm not doing it, Gobber. I am not...And there is nothing you can say to change my mind." Hiccup stated as Gobber walked in the house when Hiccup opened the door for him to walk in, when he was Hiccup closed it.

"Iccup...just listen to me for a sec..." Gobber started.

"No, Gobber! I am not staying here as a member of the Hooligan tribe or its chief. I came back here for revenge and now that I've done that, I'm leaving. There is nothing left for me here, I got better things to do than sit around and be reasonlessly hated by everyone." Hiccup growled.

"But lad they want you to stay as chief, they don't want Stoick to be chief again...They want you, and you are Stoick's only heir." Gobber pressed further.

"Gobber do you have any idea who insane you sound right now? I came here 7 months ago with the intention of either forcing submission under me or killing everyone without a second thought. And they know that, why in the name of Odin do they want me to stay?! When was this even discussed!" Hiccup yelled.

"Evidently they discussed it when we were at your base, and I was informed one of the mornings you, Astrid, and your kids came in late. Everyone knows what you've done, lad...but they don't seem to care anymore...now why don't you...hold off on this leaving in an hour thing...and come back to the hall. You've got poor Astrid in tears, and you didn't give anyone a chance to explain why they made that choice...come hear them out." Gobber suggested.

"No. I don't want to listen to anything they have to say, I want to leave. As soon as I'm able too...Gobber they couldn't even give me a reason why they hurt me for not one, not five, but eleven years! Stoick can't even give my a reason! He told me he didn't know, he just couldn't handle me being in his life after my mom was taken...I can't believe a damn word any of them say." Hiccup hissed.

"Yes you're right, its not right that they hurt your for years, 'Iccup...I'm not defendin what they did to you. I'm tellin ya that they are askin for yew to stay the chief of the island...why are yew so against it, lad...its an honor they pick you over yur father...and he's been chief since before you were born..." Gobber informs him lightly.

"And that's supposed to impress me?" Hiccup glared crossing his arms over his chest.

"No son, what I'm sayin is this...you said it yourself that he doesn't deserve to be chief, that even though you spent the last 7 months torturing people, you still protected us even though you hated us or them at least..." Gobber told him. Hiccup sighed heavily staring up at the ceiling. "You said 'the alpha protects them all' to Drago a few months ago and though you say you didn't protect us...you did. You knew you could of just protected your two kids but you didn't...you saved us all. You've kept us safe from storms, enemies, you've kept everything running smoothly, and we've had more food than we know what to do with..." Gobber put his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"That does not mean I want to stay permanently, Gobber..." Hiccup grumbled out closing his eyes.

"Hiccup, these people need you...Your father, as good a chi–..."Gobber began but Hiccup glared.

"Than man is not my father, Gobber. Maybe he was for like the first year or two of my life, but after that...forget it." Hiccup scowled angrily. "And they don't need me, they never have apparently..." Hiccup sat down on the couch arms still crossed.

"They don't care bout what yew did, lad they understand why you were so angry..." Hiccup snapped his head up.

"Angry...Angry?! You think I was angry at them! No! Not even you get it...I was hurt, Gobber. Every single day from the time I woke up to the time I went to bed for 11 years except when I was in the forge with you...I was hurt and confused as to why these people, this tribe I was supposed to be apart of, the heir too would do such things to one of their own! Even Stoick, my dear old dad hated me and not a one of them had or now currently have a reason as to why!" Hiccup stood up now, and Gobber saw tears brimming his eyes.

"I know yew were hurt lad...but listen to me..." Gobber asked.

"No...I'm done talking about this. You are asking me to do something I physically and mentally can't do. I cannot stay on this island knowing full were that people here hated me, attacked me, belittled me with no reason at all. I cannot be a chief to the tribe who shunned me for being different. And what...they want me to stay because 11 years later they see what I can do? Because I forced them to see it in fear of what I'd do to them if they crossed me." Hiccup stated. "You think I want to stay here where they only want me to stay the chief because they feel sorry for me? For what happened to little Hiccup Haddock when he was 16...getting raped by his cousin and cousin's friend, then left to die? Getting captured by a madman and tortured for two months? That's why they want me to stay, Gobber. Because they saw what I can do, they saw that even pushed to a point of no return...I can still stand up and fight back. Its guilt...that's all it is. They think wanting me to stay will get me to forgive them, well I wasn't born yesterday and I know yak shit when I see it...I won't be the fool a second time." Hiccup growled.

"Well I've never lied to you, Hiccup. Astrid never lied to you, neither did her parents, and a few others too and most of all...your kids. We all want you to stay lad, because regardless of what happened the last 7 months...you're still a good chief, even though you hold hate and a grudge to towards most of the village...you pushed personal feelings aside to make sure everything went the way it should. You made sure the fishers, hunters, and farmers were out every day getting our food supply and keeping it stocked. You made sure the animals were rounded up, you made sure houses stayed stable after storms, and repaired them if they needed it, the weaponry shed is stocked perfectly and organized so we can get what we need and get out. You have made it so we never fall behind and keep things on a schedule to ensure it doesn't happen again. But most of all...you protected everyone." Gobber said calmly.

"And I only did it all to prove I wasn't useless!" Hiccup yelled out. "That's why I did all this! To prove I wasn't Hiccup the useless, worthless, weak, destructive, disappointing, embarrassment! To prove I could do shit right! To prove that if anyone had given me just a fraction of a chance back then...that this is what I could of done! I always had these ideas Gobber! I've got notebooks filled with them, but did anyone listen to me!? No. I was brushed off as being in the way or I'd just make it worse. I came back for revenge, this was my revenge...proving I wasn't what everyone said I was. I did this so I wouldn't be invisible anymore! That everyone would know the name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third and never forget it. And now that I have...I'm done here. Because everyone now knows what I'm fucking capable of and that is fear they will never stop feeling." Hiccup moved to his office and sat down in his chair raking a hand through his hair, clearly stressed with his eyes closed.

Gobber stepped towards the office, "Don't, Gobber...I appreciate you trying to cheer me up by telling me what a great guy and chief I am but like I told you before you even came in the house...You wasted your time because I'm not changing my mind. I don't care what they want...They never cared what I wanted, never listened to me...so why should I care what they want? I can not be a chief to these people, I can not be a leader to the people who turned on me for no reason. I can not just forgive and forget all they did to me. The pain will never fade, just as the nightmares or words said, and though the wounds have long since healed, the scars remain. I tried, I tried so many times to forgive and forget my friend. I have drank myself in to oblivion trying to forget it all...But I can't. I'm done, Gobber. I didn't come here with the intention of staying...I came here to prove a point, to get even and now that I have...its over. I'm through with Berk. I thank you for all you've done for me and I will always see you as my father, you're welcome to visit anytime...but I'm still leaving in 40 minutes, and I am never coming back...I'm moving on in life. Now just go...I want to be left alone. Please..." Hiccup said in an emotionless tone without looking over.

"Alright lad...if that is what you want then I won't take up anymore of your time, I'll just leave you with this before I go...You keep saying they don't know you, but how can anyone know who you are or were if you continue to hide? You said you were done, but the truth is you can never truly be done with something until you let it go. Every bad thing that happened to you has given you something better. Those boys hurt you, and you met Toothless. The village made you want to leave, you met Heather and have those two kids of yours...You came back here for revenge, but all you did was give them what they gave you. Two wrongs don't make a right lad, I taught you that. You didn't get your revenge on them, if you had you would be happy. All you did was show them that what they did still bothers you. Everyone always said that you wouldn't make a good chief, that the Jorgenson boy should be named Stoick's hair instead of you. You said you were different from us and there is no denyin that, so dare to be different and show them what you're made of. You've got the makings of a chief Hiccup and everyone sees that, but you have to stop hiding who you are. But the fact of the matter is son...You can't move on with your life if you're stuck in your past. Its funny, I thought you didn't want to be alone anymore...and here I was actually startin to believe there wasn't anything you couldn't do...I guess I was wrong." Gobber opened the door and walked out of the house heading outside where the others were waiting, he shook his head sighing as the rest just looked down sadly almost.

Hiccup sat there quietly, he'd already finished the flask of mead he had and now he was staring at the papers on his desk, reports of food inventory, supplies, things plants and things harvested, weapons report, ships, and more. All things he'd put in to effect since taking over, this was his work, this is how he kept everything running smoothly in the village. Moving the stack off to the side he saw drawings of him and Astrid, the kids with them too. He found himself smiling softly.

 _"Hiccup."_ Toothless said to him.

"Yeah bud?" Hiccup replied calmly.

 _"I came to tell you...I was wrong."_ Toothless said. Hiccup froze a bit, _"I was wrong to tell you to get revenge, all I did was make you no better than them. Your father figure is right, there was no revenge gotten because you're still upset about what happened. You're still saying you can't do something, when before you said you had no limits. Us leaving...only means you're running away. You're still hiding from them, from yourself. You are different from them Hiccup, that hasn't changed. But...you do have something from them you wanted...And that's respect and acceptance. They want you to stay and be chief because they've seen what you can do, what you're capable of doing. Aside from hitting someone with a dagger at breakneck speed."_ Toothless told him.

"Oh Toothless...not you too." Hiccup sighed lightly.

 _"You said you could do anything, Hiccup. So why are you sitting here telling yourself that you can't be a chief to these people when you've done it for 7 months now...Even though you hurt people...you also showed them what they were doing wrong. They corrected it and the village is running better than ever before. That's because you took control and made it happen, you did protect these people when you claimed to hate them. That's what a chief does, Hiccup. An alpha too. We make every effort and sacrifice to protect our kind, even the ones we don't like for personal reasons. We push it aside for the sake of the pack's future. Gobber is right, if those two boys who raped you hadn't...you'd still be sitting in the village, faking a smile. You wouldn't have me, or your kids...If none of it happened the way it did...would you of started drinking, and in the drunken night with Astrid, would you of finally confessed your feelings for her? You would have none of this if what happened to you...didn't happen. And can you imagine your life without us?"_ Toothless asked.

"What are you saying, Toothless..." Hiccup closed his eyes.

 _"I'm saying. Stop hiding in your past, and live for your present, and work towards your future. Don't let them win by running away, stand up and fight back by being who you are. Show them who the real Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third is so they never forget. That's how you get the ultimate revenge on them because the best revenge is moving on and getting over what happened, to never give someone the satisfaction of watching you suffer. So pick yourself up and keep moving on...Stop telling yourself you can't and start telling yourself you can."_ Toothless smiled.

Hiccup looked down at his desk again closing his eyes. "Daddy?..." Ingrid's voice made him look over at her slowly, he saw her with Halvor there. "We packed our bags...we're ready." Ingrid told him.

"Are you okay daddy?" Halvor asked.

"No. No I'm not okay kids." Hiccup replied looking down again.

"What's wrong?" Ingrid tilted her head to the side.

"Daddy thought he knew exactly what he wanted when he came back here...and now I'm not so sure anymore." Hiccup tried to smile at them.

"What did you want?" Halvor blinked a few times.

"I wanted people to feel how they made me feel when I was a kid...And I thought hurting them would make me happy, and all it did was me no better than them. I wanted to make them pay, then leave so I'd never see them again." Hiccup sighed.

"But now there are people who care about you and you know leaving would hurt them..." Ingrid put her hand on his arm.

"And you'd be alone again. You wouldn't have Astrid, Gobber, Gothi...or the other nice people who didn't hurt you...And that makes you sad?" Halvor added.

"You two figure things out pretty quick, just like me. Yes, that's right and now I have to make a tough choice..." Hiccup smiled a bit as he hugged them.

"Daddy...Mommy told us that everything that happens in life is supposed to happen. But no matter what you do in life or what mistakes you make...its just another lesson learned." Halvor told him smiling. Hiccup sighed as he took their hands and led them outside, he saw everyone still standing there. Astrid was still crying but trying not to show it, Hiccup knew better of course.

"My lord." Viggo approached from behind.

"Yes?" Hiccup replied coldly.

"The ships are prepared to sail to the base." Viggo responded. Hiccup closed his eyes as he let got of Ingrid and Halvor's hands as he stepped forward towards the cliff, he was over looking the water. He took a deep breath closing his eyes.

 _"I can't take it on my own. I can't make it all alone. I'm powerless, yeah I confess. I lose myself in my excess. I'm powerless..."_ It took them by surprise to heard him suddenly start singing.

 _"Now I remember all I've done. Now I know why I was numb. I'm powerless, how I obsess. I lose myself till I'm out of breath. Resented all, I had to hide...Been living with this shame inside!"_ Hiccup sang out lifting his head to the sky.

 _"And I could lie to myself, and say 'I'm strong enough'! But I know in time I'll self destruct, in the greatest escape and endless rush. And I could try to tell myself, 'There's no one I can trust'. But I know I need humility, help to save my soul and sanity. Lord, I'll never give it up...I'm completely powerless...I'm completely powerless."_ Hiccup took a breath calming down, everyone still watched trying to figure out what he was doing.

 _"I could run eternally, from all the hurt inside of me. I'm powerless, and I can't rest. I abuse myself till my life's a mess. The more I fight, the more I lie. I push my pain down with my pride!"_ Now people began to understand, Hiccup was still hurting from what happened. He said his revenge was over, so was his cold persona he'd given them the last 7 months. He didn't want to stay chief because they betrayed him as a tribe and how did one stay chief to a tribe who turned on him so quickly and without reason? He was afraid.

 _"And I could lie to myself, and say 'I'm strong enough'! But I know in time I'll self destruct, in the greatest 'scape and endless rush. And I could try to tell myself, 'There's no one I can trust'. But I know I need humility, help to save my soul and sanity...Lord, I'll never give it up. I'm completely powerless...I'm completely powerless...I'm completely powerless."_ By this point Ingrid and Halvor were beside him again, holding his hands. He looked down at them softly before taking a knee and holding them in his arms.

"My lord?..." Ryker asked now, Hiccup turned and faced the 4 of them who were waiting in a line bowing to him. Hiccup approached them slowly.

"Tell them to sail to the base and I'll be by once a week to make sure they are still following orders. You, Ryker, Dagur, and Alvin stay here." Hiccup whispered to them, they backed up a little in shock, surprise of what Hiccup just said. "Do it...This will only take a moment." Hiccup told the group of them firmly.

"If that is your desire, Lord Haddock. Orders understood." Viggo nodded bowing then walked out.

"I take it...you're leaving then lad?" Gobber asked softly.

Hiccup shrugged softly as he then walked towards Astrid, "What are you crying for?" Hiccup asked her.

"Be–because yo–you're leaving me..." Astrid sobbed quietly without looking at him.

"Astrid...Look at me." Hiccup told her, she lifted her head and looked at him. "Know that I love you, always have and always will..." Hiccup pressed his lips to hers, when he broke the kiss a moment later he smiled at her. "I lost you once already because I ran away. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Hiccup began as her eyes widened a bit, "Which is why I've chosen to stay with you and the kids, here on Berk." Astrid nearly tackled him down in her excitement.

"Really!? Really you mean it Hiccup!?" Astrid asked happily.

"I never say something I don't mean babe." Hiccup winked at her. "Oh but one more thing to ask..." He said as Astrid gasped watching him get to one knee and hold her hand, "A chief needs a chieftess beside him and I want that chieftess to be you. Will you marry me, Astrid Hofferson and make me the happiest man alive?" Astrid screamed happily as she kissed him again and wrapped her arms around his neck jumping up and down while he laughed a little. "I'll take that as a yes." Astrid nodded to him quickly. Now he faced the rest of the room who were beyond confused. "And the rest of you...get your asses back to work, lunch break is over!" Hiccup ordered. A few people blinked, "That was an order from your chief not a friendly suggestion!" Hiccup yelled again. The room suddenly began to cheer and clap happily.

"So you're staying at chief of Berk then?" Gobber chuckled.

"I am." Hiccup replied calmly.

"What made you change your mind?" Astrid asked lightly now.

"You, Gobber, Toothless, the kids...I realized me leaving just meant I was running away from my past again, and I wasn't happy doing that because I'd be away from the people who care about me...I realized that everything that happened in my life has gotten me where I am now. Two beautiful kids, gorgeous girlfriend...oops, fiance now and the best friends a man could ask for. I couldn't just give all that up to live in a mountain miserable..." Hiccup chuckled.

"I'm so glad..." Astrid wiped her now happy tears, Gothi tapped Hiccup with her stick as she motioned for him to kneel. She ran her finger over some charred, burnt wood in the dying fire of the center ring, she swirled her fingers few times as Hiccup took a knee before the elder. She smiled softly now while he closed his eyes as she dragged her thumb on his forehead to make a shallow semi circle, then placing another one in the opposite direction only it was smaller, then finally a line through both just to the middle of his eyebrows.

Hiccup opened his eyes to see Gothi offer a bow to him as he stood up and turned to face the people of Berk. Seeing the mark of the chief on his forehead they all smiled and cheered, clapping for him again. "Long live the chief! Long live the chief! Long live the chief!" They chanted over and over again. Hiccup took a breath as he smiled to them, nodding his head slowly. He could definitely do this.

(3 Years Later)

Since Hiccup becoming chief of Berk, life there had never been better. Hiccup and Astrid got married after 6 months, and she gave him another son whom they named Hiccup Haddock the Fourth. Turned out the one drunken night they had together got her pregnant, so shortly after their wedding she gave birth. The two of them couldn't be happier either. It took almost 2 years before Hiccup had forgiven a single person, even Snotlout and Tuffnut for what they had done to him. And one of the reasons he did forgive them is because of an attack by the Romans, they took a barrage of arrows meant for him. The Romans came seeking war with Hiccup because when he was first starting out, he saved an innocent girl from being raped by the emperor's son and in doing so, he killed him then returned the girl to her home. The village stood with him in battle, and it took a few days but Berk was the victor because the Romans couldn't stand against 1000 men and 500 dragons. It was Snotlout and Tuffnut nearly dying in his place for him to forgive them, and the others. From that point on, Hiccup said they no longer had to refer to him as anything other than Hiccup, Chief, or Sir.

Hiccup still led the village as any chief would. His organization and firmness ensured they never fell behind with supplies, weapons, or food. Hiccup was a good chief indeed, he was on top of everything always from sun up to sun down. His rules were still in effect, the main one being don't hurt his dragons, and don't piss him off because he could snap at a moments notice. Granted he didn't hand out his harsh punishments anymore, he just made people fix their mistakes. In a strange turn of events, Toothless found a mate. Another Night Fury and those two had babies of their own, 4 of their own. 3 boys and a girl. And their names were Draco, Rago, Draken, and Nightstar.

Hiccup's second in command was Fishlegs. Hiccup did release the Outcasts, Berserkers, and Dragon Hunters from his command but Alvin, Dagur, Viggo, and Ryker all stayed on Berk. Though Hiccup forced them to work with him in the beginning, after hearing what he went through they didn't blame him one bit and he had held up his end of the bargain by training and teaching them how to ride dragons. The deal had been give me your allegiance and I'll train dragons for you to ride, he did so they stayed with their allegiance. The rest of their original tribes split off from the nest base and returned to their respected islands, with new chiefs and all signed alliances with Berk because they didn't dare challenge Hiccup.

All in all everything worked out how it should. And with peace on Berk, things were calm and joyful again. Hiccup's parents had gotten remarried, and they got Hiccup's forgiveness for what they did, although the pain would always be there of what everyone put him through, he chose to just smile and look at his wife and 3 kids. Then look at Toothless. All of that pain and hurt brought him to where he was now. Laying in bed with Astrid after they had finished making love, she laid her head on his shoulder with an arm draped over his stomach and smiled. "That never gets old..." She panted to him.

"That's why we keep doing it." Hiccup chuckled as he kissed her forehead.

"I never imagined this would be my life...Thank you for everything, Hiccup. For loving me, for this family...Its all because of you." Astrid told him.

"No, Astrid...This is all because of you. Its me who should be thanking you..." Hiccup replied calmly.

"I-I didn't do anything, all I said was yes to marrying you, then I do when we got married." Astrid giggled.

"Astrid you did so much more for me that you will never understand. When I left Berk 8 years ago, I told myself I'd eventually kill everyone here for what they did to me. I told myself that I would show them that old Hiccup was dead because of them...That was until I met you again and all my feelings for you resurfaced. That night I got really drunk and told you everything, when I finally got to cry and let out what I'd been holding in for so long...things started to change and even I realized my old self wasn't gone, he'd just been hiding because he was scared to let up everyone would hurt him again. You showed me it was okay. You gave me something I'd never had before, a friend. Someone to care about me, to love me, to hold me, to listen to me and tell me that it will be okay. You helped me get over my drinking problem, you stood by me when I was withdrawing, and you stood up for me when you saw how much damage everyone did. You loved me, and still do. So for all this, Astrid...I thank you. Because without you...I'd still be lost with no way out." Hiccup explained staring in to her blue eyes, "Thank you for being my light in the dark." With that, he kissed her deeply again and they both laid down, falling fast asleep. It truly was a happy life.


End file.
